JOURNEY
by A.Hirano
Summary: "Karena aku mencintaimu" nada suara Kyungsoo sama tingginya dengan Jongin/"Tapi aku tidak, kau puas? Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau hanya istriku aku tak mau kau tahu segala urusanku" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya ketika Jongin membentaknya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar"/ it's Kaisoo as Main pair/GS/DLDR/Hurt/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Anyeong! Hai..hai.. hira dateng lagi nih dengan ff yang baru dan mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, ga ada adegan nc, mature yang lain-lain dan juga jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh dan jangan berharap banyak akan hal itu ya :D peace.**

**Ngomong-ngomong masih ada ga ya yang nunggu karyaku hheee.. yah hira harap sih masih ada hhhee.. mianhae kalo hira lama ga nongol karena hira beneran bad mood banget buat nerusin nulis ff setelah dua kejadian yang bikin enek itu. Tapi atas segala support yang chingu semua kasih, hira udah mulai menulis lagi dan hasilnya ya ini, ff baru yang keluar n multi chap lagi semoga chingu semua mau merespon akan kelanjutan ff ini.**

**Untuk ff hira yang 'SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI SAYANG' hira lagi proses hhheee..**

**Sekali lagi gamsahamnida untuk chingu semua :D** *Bow** mian kalo tulisan hira makin gaje hhheee..**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Semuanya bermula ketika sang ibu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi karena merasa Kyungsoo membutuhkan sosok seorang appa dan ia membutuhkan figur suami dalam hidupnya" it's Kaisoo as Main pair

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo terbangun begitu merasakan sinar matahari mencoba memasuki matanya yang terpejam. "Ughh.." lenguhnya kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi duduk. Pandangan matanya tertunduk mengarah pada selimut yang kini menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Miris..

Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan nasib yeoja berusia 19 tahun (umur korea) ini, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menerawang kejadian yang telah menimpanya kemarin.

**Flashback on **

BRAK!

"YA KYUNGSO! KEMARI KAU"

teriak seorang pria paruh baya setelah menggebrak pintu apartemen kecil itu dengan sangat keras. Pria itu tidaklah sedang mabuk namun dilihat dari raut wajahnya, kentara sekali jika pria itu tengah frustasi dan terburu-buru agar sesuatu beban yang tengah ia tanggung cepat selesai.

Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata bulat dengan rambut panjang sepinggang, kulit seputih susu dan badannya yang mungil segera berlari menghampiri sang appa.

"Ada apa app.." belum selesai ia bicara sang appa segera menyeretnya paksa. "Appa sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencoba menghentikan aksi sang appa yang menyeretnya keluar.

"Kau diam saja, yang jelas setelah ini hidupku akan bahagia karena hutangku lunas" Kyungsoo tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang ayah "Maksud appa?" kini ia benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk meronta.

"Aisshhh..dasar bodoh, kau akan kujadikan uang. Mengerti?" ucap sang ayah dengan santai.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, ia ingat sang ayah adalah seorang penjudi dan tukang mabuk-mabukan, ia akan menghabiskan uangnya yang tak lain adalah hasil kerja keras Kyungsoo selama ini untuk hal itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "Andwae appa, belum cukupkah selama empat tahun ini aku bekerja keras?" tapi sang ayah hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi geramnya.

Ya sudah sejak 4 tahun terakhir ini Kyungsoo memang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, ibunya telah meninggal ketika ia berusia 14 tahun karena siksaan ayahnya yang mengharuskan ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhir ketika tersungkur karena tendangan bertubi-tubi sang ayah. Tak hanya Kyungsoo yang sering dipukuli namun ibunyapun sama.

Semuanya bermula ketika sang ibu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi karena merasa Kyungsoo membutuhkan sosok seorang appa dan ia membutuhkan figur suami dalam hidupnya. Ibunya Kim Ryowook merasa kesepian ketika Do Jongwoon- suaminya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat akhirnya memutuskan menikah dengan Do Minjoon pria yang ia kenal lewat temannya saat bekerja di bank.

Namun setelah pernikahan, bukannya merasa bahagia tapi satu bulan setelah pernikahan mereka merasa sangat menderita karena Minjoon yang selama ini di bilang baik ternyata adalah sosok yang selalu menyiksa dan berfoya-foya. Ryowook merasa tertipu karena ternyata ia menikah dengan seorang yang ternyata adalah seorang pengangguran dan pemalas dan jangan lupakan kebiasaannya yang selalu berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan. Membuat ia dan keluarganya terlilit hutang.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih berumur 4 tahun dipaksa harus mengerti keadaan keluarganya. Karena tak tahan melihat sang eomma yang sering disiksa dan menangis. Tak hanya sang eomma kadang Kyungsoopun kena pukul atau tendang sang ayah tiri.

Dan sekarang sang ayah menyeretnya keluar tempat tinggalnya tanpa tahu apa yang akan ayahnya perbuat.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi putihnya membuat warna kemerahan kentara disana karena saking kerasnya tamparan sang ayah "Kau tahu, aku terlalu banyak berhutang karena kalah judi dan mengurusmu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat.

"Memangnya hasil kerja sebagai tukang masak direstoran sepertimu itu cukup untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari?" kyungsoo diam "Kebutuhan sewa apartemen, biaya sehari-hari? Apa itu cukup?" Kyungsoo masih diam, airmatanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mulai menetes.

"Dasar sial, itu semua tidak cukup Kyungsoo, walaupun kau bekerja selama 4 tahun ini tapi sekolahmu itu mengganggu pemasukan kita dan aku harus menanggung semuanya dengan bertaruh di tempat judi" terangnya "Kau baru bekerja penuh selama satu tahun ini, karena selama ini kau selalu bekerja paruh waktu. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pekerja paruh waktu di restoran huh?" sang ayah menatapnya nyalang "Jika pekerjaanmu adapah pelacur maka kau akan bisa memenuhi semua keinginan dan kebutuhan kita tapi kau terlalu bodoh untuk itu" Kyungsoo merasa hantinya tercabik-cabik.

Dari dulu sang ayah hanya menginginkan dirinya melacur agar cepat dapat uang namun Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah dan ia akan selalu kabur ketika ayahnya akan menjualnya dan membiarkan ia babak belur karena siksaan sang ayah di esok hari.

"Aku berhutang banyak pada tuan Kim, dan dia sudah setuju dengan kau sebagai bayarannya" Minjoon segera menyeret Kyungsoo tanpa ampun. Walau Kyungsoo meronta, menangis dan berteriak-teriak ia sungguh tak peduli. Tuan Kim sudah setuju dengan Kyungsoo sebagai bayarannya dan ia masih akan mendapat untung karena ia tak harus mengurusi Kyungsoo anak tirinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia Kyungsoo, anakku yang aku janjikan tuan" ucap Minjoon menyodorkan sang putri yang terus menunduk sedari tadi ia sampai di tempat Minjoon mengadakan janji dengan Tuan Kim. Sang pria yang sepertinya masih sangat muda itu menyeringai puas melihat Minjoon ternyata membawa sang putri.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan menikahinya Tuan, kau harus penuhi itu" seru Minjoon.

"Kalau aku melanggar janji mana mungkin aku datang ke gereja ini tua bangka" ucapnya tak tahu sopan. Setelah itu Kyungsoo diseret menuju altar,

"Ku mohon jangan tuan" mohonnya sambil terus menunduk dan sesekali isakannya keluar .

"Terlambat, pastur sudah menunggu dan appamu sudah menjualmu dengan transaksinya kau hanya harus kunikahi tanpa kuberi apapun karena itu pengganti seluruh hutangnya yang menumpuk selama belasan tahun ini" jelasnya.

"Kau hanya perlu diam dan menjawab ya, jika tidak para pengawalku akan langsung datang dan memperkosamu secara bersamaan" acnamnya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa bugkam dan menurut.

"Dengan ini tuan Kim Jongin dan nona Do Kyungsoo sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri" begitulah ucap sang pastur mengesahkan pernikahan yang hanya disaksikan oleh Minjoon dan juga seorang nenk yang diyakini adalah kepala pelayan dari tuan Kim.

Setelah acara selesai Minjoon pergi dan Kyungsoo diseret oleh pria tinggi yang kini berstatus suaminya itu kedalam sebuah mobil mewahnya. Entah lah akan dibawa kemana dirinya setelah ini, Kyungsoo resmi menjadi istri walau tanpa cincin yang tersemat dijarinya hanya surat-surat pernkahan yang menjadi bukti dan tuhan, pastur, ayah tiri dan nenek itu yang akan menjadi saksinya.

**Flash back Off**

Kyungsoo beringsut dari ranjang setelah beberapa lama ia termenung, dengan menutup tubuhnya hanya dengan selimut ia mencoba bangkit dan berjalan dengan terseok mencari kamar mandi di kamar yang ia huni semalam sungguh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit dan perih.

PLUK!

Selimut itu tergeletak dengan sekejap dilantai, Kyungsoo hanya memandang nanar tubuhnya lewat kaca wastafel yang berada di kamar mandi. Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya seiring dengan bercak merah keunguan yang sangat jelas tercetak dari tulang dadanya hingga perut dan berakhir pada tengah breastnya yang berwarna ungu kehitaman. Ia masih ingat semalam ia telah digagahi Tuan Kim, yang telah membelinya dengan sebuah sumpah pernikahan kemarin dan semalam tuan Kim terlalu kuat menghisap bagian ini.

Mata kosongnya kini mulai menerawang.

**Flashback on**

BRUK!

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terbanting keatas ranjang empuk berukuran king size, setelah mengunci pintu sang pria mendekati Kyungsoo perlahan.

"MAU APA KAU?" teriaknya.

Sementara sang pria hanya menyeringai jahat ia sunguh tak habis pikir dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini. Tadi di gereja ia menurut tapi setelah tiba disini ia berteriak ketakutan, sungguh itu membuat Jongin sangat senang.

"Mau apa katamu? Tentu saja memberi pekerjaan padamu" ucapnya santai sementara Kyungsoo beringsut mundur seiring pria dihadapannya ini maju.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriaknya lagi.

"Hei, kau ini budakku jadi apapun yang akan aku lakukan itu hanya boleh atas kehendakku" Kyungsoo terdiam.

'Budak?' pikirnya.

"Walau kau kunikahi tetap saja kau aku anggap sebagai budakku jadi…"

GREP!

Dalam sekejap Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam kungkungan tubuh besar Jongin membiarkan kedua matanya menatap namja yang sedari tadi tak mau ia pandang sama sekali. Jongin, seorang pria yang tadinya ia pikir sudah berumur ternyata adalah namja yang masih muda dengan aura dingin yang begitu menusuk sehingga Kyungsoo merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat saat ini.

"Bagiku budak adalah pekerja, pekerja di rumah dan….

.

pekerja di ranjang".

Kyungsoo melotot lebar dengan dua kata yang Jongin ucapkan. Ketakutannya kini berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut namja dihadapannya.

"Panggil aku tuan mulai saat ini, mengerti?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam. Tubuhnya begretar hebat sementara mulutnya terkatup rapat "Ku anggap diammu adalah mengerti" selanjutnya Jongin mendorong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo hingga berbaring dan berada dibawahnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "Ku mohon jangan..hhmmcpkkkk" terlambat, Jongin sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman ganas. Jongin, pria itu tak membiarkan Kyungsoo meneruskan kata-katanya.

"TOLONG!" Kyungsoo menjerit, tubuhnya begretar makin hebat setelah Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Jujur itu adalah ciuman pertama Kyungsoo dan yang dia dapat bukanlah ciuman lembut yang manis melainkan ciuman ganas dan penuh nafsu hingga bibirnya terasa bengkak.

"Menjeritlah sesukamu, tidak akan ada satupun yang mendengarmu" detik berikutnya Jongin mendadak tuli akan jeritan Kyungsoo, pria di atasnya ini malah merobek seluruh pakaiannya dengan sangat brutal dan kasar hingga tubuhnya kini terekspose sempurna. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Jongin dengan segera melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjerit, menangis dan meronta sekuat tenaga. Namun segala usahanya sia-sia, Kim Jongin sudah berhasil merenggut keperawanannya secara paksa dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis. Tak hanya satu kali Jongin melakukannya, tapi tiga kali hingga Kyungsoo pingsan dibuatnya.

**Flashback off**

"Hiks…hiks.." kini isakan itu meluncur keras seiring tubuhnya yang merosot kelantai. Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu bersabar dan berharap segalanya akan menjadi lebih baik, namun cobaan yang dihadapinya kini membuatnya merasa sangat rapuh dan lemah bersamaan.

Kyungsoo hancur.

.

.

"Kyungsoo" lama Kyungsoo terisak di kamar mandi hingga ia mendengar suara seseorang dan menoleh mendapati nenek yang kemarin kini menghampirinya "Biar kubantu membersihkan diri" Kyungsoo hanya menurut tak menyadari wanita paruh baya ini tengah menatapnya nanar.

"Buka kakimu" perintah yeoja paruh baya itu ketika Kyungsoo selesai berpakaian dan membaringkannya kembali diatas ranjang "Ke..kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Aku akan mengobati daerah vitalmu, tenang saja ini salep agar kau tidak terus menerus kesakitan" jelasnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut, membuka kakinya dengan lutut yang menekuk seperti orang yang akan melahirkan.

"Pasti semalam tuan berbuat sangat kasar kepadamu ya, aku tak habis pikir ternyata ia benar-benar menyentuhmu" Kyungsoo mengernyit tak mengerti "Ma..maksud ajhuma?" sang yeoja paruh baya tu hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, bagus akhirnya kau mau memanggilku ajhuma, aku kepala pelayan disini semua maid pelayan akan memanggilku dengan Nyonya Park karena namaku Park Joongsoo artau Leteuk atau Teukie hhheee" jelasnya.

"Mi..mianhae nyonya saya tidak tahu" ucap Kyungsoo sopan "Tak apa, kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu" tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku budak disini, jadi aku juga harus memanggil anda nyonya sama seperti yang lain" ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Budak?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "BAiklah, sebagai kepala pelayan disini tuan memberi kewenangan lebih padaku atas seluruh pelayan dan untukmu, aku ingin kau memanggilku ajhuma karena ini perintah" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk pasrah "Terimakasih ajhuma" Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Cha..sudah selesai sekarang kau bisa sedikit-sedikit berdiri dan berjalan. Dan sesuai perintah kau harus bekerja mulai hari ini" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah "Tapi sepertinya kau harus istirahat di kamar ini lebih lama lagi" Kyungsoo melotot dan menggeleng kuat.

"Andwae ajhuma, saya akan ikut anda saja dan saya siap bekerja mulai hari ini" Leeteuk hanya tersenyu melihatnya ia mengerti Kyungsoo pasti tak mau berlama-lama dikamar ini.

'Mana mungkin aku mau dikamar ini lebih lama lagi? Bisa-bisa si tuan mesum itu akan mengerjaiku lagi'-batinnya. Setelah itu ia beranjak keluar bersama Leeteuk walaupun harus susah payah berjalan.

Setelah keluar kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo dibawa ke ruang belakang tepatnya dapur, disana Kyungsoo merasa takjub karena dapur yang ada di rumah Jongin sangatlah menarik seluruh perhatian Kyungsoo. Dapurnya begitu indah, mewah dan lengkap tak sperti dirumahnya yang kecil dan seadanya.

"Nah ini kamarmu" Leeteuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari keterpesonaannya pada dapur rumah Jongin.

CEKLEK!

Keduanya kini berada didalam kamar yang akan menjadi kamar Kyungsoo, terdapat lemari pakaian, meja rias dan meja belajar namun kyungsoo merasa heran mengapa tak ada ranjang untuknya tidur "Ini kamarmu, dan disudut ada kamar mandinya" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Dan untuk sementara pekerjaanmu adalah 80% mengurus tuan besar dan sisanya mengurus rumah" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung "Maksud ajhuma?".

Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti "Kau hanya wajib melayani tuan besar, mengurus segala keperluannya, mengurus kamar dan ruang kerjanya, menungguinya pulang, termasuk jika tuan besar menyuruhmu ini dan itu, jujur saja itu yang tuan perintahkan langsung dan jika pekerjaan wajibmu sudah selesai kau bisa membantu maid yang lain"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang melebar jujur saja ia sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan tuannya, lebih baik ia seperti maid yang lain dari pada harus berhubungan langsung dengan apa yang berkaitan dengan tuannya apa lagi urusan kamar.

"Kau budak tapi kau sudah dinikahi jadi tuan besar bebas melakukan apapun dan kami termasuk aku tak bisa membantah termasuk jika ia menginginkan…

tubuhmu lagi" mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, jujur saja ia sungguh trauma dengan apa yang Jongin perbuat padanya.

"Sabarlah, percayalah hidupmu akan berubah jadi lebih baik. Oh iya satu lagi, tuan tidak memberimu seragam cukup kau pakai saja pakaianmu" sang ajhuma mencoba menghibur namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Oh iya yang tinggal disini hanya kau, aku dan supir pribadi karena semua maid, koki dan tukang kebun disini akan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing setelah pekerjaannya selesai dan datang pagi hari sebelum tuan besar bangun. Dan untuk ranjangmu sepertinya tidak ada karena tuan besar tidak mengizinkan ada ranjang untuk kamarmu " lagi, Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut.

"Ta..tapi kenapa? Lalu aku harus tidur dimana?" tanyanya dengan mata membola "Entahlah mungkin kau akan tidur bersama tuan besar" Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi "Ku mohon ajhuma pinjami aku kasur lipat saja" mohon Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sarat akan putus asa.

"Huppfff.. baiklah, tapi jangan sampai tuan besar tahu akan hal ini" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

.

.

"Puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan tuan besar?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang kini tengah menatap lurus pada namja yang tak lain adalah tuannya sendiri.

"Maksud ajhuma apa?" sang yeoja paruh baya mendelik.

"Gadis itu..Kyungsoo" merasa mengerti sang namja hanya tersenyum singkat "Well, memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Dia budakku ajhuma dan aku bebas melakukan apapun padanya" ucapnya dengan santai.

"Ya, dia memang budakmu terlebih dari itu dia istrimu. Apa kau tega menyebut istrimu budak eoh? Kau memperkosanya Jongin kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat? Mengacak-ngacak seorang gadis yang demi tuhan dia masih lugu. Oh jangan lupakan ia bukan gadis lagi sekarang karena seorang tuan besar telah merenggut paksa kegadisannya" jelas sang Leeteuk dengan sedikit ngotot.

"Apapun yang aku perbuat semua terserah padaku ajhuma" ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Ya aku tahu itu Jongin, tapi kau harus tahu ia sangat trauma dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kau belum pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang yeoja dan terlebih lagi kau belum pernah melakukan hubungan ranjang dengan seorang wanita dan sekarang?...

sekarang kau melakukannya dan dengan seorang gadis?" Jongin hanya menyeringai tipis. Ajhuma dihadapannya ini kalau sudah marah atau khawatir pasti hanya harus didengar terlebih dahulu. Itulah yang Jongin hafal dari pribadi yang selalu ia hormati ini, walaupun statusnya hanya kepala pelayan, dan jangan lupa ia yang mengizinkan sang ajhuma untuk memanggil namanya jika sedang berdua seperti saat ini.

"Kau melakukannya tanpa cinta hanya nafsu lelakimu saja yang kau gunakan, dimana otakmu nak? Ck sungguh kau keterlaluan sekarang Jongin" ucapnya final.

"Aku memang tidak mencintainya tapi melihanya meronta seperti kemarin membuatku tertarik untuk mengerjainya. Dan, well sepertinya efek bercinta itu sangat besar ajhuma, tubuhnya bahkan terasa sampai sekarang dan kau tahu sepertinya aku mengnginkannya lagi..dan lagi.." ucapnya terlalu jujur.

"Jongin, hubungan seperti itu akan membuatmu kecanduan, lebih baik hentikan jika kau hanya menyakitinya. Jika kau tak mendengarku kusumpahi kau jatuh cinta padanya" Jongin terkekeh.

"Aku lelaki normal, aku belum merasakan cinta tapi segala hal memungkinkan aku untuk melepas birahi ajhuma, jadi kurasa jika tidak dilampiaskan sepertinya ini akan menyiksa. Tenang saja dia budakku aku yang pantas berbuat apapun padanya oke! Dan satu lagi, jika ajhuma ingin aku melakukannya dengan pelacur diluar sana dan ajhuma-ajhuma yag ada di kasino aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya tanpa Kyungsoo" ancamnya.

"Andwae!" Leeteuk memekik, ia takut jika tuan yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri dan juga selalu baik dan hormat padanya ini menjadi hancur, tapi disisi lain ia tak mau mengorbankan Kyungsoo.

"Hidup ini harus memiih ajhuma. Kau memintaku untuk menikahinya dan aku menurut" ucapnya lagi memprovokasi "Itu karena aku tahu niat jelekmu yang ingin mencoba bermain diranjang dengan seorang wanita" belanya "Tapi aku tak melakukannya" Benar, Jongin memang tak melakukan niat nistanya itu.

Sebenarnya Leeteuk tahu, Jongin tak akan melakukannya namun Jongin telah melepas birahinya satu kali pada Kyungsoo maka ia khawatir Jongin akan tersiksa kedepannya.

"Terserah kau tuan besar, aku sudah memperingatkanmu" ucapnya pasrah, 'Mianhae Kyung'-batinnya merasa bersalah namun ia taka da daya sedikitpun, inilah si keras kepala Jongin yang jika ia tetap mempertahankan keinginannya maka tak akan ada yang bisa melawan.

Jongin tersenyum puas, dan segera melenggang keluar ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih terdiam hingga…

"Kyungsoo kemari kau" terdengar Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamarnya 'Oh tidak ini pasti akan lama'-batin Ny. Park.

.

.

"Ughh..ssshhh" lagi Kyungsoo mendesis dan melenguh. "Sakitkah?" tanya Leeteuk dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan pandangan kosong menatapi langit kamar tuan besarnya, ia harus mengangkang seperti kemarin dan Leeteuk harus mengoleskan obat pada bagian tubuhnya "Semalam ia pasti mengasarimu habis-habisan" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi matanya menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamar. Sementara Leeteuk yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dalam rasa prihatinnya melihat yeoja dihadapannya ini masih meninggalkan jejak air mata yang mongering di pipi.

Walaupun tak dapat mendengar apa yang terjadi semalam, Leeteuk tahu Kyungsoo pasti terus menangis karena perbuatan Jongin padanya.

"Dia mencengkram tangan dan rahangmu juga, Kyung" ucapnya ketika melihat lebam di lengan dan rahang Kyungsoo. "Tuan besar mencengkramnya karena aku menolak saat ia ingin menciumku" jawabnya sarat akan putus asa "Lalu mencengkeram lenganku kuat-kuat karena aku terus berontak" Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk "Ajhuma, aku tidak bisa berjalan" ucapnya pelan namun dapat terdengar "Iya aku tahu, tapi itu akan hilang mungkin 2 atau 3 hari" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Apa aku harus tidur disini?" tanyanya "Ya, untuk sementara kau tidurlah disini karena kau dengar sendiri tuan besar tidak akan ada dirumah selama 3 hari ini dan dia memintaku agar kau istirahat dulu jika kau tak bisa berjalan" Kyungsoo mengerut keningnya bingung 'Kenapa tuannya ini jadi sangat baik padanya padahal semalam ia begitu kasar' begitulah pikir Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula ini perintah dan tidak boleh ada yang membantah" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Hidup dengan Kim Jongin membuatnya harus pasrah apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Baiklah sepertinya selama 3 hari aku akan merawatmu dank au akan menjadi majikanku" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah sungguh ia tidak enak dengan ucapan Leeteuk "Ajhuma jangan berkata seperti itu, bagaimana jika kau merawatku seperti putrimu saja?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Leeteuk terperangah sudah sekian lama ia merindukan apa arti anak dalam hidupnya. "Eum..baiklah sayang" ucapnya dengan nada yang tenang namun sarat akan bahagia "Terimakasih ajhuma" ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu, Jongin sudah kembali dari luar kota empat hari yang lalu dan Kyungsoo sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal sekarang karena Jongin tidak atau lebih tepatnya belum menyentuhnya lagi. Jadi sudah terhitung 8 hari Kyungsoo tinggal dirumah Jongin.

PRANG!

"YA! KIM SEHUN MAKAN YANG BENAR!" suara yang sarat akan amarah itu terdengar dari arah ruang makan. Terlihat Jongin dengan nafas naik turun sedang memarahi seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 2,5 tahunan.

Namun sang anak tidak merespon sedikitpun, ia hanya terdiam sambil memandag lurus objek di depannya. "Dengar, Sehun sudah besar jadi jangan manja seperti ini apa lagi sampai memukul alat makan" Jongin masih dengan nada ngototnya mencoba memberi pengertian pada anak lelaki yang tadi memukul alat makan ketika salah satu maid akan menyuapinya.

Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi hingga ia melihat sang bocah meronta ingin di turunkan dan kemudian ia bocah itu berlari menuju tangga, sepertinya Sehun pergi ke kamar.

"YA! SEHUN!" teriak Jongin namun sang bocah menghiraukannya. Setelah Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti salah satu maid yang sepertinya menyusul Sehun.

.

.

"Tuan muda, ayo kita makan lagi ya!" sang maid mencoba membujuk namun Sehun, anak itu tetap diam tanpa reaksi namun bisa dilihat matanya sarat akan kesedihan. Kyungsoo iba, sungguh hati kecilnya sakit melihat Sehun yang mengalami kesepian diusia yang sangatlah kecil.

PRAK!

Sehun tiba-tiba melempar robot mainannya hingga hancur sang maid hanya bisa diam, sepertinya bingung bagaimana membujuk anak ini. Sehun berlari mengambil krayon dan buku gambarnya lalu mengacuhkan sang maid.

Sang maid hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar, namun belum mencapai pintu ia sudah dikejutkan oleh seseorang "Kyungsoo" panggilnya dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung karena ketahuan mengintip.

"KAu melihatnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu "Tidak apa-apa, tuan muda memang selalu begitu" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung "Yang di dalam tadi adalah tuan muda Sehun, ia putra tuan besar" mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget 'Jongin? punya anak?' ia sungguh tak menyangka, bagaimana Sehun bisa hidup bersama Jongin.

"Tuan muda sudah begitu semenjak tuan besar lebih sibuk mengurus perusahaannya, tuan besar banyak melanggar janji-janjinya pada tuan muda yang akhirnya tuan besar sering marah-marah belakangan ini karena tuan muda selalu mencari perhatian dengan cara apapun tapi nihil, tuan besar masih terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sehingga ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Sehun seperti orang autis yang hanya bisa diam, menangis dan mengamuk tanpa suara padahal ia anak yang cerdas diusianya yng ke 2 kemarin Sehun sudah bisa berbicara lancar dan pandai berhitung dan membaca suku kata namun setelah kejadian itu ia seperti ini. Selalu menonton tv dan akhirnya begini" Kyungsoo mulai faham akan keadaan Sehun. Ternyata disini bukan hanya dirinya yang menderita tapi ada yang lebih menderita yaitu anak itu..

Kim Sehun.

'Sebenarnya siapa Kim Jongin? kenapa kau begitu misterius tuan?'-pikirnya

**TBC/END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, ga ada adegan nc, mature yang lain-lain dan juga jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh dan jangan berharap banyak akan hal itu ya :D peace.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Semuanya bermula ketika sang ibu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi karena merasa Kyungsoo membutuhkan sosok seorang appa dan ia membutuhkan figur suami dalam hidupnya" it's Kaisoo as Main pair

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_KAu melihatnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu "Tidak apa-apa, tuan muda memang selalu begitu" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung "Yang di dalam tadi adalah tuan muda Sehun, ia putra tuan besar" mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget 'Jongin? punya anak?' ia sungguh tak menyangka, bagaimana Sehun bisa hidup bersama Jongin._

"_Tuan muda sudah begitu semenjak tuan besar lebih sibuk mengurus perusahaannya, tuan besar banyak melanggar janji-janjinya pada tuan muda yang akhirnya tuan besar sering marah-marah belakangan ini karena tuan muda selalu mencari perhatian dengan cara apapun tapi nihil, tuan besar masih terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sehingga ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Sehun seperti orang autis yang hanya bisa diam, menangis dan mengamuk tanpa suara padahal ia anak yang cerdas diusianya yng ke 2 kemarin Sehun sudah bisa berbicara lancar dan pandai berhitung dan membaca suku kata namun setelah kejadian itu ia seperti ini. Selalu menonton tv dan akhirnya begini" Kyungsoo mulai faham akan keadaan Sehun. Ternyata disini bukan hanya dirinya yang menderita tapi ada yang lebih menderita yaitu anak itu.._

_Kim Sehun._

'_Sebenarnya siapa Kim Jongin? kenapa kau begitu misterius tuan?'-pikirny._

**-JOURNEY CHAPTER 2-**

"Mianhae aegi, appa tahu appa salah tapi appa mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini, appa sangat mencintaimu"

Suara seorang namja tertangkap oleh telinga Kyungsoo saat menuju kamar Jongin, karena penasaran Kyungsoo berbelok dari tujuannya.

Memang sudah seminggu ini Kyungsoo selalu mendengar suara tersebut setiap malam. Memang awalnya dia terkejut bukan main saat mendapati tuan besarnya tengah berada di kamar sang anak dan mengelus kepala seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah terlelap. Oh, tentu saja terlelap-lihatlah jam dinding Kim Jongin ini sudah pukul 01.00 am KST.

Kyungsoo selalu dibuat terpaku, ia memperhatikan betapa lembutnya seorang Kim Jongin yang kini tengah beralih dari mengelus hingga mengecupi sang bocah di kening dan pipi tirusnya. Jongin yang ia lihat begitu berbeda dengan biasanya, Jongin begitu hangat dan lembut terhadap putranya, dari situ ia bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu sangatlah mencintai putranya Kim Sehun.

'Ya tuhan, apakah benar dia tuan besar?' batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dan seminggu itu pula pertanyaan yang sama mendarat diotaknya. Sungguh ia masih tak menyangka jika Jongin sehangat dan sebaik itu dalam mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang.

Jongin yang ia lihat sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang selalu berhadapan dengannya, Jongin yang ia kenal adalah sosok angkuh, dingin, tak terbantah, kasar dan seenaknya. Terbukti ketika Jongin menyetubuhinya, Jongin akan selalu mementingkan kesenangan dan kenikmatannya semata tanpa mau peduli sedikitpun dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang kesakitan, kelelahan bahkan menolak, sungguh Jongin sangatlah tak berperasaan menurut Kyungsoo.

Tapi sekarang?

Dia begitu berbeda.

Kyungsoo tahu, Sehun sangatlah kesepian namun ia belum bisa mendekati Sehun karena tuan besar Kim Jongin yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo sibuk hanya karenanya. Kyungsoo tak bisa sedikitpun membantah apa yang Jongin katakan, karena ia takut… sungguh takut jika ia tak menurut maka Kyungsoo akan disekap di kamarnya dan tak bisa keluar dengan selamat sehari penuh dan itu menyiksa, sangat-sangat menyiksa karena Jongin akan terus membuatnya bergerumul di ranjang, melakukannya dengan sangat kasar dan akan berada di atasnya hingga kemarahan Jongin hilang.

Jongin, akan selalu melampiaskan keinginannya, baik itu hasrat, kesenangan ataupun kemarahannya dengan menyetubuhinya. Ya, walau Kyungsoo akui Jongin tak pernah sekalipun menamparnya namun Kyungsoo tetap takut akan kebuasan Jongin yang akan memaksa dengan mencengkeram kuat-kuat rahang dan pergelangan tangannya hingga daerah itu selalu lebam sesudahnya. kentara sekali pria itu hanya ingin melihatnya tersiksa mengingat Jongin tak punya perasaan cinta padanya.

Jujur Kyungsoo merasa miris melihat bocah malang itu. Sehun selalu menunjukkan ekspresi kesepiannya, namun sepertinya keadaan yang memaksa Sehun harus menerima segalanya di usia yang masih sangat kecil. Ia merasa diabaikan dan diacuhkan, Kyungsoo sangat mengerti Sehun hanya butuh pelukan, belaian, kasih sayang dan perhatian maka bocah itu tak akan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo sadar satu hal, Sehun jauh lebih menderita dibandingkan dirinya. Jika Kyungsoo masih punya Ryowook untuk menghibur hati dan memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang maka Sehun tak punya siapapun karena layaknya anak-anak normal yang lain mereka butuh keluarganya, terutama sosok appa dan eomma. Namun Sehun tak memiliki salah satu, dan sekarang salah satunya kurang memperhatikannya dan membuatnya merasa kehilangan keduanya.

"Aku harus menolongnya" batin Kyungsoo bertekad kuat.

"Mianhe.." lagi..

Bibir tebal Jongin berucap sementara Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan.

"Appa terlalu sibuk sehingga tak bisa menemanimu selama ini, tapi appa punya alasan yang tak bisa appa sampaikan pada Sehun. Appa selalu berusaha agar appa punya waktu sedikitnya untukmu tapi…mungkin untuk sekarang appa hanya bisa begini. Menemanimu saat terlelap, berbincang denganmu saat kau tak bisa mendengarnya. Appa mencintaimu aegi, appa sangat sayang padamu. Mianhe..mianhae.." kata terakhir itu menyudahi sesi penyesalan seorang Kim Jongin, menyisakan nafas teratur sambil memeluk si mungil menuju alam mimpi.

"Sehun putra tuan besar, lalu siapa eomma tuan muda?" lirih Kyungsoo

.

.

"Pagi tuan muda"

Kyungsoo menyapa Sehun yang terbangun karena mendengar tirai kamarnya dibuka. Hari ini Jongin berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali jadi Kyungsoo bisa melancarkan rencananya untuk mendekati Sehun. Ia sudah meminta pada Minah, maid yang selalu menjaga Sehun untuk menyerahkan Sehun padanya dan Minah setuju.

Tak ada jawaban ketika sapaannya ia luncurkan, yang ada Kyungsoo hanya mendapatkan anak itu terdiam dengan pandangan lurusnya. Tak tinggal diam dan kehabisan akal Kyungsoo memberanikan diri duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun dan tangannya ia gerakan untuk menggenggam lembut tangan mungil bocah itu.

"Tuan muda" tetap tak ada respon, dan tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo memperhatikan piama sang bocah yang bertuliskan hangul "Sehun…" dan sesuatu terjadi.

Bocah dihadapannya itu mendongak memandang wajah Kyungsoo 'Eoh..apa dia ingin di panggil namanya tanpa embel-embel tuan muda?' batinnya.

"Ayo cepat mandi dan sarapan" ajak Kyungsoo namun kini bocah itu tak meresonnya, Sehun hanya melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela. Melihat langit dengan awan biru yang saling berkejaran.

Dari yang Kyungsoo dengar, Sehun tak pernah keluar rumah sedikitpun karena Jongin yang melarang para maid itu membawanya jalan-jalan keluar rumah tanpa pengawasannya "Aku tak mau ia hilang, cukup sekali saja kalian berbuat teledor macam itu" itulah yang di ucapkan Jongin saat Minah bercerita tentang kelalaian salah satu maid yang menjaga Sehun. dan Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget karena Minah bilang maid itu langsung dipecat sesaat Sehun ditemukan.

Dari situ Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin….

.

.

Overprotective.

Mengerti apa yang di pandang Sehun, Kyungsoo mengulas senyum "Jika Sehun mau mandi dan sarapan maka Sehun akan saya temani melihat langit" kembali Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan manik sendu milik Sehun seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, ayo mandi" tanpa membuang waktu, Kyungsoo membawa Sehun ke kamar mandi yang didalamnya sudah ia siapkan air hangat dan mainan didalam baknya.

Awalnya Sehun berontak dalam gendongan Kyungsoo, ia sampai harus menahan perih ketika bocah itu mengamuk dan mencakar lengannya namun Kyungsoo berusaha sesabar mungkin menghadapi sang bocah. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil memandikan, mendandaninya rapi dan wangi.

"Tinggal sarapan" ucapnya dan inilah ujian kedua bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

PRAKKK!

PRANG!

Sehun menjatuhkan semua makanannya seperti biasa, ia mendorong tempat makannya hingga berserakan dimana-mana sang chef hanya memandang perihatin pada makanan yang sudah susah-susah ia buat.

"Aisshhh.. harus apa lagi yang aku masak hingga tuan muda mau makan?" erangnya frustasi sambil mengacak surainya sendiri. Melihat tingkah frustasi Dongwoon-sang chef Kyungsoo akhirnya mendapatkan ide.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak ajushi" Dongwoon menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti, namun yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis. "Biar aku yang memasak untuk tuan muda" Dongwoon sudah hafal Kyungsoo maka ia hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil alih dapurnya.

Kyungsoo yang tengah menggendong Sehun, kini menempatkan anak itu di kursi "Sehun duduk manis disini nee, saya akan memasakan makanan favourite yang pernah eomma saya buatkan dulu", setelah mengusap surai Sehun, Kyungsoo mulai memasak. Dan benar saja, Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo sambil memainkan mainannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aroma lezat menghinggapi penciuman Sehun. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo tengah membawa semangkuk nasi tim buatannya dengan sayur dan juga daging yang sudah tercampur didalamnya.

"Makan sekarang nde!" Kyungsoo segera menggendong Sehun dan membawanya menjauh dari dapur dan ruang makan.

"KAu mau kemana? Bukankah ruang makan disebelah sana" tunjuk Leeteuk ke belakang Kyungsoo saat berpapasan "Ani, ajhuma aku akan membawa tuan muda ke kebun belakang rumah" ucapnya sambil menunjukan senyum hangatnya.

"Kalau dia mengamuk dan mengacau pekerjaan tukang kebun, kau yang tangung jawab ya" canda Leeteuk "Tentu" jawabnya pasti.

Dan disinilah mereka, Sehun tengah duduk di pangkuannya dan Kyungsoo tengah menyuapinya, Kyungsoo merasa Sehun percaya ucapannya karena benar-benar membawanya keluar melihat langit hingga Sehun makan dengan tenang bersamanya.

'Berhasil' batin Kyungsoo senang.

.

.

Hari pertama Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Sehun mandi dan makan walaupun Sehun terus mengamuk namun anak itu bisa di tenangkan.

.

"Shhhh…ahh.." desahan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Jongin sedang lengan Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya masih terus dicengkeram kuat. Seperti biasa air mata yang mengering selalu menjadi temannya ketika Jongin menginginkan tubuhnya juga wajahnya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu hanya menatap kosong kearah samping tanpa mau melihat Jongin.

Setelah melepas penyatuannya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin merubah posisinya senyaman mungkin dan mulai memeluk Kyungsoo, tapi..

Drrrtttt…Drrrrttt…

Getar ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar kini bergetar lagi membuat tangan si empunya tergerak meraih benda kotak berwarna hitam dengan Chanyol hyung's calling tertera di layarnya membuat Jongin mendengus keras. Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk membenahi letak selimutnya untuk menutupi dadanya.

"YA, hyung" ucapnya di awal.

"….."

"Ya, aku sudah bilang tidak bisa hyung" jawabnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"….."

"Kau gila eoh? Satu bulan? tidak" sepertinya suara tolakan mentah-mentah yang diberikan pada orang diseberang telepon sana.

"Aku tidak mau, kau tahu aku sudah merasa bersalah pada Sehun, jangan kau perumit lagi dengan membuatku tinggal sebulan disana" Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan. Ia tahu Jongin sangat dingin dan irit bicara tapi disisi lain ternyata bisa berucap panjang lebar juga.

"Aku akan berada disana dua minggu, aku tidak mau lama-lama meninggalkan anakku" ucapnya lagi.

Entah apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, ia begitu terenyuh ketika melihat Jongin yang ternyata begitu memikirkan Sehun.

"….."

"Tidak, kau tahu dokter bilang Sehun belum bisa naik pesawat lagi sebelum usianya 4 atau 5 tahun. Aku tak mau melihatnya menderita. Itu menyiksa hyung, kau harusnya mengerti. Aku sudah mengizinkanmu membawa istrimu jadi tak masalah kan. Aku tak menerima penolakan jja aku tutup sekarang".

PIP

Sambungan terputus namun tatapan Kyungsoo pada Jongin belum terputus tanpa yeoja itu sadari. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang kini sudah memberi tatapan dingin andalannya pada Kyungsoo. Walaupun yeoja itu sempat gelagapan, ia akhirnya hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kau tidurlah besok aku harus bangun jam.5 pagi karena aku harus terbang ke Jepang pagi-pagi sekali jangan lupa siapkan keperluanku selama dua minggu".

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam "Hei mengangguklah jika kau mengerti" dan Kyungsoopun menganggukan kepalanya, Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo, lagi.

Dirasa Jongin sudah terlelap, Kyungsoo sedikit menggeser tubuhnya perlahan agar ia bisa lepas dan pergi tidur dengan nyaman di kamarnya. Ya….walaupun hanya beralas kasur lipat saja itu lebih baik dari pada di kamar tuannya yang tak jarang setiap tengah malam akan terbangun karena meminta dilayani kembali walau Kyungsoo sudah lelah.

"Jangan beranjak sedikitpun atau kubuat kau mengangkang sampai pagi" Kyungsoo berjengit, ia ingin sekali memukul kepala tuan besarya hinga mati tapi ia tak tega jika Sehun harus menjadi yatim-piatu secepat itu, ternyata Jongin belum tidur dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menuruti tuannya.

"Ap-apa t-tuan akan sarapan dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati "Maksudmu?" Kai bertanya masih dengan mata yang terpejam "Ta-tadi tuan akan berangkat pagi sekali besok dan..".

"Ya, kau bodoh atau apa? Aku tak mungkin sarapan jika chefku saja baru datang jam.6" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Akan kusiapkan jika tuan berkenan" Jongin membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam "Sepertinya kau senang sekali aku pergi, sampai berbaik hati membuatkanku sarapan" ucapnya sambil menyeringai sementara Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "A-ani ha-hanya saja, tuan terlihat begitu sibuk jadi…".

"Baiklah, tak masalah buatku" Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo "Tak peduli apapun alasanmu, aku akan memastikan kau selalu berada didekatku ketika aku kembali. Jadi bersiaplah memuaskanku" Jongin berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya sudah menegang sempurna karena ucapannya.

Entah Jongin sudah kecanduan bercinta dengan Kyungsoo atau apa karena setiap selesai melakukan'nya sekarang Jongin lebih sering menginginkan Kyungsoo berada didekatnya hingga ia terlelap.

.

.

.

Sepuluh hari berlalu semenjak Jongin berangkat ke jepang, Kyungsoo benar-benar harus bangun sangat pagi untuk menyiapkan keperluan Jongin seperti pakaian, obat, keperluan mandi hingga tak lupa membuatkannya sarapan.

Dan Jongin tak banyak komentar dan protes akan makanan sederhana yang Kyungsoo buat. Dan selama sepuluh hari itu pula Kyungsoo selalu berusaha mendekati Sehun.

Sehun sudah tak akan memberontak lagi ketika Kyungsoo mememandikannya seperti sebelumnya, Sehun bisa makan dengan teratur dan tak menjatuhkan alat makan serta makanannya jika Kyungsoo yang memasak, dan sejak saat itu Kyungsoo lah yang selalu memasak berbagai macam makanan untuk Sehun dari mulai makanan pokok hingga makanan ringan untuk camilan tak ada satupun yang Sehun lewatkan.

Sehun sudah bisa melakukan skinship dengan Kyungsoo, dan dari yang Kyungsoo fahami Sehun akan menggenggam erat tangannya ketika ia tak ingin di tinggalkan. Seperti di satu malam tepat seminggu yang lalu, setelah Kyungsoo memberikan susu coklat hangat pada Sehun.

Flash back on

"Cha sekarang tidurlah, jaljjayo Sehun" ucapnya sambil mengelus surai lembut sang bocah sekilas sambil membawa gelas Sehun yang sudah habis isinya.

GREP!

Kyungsoo merasakan genggaman kuat pada tangannya, dan ternyata Sehun sudah merubah posisi menjadi duduk "Eoh, ada apa?" Sehun masih diam dan Kyungsoo memutuskan duduk kembali "Sehunie ingin apa eum?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap kedua tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya dengan pandangan mengarah pada rak buku.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Mau dibacakan cerita?" ketika Sehun menatapnya Kyungsoo akan mendapat kode dan itu artinya 'Ya'.

"Baiklah, mau cerita apa?" Sehun beringsut dan berlari memilih buku cerita yang ia inginkan dan membawa salah satunya pada Kyungsoo "Eoh? Pororo? baiklah" kini Sehun bersandar di dada Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Dan akhirnya, pororo dan kawan-kawan makan popcorn buatan lufi bersama-sama" Kyungsoo menutup ceritanya dan tersenyum mendapati wajah Sehun yang terlelap dengan damai. "Jaljjayo Huna" ucapnya lembut sambil menguap kecil dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

Jadilah mereka tidur dengan Kyungsoo yang memeluk si mungil Sehun yang sedari tadi kepalanya bertengger manis didadanya.

Tanpa ia sadari simungil mengulas senyum untuk pertama kalinya saat terpejam.

Mungkin mimpi Sehun terlalu indah dan menyenangkan.

Flash back off.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, Kyungsoo akan selalu bercerita dengan buku-buku dongeng yang ada di kamar Sehun dan tak jarang ia terlelap bersama Sehun.

Dan sekarang Sehun mulai sedikit membuka hati dan percaya pada Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo selalu memenuhi janjinya untuk bisa melihat langit secara langsung.

Namun satu hal yang belum berubah….

Sehun tetaplah anak yang selalu diam tanpa ekspresi yang membingkai wajahnya, bocah itu masih lah sama..

Tak pernah tersenyum bahkan merengek layaknya anak kecil pada umumnyapun tidak.

Dan sekarang..

Mereka berada di kebun belakang rumah Jongin yang luas, Kyungsoo baru selesai menyuapi Sehun. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung, biasanya Sehun akan melihat langit jika sedang makan namun hari ini pandangan Sehun mengarah pada hal yang lain dan Kyungsoo masih belum mememahami arti pandangan Sehun hingga samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu berwarna biru dengan bentuk menyerupai sendok namun ukurannya lebih besar.

Ya, itu sekop kecil.

Merasa yakin dengan pandangannya Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya pada Sehun "Sehun ingin berkebun?" dan pertanyaannya berhasil menarik atensi bocah berwajah datar itu. "Ayo kita berkebun sayang!" ajaknya sambil menurunkan Sehun dari gazebo.

"Ini, pakai ini ya" Sehun pun menerimanya "Ya, kau ingin dimarahi tuan besar eoh?" Lee ajushi, sang tukang kebun memperingatkan "Ani ajushi, cukup tunjukan bagaimana caranya maka kami akan mencobanya sebaik mungkin" Lee ajushi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo yang membawa tuan mudanya main kotor-kotoran di kebun.

"Andwae! Aku tak mau tuan besar marah karena tuan muda jadi kotor" ucapnya dengan nada ngotot "Kalau kotor kan bisa mandi ajushi" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Lagi pula ini keinginan tuan muda" namun Lee ajushi masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Shireo!" tolaknya "Baiklah kalau ajushi tidak mau, aku akan membiarkan tuan muda disini dan tak mau membujuknya masuk" Lee ajushi melotot sungguh ia tak mau kalau tuan mudanya ini sampai buruk suasana hatinya. Bisa di pastikan jika Sehun bad mood, semua akan kacau. Sehun akan mengacak-ngacak apapun yang ia lihat tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Hupfff..baiklah" dengan lesu ia mengajarkan bagaimana cara berkebun pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Dan hal menakjubkan kembali terjadi Sehun diam dan mencoba menanam bunga dengan baik. Kyungsoo tersenyum "Ia hanya ingin mencoba ajushi" ucap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat Lee ajushi hanya memandang Sehun dengan wajah bodohnya.

Dan matanya makin membulat ketika Sehun berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo mengerti dan mulai kembali berkebun dengan Sehun 'Yeoja itu ternyata mengerti maksud tuan muda yang introvert itu. Semoga tuan muda bisa menjadi lebih baik dengan keberadaannya' batinnya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup terik dan sudah hampir dua minggu semenjak kepergian Jongin dan bisa dipastikan Jongin akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Jujur saja hari ini ia teringat pertanyaan nya yang sudah lama masih tak terjawab. Kyungsoo terus menjemur sambil melamun tanpa tahu jika sesosok mungil tengah menatapnya.

Itu..

"Tuan muda" suara seorang yeoja menyeret Kyungsoo kembali ke alam sadarnya dan sesegera mungkin menmfokuskan pandangannya dengan arah suara.

..Sehun

Disana tengah berdiri Sehun dan Leeteuk yang tengah memegang pundak sang bocah.

"Eoh...T..tuan muda?" ucap Kyungsoo terbata, namun bukannya menyapa Sehun segera berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya-sepertinya menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Leeteuk bertanya. "Tidak tahu ajhuma, sepertinya Sehun butuh sesuatu" Leeteuk mengangguk "Pergilah, biar aku yang bereskan ini, dia pasti membutuhkan sesuatu mengingat selama 11 hari ini dia selalu bergantung padamu" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Leeteuk yang di balas dengan senyuman meneduhkan.

.

.

"Sehunie , waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sekarang berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun yang sedang berdiri menatap jendela samping kamarnya.

"Sehunie ingin main di luar?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba menerka ketika tatapan Sehun yang tak lepas dari luar yang kini tengah memperlihatkan seorang yeoja yang tengah bermain lempar bola dengan bahagianya persama putra kecilnya yang mungkin sedikit lebih besar dari Sehun.

"Ayo kita main" bujuk Kyungsoo namun Sehun masih tak merespon apapun.

Hening beberapa saat hingga Kyungsoo berinisiatif meraih pipi bocah itu yang kini mulai sedikit gembil. "Sehunie ingin apa eum?" tanya Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mempertemukan maniknya dengan manik bening milik Sehun.

"M..mmm..mma" Kyungsoo terkejut. Setelah sekian lama –menurutnya- ia bisa mendengar suara khas tersebut mengucapkan sebuah kata pendek, sungguh ia benar-benar merasa takjub dan bahagia sekarang. Tapi…tunggu..apa katanya tadi?

"Hmm? Sehunie bilang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Tess..

Tess..

Bukan jawaban yang Kyungsoo dapat melainkan tetesan yang menitik pada tangannya. Ya, mata Sehun sudah basah sekarang.

"Mma..mma.." Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan betapa sakit hatinya ketika ia mulai sadar, sedari tadi Sehun menatapi kedua ibu dan anak yang tengah bermain itu.

"Eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo agak bergetar karena kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan sedikit lagi air itu pasti menetes dari pelupuknya.

"Mma..eom..mma.." Sehun bergumam mencoba menyamai Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo terisak sambil menutup mulutnya. Sungguh bocah dihadapannya sekarang sangat menyedihkan. Merindukan seseorang yang mungkin tak pernah ia lihat barang sedikitpun.

"Mma…" Kyungsoo yang tak tahan langsung saja membawa bocah kecil itu dalam dekapannya yang erat "Iya sayang, iya" Kyungsoo tak tahu harus menjawab apa jadi hanya itu yang dia katakan sembari mengusap punggung mungil nan rapuh milik Sehun.

"Mma..".

Begitulah Sehun terus berucap. Membuat Kyungsoo makin serba salah dibuatnya, ia ingin mengatakan iya aku eommamu mulai sekarang tapi ia takut Jongin akan marah besar dan tidak terima jika Sehun memanggilnya eomma. Sementara hatinya miris, ia tahu sedari tadi Sehun menggumamkan kata itu hanyalah untuk memanggilnya seorang.

Semua yang diinginkan bocah itu Kyungsoo sangat mengerti. Karena ia terus menatap maniknya ketika menyebut kata itu. "Sabar ya sayang" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan. Hingga Sehun yang terus menggumam dan menangis tertidur dalam peluknya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menangis.

.

.

.

"Kyung" Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak ketika Leeteuk memanggilnya saat akan menutup pintu kamar Sehun "Boleh kita bicara?" Kyungsoo mengernyit heran "Ada apa ajhuma? Sepertinya serus sekali" Leeteuk mengangguk.

"iya, kau benar ini benar-benar serius".

Dan berakhirlah mereka kini duduk di ruang keluarga lantai dua kediaman Jongin, karena takut jiak Sehun bangun ia akan mudah menemukan Kyungsoo.

TREK!

Kyungsoo meletakan dua mug berisi cokelat hangat. Malam ini terasa dingin karena angina bertiup kencang "Aku melihatnya" Leeteuk membuka suara "Aku melihat kalian di kamar tadi siang" oh Kyungsoo mengerti. Leeteuk sedang membicarakannya dan Sehun.

"Aku sangat bahagia ketika ia mau berbicara walau hanya sepatah kata…

Tapi aku begitu tertusuk ketika ia menyuarakan kata yang sama tiada hentinya".

TES!

Setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari mata yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Sehun, tak pernah melihat wajah eommanya sejak ia masih merah" Kyungsoo sontak membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu lebih lebar. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Sehun semalang itu.

"Eommanya, Sohee meninggal tepat beberapa saat setelah Sehun keluar dari rahimnya dan sedang dibersihkan waktu itu" Kyungsoo mencoba mendengarkan lebih baik lagi walaupun perasaanya benar-benar kalut akan Sehun.

"Eommanya meninggal karena ia memaksa ingin melahirkan Sehun untuk menunjukkan baktinya pada sang suami yang begitu menginginkan keturunan".

"Ba-bagaimana rupa eomma Sehun?" Leeteuk menoleh "Eomma Sehun sangatlah cantik. Dia adik kembar dari Minseok istri Jongdae yang merupakan sepupu Jongin" jelas Leeteuk.

"Ja..jadi tuan besar dan sepupunya menikahi kakak beradik?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"HA? Maksudmu Minseok dengan Jongdae dan Jongin dengan Sohee, begitu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk Leeteuk terkekeh membuat Kyungsoo makin bingung.

"Kenapa ajhuma malah tertawa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil emmpoutkan bibirnya, sedikit kecewa-mungkin.

"Kau ini, bagaimana Jongin menikah kalau kau yeoja yang membuatnya tidak perjaka lagi?" Kyungsoo kini bukan hanya membualatkan matanya. Ia pun juga dibuat menganga karena pernyataan Leeteuk yang barusan.

"Hahahahahahaha.. kau ini lucu dengan wajah begitu. terlihat sekali seperti orang bodoh" canda Leeteuk mengembalikan Kyungsoo pada kesadarannya.

"Ajhuma jangan bercanda, mana mungkin Sehun lahir kalau tuan besar tak ikut serta didalamnya" Leeteuk mengangguk sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Kyungsoo yang sangat bodoh menurutnya.

"Memang sih Jongin ada andil dan andilnya lah yang paling besar" Kyungsoo mulai tenang dan kembali mendengarkan.

"Tapi, kata-kataku tadi itu semua sungguh kenyataan Kyung. Jongin tidak perjaka lagi itu semua karena kau" Kyungsoo masih diam mencoba mengacuhkan ucapan Leeteuk barusan "Karena appa Sehun sudah meninggal karena dibunuh".

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..

Kini Kyungsoo mulai pusing dibuat Kim Jongin karena begitu misteriusnya.

"Hentikan saja ajhuma, ini membuatku pusing" potongnya.

"Dengar dan diamlah" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Dulu, Jongin punya sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri karena mereka selalu menanggung segalanya bersama. Hidup dari latar belakang keluarga yang acak-acakan semenjak appa mereka memutuskan menikah lagi dan ternyata sang eomma baru hanya menginginkan harta saja. Jongin dan Sehun yang memang sudah tumbuh bersama sejak SD memutuskan membangun cita-cita besar mereka bermodalkan perusahaan milik almarhum eomma mereka. Hingga mereka dengan suksesnya meraih impian diusia muda 20 tahun. Ketika itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk lebih memperbesar perusahaannya sedangkan Sehun. Ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Sohee adik kembar Minseok yang tak sengaja bertemu saat pernikahan Jongdae, dua bulan perkenalan mereka akhirnya memutuskan menikah".

Leeteuk menengok kearah Kyungsoo memastika yeoja itu masih mendengarkan, dan ternyata memang Kyungsoo masih mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Sehun menikah dengan Sohee dan dua bulan setelahnya Sohee dinyatakan hamil. Betapa senangnya mereka sampai Jongin pulang dengan segera dari Jerman ketika mendengar berita itu untuk mengikuti pesta menyambut si bayi. Untuk sementara semuanya baik-baik saja hingga..ketika Sohee mengandung 8 bulan Sehun meninggal dalam pembunuhan tragis. Sehun dan Sohee dirampok dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Jongdae. Sehun disiksa habis-habisan karena orang yang menyerangnya cukup banyak semnetara ia harus melindungi Sohee".

DEG

Jantung Kyungsoo terasa dicubit. Sohee begitu beruntung memiliki suami seperti Oh Sehun berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang hanyalah seorang budak, pikirnya.

"Sehun yang saat itu terus melindungi sang istri. Dan beruntungya Sohee wanita yang cerdas, tanpa mereka sadari sedari perampok itu menyuruh mereka berdua keluar, nomor Jongin lah yang ia hubungi. Namun na'as Jongin datang disaat semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sehun meninggal ditempat dan Sohee tengah menjerit-jerit karena bayi dalam kandungan yang akan keluar. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin membawa Sohee ke rumah sakit sementara bawahannya mengurus mayat Sehun"

Kini pipi Kyungsoo mulai dialiri sungai kecil. Ya, ia menangis.

"Saat Sohee berjuang melahirkan, Jongin berteriak-teriak frustasi karena Sehun meninggal begitu saja, ia merasa jika dirinya terlambat datang. Tapi untunglah Minseok datang dan menenangkannya. Setelah tiga jam dokter akhirnya keluar dan meminta Jongin masuk. Tanpa basa-basi Jongin masuk kedalam dan disitulah Sohee meemohon pada Jongin untuk memberi nama putra mereka dengan….

.

.

.

Kim Sehun".

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..

Bagai petir menyambar di malam yang penuh bintang. Kyungsoo baru mengetahui, Sehun bukanlah darah daging Kim Jongin. melainkan seorang anak yatim piatu yang tanpa sekalipun pernah melihat rupa appa dan eommanya.

"Hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo terisak keras.

"YA! Kenapa kau malah menangis eoh?" Leeteuk segera memeluk Kyungsoo "Sudah jangan menangis, aku belum selesai bercerita" terangnya dan Kyungsoo berusaha menahan rasa sedihnya.

Flash back on

"Tolong jaga dia, hanya kau yang bisa menjadi appanya. Sehun, sangat menginginkan bayi ini lahir dan kuat seperti dirinya. Aku percayakan dia padamu Jongin" Jongin mengangguk.

"Mulai detik ini dia sah anakku. Kim Sehun" Sohee tersenyum bahagia di detik-detik lemahnya. Ia sungguh bahagia memiliki suami seperti Sehun dan saudara seperti Jongin.

"Jeongmal gomawo Jongin-ah, Sehun pasti tersenyum disana. Mianhae aku menyusahkanmu" Jongin menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali" jawabnya yakin.

"Hidupmu pasti selalu diberkahi" setelah mengucapkan itu, detak jantung Sohee sudah tak kembali lagi.

Flash back off

"Detik itu Sohee pergi meninggalkan bayi mungilnya di tangan Jongin dengan senyum bahagia" Leeteuk mengakhiri ceritanya namun ketika ia memandang Kyungsoo yang mengerjap lucu, ia jadi tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Akh..ajhuma sakit" rengeknya.

"Suruh siapa kau melamun bagai orang tak percaya. Ceritaku itu sungguhan Kyungsoo" Leeteuk sedikit ngotot.

"Aku tidak percaya tuan besar sebaik itu" kini mata Leeteuk berubah sendu "Jongin…dia…."

**TBC**

**Anyeong! Hai..hai.. hira dateng lagi nih dengan lanjutan Jorney'nya. Untuk chap ini sama chap depan sepertinya akan berpusat sama Sehun dan Kyungsoo dulu serta sedikit-demi sedikit terbukanya rahasia Jongin. **

**Ngomong-ngomong masih ada ga ya yang nunggu karyaku hheee.. yah hira harap sih masih ada hhhee.. mianhae kalo hira lama banget updateya, hira beneran sibuk and ni ffn susah banget dibuka. Terima kasih atas respon chingu semua. Hira sangat senang ff ini mendapatkan respon yang baik hhheee. Mian kalau makin gaje and puanjang banget ceritanya.**

**Untuk ff hira yang 'SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI SAYANG' dan 'A Gift to Me'hira lagi proses hhheee karena pengetikan yang membutuhkan waktu sementara waktunya itu belum nemu banyak jadi belum sempurna *alasan #plak tapi ini sungguh. Sekali lagi gamsahamnida untuk chingu semua :D** *Bow** mian hira belum bisa bales review kalian hira beneran udah gak sabar pengen post ini cerita dari pada diem di laptop mulu. **

**See you in the next chapter**

**Pai..pai..**

**Man kalau hira belum bisa menyebutkan nama chingu semua satu per satu seperti biasa tapi hira sangatlah berterima kasih atas review, fav dan follownya ya.**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, ga ada adegan nc, mature yang lain-lain dan juga jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh dan jangan berharap banyak akan hal itu ya :D peace.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Cehunie mau appa~~" rengeknya./"Cehunie lindu appa~~~" mendengar Sehun merengek membuat dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak dihinggapi keharuan. Sungguh, dia bisa melihat pancaran kebahagiaan di mata anak itu ketika memanggilnya eomma, dan betapa ia lebih tenang dan merasa nyaman ketika Kyungsoo menyambut panggilannya" it's Kaisoo as Main pair

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Detik itu Sohee pergi meninggalkan bayi mungilnya di tangan Jongin dengan senyum bahagia" Leeteuk mengakhiri ceritanya namun ketika ia memandang Kyungsoo yang mengerjap lucu, ia jadi tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya._

"_Akh..ajhuma sakit" rengeknya._

"_Suruh siapa kau melamun bagai orang tak percaya. Ceritaku itu sungguhan Kyungsoo" Leeteuk sedikit ngotot._

"_Aku tidak percaya tuan besar sebaik itu" kini mata Leeteuk berubah sendu "Jongin…dia…."_

**-JOURNEY CHAPTER 3-**

"Jongin…Dia… Dia seperti itu karena ia tak percaya cinta".

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Leeteuk berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata tak percaya. "Maksudku cinta orang lain. Yang hanya Jongin tahu adalah cinta pada keluarga dan saudara seperti eommanya, Sehun sahabatnya, appanya, Sohee, Minseok, dan anaknya- Kim Sehun".

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Leeteuk tersenyum kecil "Dia pernah dihianati seseorang, ya seseorang yang menjadi eomma tirinyalah yang membuatnya tak pecaya cinta, cinta yang lain dalam kehidupan. Yang Jongin tahu taka da yang namanya cinta yang baru ataupun cinta yang lain, dan jika itu ada hal itu hanyalah penghancur bukan pengharmonis sebuah keutuhan".

Lagi..

Kyungsoo dibuat bingung dan berpikir keras.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir kalau Jongin jatuh cinta pada eomma tirinya kan?"

SHOOT

Tepat sasaran, kenapa ajhuma tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?-batinnya.

"Ishhh..kau ini dewasalah sedikit Kyung, usiamu hampir 20 tahun dan pikiranmu masih seperti ini?" Leeteuk tak henti-hentinya menggelengkan kepala. Heran dengan gadis polos di sampingnya ini.

"Habis ajhuma aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa, kenal Kim Jongin saja aku baru dua minggu yang lalu".

"APA?" kini Leeteuk yang terkejut.

"Ya sudahlah, kau ini yeoja macam apa sih sampai-sampai tak tahu Kim Jongin sang pengusaha muda dengan kekayaan dimana-mana" gerutunya "Aku tak punya waktu untuk hal semacam itu" jelas Kyungsoo "Yang aku pikirkan hanya bagaimana makan esok hari dan hidup dengan damai tanpa harus di pukul dan kabur karena dijual".

Kini Leeteuk menoleh lagi pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan.

"Mianhae" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang merangkul bahunya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi "Gwenchana ajhuma, ayo lanjutkan lagi ceritanya" Leeteuk mengangguk dan kembali bercerita.

"Ibu tiri Jongin namanya Yoona, wanita itu datang pada appa Jongin seminggu setelah kematian Ny. Kim Heechul. Jongin sudah lama mengenal Yoona, ia tahu yeoja itu sangatlah baik dan perhatian pada keluarganya selama ini. Terlebih Yoona itu adalah sahabat eommanya, Jongin senang dengan Yoona karena ia murah hati dan sangat lembut hampir menyamai ibunya. Tapi Jongin dibuat terkejut ketika sang appa-Hankyung akan menikahi Yoona, Jongin benar-benar menolak mentah-mentah karena ia pikir taka da yang boleh menggantikan posisi sang ibu. Dari situ Tn. Kim memberinya pengertian bahwa ia sangatlah mencintai mendiang eommanya, dan ia takkan pernah bisa mengganti posisi eomma Jongin hanya saja tak mungkin ia membiarkan Jongin hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu dan appanyapun membutuhkan sosok istri. Lalu akhirnya Jongin setuju karena Yoona baik untuk appanya. Tapi…"

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Itu tak berlangsung lama. 4 bulan setelah pernikahan semua jadi berantakan. Kondisi Tn. Hankyung drop seketika padahal ia sehat-sehat saja sebelumnya, awalnya hanya demam biasa karena terlalu lelah tapi kondisi itu tak berujung baik dan Jongin tak pernah diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan sang appa barang sedikitpun. Yoona selalu mengatakan bahwa appanya belum bisa ditemui, dan Jongin hanya bisa menurut saja hingga tiga bulan lamanya Jongin masih tak bisa bertemu dengan appanya karena penjagaan ketat yang dilakukan Yoona di kamar tuan Kim. Hingga Jongin mengambil langkah sendiri, dia memata-matai semuanya dengan orang suruhannya. Jongin anak yang cerdas, beruntung karena dia juga anak yang jahil jadi ide kejahilannya itulah pengungkap segalanya. Segalanya tentang eommanya, tentang appanya dan juga tentang ibu tirinya".

Tess

Tess

.

.

Setitik air mata kembali jatuh dari mata yeoja paruh baya itu, Kyungsoo yang berada didekatnya hanya bisa mengusap punggung rapuh itu. Leeteuk sekarang sungguh sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menahan kepedihannya.

"Jongin..Jongin..hiks..hiks..aku tahu itu sangatlah menyakitkan baginya hiks.." Kyungsoo membawa Leeteuk dalam peluknya.

"Ssssttt..sudahlah ajhuma jangan diteruskan. Jangan diteruskan lagi jika ini sungguh menyesakkkan" Kyungsoo merasakan Leeteuk menggeleng dalam dekapannya "Aku ingin kau mengerti dan tak membencinya Kyung hikss…hikss..aku sungguh prihatin pada keluarga ini hikss..".

Kyungsoo makin memeluk Leeteuk "Aku akan berusaha ajhuma, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membenci tuan besar" kembali Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Jongin dia…"

"Eomma~~~"

Belum sempat Leeteuk meneruskan ucapannya suara khas dan parau itu sayup-sayup terdengar mengejutkan Kyungsoo dan leeteuk yang tengah mengobrol.

"Eomma~~" kini suaranya agak bergetar dan Leeteuk buru-buru melepas pelukan Kyungsoo "Cepatlah Sehun membutuhkanmu" setelahnya Kyungsoo mengangguk dan beranjak pergi menemui Sehun yang tengah berjalan kearah tempatnya duduk bersama Leeteuk dengan masih mengucek matanya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Kyungsoo meraih Sehun dalam gendongannya sebelum anak itu menangis "Cehunie haus mma" jawabnya atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan mereka segera melenggang ke dapur.

.

.

"Sehunie belum mau tidur?" tanya Leeteuk yang kini duduk dihadapan Sehun dan melihat respon bocah itu tengah menggeleng sambil membuka-buka buku ceritanya di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Ya, setelah dari dapur dan minum segelas air Sehun merasa segar dan tak mau tertidur, maka jadilah ia berada di ruang keluarga bersama Leeteuk dan Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin dia tertidur terlalu sore jadi sekarang tak bisa tidur" Leeteuk menggangguk "Mma, Cehunie lindu appa" keluhnya dengan aksen cadel khas yang imut membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mengusap kepalanya.

"Appa akan pulang sayang tiga hari lagi" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pipinyapun menggembung tanda ia kesal.

CHUP~~

Kyungsoo yang gemas mencium pipi yang menggembung itu, sungguh ia baru bisa melihat betapa lucunya Sehun kecil tengah beragyeo padanya "Eomma~~~" Sehun mulai merengek dan dua wanita dewasa disitu hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Cehunie mau appa~~" rengeknya.

"Cehunie lindu appa~~~" mendengar Sehun merengek membuat dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak dihinggapi keharuan. Sungguh, dia bisa melihat pancaran kebahagiaan di mata anak itu ketika memanggilnya eomma, dan betapa ia lebih tenang dan merasa nyaman ketika Kyungsoo menyambut panggilannya, 'Sehun berubah' itulah yang Kyungsoo tahu.

"Sehunie rindu appa eum?" Sehun mengangguk "Bagaimana kalau Sehunie tidur dulu dan besok eomma akan menelpon appa pagi-pagi saat Sehun sudah bangun" Kyungsoo melotot kaget atas ucapan Leeteuk yang dengan seenaknya menjanjikan sesuatu pada bocah cerdas dipangkuannya ini "Ajhuma.."

"Jinjja…jinjja halmoni? Eomma akan melakukannya?" Kyungsoo tambah shock melihat Sehun yang antusias sambil tersenyum senang kearah Leeteuk.

'Astaga ia tersenyum?' batin Kyungsoo lagi dan sudah dipastikan ia takkan bisa menolak jika Sehun sebahagia ini "Betul kan eomma?" Leetuk dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya "I…i..iya na..nanti eomma telpon appa dibantu halmoni nde" ucapnya tergagap dan Sehun memeluknya erat saking senangnya.

"Gomawo eomma Cehuni cayaaaaaangg eomma!" pekiknya girang.

CHUP~~

CHUP~~

Sehun menciumi pipi Kyungsoo bergantian dengan riangnya.

DEG~~

DEG~~

Bukan main melambungnya hati Kyungsoo, tak sadar matanya yang sedari tadi berkaca-kaca kini air mata itu menetes begitu saja, sementara Leeteuk sudah kembali menutup mulutnya agar tak terisak dengan airmata mengalir dipipi dengan derasnya.

"Eoh! Eomma menangic?" Sehun keheranan melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis "Eomma cakit?" tanyanya sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan tangan mungilnya namun masih taka da jawaban dari Kyungsoo, ia hanya menatapi bagaimana Sehun melihatnya dan merasakan bagaimana anak ini begitu lembut menyentuh pipinya.

"Mma~~" Sehun yang tak mengerti lantas berkaca-kaca melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam dan menangis membuatnya ingin menangis juga "Hikc..hikc..".

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar tangis itu, dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama berada dalam kungkungan perasaan harunya sendiri.

"Eo? Sehunie mianhae, eomma membuat Sehunie menangis nde" Sehun mengangguk "Eomma kenapa? Eomma cakit? Apa Cehunie nakal?" Kyungsoo segera menggeleng.

"Ani chagya, eomma sedang merasa senang" jelasnya.

"Hiks..tapi eomma menangic?" Sehun masih terisak "Eomma menangis karena senang sayang" dan kini Sehun sesenggukan mencoba untuk berhenti menangis, ia bingung bagaimana bisa eommanya menangis karena senang? Pikirnya.

"Eum eomma senang, senang karena Sehunie mau bicara pada eomma, eomma senang melihat Sehunie yang tersenyum, eomma senang karena Sehunie merasa senang" jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun masih berusaha mengendalikan isakannya "Karena Sehunie sudah tidak diam lagi sama eomma" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan wajah Sehun untuk menatapnya dan menghapus air mata dipipi gembil Sehun.

"Uljima sayang, dengarkan eomma ya?" Sehun mengangguk patuh dan mulai terdiam "Sehunie anak eomma?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Sehunie sayang eomma?" anak itu kembali mengangguk.

"Nah Sehunie anak baik kan?" Sehun masih mengangguk lagi "Karena Sehunie anak baik jangan diam lagi seperti kemarin ya?" Sehun diam tak mengerti.

"Eomma ingin Sehuni selalu tersenyum untuk eomma dan appa juga semua orang yang sayang dan Sehuni sayangi, jika ada apa-apa bilang pada eomma dan appa, jika ingin menangis maka Sehunie boleh menangis setelah itu tidak boleh diam otte?" Sehun anak yang cerdas ia mengerti maksud ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Cehunie kemalin malah cama appa" jelasnya.

"Appa tidak mau ajak Cehunie main, appa celalu pelgi jadi Cehunie cendilian dan eomma tidak pulang-pulang. Cehunie malah pada eomma dan appa" Kyungsoo merasa terenyuh dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Kenapa eomma pelginya lama? Kenapa balu kembali? Cehunie kan lindu eomma" ucap Sehun yang kini memeluk Kyungsoo kembali.

Hupff rasanya hati Kyungsoo dihimpit rasa senang dan sedih seharian ini apa lagi dengan kejadian sekarang "Eomma..jangan pelgi lagi ya" Kyungsoo menangis lagi, Sehun sungguh menganggapnya ibu yang sebenarnya dan ini sungguh menyesakkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menciumi pundak kecil Sehun 'Biarlah seperti ini, kuharap tuan besar tak memakiku jika kembali Tuhan, tapi walaupun ia akan murka aku akan tetap menyanyangi Sehun' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk menjaga Sehun apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Jepang 08.00 am

**~Nal annaehaejwo, Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo, Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni. Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh. Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi~  
**

Pagi yang cerah dan menenangkan sebelum lagu tanda panggilan masuk membangunkan Jongin dari tidur singkatnya, sungguh ia sebenarnya masih ingin terlelap mengingat ia baru tertidur jam.4 pagi tadi karena memeriksa ulang dokumen projek yang akan ia jalin bersama Mr. Toshio jam satu siang nanti. Tapi mendengar ponselnya yangberbunyi, mau tidak mau ia harus terjaga.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon ia menggeser tanda hijau diponselnya. Dan seketika matanya terbuka selebar-lebarnya yang bukan Kim Jongin sekali.

"APPA!"

Suara khas anak kecil memanggilnya dengan riang. Jongin yang merasa ada kesalahan kini melirik nama yang ada di ponselnya dan nomor itu menunjukkan nomor Korea, lebih tepatnya rumahnya sendiri.

"APPA!" suara itu masih memanggil-manggilnya dan ia jadi tergagap sendiri.

"Se….sehun" panggilnya pelan namun sepertinya masih bisa terdengar oleh sipenelpon.

"Nde appa ini Cehunie kkkkk~~~" terdengar suara khas itu terkikik seolah ada yang lucu dengan dirinya. Sementara Jongin belum bisa berkata apa-apa karena saking terkejut dan belum percaya bahwa Sehun –anaknya- yang benar-benar sedang berbicara padanya.

"Appa waeyo?" pertanyaan yang keluar begitu polosnya membuat dada Jongin sesak. Sebagai seorang appa yang membesarkan Sehun sendirian dan belum mengerti apa-apa mengenai anak tentu hatinya tengah berkecamuk saat ini.

"Ah..Ani appa…appa…"

"Appa mianhae" Jongin yang sedari tadi tergagap-gagap terdiam mendengar Sehun kecil meminta maaf. "Cehunie lindu appa..hikc.." Oh betapa melambungnya hati Jongin, bahwa ini benar-benar Sehunnya, putranya yang selama ini selalu terdiam bak anak autis kini tengah berbicara padanya. Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Rindu? Oh benarkah?.

Seketika senyuman yang selama ini selalu bersembunyi itu menampakkan ketulusannya. Ya, Jongin tersenyum dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, sungguh ia ingin menangis mendengar Sehun bicara terlebih anak itu merindukannya. Tak tahukah Sehun, bahwa appanya sangat merindukannya melebihi dirinya?.

"Iya nak appa juga rindu Sehunie. Uljima. Sehunie jangan menangis ya" nasihatnya pada Sehun. "Appa mianhae" lagi Sehun mengulang permintaan maafnya "Wae? Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Jongin keheranan. Jujur saja Jongin bukanlah tipe yang mengingat kesalahan kecil terlebih putranya sendiri.

"Cehunie nakal dan cudah malah cama appa kemalin" jelasnya "Cehunie mendiamkan appa kemalin" Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya 'Kemarin?' batinnya 'Teryata dia tidak merasa jika sudah marah begitu lama padaku, kau marah setahun lebih nak' ucapnya lagi dalam hati namun ia hanya tersenyum saja, masih diam menanti kelanjutan ucapan Sehun.

"Appa maafkan Cehunie ya~~~"

'Oh ternyata dia sudah bisa merengek manja seperti ini' batin Jongin lagi. Ia bingung karena hatinya meledak-ledak bahagia tapi pikirannya diliputi pertanyaan bagaimana Sehun bisa seperti sekarang dan ia harus berterimakasih pada seseorang yang membuat Sehun bisa seperti sekarang.

"Nde, appa maafkan Sehunie, tapi janji ya jangan marah lagi pada appa" Sehun mengangguk walau Jongin tak dapat melihatnya.

"Nde, acal appa janji halus main cama Cehunie cetiap hali dan jangan bikin eomma pelgi lagi ya" kini kening Jongin yang mengerut di kalimat akhir yang ia dengar dari Sehun.

'Eomma? Eomma siapa?' oh sepertinya otaknya akan meledak karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Tapi ia tak mau menghancurkan perasaan anaknya, cukup nanti saja ia bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau tiap hari libur? Appa kan harus kerja sayang" Jongin mencoba bernegosiasi selembut mungkin dnegan Sehun.

"Bagaimana eomma? Appa bilang cetiap hali libul kalna appa halus kelja" sayup-sayup Jongin mendengar Sehun bertanya pada seseorang yang ia panggil eomma, meminta persetujuan sepertinya.

"Oke appa, cepakat" Sehun berujar dengan semangat.

"Nah itu baru anak appa" dan ia mendengar lagi Sehun tertawa bahagia.

"Appa, cudah dulu ya kata eomma Cehuni halus mandi dan salapan hheee. Appa cepat pulang ya calanghe" kini air mata itu benar-benar menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Jongin, yang begitu dingin dan angkuh kini hatinya begitu tersentuh hanya dengan kata-kata seorang anak kecil yang sebentar lagi akan genap berusia 3 tahun.

"Nado saranghae, appa akan cepat pulang dan bawakan Sehunie banyak mainan oke?" terdengar pekikan senang dari sang anak.

"Nde appa mmmuuaaaccchhhh".

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan, telpon terputus meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum sambil menangis bahagia di dalam kamarnya yang masih gelap karena gorden yang masih tertutup d pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sakit?" suara berat itu menginterrupsi Jongin yang tengah membereskan berkas-berkas yang baru saja sukses ditandatangani. "Wae? Apa ada yang salah denganku hyung?" si penanya mengguk "Kau tidak sadar kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah pada investor itu pergi?" Jongin membatu, ia tak sadar bahwa ia seperti apa yang Chanyeol katankan.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk "Aigooooo..uri Jonginnie sedang senang eoh?" Jongin mendecih, ia tak suka jika Chanyeol sudah menggodanya. "Tapi aku senang, sudah lama aku tak melihat kau sesenang ini, ada apa eoh? Apa kau jatuh cinta? Pada istrimu itu?" Jongin terdiam. Wajahnya kembali dingin, ya, Chanyeol salah satu sahabatnya yang paling dekat setelah Sehun ini sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Dan tentu Chanyeol sudah tahu semuanya, semua tentang Kyungsoo dan kelakuan Jongin yang menurutnya jahat pada Kyungsoo. namun selama ini Chanyeol hanya diam, menunggu Jongin berubah namun masih nihil.

"Ani, tapi Sehun" Chanyeol segera terdiam, ia juga sangat hafal dengan keadaan Sehun. "Anak itu sudah mau bicara?" dan anggukan serta senyumanlah yang Chanyeol dapat dari ayah beranak satu itu.

"Wow..chukae Jongin, Baekie akan sangat senang mendengar ini" pekiknya "Ya, maka dari itu hyung ayo kita belanja hari ini, aku ingin cepat pulang dan memberi hadiah untuk Sehun" Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke aku akan ajak Baekie sekalian" Jongin mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun dan Kyungsoo tengah berbaring di kamar Jongin dengan Kyungsoo yang memeluk Sehun dari belakang, hari ini Sehun meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidur bersamanya dikamar sang appa. Cahaya kamar yang remang menandakan jika hari sudah gelap, namun sang bocah belum mau memejamkan manik polosnya yang bisa membuat orang gemas melihatnya.

"Eomma" panggilnya pada sang eomma yang masih setia mengusap lembut kepalanya "Wayo?" yeoja yang menjadi eommanya bertanya singkat "Appa kapan pulang mma?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, seharian ini Sehun selalu bertanya soal Jongin dan itu cukup menunjukkan bahwa anak ini benar-benar tengah merindu.

"Appa pulang dua hari lagi sayang" Sehun berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo, tangannya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang sang eomma untuk mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan "Eomma becok belkebun ya~" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah mungil itu begitu dekat dihadapannya "Nde, besok kita berkebun" Sehun tersenyum "Tapi Cehunie ingin tanam lumput yang banyak eomma?" Kyungsoo terdiam "Kenapa Senuhie ingin tanam rumput, itu kan tidak bisa dimakan Sehunie?" Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya.

"Ani, ini bukan buat Cehunie tapi untuk Boom dan Moon eomma, kelincinya Minho hyung" jelasnya dan Kyungsoo baru ingat. Tetangganya yang baru dikenal tadi pagi yang pernah dilihat oleh Sehun dan dirinya di jendela ternyata pasangan eomma dan anak itu adalah Jinho dan Minho.

Sama dengan Sehun, Minhopun bermarga Kim. Ayahnya bernama Kim Jonghyun sedangkan yeoja cantik nan kalem itu adalah Kim Jino –ibu Minho- dan ketika baru berkunjung Minho mengajak Sehun bermain dengan kelincinya yang baru didapat dari sang appa.

Mendengar permintaan Sehun, jujur Kyungsoo agak ragu, karena mana mungkin Kim Jongin membiarkan rumahnya dipenuhi rumput hanya karena untuk dua ekor kelinci. Dan sudah pasti Jongin takkan pernah mengizinkan karena rumput liar akan membuat mansion mewahnya bak rumah hantu tak terawat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanam wortel saja?" Sehun menggeleng tanda tak setuju "Ani..kelinci Minho hyung makannya lumput dan tidak makan woltel mma" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Apa Sehunie lupa? Kalau kelinci sangat suka makan wortel?" Sehun diam ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat dongeng-dongeng dan acara TV yang selalu ia tonton dan semua kelinci yang dilihatnya memang memakan wortel.

"Tapi mma kelinci Monho hyung tidak makan woltel cungguh" Kyungsoo mengerti Sehun hanya sedang kebingungan dan mencoba menjelaskan padanya "Apakah Sehunie sudah bertanya pada Minho hyung kalau kelincinya tidak makan wortel?" Sehun menggeleng tanda ia belum bertanya pada temannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau dicoba dulu, besok kita main kerumahnya dan Sehunie tanya pada Minho hyung apakah kelincinya makan wortel atau tidak" Sehun berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangggukan kepalanya "Eomma, telepon kelumahnya Minho hyung caja ya, kan Cehunie belum bica bawa makanan kelincinya jika belkunjung kecana" Kyungsoo megangguk atas niat baik putranya "Baiklah besok kita telpon Jinho imo ya, sekarang Sehunie tidur dulu ini sudah malam".

Dan akhirnya malam ditutup dengan mereka yang tidur saling berhadapan dengan pelukan Sehun yang mengerat dan kepala bocah mungil itu melesak ke dada Kyungsoo untuk mencari kehangatan lebih dari sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh akan pulang pagi ini juga?" tanya suara wanita yang kini tengah membantu Jongin mengepak barang sementara Jongin mengepak kopernya sendiri "Kau ini padahal kita masih bisa bersantai dan jalan-jalan seharian ini sebelum pulang ke Korea besok" tambah namja yang berstatus suami dari wanita yang tengah mengepak barang tersebut.

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi anakku merindukanku dan kurasa taka da salahnya pulang cepat karena pekerjaan kita sudah selesai" jelas Jongin sambil menutup kopernya tanda ia sudah selesai "Waaahhhh bebarti aku bebas berdua-duaan denga istriku seharian ini" ucap Chanyeol girang "Cih, kau ini seperti tidak pernah berdua-duaan dengan istrimu saja" cibir Jongin "Ya aku memang sering berduaan dengannya tapi selalu terasa kurang" Jongin hanya mendelik sebal begitupun Baekhyun istri Chanyeol sendiri "Dasar, otakmu saja yang mesum jadi tak puas-puas menjamah istrimu"

"YA!"mendengar ucapan Jongin yang frontal otomatis membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati dan berteriak padanya. Ya, pasangan ini sudah seperti keluarga jadi mereka tahu bagaimana Jongin diluar maupun Jongin yang sebenarnya ketika bersama orang terdekatnya. Jongin sungguh berbeda 90 derajat dan Baekhyun akan merasa lebih malu lagi jika sudah seperti ini karena Chanyeol akan tambah memperpanjang masalah dan lebih vulgar lagi.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu isi kepalamu bocah? Kau juga sama mesumnya" tuh kan Suaminya ini akan mulai memancing keributan dan..

PLAK!

PLAK!

Keduanya berakhir meringis menahan perih pukulan Baekhyun di lengan masing-masing "Kalau kalian berdebat seperti ini maka kau tidak akan pulang-pulang" ucapnya pada Jongin yang tengah menyeringai karena Chanyeol tak akan bisa membantah istrinya dalam kondisi sempit ini "Baiklah tapi bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu selagi sempat?" ucap Chanyeo mengalah dan Jongin mengangguk "Kajja noona" Jongin menggamit tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melotot terkejut baru sadar ketika Jongin sudah berada diambang pintu.

"YA! Lepaskan tangamu dari istriku!" pekiknya tapi keduanya hanya tersenyum dan melenggang cepat kedapur. Oh, ternyata Jongin dan BAekhyun ingin sedikit mengerjai Chanyeol rupanya.

.

.

.

.

10.45 am Seoul Korea Selatan

Langkah tegap dan terburu-buru Jongin di tengah bandara mengundang perhatian public yang melihatnya, kebanyakan remaja dan wanita-wanita terpesona dengan wajah tampan dan dinginnya yang membuat ia menjadi makin berkarisma namun objek yang mereka perhatikan hanya menatap kedepan dengan angkuhnya menuju kearah bodyguard yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu keluar.

Ya, walaupun angkuh tetap saja tak menurunkan bahkan menyurutkan yeoja-yeoja itu untuk mengagumi seorang Kim Jongin, pria yang mereka semua ketahui telah berputera namun belum beristri itu. 1 jam 45 menit penerbangan yang ia lakukan dari Nagoya menuju Seoul baginya terasa begitu lama karena tak sabar memberi kejutan pada sang anak yang tengah merindu.

.

.

"Kau yakin hanya kau saja yang tahu aku pulang hari ini kan pak Kang?" sang supur yang duduk didepannya mengangguk sambil tersenyum membuat wajah yang termakan usia itu memperlihatkan kebahagiaannya karena tuannya telah pulang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dan apakah terjadi sesuatu dirumah selama aku pergi?" tanyanya penasaran "BAnyak tuan, tapi semua itu adalah hal menyenangkan dan saya bisa menjamin itu" Jongin jadi teringat anaknya "Apa itu karena Sehun?" sang supir kembali tersenyum "Bisa dibilang begitu" Jongin mengerti arti ucapan supirnya ini dan ia masih belum puas dengan jawaban seperti ini "Jadi apa?" tanya Jongin to the point.

Dan sang supir mulai menampakan wajah sendunya, membuat Jongin mengerut keningnya "Ada apa? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan eomma yang Sehun panggil?" sang supir tersentak kaget, Jongin bisa melihat dari wajahnya "Saya harap anda tidak akan murka setelah mengetahui semuanya tuan" Jongin hanya diam, menampakkan wajah datar dan dinginnya seperti biasa. Jujur saja, ia memang akan berterimakasih pada penyelamat putranya tapi ia tak bisa jika Sehun memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan eomma. Oh tak tahukah kau Jongin bahwa yang dipanggil Sehun adalah orang yang kau nikahi?.

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi setelahnya.

.

.

"Eomma begini?"

Sehun kecil kini tengah mempraktekkan cara menanam wortel yang baru saja Kyungsoo ajari di kebun belakang mansion Kim, setelah sebelumnya menelpon Minho ternyata jawaban sang Kyungsoolah yang Sehun setujui karena Minho bilang kelincinya sangat suka wortel tapi dirumah Minho persediaan wortel sudah habis jadi Minho memberinya rumput karena itupun sama saja makanan kelinci, bukan.

"Aigoo Sehunie pintar, betul begitu sayang" seru Kyungsoo dan Sehun tersenyum senang karena dari beberapa benih yang ia tanam benih hanya satu ini yang sempurna di tangannya-maklum ia masih kecil.

"HOLEE! Cehunie berhacil eomma, cekalang disilam dengan pupuk atau ail?" tannyanya lagi

"Dengan pupuk" Sehun berlari mengambil penyiram kebun miliknya sendiri, karena Kyungsoo tak mengizinkan Sehun menggunakan peralatan berkebun orang dewasa. Itu akan membuat pupuk yang akan disiram tumpah dan kau tahu sendiri kan pupuk itu bau karena berasal dari kotoran hewan.

Sehun berlari mencari penyiram pupuk, walau keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, tanah menempeli pipi, kening, tangan dan bajunya ia tetap tersenyum saking senangnya bercocok tanam dikebun bersama Kyungsoo-eommanya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun begitu aktif dan ceria beberapa hari ini. Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah mobil telah tiba dipekarangan mansion megah itu.

.

.

KRIETT!

Pintu terbuka dan Leeteuk yang tengah memeriksa ruang depan terkejut melihat sosok tampan itu berdiri di depanya.

"J..jongin?" Jongin mengangguk mendengar panggilan dengan nada tak percaya itu "Ta..tapi kau harusnya pulang besok kan?" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai disana dan apakah aku tidak boleh pulang kerumahku sendiri?" Leeteuk menggeleng "Bukan itu masalahnya kau jarang berlaku begini" Jongin mengerti memang ini kedua kalinya dia seperti ini, yang pertama karena Sehun sakit dipesawat dan yang kedua karena ia merindukan Sehun.

"Dimana Sehun?" satu pernyanyaan menghentikan penjelasan Leeteuk "Ada dikebun belakang rumah" Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang mansionnya diikuti Leeteuk, ia penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin jika putranya ada disana.

Dan mata Jongin melebar setelahnya, pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya ini belum pernah ia lihat. Ya, disana di hadapannya ada Sehun yang tengah berlari kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah berjongkok, sepertinya yeoja itu tengah memperbaiki satu tanaman yang kurang rapi dan Sehun memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan nampaklah Kyungsoo yang terkejut sementara Sehun tertawa senang bisa mengejutkan eommanya.

Jongin yang melihatnya Nampak tak berkedip, ia merasa takjub melihat putranya yang berubah 360 derajat seperti ini. Sehun yang bertingkah lucu, Sehun yang bergerak dengan begitu aktif, Sehun yang tersenyum tiada henti dan Sehun yang terus berceloteh dengan segala aksen cadelnya yang benar-benar Jongin rindukan, yang mungkin tak bisa jika Jongin wujudkan selama ini.

Jongin terus terdiam beberapa lama hingga satu pekikan menyadarkan diri dari kebahagiaan yang ia dapat pagi ini.

"APPA!"

Sehun berlari kearahnya dengan riang dan Jongin segera berjongkok meraih putranya dan…

HUP!

Sehun berada digendongannya sekarang, walaupun baju kotor dan tubuh kecilnya bau keringat yang khas, Jongin tak memperdulikannya justru ia makin mengeratkan gendongannya, menikmati wangi khas putranya yang bau kecut seperti acar namun terasa lembut dipenciuman.

"Appa bogochippo" ucap Sehun sambil menyandarkan dagu di bahu kokoh sang appa "Nado, appa juga sangat rindu Sehunie" ucapnya sambil terus menciumi kepala putranya dan sesekali keleher yang membuat Sehun terkikik kegelian.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jongin melonggarkan dekapannya dan mereka berdua bisa saling menatap satu sama lain "Anyeong appa, celamat datang" lagi, senyum yang lama menghilang itu kini kembali diwajah Jongin.

"Nde appa pulang sayang" jawabnya "Appa, tahu tidak Cehunie cedang menanam woltel dengan eomma".

Lagi.

Satu pertanyaan itu muncul dibenak Jongin, sejak kapan Sehun punya eomma? Pikirnya. Dan pertanyaan itu segera terjawab saat Sehun turun dari gendongannya dan berlari ketengah kebun kembali.

"EOMMA!"

Mata Jongin membulat, dihadapannya Sehun berteriak lantang menyadarkan yeoja itu dari pekerjaan menutup tanah. 'K-kyungsoo?' batinnya namun Kyungsoo yang ia lihat masih menunduk, kentara sekali yeoja itu salah tingkah dan ketakutan.

**TBC**

**Anyeong chingu..akhirnya hira hanya kembali dengan chapter 3 Journey. Mianhae kalau baru sempet update sekarang coz hira sibuk banget dengan kerjaan hira dan ceritanya sepertinya acak-acakan ya? Mian, hira lama ga nulis dan ide bergelimpangan tapi ga bisa konsen buat nyambung-nyambunginnya semoga chingu semua tidak kecewa dengan tulisan hira di chap ini ya?**

**Mian kalau nunggu lama hheee..and Jeongmal Gamsahamnida buat yang nunggu, baca, Review, Fav and Follow ff hira selalu. Jeongmal Gamsahamnida dan mian sekali lagi kalau hira belum bisa balas review seperti biasa tapi hira selalu baca kok review chingu semua. Trust me ****.**

**Nah untuk Chap 4 hira akan menunggu Respon chingu selama 4 hari kedepan ya..Mian harap sabar mnunggu *wink wink**

***DEEP BOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, ga ada adegan nc, mature yang lain-lain dan juga jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh dan jangan berharap banyak akan hal itu ya :D peace.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"J-jongin-ssi" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Kyungsoo memanggilnya "Sehun mandi sama appa ya?" Sehun mengangguk dalam gendongan Kyungsoo "Apa begitu kau memanggil suamimu sendiri?" Jongin menimpali "A-apa maks.."/"Memanggil dengan embel-embel ssi diakhir? Panggil Jongin saja mengerti" Sehun sedikit tak mengerti dengan ekspresi ayahnya. Ia merasa ayahnya kini tengah memarahi ibunya." it's Kaisoo as Main pair

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Nde appa pulang sayang" jawabnya "Appa, tahu tidak Cehunie cedang menanam woltel dengan eomma"._

_Lagi._

_Satu pertanyaan itu muncul dibenak Jongin, sejak kapan Sehun punya eomma? Pikirnya. Dan pertanyaan itu segera terjawab saat Sehun turun dari gendongannya dan berlari ketengah kebun kembali. _

"_EOMMA!" _

_Mata Jongin membulat, dihadapannya Sehun berteriak lantang menyadarkan yeoja itu dari pekerjaan menutup tanah. 'K-kyungsoo?' batinnya namun Kyungsoo yang ia lihat masih menunduk, kentara sekali yeoja itu salah tingkah dan ketakutan._

**-JOURNEY CHAPTER 4-**

Kyungsoo bukan tidak mendengar dan melihat Sehun dan Jongin tadi, tapi ia gugup jika harus bertanggung jawab setelah ini kepada Jongin. "Eomma lihat appa pulang" Kyungsoo yang diam dan hanya menunduk saja membuat Sehun bingung.

"Eomma kok diam? Kata eomma anak baik haluc menyambut appa kalau pulang eomma tidak menyambut appa pulang?" tanyanya polos sementara Kyungsoo bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada Jongin, ia takut dimarahi jika ia dengan beraninya mengakrabkan diri dengan tuan besarnya itu. Dan apa yang harus Kyungsoo ucapkan? 'Selamat datang sayang!' Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak mungkin ia memanggil Jongin seperti itu karena dia hanya seorang budak atau 'Selamat datang tuan besar' tapi apa nanti Sehun akan diam saja? oh anak itu pasti akan bertanya-tanya kenapa eommanya memanggil sang appa dengan tuan besar. Jadi itu tidak mungkin.

'Aishh..otokhae?' batinnya bertanya entah pada siapa. Sementara dari jauh Jongin bisa melihat gurat-gurat bingung dari Kyungsoo.

"Dia yang membuat Sehun seperti sekarang" tanpa dikomando kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Leeteuk yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Jongin.

"Sehun bisa seperti sekarang karena Kyungsoo, dan harus tuan tahu Kyungsoo tak pernah sedikitpun meminta Sehun memanggilnya eomma. Sehun sendiri yang memanggilnya begitu" jelasnya lagi namun Jongin terlihat berpikir. Ia harus benar-benar meluruskan semuanya.

Dan tanpa diduga Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan Sehun, jujur Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin sekarang melihat bayangan Jongin menutup dirinya ia tahu Jongin berada dekat dengannya.

"Sayang aku pulang" sontak mata Kyungsoo membulat, ia tak percaya jika tuannya berkata seperti itu dengan nada lembut yang belum pernah Kyungsoo dengar, tapi sekarang? Apa yang ada dipikiran tuannya? Ia bertanya-tanya.

Sementara Jongin makin mendekat dan…

Hup..

Ia memeluk Kyungsoo begitu lembut, jujur saja Kyungsoo baru pertama kali diperlakukan selembut ini oleh Jongin selama ia tinggal disini.

"Bogoshippo"

CHUP~~

Jongin mencium pipinya "Se..selamat datang" jawab Kyungsoo gugup dan Jongin melepas pelukannya cepat.

"Sehunie sudah selesai berkebunnya?" Sehun mengangguk semangat "Kalau begitu ayo masuk appa bawa banyak mainan untuk Sehun" dan tak menunggu waktu lama Sehun berlari sambil bersorak kearah rumah.

"Sehunie mandi dulu nak baru nanti main dengan mainan baru" Sehun berhenti berlari dan kemudian membalik badan "Tapi Cehunie mau mainan eomma" rengeknya dan Jongin hanya memandang takjub pada putra pertamanya ini.

"Kalau Sehunie sudah mandi baru boleh, kasihan nanti mainannya tidak bisa main didalam rumah kalau Sehunie memegangnya ketika tangan Sehunie kotor" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Appa~~~" panggilnya manja sambil merentangkan tangan tinggi-tinggi minta digendong "Cehunie mau mandi cama appa ya" pintanya lagi "Aye..aye jagoan" dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo seperti orang tolol melihat kelakuan Jongin yang berubah 360 derajat pada Sehun.

'Ck..ck..ck menakjubkan' pikir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Jongin karena sebelum ia menina bobokan balita itu Jongin mengatakan mereka perlu bicara dan berakhirlah Kyungsoo disini, setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali taka da jawaban ia memutuskan masuk kedalam.

Dilihatnya koper Jongin yang masih belum dirapikan, dan segera saja ia meraih koper tersebut bermaksud menunggu tuannya sambil membereskan pekerjaan.

Dan..

Cklek

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin sudah masuk dan kemudian mengunci pintu dan melemparnya ke tengah ranjang sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Berhenti" Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar ucapan dingin itu segera menoleh disana berdiri tuannya dengan tampang seperti biasa, kokoh dengan keangkuhan dan tanpa perasaan-menurutnya.

"A-ada apa tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mengikuti Jongin ke ruang kerjanya. Oh iya Jongin memang menyatukan kamar tidur dengan ruang kerjanya tanpa sekat pintu hanya dinding pemisah saja.

"Ini tentang Sehun" seketika nada bicara Jongin berubah melembut.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Teukie ajhuma tadi siang dan aku rasa tak ada salah jika aku…

-Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, ia takut tuan besarnya ini benar-benar akan marah-marah padanya.

…berterimakasih padamu" ketakutan yang tadi hilang berganti rasa terkejut yang luar biasa 'Apa katanya tadi? Tuan berterimakasih? Apa aku tak salah dengar?' pikir Kyungsoo.

Menyadari keterkejutan budaknya, Jongin berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo "Sudah lama, aku tak melihatnya seperti sekarang dan jujur saja aku selalu merasa bersalah padanya. Terimakasih telah mengembalikan Sehun dan mungkin kau membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang baru, yang penuh dengan warna-warni khas pada putraku" Kyungsoo mendongak setelah menyadari bayangan Jongin begitu dekat dengannya.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo"

DEG!  
DEG!  
DEG!

Entah apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan, tapi ia bingung sendiri ketika Jongin memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali dengan panggilan yang begitu lembut juga senyum yang baru Kyungsoo lihat membuat jantungnya meronta-ronta dengan degupan liar, namun segera ia menepisnya.

"N-ne sama-sama tuan" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk "Baiklah dan sebagai rasa terimakasihku, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu" bagai kucing yang diberi ikan, otak Kyungsoo langsung bekerja dengan cepat memproses pemberian Jongin yang cuma-cuma.

Ini kesempatan baginya untuk lari dari rumah ini, pikirnya. Dan ia melupakan janjinya pada Sehun karena saat ini dirinya dikuasai keegoisan "Apapun permintaanku?" Jongin mengangguk dan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo segera ia memberi peringatan "Ya, apapun tapi kau tak bisa pergi dari sini".

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo "Apakah itu permintaamu?" Jongin malah balik bertanya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan bisa dilihat rahang Jongin mulai mengeras dan giginya bergemertak menahan marah karena dugaannya tepat. Kyungsoo ingin pergi dan lepas darinya. "Kau tahu, jasamu takkan bisa membuatmu pergi dari rumah ini kecuali aku yang mengizinkanmu pergi" peringatan pertama ia berikan.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku bisa membayar hutang keluargaku padamu tuan" hilanglah sudah kata-kata formal yang selalu Kyungsoo ucapkan dan ia mulai berkata dengan nada meninggi.

"Cih, hutang keluargamu hanya bisa kau bayar dengan hidupmu, kau harus tahu itu" dan Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku bisa mencari uang dan aku akan bekerja lebih …."

"Sampai kapan?" Jongin memotong kata-kata Kyungsoo "Sampai kapan kau akan bisa membayarnya? Seumur hidup dan mewariskannya pada anak dan cucumu?" Kyungsoo diam namun Jongin tahu, yeoja itu sedang emosi.

"Aku akan melunasinya, aku berjanji" Jongin berdecih dan kemudian meraih rahang Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya.

"Janji katamu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebisanya karena cengkraman dirahangnya cukup Kuat. "Cih, janjimu tak ada gunanya sama sekali" ucapnya dan..

CHUP~~

Segera Jongin meraih bibir penuh Kyungsoo, melumatnya kasar dan mati-matian Kyungsoo berontak dengan memukul dada bidangnya.

PLOP

Ciuman itu terlepas dan Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah pintu, ia tahu tuannya tengah marah dan seperti inilah jika ia marah, Kyungsoo akan berakhir diranjang dengan rasa yang menyakitkan dan ia tidak mau itu. Diperkosa berkali-kali membuatnya jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat lemah juga benci akan kuasa sang tuan besar.

Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pintu namun semua sia-sia, pintunya terkunci "Ingin keluar eoh?" Kyungsoo berbalik mengantisipasi pergerakan Jongin lewat matanya.

"Kau bisa ambil kuncinya disana" ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk ketengah ranjang dengan dagunya, dan perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan menyamping mengawasi pergerakan Jongin sambil mencoba meraih kunci, namun..

BRUGH!

Jongin mengungkungnya seketika dan Kyungsoo berontak minta dilepaskan "Kenapa eoh? Kau takut?" namun Kyungsoo masih dengan usahanya mendorong Jongin hingga..

SRET!

Jongin berhasil meraih kedua pergelangannya dan menempatkannya disisi kepala Kyungsoo "Kau tahu bagaimana jika aku marah, tapi kenapa kau selalu membuatku emosi dengan permintaanmu untuk pergi eoh?"

Tak menunggu jawaban Jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo hendak membuka bibirnya untuk bicara "Mmcccmmmpppppkkk" ciuman kasar yang penuh gairah dan kyungsoo benar-benar kewalahan ketika bibirnya dilumat habis oleh namja yang kini berada diatasnya.

"Kau tahu?" Jongin berujar sambil terengah ketika melepas ciumannya "Ketika Sehun menelponku pagi itu, aku baru mendengar teriakannya memanggilku appa"

DEG!

Jantung Kyungsoo seketika tertohok, ia tak ingat Sehun sama sekali "Dia bilang maaf padaku, dia bilang dia marah padaku dan dia bilang dia merindukanku" Kyungsoo terdiam dan tangannya melemah.

Dengan sigap tangan Jongin berpindah kebagian kancing pakaian Kyungsoo, namun ia tak memegang kancing melainkan mencengkram kuat kain kerahnya. Dan kyungsoo mulai awas "Ja-jangan tuan" Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin untuk mencegah namja itu berbuat lebih jauh padanya.

Namun seolah tuli Jongin hanya diam dan..

SRAK!

Jongin merobek pakaian itu begitu saja "Kau tahu? Apa lagi yang Sehun katakan padaku?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis mencoba menghentikan tangan Jongin yang memegang bagian bawah pakaiannya, bermaksud merobeknya kembali.

SRAK!

"Dia bilang jangan jauhkan eomma darinya" Kyungsoo menangis sejadinya, ia merasa bersalah sekaligus takut saat ini.

"T-tuan..hiks.."

SRAK!

Lagi Jongin merobek pakaian dalamnya sementara Kyungsoo sudah mati-matian mencegah tangan itu melakukannya, namun apa daya? Kekuatan Jongin lebih besar darinya hingga kini Kyungsoo telanjang bulat dengan tangisan kencang.

"Kenapa menangis eoh?" Jongin tak beranjak sedikitpun dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah telanjang bulat dihadapannya, mata Jongin berkabut melihat tubuh bersih itu terpampang dihadapannya. Ya, matanya berkabut, berkabut dengan hasrat dan kemarahan.

"BERTERIAKLAH!MERONTALAH SEBANYAK YANG KAU MAU" kini ia membentak tepat dihadapan wajah Kyungsoo. "JIKA KAU MAU BERJANJI, TEPATI JANJIMU PADA PUTRAKU!" bentaknya lagi dan saat itu pula, Kyungsoo merasakan betapa sakitnya hati dan juga tubuhnya.

Setelah merobek pakaian Kyungsoo yanpa sisa, ia membuka pakaiannya dengan cepat Jongin menenggelamkan dirinya dengan sekali sentak didalam tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan "Sakit tuan hiks.." ucapnya disela tangis dan gerakan brutal namja diatasnya.

Namun Jongin benar-benar menulikan pendengarannya "Hikss…tuan..maafkan aku..akh" pekiknya kembali merasa sakit "Kalau kau ingin minta maaf, minta maaflah pada putraku yang akan kau dustai"

JLEB!

Kata-kata itu benar-benar menusuk Kyungsoo tepat diajntung, ia jadi teringat Sehun, teringat bagaimana terpuruknya balita itu, teringat akan perubahan sikapnya dan terakhir teringat akan janjinya untuk tak pergi lagi.

Kyungsoo, terasa mati rasa sekarang. Disaat Jongin bergerak liar pandangan Kyungsoo justru menerawang mengingat Sehun yang tertawa..

Sehun yang merengek,

Sehun yang selalu minta di bacakan dongeng,

Sehun yang menangis ketika ditinggalkan olehnya saat ia belum terlelap tidur,

Sehun yang memanggilnya eomma dengan riang,

Sehun yang ia janjikan untuk melindunginya,

Ya, ia ingat dulu ia berjanji untuk melindungi Sehun, menjaganya dan meraihnya dari kesedihan dan terakhir ia teringat janjinya pada Sehun untuk tak akan pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

Airmata itu makin membanjir, Kyungsoo tahu ia salah dan Jongin benar, jika ia berjanji maka ia harus menepatinya pada Sehun karena baru saja ia akan mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"Ahh…sshhh" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mendesah ketika Jongin menyentuh titik manis didalam tubuhnya "Oh, kau sudah sadar eoh?" Kyungsoo segera menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk meahan desahannya. Ya, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak mau melayani Jongin tapi tubuh tak akan mungkin bisa berbohong jika sudah dirangsang sekuat apapun Kyungsoo menolaknya ia pasti akan merasa nikmat juga dan sudah pasti berkakhir dengan mendesah dan kepuasan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Nghhh.." Kyungsoo berusaha menahan desahannya sambil menggigit bantal dan Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo cukup tangguh dan sulit untuk terangsang karena Kyungsoo membencinya, namun Jongin suka jika ia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini walaupun ini sudah dekat dengan ia yang akan sampai dipuncak kenikmatannya, menambah ritme derit dan goyangan ranjang.

.

.

"Hwaaa….eomma!" jam masih menunjukkan pukul 01.00 am KST dan suara anak kecil sayup-sayup terdengar. Sementara Kyungsoo kini tengah tertidur dengan Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang, ya, Kyungsoo tidur membelakangi Jongin.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Terdengar pintu kamar Jongin yang dipukul-pukul "Hwaa….hwaa.." mendengar pintu berbunyi dan tangis anak kecil, Kyungsoo segera terjaga "Sehun" gumamnya.

"Eomma~~hwa…" ya, Kyungsoo yakin itu Sehun, dengan gerakan hati-hati ia melepas pelukan Jongin dan meraih kaos milik Jongin yang tergeletak di karpet dan menyembunyikan pakaiannya yang sobek sana-sini. Membenahi letak selimut Jongin dan meraih kunci lalu membukanya.

"Aigo! Anak eomma kenapa menangis?" ucapnya sambil segera meraih Sehun kecil dalam gendongannya, menutup pintu dan membawa Sehun ketempat tidur dimana Jongin masih terlelap.

"Sssttt… eomma disini sayang" ucapnya sambil mengusap punggung Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan "Cehunie takut eomma~~" jelas Sehun sambil menangis "Cehunie mimpi eomma pelgi lagi hikcc.."

DEG!  
mendengar ucapan Sehun membuat matanya berkabut air mata seketika "Hikc..hikc…Cehunie tidak mau eomma pelgi hikc.."

TES!  
TES!

Airmata itu berjatuhan begitu saja dari mata Kyungsoo, "Eomma disini sayang, eomma tidak meninggalkan Sehunie" jelas Kyungsoo "Tapi..tapi..tadi eomaa.."

"Sssttt..eomma ada disini, eomma memeluk Sehun" ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan "Jadi jangan takut nde" Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumnya pada Sehun setelah ia mengusap airmatanya kasar.

"Nde eomma" hanya itu jawaban dari Sehun sebelum ia terlelap kembali dalam gendongan Kyungsoo. "Mianhae..mianhae Huna.." ucapnya pelan sambil terus menangis dan mngusap pipi balita didalam pangkuannya.

Sementara ia tak menyadari, mata yang tengah menatapnya. "Eomma salah..eomma egois sayang…mianhae..eomma janji..janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan jika eomma pergi, Sehunie pasti eomma ajak" ucapnya begitu tulus.

Kemudian membaringkan Sehun di sebelah Jongin dan menyelimutinya, Kyungsoo menatap wajah damai Sehun sesaat dan ..

CHUP~~  
mencium keningnya kemudian beringsut memeluk Sehun dan kembali terlelap. Jika dilihat dari sini, mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia tidur bersama.

.

.

"Ssshhh.."

Kyungsoo mendesis, mesara tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lembut bagian selatan tubuhnya yang pegal. Ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba melihat apa yang menyentuhnya dan matanya membola seketika.

Ia hendak berteriak tapi..

"Sssttt.. jangan berteriak, atau Sehun akan terbangun" peringat suara berat itu. Dan Kyungsoo hanya diam menurut walaupun ia begitu risih. Oh, bagaimana kau tidak risih jika saat terbangun melihat kakimu mengangkang dan seorang namja tengah mengobati daerah vitalmu.

"Ini hanya sebagai rasa terimakasihku saja maka aku mengobatinya" jelas Jongin "Sudah selesai tidurlah" Jongin beranjak pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

Mendudukan dirinya di kursi lalu menutup mata dengan keadaan topless karena pakaiannya dipakai oleh Kyungsoo "T-tuan" Jongin tak langsung membuka mata.

"Mianhae" ucap Kyungsoo yang ternyata tak kembali tidur, malah ia mengekori Jongin keruang kerjanya "Mianhae saya.."

"Sudahlah, ganti saja permintaanmu dengan yang lain, aku akan mengabulkannya" Kyungsoo terdiam "Ta-tapi apakah tuan tidak marah jika Sehun…"

"Tidak, aku akan membiarkannya memanggilmu eomma dan kita akan berperan dihadapannya" Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya "TApi itu sama saja jika kita membohongi Sehun?" Jongin terdiam sesaat.

"KAu lupa? Kau sudah kunikahi jadi aku berbohong apa?" Kyungsoo terdiam, ternyata Jongin masih mengingat pernikahan itu.

"Tapi saya hanyalah seorang budak" ucap Kyungsoo lirih dan Jongin tak mau berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Jujur, ia memang tak mencintai Kyungsoo sama sekali tapi apa yang harus Jongin lakukan jika putranya menginginkan yeoja itu untuk jadi eommanya?.

GREP!

Kyungsoo tercekat ketika Jongin meraih pinggangnya "Lakukan sebaik mungkin" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo "Ba-baiklah" Kyungsoo melemah dengan setuju akan perintah sang tuan besar "Jangan panggil aku tuan ketika dihadapannya" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Bagus, mulai saat ini tidurlah bersamaku" Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia takut sungguh takut "Walau kau tak mau, kau takkan pernah punya pilihan selain menurut".

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung di tengah ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang terlihat Jongin yang tengah tertidur bersama Sehun, ya, mereka hanya berdua saat ini karena ini sudah pukul 08.00 pagi dan Kyungsoo tak mungkin ada di sana. Terlihat pergerakan yang dilakukan si kecil Sehun, tangannya bergerak-gerak seperti mencari sesuatu namun nihil lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik badan namun yang terasa adalah tubuh besar dan wangi khas appanya.

Ia membuka mata dan benar itu Jongin dengan wajah damai dalam tidurnya lalu berbalik dan..

"HWEEEEEEE….." tangisan kencang itu meledak seketika. Menyeret Jongin untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Wae Huna?" tanyanya pada balita yang kini tengah terduduk dengan tangisan kencang yang tak berhenti "HWEEEE EOMMA~~~" Jongin hanya bisa mengelus dada, anaknya ini sepertinya sudah ketergantungan dengan sosok eomma.

"Arra..arra jangan menangis kita cari eomma ya" ucapnya sambil meraih Sehun dalam gendongannya. Ia belum sadar bahwa dirinya topless sekarang dan berjalan kearah kamar mandinya namun ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo disana.

"Hweee~~~ eomma pelgi" Jongin menepuk halus punggung putranya, ia bingung harus memulai dari mana untuk mencari Kyungsoo di rumahnya yang megah ini, setelah beberapa lama berpikir ia memutuskan mencari Kyungsoo di belakang dekat dapur, mungkin Kyungsoo ada di kamarnya begitulah pikirnya.

Namun belum sampai kamar Kyungsoo, ia menemukan yeoja itu tengah membenahi meja makan sementara Sehun masih menangis kencang "Kyung" Kyungsoo mendongak melihat Jongin tengah menggendong Sehun.

"Aigoo..kenapa menangis sayang?" Sehun mengangkat tangannya meminta Kyungsoo menggendongnya "Cup..cupp" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Sehun dengan mengusap air mata di pipinya "Hwee..eomma pelgi" Kyungsoo mengerti dan dia hanya tersenyum dari semalam Sehun memang menakuti hal yang sama "Oh mianhae sayang, eomma sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehunie mianhae nee".

Tangis Sehun mulai mengecil "Mian..maafkan eomma ya"

Sementara Kyungsoo menenangkan putranya Jongin hanya tertegun, ia merasa djavu, hanya saja dulu dia yang mengalaminya bukan Sehun.

_Flashback_

"_Hwee…eomma~~~" Jongin kecil menangis digendongan Hankyung sang appa mencari sang eomma "Eomma di dapur sayang!" teriak Heechul dan ternyata eommanya tengah membenahi meja makan._

"_Aigoo kenapa menangis sayang?" tanya Heechul "Eomma tidak ada saat jongie bangun" jawab Jongin ditengah tangisnya "Cup..cupp mianhae sayang, eomma sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongie dan appa mianhae nee"_

_Flashback off_

Ya, Jongin pernah mengalaminya, takut jika sang eomma tak berada di pandangannya saat terbangun karena semalam ia mimpi buruk. Dan kini itu terjadi pada putranya, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk Sehun? pikirnya ketika melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang lembut menenangkan tangis dan keresahan hati Sehun. Jongin, merasa Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang memang patut Sehun cintai.

Tapi, Jongin harus berjaga-jaga walaupun wanita itu tulus pada putranya tidak meutup kemungkinan bahwa ia akan meninggakan putranya sewaktu-waktu.

"J-jongin-ssi" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Kyungsoo memanggilnya "Sehun mandi sama appa ya?" Sehun mengangguk dalam gendongan Kyungsoo "Apa begitu kau memanggil suamimu sendiri?" Jongin menimpali "A-apa maks.."

"Memanggil dengan embel-embel ssi diakhir? Panggil Jongin saja mengerti" Sehun sedikit tak mengerti dengan ekspresi ayahnya. Ia merasa ayahnya kini tengah memarahi ibunya.

"Kenapa appa malah cama eomma?" Jongin tersentak kaget. Ya, walaupun mereka memutuskan untuk berpura-pura baik-baik saja ternyata Jongin belum bisa bersikap professional, ia masih berbicara dingin seperti ia berbicara dengan maidnya yang lain.

"Appa sepelti bicala pada Minah caja" tambahnya lagi dan Jongin hanya bisa terdiam "Ah ani sayang, appa marah karena eomma memanggilnya Jongin-ssi harusnya eomma panggil nama appa saja begitu" Jelas Kyungsoo. Dan pembicaraan didapur pagi itu terselesaikan dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah Kyungsoo menjalani rutinitas di rumah keluarga Kim. Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya terutama dengan kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang ibu dari Sehun. mereka merayakan ulang tahun Sehun yang ketiga dengan meriahnya karena mengundang Minho dan teman-temannya ke rumah. Ya, semenjak ada Kyungsoo segalanya berubah, Sehun tak lagi sendirian dan merasa tak punya teman karena Kyungsoo selalu mengajaknya berkunjung ke tetangga-tetangga komplek rumahnya.

Walau hanya sebentar tapi itu sungguh berarti bagi Sehun. Kini Sehun sudah mempunyai dua orang teman baru yaitu Taemin yeoja aktif nan lucu yang berusia 4 tahun anak dari Lee Jinki dan Kim Kibum juga ada Luhan yang berusia 3 tahun namun Luhan lahir satu bulan sebelum Sehun, Luhan yeoja manis nan lucu itu asli keturunan Cina yang menetap di korea karena ayahnya Zhuomi bekerja di Korea sementara eommanya Henry harus selalu ikut suaminya.

Sehun bahagia dengan kehidupannya, namun ketergantungannya akan Kyungsoo tidak bisa hilang dan makin menggantungkan dirinya pada sang ibu.

Namun, satu hal yang belum berubah yaitu Sehun tak pernah diizinkan main diluar sekeras apapun Kyungsoo mencoba membawanya ke taman hanya untuk bermain. Sehun hanya boleh berkunjung ke tetangga dengan waktu yang singkat 15 menit saja dan itu hanya dirumah Minho. Tetangga seberang rumahnya.

Berubahnya kehidupan Sehun, berubah juga kehidupan appanya. Jongin mulai sering meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar bermain dengan Sehun jika hari libur dan selau meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam bersama dirumah. Walaupun Sehun akan disuapi Kyungsoo namun Jongin merasa ia bisa tenang makan jika Sehun tidak rewel. Dongwoon yang biasa menjadi koki dirumah kini sudah bekerja direstoran milik Jongin karena itu memang impiannya dan Jongin pikir Sehun tak akan mau makan jika bukan eommanya yang memasak.

Sadar ia tak mungkin memutuskan penghasilan orang, ia berinisiatif memakai potensi Dongwoon disana. Hidup Jongin mulai teratur, dan ia terbiasa meluangkan waktu untuk putranya-Sehun.

Mengenai kehidupannya bersama Kyungsoo, ia sudah terbiasa berpura-pura dihadapan anaknya. Sama seperti Leeteuk, jika Sehun ada mereka menjadi suami istri jika Sehun tidak ada kembali menjadi majikan dan budak seperti biasa.

Satu yang tak berubah, Jongin masih pribadi yang dingin dan tak kenal cinta. Walaupun dalam aktifitas ranjangnya bersama Kyungsoo kini agak berubah, bukan berarti namja itu memiliki perasaan pada Kyungsoo-begitu pikirnya. Ya, walaupun Jongin masih sering memaksa Kyungsoo berhubungan ranjang dengannya namun kekerasan yang sering dilakukannya dulu kini hilang. Jongin, selalu melakukannya dengan lembut pada Kyungsoo setelah kejadian di dapur beberapa waktu lalu. Jongin rasa memberi hadiah dengan cara seperti itu tak masalah.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma pucing hikc..hikcc.." siang ini Sehun menangis karena semalam badannya panas, dan ketika pagi menjelang demamnya belum juga turun malah kini demamnya bertambah. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah memberinya obat namun sepertinya masih belum berefek sampai saat ini.

"Iya sayang habis ini tidur ya" ucapnya pada Sehun yang tengah ia gendong sambil menyuapkan bubur "Tidak mau~~~" ini ke 10 kalinya Sehun protes "Satu kali lagi ya" rayunya dan Sehun dengan amat sangat terpaksa menerima bubur dari sang eomma.

"Apa sudah turun?" hanya gelengan yang Leeteuk dapat sebagai jawaban "Hupff~~" Leeteuk menghela nafas. Ia bingung padahal Sehun sudah dikompres menggunakan gel demam dan ini sudah di ganti yang ke tiga namun panasnya makin naik saja, sementara Jongin belum juga pulang selama seminggu ini dan tak ada kabar sama sekali padahal Leeteuk sudah mencoba menghubunginya ratusan kali "Kenapa tak kau coba metode kangguru yang kau ceritakan padaku saja?" ucap Leeteuk.

"Memang siapa yang akan melakukannya? Ajhuma?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya "Ya! Kau pikir aku eommanya?" Leeteuk menjawab dengan pertanyaan lagi. Sungguh jika bertanya terus sepertinya tak aka nada akhir.

"Lalu siapa?" Leeteuk mulai geram dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini "Siapa katamu? Tentu saja KAU Kyungsoo" ucapnya menekan kata Kau karena gemas.

"Kenapa aku?" Leeteuk sungguh ingin menjitak kepala Kyungsoo. apa karena menangis semalaman Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh? Oh tuhan ampunilah dosaku batin Leeteuk.

"Karena kau eommanya" jelasnya dan pancaran keraguan itu terlihat dari wajah Kyungsoo "Ta..tapi dari yang kubaca jika eomma kand.."

"Cobalah, yang penting kau sudah mencoba" dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk juga. "KAu eommanya hanya itu yang perlu kau tanamkan" Leeteuk mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah"

Setelah Leeteuk meninggalkan kamar, berakhirlah Kyungsoo seperti ini, memeluk Sehun dengan mereka sama-sama topless. Sehun hanya memakai celana dalam bermotif Krongnya dengan selimut membalut tubuh mereka.

"hihihi..eomma kenapa kita cepelti mau mandi?" tanya Sehun yang merasa lucu pada eommanya, padahal ia sedang demam tinggi-tingginya. Sehun merasa aneh kenapa ia tidak dibawa ke kamar mandi jika pakaiannya dibuka malah menutupnya dengan selimut tebal diranjang sang appa.

"Ini supaya Sehunie cepat sembuh namanya metode kangguru" jelas Kyungsoo "Jadi kita cepelti kanggulu ya eomma?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum atas jawaban Sehun.

"Jadi eomma halus tidak pakai baju juga sepelti Cehunie?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi "Tapi kenapa eomma macih pakai ini?" tangan Sehun menunjuk pada bra Kyungsoo yang masih terpasang rapi. Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa "Halusnya eomma cama kaya Cehunie" rengeknya dan dengan mudah Kyungsoo menyetujuinya. 'Kita sudah sering mandi bersama jadi tak ada salahnya' pikir Kyungsoo.

Chup~~~

Dan sesaat ia melepas branya, tiba-tiba mulut Sehun menangkup putingnya "Eeehh.. kenapa Sehunie hisap punya eomma?" Sehun mengendikan bahunya acuh "Lulu cuka cepelti ini pada eommanya" jawab Sehun. ya, walaupun sudah 3 tahun memang Luhanlah yang masih menyusu pada eommanya ketika ia ingin tidur, karena balita itu belum terbiasa. Dan kesalahannya adalah Sehun, Minho dan Taemin sering melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kan sudah eomma bilang kalau anak eomma harus lebih hebat dari Lulu, Sehunie kan namja" ucapnya "Eomma~~" Sehun mulai merengek, habislah Kyungsoo tak punya alasan untuk menolak "Baiklah sekali saja ya" nasihatnya lagi "Kenapa?".

"Karena air susu eomma tidak ada jadi Sehunie bisa sakit nanti" jelasnya "Tapi Lulu begitu" tambah Sehun "Sehunie tahu sendiri eomma Lulu masih punya air susu jadi Lulu bisa makan dari sana?"Sehun mengangguk karena Kyungsoo sering memberi tahunya jika ia bertanya tentang Luhan yang masih menyusu pada eommanya ketika Sehun merengek ia juga ingin menyusu seperti Luhan "Nah karena itu, nanti Sehunie akan mudah sakit" dan Sehun hanya mengangguk menurut.

Dan untuk beberapa lama mereka hanya terdiam, Sehun sibuk mengehisap-hisap putting eommanya sedang Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya agar cepat tertidur.

.

.

CKLEK

Terdengar pintu rumah Jongin terbuka dan Leeteuk segera menghampiri sang pelaku "AIGOO! Kemana saja kau? Anakmu sakit kau sulit dihubungi" cerocosnya "Dimana Sehun sekarang?" hanya itu jawaban atas kemarahan Leeteuk "Kau gila, masih saja mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada anakmu sendiri eoh?" Leeteuk tak menjawab malah memancing perdebatan dengan tuan besar dihadapannya.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku urusi ajhuma jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bahkan mengangkat telpon saja tidak" jawabnya "Demi anakmu saja kau takmau mengangkatnya? Sehun demam semalaman dan ia ingin mendengar suaramu" Jongin tertegun sesaat "Mianhae" Leeteuk mendecih. "Sebenarnya yang lebih penti itu anakmu atau pekerjaan sih, demi tuhan kau ini…"

"Ini lebih penting, karena demi Sehun, ya aku melakukannya demi Sehun" jawabnya sambil melenggang pergi menuju kamar putranya, berdebat dengan Leeteuk hanya akan membuatnya tambah khawatir maka Jongin berbicara seadanya dan pergi, itu lebih baik-pikirnya.

.

.

Jongin memandangi dua wajah damai yang tengah tertidur namun pandangannya focus pada wajah mungil dengan mulut yang terisi sesuatu. Sehun sudah terlelap tapi nipple Kyungsoo masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

Di usapnya penuh sayang wajah putra satu-satunya yang terlihat gembil "Sudah turun" gumamnya ketika terasa pipi dan kening Sehun bersuhu rendah dengan keringat yang lumayan banyak. "Kangguru ya?, ternyata berhasil" gumamnya lagi ketika mengintip di balik selimut dan menemukan keduanya berpelukan dengan tubuh telanjang dibagian atas.

"Mianhae, appa baru pulang. Appa salah, tapi appa melakukannya demi Sehunie. Cepat sembuh nak saranghae" mengecup wajah putranya berkali-kali dengan lembut agar tidak terbangun.

"Ajhuma" Leeteuk menoleh kebelakang dan tepat disana ada Jongin yang sedang berdiri "Tolong pakaikan Sehun baju, panasnya sudah turun" terangnya "Benarkah?" ucap Leeteuk dengan pandangan tidak percaya "Iya, coba cek saja" Leeteuk mengangguk mengikuti Jongin di belakangnya.

Setelah memastikan suhu tubuh Sehun Leeteuk menggendong balita itu untuk menuju kamar Sehun "Kau belum makan kan?" Jongin menggeleng "Biar aku bangunkan Kyungsoo nanti setelah aku mengurusi Sehun" Jongin menggeleng "Jangan, aku masih punya urusan dengannya".

Dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang "Kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu" Jongin tersenyum tipis "Yah, kurasa begitu. Aku sudah ingin mendekapnya" ucapnya lagi, dan tanpa sengaja pandangan Leeteuk terarah pada sesuatu dibalik celana Jongin "Kau benar-benar bergairah padanya ya, kusumpahi kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya" Jongin tak menanggapi, dan Leeteuk berlalu pergi.

.

.

Jongin menyingkap selimut dengan hati-hati dan terlihat lah Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna abu-abu tipis dengan brukat senada yang menghiasinya, Jongin ingat itu adalah pakaian dalam yang dibelinya ketika membeli oleh-oleh bersama Baekhyun, entahlah Jongin memang kebetulan tengah membeli oleh-oleh pakaian untuk Sehun tapi ia teringat akan kelakuannya pada Kyungsoo yang beberapa pakaiannya sudah ia robek untuk malam-malam panas bersamanya jadi tak ada salahnya jika membeli beberapa untuk Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo begitu damai, ia tidakmerasa terganggu ataupun kedinginan padahal selimutnya sudah tak menutup tubuhnya lagi.

GLUP~~

Jongin menelan kasar air liurnya 'Wanita ini selalu berhasil membuatku bergairah' batinnya. Sambil ber-smirk ia melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Nhh~~Sehunie jangan kuat-kuat menghisapnya nak" ujar Kyungsoo, ia berbicara namun matanya masih tertutup sementara mulut Jongin bekerja begitu baik di tempat Sehun tadi.

Setelah puas Jongin melepas satu-satunya kain penutup yang Kyungsoo pakai dengan perlahan dan masih dengan Kyungsoo yang tertidur tanpa sadar sedikitpun.

"Ahhh~~~ngh~~~" Kyungsoo mendesah tak karuan setelah merasakan nipplenya dihisap dengan begitu kuat dan rakus "Se-T..Tuanhh~~" mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget melihat rambut dark brown milik Jongin yang kini berada tepat di tengah-tengah breastnya.

"Akh~~" Kyungsoo harus sedikit merasa perih ketika mendorong kepala Jongin dan cumbuan itu terlepas. "Se-sehun" panggilnya cemas ketika melirik tempat sebelahnya "Sudah kupindahkan, demamnya sudah turun" terang Jongin, sementara Kyungsoo menarik-narik selimut untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. Walaupun sudah sering melakukannya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo masih saja risih jika tak berbusana dihadapan majikannya yang mesum ini.

"Ka-kalau begitu sa-saya permisi dulu" sambil beranjak turun dari ranjang.

GREP!

"Jangan kabur, ini belum selesai" Jongin berkata sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo "Ta-tapi.."

BRUK!

Kyungsoo jatuh kepelukan Jongin dan namja itu langsung melumat bibirnya. 'Oh tuhan sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati, dan setitik demi setitik air mata itu jatuh. Walaupun Jongin melumat bibirnya dengan lembut tapi tetap tak bisa menghentikan tangis Kyungsoo ketika ia menjamahnya.

PLOP~~

Ciuman itu terlepas kembali karena Kyungsoo yang mendorongnya sekuat tenaga "Oh, mau langsung ke inti saja?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengejek.

"Aku tidak mau melayanimu" jawab Kyungsoo dan detik itu juga Jongin mengungkung tubuhnya agar terbaring dibawahnya "Walau kau tak mau, kau takkan pernah mempunyai pilihan. Ingat itu Kyungsoo"

"Akhh~~" Kyungsoo memekik, Jongin mulai membenamkan dirinya "Sakitkah? Oh sungguh aku sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin" Kyungsoo berpaling tak mau melihat wajah Jongin. ia benci ini, Jongin sungguh seenaknya. Ia selalu bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo kapanpun ia mau.

"Nghh~~" Kyungsoo mendesah ketika Jongin bergerak. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa selalu bisa merasakan nikmat ketika Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya dan ia sungguh benci hal ini.

"Aku suka tubuhmu, kau benar-benar nikmat" saat ucapan itu selesai, hilanglah kesadaran Jongin. ia bergerak sebrutal yang ia bisa untuk mendapatkan kepuasannya.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks.." pintu balkon kamar Jongin terbuka, membiarkan angin malam masuk kedalamnya. Kyungsoo terduduk di lantai sambil menekuk kedua lututnya, lagi, ia menangis dalam sunyinya malam dengan berbalut selembar selimut tipis yang biasanya digunakan untuk lapisan dalam selimut tebal sementara Jongin tertidur dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Kenapa? Hiks..eomma hiks.." suara isakan itu terdengar begitu lirih dan putus asa. "Kenapa hidupku seperti ini eomma? Hiks.." isakan itu semakin kencang.

Memang, kadang Kyungsoo terlihat tegar namun siapa yang tahu isi hati orang.

"Aku dijual, di sekap disini dan bertemu seseorang yang kejam seperti Jongin" monolognya "Dia menikahiku hanya untuk dijadikan budak nafsunya hiks..apa aku pantas menyebutnya bahkan mengakuinya suamiku sementara ia tak mencintaiku sama sekali? Malah rasa sakit yang selalu ia berikan padaku hikss.." Kyungsoo merasa sudah diambang batas.

Ia mulai putus asa dengan harapannya. Menunduk dan membentur-bentuk kepalanya pada lututnya yang keras.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Pintu terdengar diketuk namun Kyungsoo bahkan tak ingin memperdulikannya.

"Kyung-ah apa kau mendengarku?" suara Leeteuk terdengar di pendengaran Kyungsoo "Kyung-ah Sehunie menangis terus dan ia panas lagi" dan detik itu juga badan Kyungsoo menegak. Tak perduli keadaannya yang hanya berbalut selimut ia tergerak terburu-buru membuka pintu.

"Astaga!" Leeteuk kaget melihat keadaan Kyungsoo "Mana pakaianmu?" tanyanya. Walaupun sudah sering menemukan tubuh Kyungsoo bermandikan banyak bercak merah tetap saja Leeteuk tak habis pikir dengan ia yang berani keluar kamar dengan hanya sehelai kain tipis.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia melengos pergi ke kamar Sehun dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena sedikit sulit berjalan.

"Ck..ck..ck.." Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat Jongin yang tertidur begitu lelap seperti orang mati. Ia masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambil pakaian Kyungsoo dan melihat Jongin yang tertidur dengan selimut yang bertengger di pinggang.

Memang Leeteuk sudah biasa seperti ini, memunguti pakaian Kyungsoo tanpa izin untuk masuk terlebih dulu. Untuk apa? Dia sudah sering melihat hal ini, apa lagi iapun sudah sering melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih tidur karena kelelahan dengan kegiatan ranjang, tapi ia belum pernah melihat aktivitasnya atau mereka tidur telanjang bulat –aisshh kenapa aku jadi berpikiran seperti Jongin? batinnya. Tapi yang membuat Leeteuk aneh, mengapa Jongin selalu tidur sambil memeluk Kyungsoo, dan jika Jongin melakukannya, namja itu akan sangat segar dipagi hari walaupun masalah perusahaannya menumpuk.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Jadi mereka sudah bergerak sejauh itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk atas pertanyaan Jongin "Wow..luar biasa si jalang itu sudah mencuci otak pemegang saham yang cukup berpengaru eoh?" Jongin berujar sinis.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita harus bergerak sekarang?" kini Kris yang bertanya meminta persetujuan. Jujur saja ia sudah gatal untuk menuntaskan masalah ini.

"Tentu saja, dan Chanyeol hyung akan melobinya benarkan hyung?" pertanyaan yang memaksa sebenarnya "Baiklah Jonginnie adik hyung yang paling manis" Chanyeol mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya yang membuat Jongin berdecih.

"Lalu kalian akan mengurusi apa?" tanya Chanyeol "Aku akan mengurusi pengacara si jalang itu" Chanyeol melotot "KAu dan Kris hyung akan menyadap lagi?" Kris menggeleng "Bukan menyadap chan tapi menggali informasi lebih hheee.." Chanyeol cemberut itu taka da bedanya sama sekali.

Drrrrttt…drrrtttt…..

"Ponselmu Jong" Kris memperingatakn namun yang terjadi adalah Jongin melempar asal ponselnya setelah ia melihat satu nama yang tertera dilayar. "Kenapa?" Kris yang heran akhirnya bertanya "Biasa hyung, tunangannya tercinta" jawab Chanyeol dan Kris melotot kaget.

"Apa? Kau masih berhubungan dengan yeoja itu?" Jongin mengangguk "Lalu Kyungsoo? kau mau kemanakan dia eoh?" Kris mulai sedikit ngotot "Ingat Jongin, kau sudah dewasa walau usiamu baru 24 tahun setidaknya kau lebih tua dari Kyungsoo yang masih 20 tahun" Chanyeol hanya diam, sepertinya Kris akan mulai berceramah.

"Dan Kyungsoo itu istrimu, kau gila? Masih berhubungan dengan tunanganmu itu?" ucap Kris panjang lebar dengan penuh emosi "Hyung, kau tahu sendiri yeoja itu ditunangkan padaku oleh si jalang itu?" Kris menghela nafas panjang "Dan yeoja itu akan kembali ke korea dua hari lagi makanya ia menghubungi Jongin terus selama seharian ini" terang Chanyeol yang terasa memperkeruh emosi Kris "Terserah padamu saja, kau sudah dewasa untuk hal ini dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali. Jangan nikahi Kyungsoo jika kau akan seperti ini jadinya. Pikirkan Kyungsoo bodoh" Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan membereskannya hyung, tenang saja" satu ucapan yang membuat Kris seketika terdiam. Jika Jongin sudah bicara sepeti ini maka ia memang mempunyai rencana. Sesaat mereka semua terdiam dalam keheningan, berusaha meredam emosi masing-masing hingga akhirnya..

"Apa kita tak banyak mengulur waktu? Aku pikir sudah saatnya kita habisi saja wanita iblis itu" terang Kris "Tidak hyung, para pengawalnya sudah mulai bergerak mengawasi kita" Kening Kris berkerut "Maksudmu?".

"Ia sudah menemukan incarannya" Kris makin tak mengerti "Baekhyun hampir celaka karena aku terlibat pekerjaan ini" terang Chanyeol "Apa? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Kris masih penasaran. Seingatnya mereka sudah hati-hati dalam bergerak " Entahlah, tapi kurasa kalian harus lebih berhati-hati ia takkan segan-segan menyingkirkan satu per satu diantara kita untuk memenuhi ambisinya" terang Chanyeol lagi.

"Hati-hati putramu Jongin" Jongin mengangguk atas nasihat Kris "Berarti kita harus memperketat penjagaan mulai saat ini" Jongin menggeleng "Itu tidak mungkin karena akan sangat menyolok. Lebih baik kita menggunakan mata-mata saja" kedua Hyung Jongin hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan Kris, Jongin terduduk sambil memandang jendela besar yang memperlihatkan gedung-gedun tinggi "Kwon Yuri..kau akan tamat" gumamnya.

**TBC**

**Yah, empat hari sudah berlalu dan hira update sekarang di hari ke empat menurut hira hheee.. Gimana chingu ceritanya? Semoga memuaskan ya **** oh iya buat yang bilang cerita hira gaya penulisannya ada perubahan dari chap pertama boleh dijelaskan gak perubahan yang seperti apa? Buat bahan referensi hira gitu :D.**

**Oh iya, mianhae nde kalau hira belum bisa balas review lagi, hira udah baca review chingu semuanya dan hira senang dengan respon chingu yang beragam :D dan hira gak bosen-bosen buat bilang Jeongmal Gamsahamnida buat chingu semua yang udah review, baca, fav, dan follow ff hira. hira sunggug senang dan berterimakasih sekali. Untuk cerita chap ini semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D**

***deep bow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Marry Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, ga ada adegan nc, mature yang lain-lain dan juga jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh dan jangan berharap banyak akan hal itu ya :D peace.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Saya tahu anda marah tuan, saya tahu tentang kejadian Sehun yang hilang tapi anda tak bisa mendekamnya terus-menerus didalam rumah. Ia juga butuh teman dan hal-hal baru untuk pertumbuhannya" jelas Kyungsoo. "Cih, sekarang kau membawa-bawa masa pertumbuhannya? Wow kau seperti ibu sungguhan" DEG! Entah mengapa ucapan Jongin menusuk Kyungsoo dalam-dalam dan ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menangis." it's Kaisoo as Main pair

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Ia sudah menemukan incarannya" Kris makin tak mengerti "Baekhyun hampir celaka karena aku terlibat pekerjaan ini" terang Chanyeol "Apa? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Kris masih penasaran. Seingatnya mereka sudah hati-hati dalam bergerak " Entahlah, tapi kurasa kalian harus lebih berhati-hati ia takkan segan-segan menyingkirkan satu per satu diantara kita untuk memenuhi ambisinya" terang Chanyeol lagi._

"_Hati-hati putramu Jongin" Jongin mengangguk atas nasihat Kris "Berarti kita harus memperketat penjagaan mulai saat ini" Jongin menggeleng "Itu tidak mungkin karena akan sangat menyolok. Lebih baik kita menggunakan mata-mata saja" kedua Hyung Jongin hanya mengangguk._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan Kris, Jongin terduduk sambil memandang jendela besar yang memperlihatkan gedung-gedun tinggi "Kwon Yuri..kau akan tamat" gumamnya._

**-JOURNEY CHAPTER 5-**

"Wah tumben sekali hari ini Sehunie pergi ke taman" ucap Jino ketika melihat Sehun yang tengah berjalan ke taman dalam gandengan Kyungsoo.

"Eoh, eonni sejak kapan disini?" Kyungsoo malah bertanya "Aku sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu katanya Minho sudah janji pada Taemin dan Luhan untuk bermain bersama sore ini" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti

"Lalu dimana Minho hyung imo?" kini Sehun yang bertanya dengan sangat antusias "Itu, sedang bermain di kotak pasir. Sebenarnya Minho hyung dari kemarin ingin bermain bersama Sehunie hanya saja Sehunie susah keluar rumah" Jino menunjuk ke depan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk Minho sedang bermain pasir."Eomma Cehunie kecana ya?" belum sempat menjawab Sehun sudah berlari kearah Minho dan Minho terlihat sungguh gembira ketika Sehun menghampirinya "Lalu kau sendiri tumben datang ke taman? Bukankah suamimu akan melarang kau dan Sehun lama-lama berada diluar?" tanya Jino.

"Sehunie dari kemarin susah makan eonni, aku khawatir karena dibujuk dengan cara apapun ia tidak mau" jelas Kyungsoo "Main di taman belakang rumah ia tidak mau, akupun aneh padahal sudah segala cara aku lakukan untuk membujuk, tetap Sehun tidak mau makan. Dan malah akan berakhir dengan ia yang menangis meraung-raung dan bilang ia ingin main dengan Minho dan yang lain" Jino mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau membawanya ketaman untuk disuapi sambil bermain?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jino tersenyum "Ya sudah suapi dulu anakmu, aku akan duduk disini sambil menunggu Key eonni dan Henry jijie" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi lalu melepas tas yang ia bawa "Aku titip tasku ya eonni, aku sengaja membawa Sehun pakaian ganti takut pakaiannya kotor setelah bermain".

"Ya, simpan saja kebetulan aku juga sama denganmu" ucap Jino sambil menunjuk tas yang sama besarnya dengan milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Ishh.. mereka lucu-lucu ya" ucap Key yang merasa gemas melihat ke-4 bocah yang tengah asyik bermain kejar-kejaran. "Nde, eonni aku setuju" Jino menambahkan "Aisshhh.. Sehunie sekarang tambah lucu ya, pipinya gembil sekali aku jadi ingin menggigit anakmu Kyung" ucap Key lagi dan diangguki oleh Henry dan Jino "Benarkah Sehunie jadi tambah gemuk?" Ketiganya menatap Kyungsoo "Bukan gemuk Kyung tapi berisi dan itu sesuai dengan balita itu hheee.." Henry menjawb dan disetujui oleh kedua eomma yang lain.

"Ah, syukurlah anakku tidak obesitas" ucap Kyungsoo "Yang benar saja, anakmu itu lucu hhheee" timpal Jinho "Iya lucu tapi lihatlah mereka semua cemong-cemong gara-gara lama main dipasir" ke empat eomma itu akhirnya tertawa. Ya, mereka tertawa melihat wajah-wajah lucu nan bahagia itu banyak kotoran sana-sini karena bermain di taman. Mereka bukan hanya berlarian tapi sesekali berguling-guling di tanah atau rumput yang ada. Ah, betapa menggemaskannya mereka ketika sedang bermain.

"Oh, iya bagaimana kalau kita mandi di pemandian sebelah sana?" usul Henry sambil menunjuk ke tempat pemandian air panas khusus untuk keluarga yang ada di seberang taman "Iya sekalian anak-anak mandi, kau ikut ya Kyung" ucap Key sedikit memaksa "Nde eonni Sehunie juga tidak mungkin pulang dengan pakaian kotor dan keringat. pulang nanti ia pasti lelah dan mungkin tertidur saat jalan pulang".

Setelah puas bermain dan Sehun makan dengan lahap juga senang hati, mereka pergi ke tempat pemandian air panas namun mereka hanya memandikan anak-anak saja karena hari sudah mulai gelap karena menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Dan datanglah Zhuomi sambil menggandeng Luna, kakak Luhan yang baru kelas 1 SD untuk menjemput Henry dan Luhan "Kyung, kau lihat istriku?" tanya Zhuomi pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memakaikan pakaian Sehun "Eonni sedang ke toilet ge, tadi Luhan ingin buang air" Zhuomi mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun "Hai jagoan senang main hari ini?" Sehun mengangguk semangat "Cangat cenang camchon, Cehunie bangun ictana dengan Minho hyung, Tae noona dan Lulu dan kami belmain pelang-pelangan dan …bla.. .." Sehun bercerita panjang lebar membuat ayah 2 putri tersebut tertawa sesekali karena cara bicaranya yang lucu.

"APPA!"

Minho berteriak ketika Jonghyun-appanya datang bersama Jinki-appa Taemin- "Oh kalian sudah datang" Key langsung menyambut suaminya. "Iya tapi kami datang berjalan kaki hhheee.." Jonghyun terkekeh "Ah, aku juga datang dengan Luna tidak bawa mobil kok" jelas Zhuomi.

"Wah berarti kita kompak ya, pulang jalan kaki sekeluarga" tambah Jinki "Ya, lagi pula jalan sebentar tidak melelahkan bukan?" kini Henry yang berucap dan semuanya mengangguki sambil tersenyum.

Melihat kejadian itu, mereka tak menyadari ada wajah murung dari salah satu diantara mereka. "Eomma~~" panggil Sehun "Hm.." Kyungsoo menggumam sebagai jawaban "Appa tidak menjemput?" Kyungsoo menatap wajah Sehun setelah selesai memakaikannya kaus kaki biru dengan motif kelinci.

"Appa sepertinya belum pulang" jawab Kyungsoo, ia mengerti jika Sehun bertanya seperti itu berarti ia sedang iri pada teman-temannya yang dijemput appa mereka.

Sehun menunduk dalam, ia merasa sedih karena sang appa tidak seperti appa teman-temannya "Appa cibuk ya eomma?" Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin sambil mengangguk, padahal dalam hatinya ia merasa sedih melihat Sehun yang pintar dan selalu ceria selama ini mendadak murung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sehunie sama eomma saja ya? Kalau appa libur, appa pasti menemani Hunie" Sehun mengangguk dan menatap Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk eommanya dan tak jadi menangis. Selalu seperti ini, Sehun akan merasa lebih baik jika Kyungsoo ada didekatnya walaupun Jongin tidak ada karena Kyungsoo selalu berkata Jongin akan menemaninya ketika hari libur dan itu terbukti, ucapan eommanya benar.

"Eoh, Jongin-ssi?" suara Jonghyun membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget sementara Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum girang.

"APPA!"

Ia berteriak dengan riangnya dan berlari kearah appanya yang dengan sigap merengkuh tubuh mungilnya "Appa, tau Cehunie dicini?" tanyanya sambil memeluk leher Jongin erat-erat "Nde, tadi appa pulang cepat dan sampai dirumah appa tidak menemukan Hunie. Halmoni bilang Sehunie ketaman sama eomma" jawab Jongin sambil menciumi pipi gembil Sehun yang sudah wangi bedak bayi.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah gelap" Jinki dan Jonghyun mengangguki saran Jongin "Baiklah kita berpisah disini nde" kemudian Key dan Henry pamit lebih dulu karena rumah mereka berbeda arah sementara Jino searah dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian tidak ada acara lain setelah ini?" tanya Jonghyun pada Jongin, sementara Kyungsoo masih terdiam dibelakang, berpura-pura membereskan barang-barang Sehun kedalam tas "Tidak Jonghyun-ssi" jawab Jongin.

"Aku dan keluargaku akan mampir dulu ke depan komplek untuk membeli makanan sekalian makan malam, apa kalian mau ikut?" tawar Jonghyun ramah "Jeongmal gamsahamnida Jonghyun-ssi tapi sepertinya kami akan pulang saja karena masih ada hal penting dan tak bisa di tinggalkan dirumah" jawab Jongin.

"Eoh? Kau akan pergi bekerja lagi?" tanya Jonghyun "Ani, hanya saja ada tamu yang sedang menunggu dirumah" Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti dan merekapun akhirnya berpisah di depan tempat pemandian itu.

.

.

"Sehun menghabiskan makanannya hari ini?" Jongin buka suara setelah beberapa lama terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. "Iya, tuan Sehunie menghabiskan makanannya" jawab Kyungsoo. kini ia memanggil Jongin tuan karena Sehun sudah terlelap dengan kepala menempel dibahu Jongin yang kokok sejak pembicaraannya dengan Jonghyun barusan.

"Apa tak ada cara lain lagi untuk membujuknya sehingga kau membawanya keluar?" inilah yang Kyungsoo takutkan, Jongin sesungguhnya melarang Sehun bermain diluar. Amat sangat melarang, dan Kyungsoo yakin kini Jongin tengah marah.

"Mianhae tuan, tapi saya sunggu tidak tega melihatnya meraung-raung seperti tadi. Sehunie jenuh dan ia butuh teman dan suasana baru" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab jika dia hilang?" Kyungsoo terdiam dengan ucapan Jongin yang baginya menusuk. "Apa tuan tidak bisa mempercayakannya pada saya?" Kyungsoo mencoba membalas ucapan Jongin "Jangan karena ia menganggapmu eommanya kau bisa seenaknya membawanya pergi keluar rumah. Kau tahu? Sehun pernah hilang karena kelalaian salah satu maid yang sudah ku pecat dan.."

"Saya tahu" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin "Saya tahu anda marah tuan, saya tahu tentang kejadian Sehun yang hilang tapi anda tak bisa mendekamnya terus-menerus didalam rumah. Ia juga butuh teman dan hal-hal baru untuk pertumbuhannya" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Cih, sekarang kau membawa-bawa masa pertumbuhannya? Wow kau seperti ibu sungguhan"

DEG!

Entah mengapa ucapan Jongin menusuk Kyungsoo dalam-dalam dan ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menangis "Apa kau tahu perkembangannya setiap hari?" kini Jongin diam mencoba mendengarkan ucapan kyungsoo lebih lanjut "Apa kau bersamanya selama seharian penuh?" kini langkah Kyungsoo terhenti dan Jongin yang merasakan Kyungsoo tertinggal berbalik untuk menatap yeoja yang kini tengah menatapnya sengit.

"Jawab aku Jongin-ssi" walaupun Kyungsoo meminta jawaban sebenarnya ia tahu jawabannya hanya saja kali ini ia ingin membuat Jongin memikirkan kebaikan Sehun yang sebenarnya bukan dengan dugaannya seorang. Ia ingin Jongin melihat kenyataan.

"Kita selesaikan dirumah" Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya "Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan?" ucapan Kyungsoo kembali membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Ini masih di tengah jalan dan untunglah jalanan sedang sepi jadi tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"Aku tahu, aku bukanlah ibu biologisnya tapi aku sudah hidup bersamanya selama 3 bulan. Dan dalam waktu 3 bulan aku selalu bersamanya setiap waktu, kau ingat? Maka dari itu aku bisa tahu perkembangannya dan apa yang baik untuk pertumbuhannya" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Cih, kau tak akan mengerti apapun Kyung begitupun tentang Sehun" lagi, ucapan Jongin sungguh merendahkan Kyungsoo "Aku tahu tentang Sehun, aku tahu bagaimana anak itu harus tumbuh dan aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik tak sepertimu yang hanya bisa mengurungnya bak burung peliharaan" kini Kyungsoo mulai emosi.

"Dia anakku dan aku tak menganggapnya seperti binatang" jawab Jongin dengan nada dingin "Tak pernahkah kau sadar Kim Jongin" jika Kyungsoo sudah seperti ini berarti dia sudah benar-benar emosi.

"Walaupun aku bukan ibunya, tapi aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan seperti dirinya" Jongin menyeringai "Oh aku sangat tahu itu, hanya bedanya kau tak seberuntung Sehun yang punya appa semacam diriku. Dibanding Sehun kau sangat menyedihkan memiliki Minjoon sebagai ayah tirimu" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak "Ya, jika kau melihat dari sebelah sisi maka aka nada perbedaan diantara dirimu dengan appa tiriku, tapi jika dilihat keseluruhan kalian tidak ada bedanya sama sekali" Jongin mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian sama-sama tak punya pengertian oh bahkan aku ragu kalian punya perasaan. Yang aku tahu Sehun ditinggalkan meninggal oleh appa dan eommanya begitu juga aku"

DEG!

Mata Jongin membola 'Dari mana ia tahu identidas Sehun' pikirnya "Dan buruknya orang yang sudah dipercayakan orang tuanya tak bertanggung jawab sama sekali" gigi Jongin mulai bergemelatuk.

GREP!

Diraihnya tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggandeng paksa yeoja itu, ia butuh rumah sekarang untuk pembicaraan seperti ini.

.

.

BRAK!

"AKH!" Kyungsoo merasakan punggungnya nyeri akibat Jongin yang menggebraknya kedinding. Setelah menidurkan Sehun de tempat tidurnya ia menyeret Kyungsoo ke kamar.

"Kau berani bilang aku tak bertanggung jawab eoh? Aku memberinya kehidupan selama ini, atas dasar apa yeoja sepertimu merendahkanku?" Kyungsoo balik menatap nyalang wajah tuannya.

"Apa kau memberinya cinta?" Jongin menyeringai "Tentu saja. kau buta? Lihatlah apa yang ia dapatkan hingga ia menjadi tuan muda yang sangat kaya dan dihormati" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kau tak memberinya cinta sama sekali. Yang kau beri hanya rasa terkekang"

GREP

Jongin mencengkeram rahang Kyungsoo sekuat-kuatnya dan Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan air mata, ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Budak sepertimu tak pantas berbicara begitu sombongnya padaku" ucap Jongin "Beri dia kebebasan, beri dia teman karena dia membutuhkannya. Ia takkan hidup terus menerus denganmu Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo dan cengkeraman dirahangnya makin mengerat.

"Aku ibunya, aku ibunya, aku tahu segalanya tentang Sehun karena aku yang selalu bersamanya. Jika kau bisa mengurusnya, atau maidmu bisa mengurusnya buktikan padaku. Aku akan mendiamkannya, aku akan membiarkan kau mengurusnya sendiri aku taka akan mengurusnya lagi" ucap Kyungsoo melepas paksa cengkeraman Jongin dan berlalu pergi.

Jongin perlu diberi pelajaran, ya harus. Tekadnya dalam hati walau harus melukai Sehun, tapi Kyungsoo tak punya hak apapun atas diri Sehun walau ia mengerti.

.

.

.

.

"HWEEE~~~HWE~~~EOMMA~~EOMMA~~" tangis Sehun pecah seketika, ketika merasa pagi ini Kyungsoo tak membangunkannya. Malah ia mendapati Minah –maid yang bekerja di rumahnya yang membangunkan dirinya dipagi hari.

"SSttt..tuan muda mandi dulu nde?" Sehun menggeleng dan meronta sekuat mungkin, bukan maid yang Sehun inginkan tapi eommanya –Kyungsoo.

"Cehunie mau eomma hweee~~~hwee~~~" ini belum satu hari tapi Sehun sudah seperti ini. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Minah memaksa Sehun untuk mandi. Saat makanpun Sehun hanya melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam membelakanginya sementara Jongin sarapan dengan tenang.

Melihat sang eomma yang terus diam sambil membelakanginya membuat Sehun merasa bersalah. Eommanya aneh sekali hari ini, membiarkan Minah menyuapinya dan hanya mendiamkannya.

BRAK!

Sehun mendorong makanannya kuat-kuat, membuatnya berserakan dimana-mana sementara Jongin masih terdiam tak melakukan apapun.

"Hikc..hikc.." Sehun menangis lagi.

"Eomma~~" panggilnya dengan suara bergetar namun Kyungsoo enggan berbalik. Jujur saja, yeoja ini sejak tadi terus berusaha untuk tak memeluk si kecil Sehun yang selalu tergantung padanya, dengan menahan tangis ia hanya bisa terdiam tak mau Jongin yang berkuasa semakin menginjak dirinya.

"Eomma, malah? Hikc.." Jongin yang tak tahan langsung berhenti makan. "Sehunie mau apa eoh? Biar appa yang berikan" Sehun menggeleng "Cehunie mau eomma hikc...hikc..apa Cehunie nakal jadi eomma malah?" Tanyanya pada Jongin dengan air mata berderai. Sungguh jika ada yang perlu disalahkan disini, hanya Jonginlah satu-satunya orang yang patut disalahkan.

"Sehunie sama appa saja ya?" Lagi Sehun menggeleng dengan kuat "Cehunie mau cama eomma" adunya pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau Sehunie appa suapi?" Cukup lama Jongin membujuk Sehun hingga akhirnya ia mau disuapi appanya.

Setelah selesai, ujian bagi Jongin adalah Sehun yang kembali menangis meminta eommanya. Dia selalu berteriak memanggil-manggil Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo bersembunyi di kamar belakang tanpa mau keluar jika tak ada pekerjaan yang dia lakukan lagi.

Ya, Jongin harus rela tidak pergi ke kantor dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Chanyeol untuk menangani rapat walaupun ia harus dimahi Baekhyun karena meminta tolong pada suaminya yang sedang sakit.

Dan baru Jongin sadari, mengurus anak itu tidaklah mudah karena sebentar-sebentar ia akan menangis memanggil-manggil Kyungsoo. Tak hanya menangis, Sehun juga tidak mau makan bahkan minum walaupun Jongin menyuapiya, hanya sedikit yang Sehun makan.

.

.

"Hweee~~eomma~~" sore ini Sehun kembali menangis. "Kenapa kau tidak minta Kyungsoo saja eoh? Aku benar-benar gemas padamu" geram Leeteuk yang mengetahui kejadian hari ini. "Cih, untuk apa? Aku tak membutuhkannya" Leeteuk mendengus keras. "Ya, aku tak memikirkanmu tapi anak mu, tak sadar kah kau dia kesakitan dengan badan panas begini?" Ucap Leeteuk dengan suara tinggi.

Ya, kini Sehun ada dalam gendongan Leeteuk dan dari siang badan Sehun sudah panas dan kini suhunya bertambah panas, sehingga dia menangis terus sambil memanggil-manggil eommanya. Jongin sudah mencoba menenangkannya tapi tetap saja Sehun tak mau berhenti menangis dan terus seperti itu. Jongin bingung tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika anaknya seperti ini, maka ia memanggil Leeteuk untuk mengurusnya namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"Dia butuh eommanya Jongin" Jongin hanya bisa diam "kau ini tega sekali pada anakmu, kau bilang tak membutuhkannya? Tapi kau melakukan segalanya dengannya, cih dasar pembual" Leeteuk yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya tambah marah.

"Dia tak tahu apapun tentang Sehun, biar aku mengurusnya sendiri. kemarikan" Jongin mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Leeteuk dan anak itu makin menangis karena badannya terasa skakit semua tapi appanya mengambilnya dengan agak sedikit memaksa dari gendongan halmoninya.

"Cup…cup..cup.. anak appa makan nde" Jongin menepuk punggung sang putra yang terus menangis dan menggeleng "Sileo appa, Cehunie mau eomma hikc..hikc.." Jongin hanya bisa terdiam. Jujur melihat anaknya marah membuatnya sakit tapi melihat Sehun menangis ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari pada Sehun yang tengah marah pikirnya.

Jongin tersiksa dengan keadaan Sehun. tapi ia tak mau Kyungsoo sok tahu, ia tak bisa mempercayai Kyungsoo sama sekali. "Berikan ia pada Kyungsoo, ya tuhan kau hanya membuatnya tambah tersiksa. Sehun butuh eommanya" kini Jongin menatap tak suka pada Leeteuk "Maksud ajhuma apa? Siapa eommanya?" Leetek tersentak kaget. Jujur saja, ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti ibu Sehun, dan tanpa disadari ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo adalah ibu Sehun yang sebenarnya.

"Kau benar-benar buta eoh? Kyungsoo yang selama seharian dengan Sehun memantau pertumbuhannya hingga ia tahu bagaimana sifat anakmu dan kebiasaannya. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka jika Sehun akan setergantung ini padanya Jongin. kau tahu bagaimana ia menyeretnya dari keterpurukan? Kau tahu bagaimana ia menariknya dari kesedihan? Kau tahu bagaimana ia membahagiakan putramu dengan mengajarinya banyak hal dan mendapat teman baru? Kau tahu bagaimana ia memberinya kebebasan, rasa nyaman, aman dan terlindungi? Kau tahu itu Jongin? dank au tahu bagaimana ia memberikan cinta dan kasih sayangnya pada Sehun?" Leeteuk berucap sambil meneteskan air mata. Sungguh, wajah Sehun sudah sangat merah karena panas yang meninggi dengan mata yang sayu.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong denganku ajhuma" hanya itu yang Jongin katakan dan ini sungguh membuat Leeteuk tak menyangka dengan jalan pikiran Jongin.

"Aku tak sedang berbicara omong kosong, tapi kaulah yang omong kosong tuan besar" marah Leeteuk "Kau tahu mengapa didunia ini ada yang disebut ibu? Karena mereka hadir untuk merawat putra-putri yang lahir kedunia dengan rasa kasih sayang yang tentunya berbeda dengan ayah yang harus bekerja diluar sana. Kyungsoo tulus mencintai Sehun, karena jika ia tak mencintainya tak mungkin Sehun bisa seperti sekarang. Kau tahu anak kecil tak pandai berbohong apa lagi Sehun. apa kau ingin mengubur harapannya lagi?" Leeteuk terengah setelah berucap panjang lebar.

"Dia tak mengerti apapun tentang Sehun, bahkan dia bilang bahwa aku mengurung Sehun bagai burung peliharaan"

"Memang benar, yang Kyungsoo katakan adalah kebenaran. Jika kau mencintainya tak mungkin kau membiarkannya menderita seperti ini. Kau tahu anak kecil bisa meninggal hanya karena demam? Tapi kau menyiksanya karena rasa takut bodohmu itu? Buka hatimu Jongin, demi anakmu. Biarkan Kyungsoo mengurusnya. Jika kau tak mau melihat Sehun seperti ini"

BRAK!

Leeteuk menutup kasar pintu kamar Jongin, menyisakan Jongin yang mematung di dalam kamar.

"Eomma~~ Cehunie cayang eomma, Cehuni cayang appa" Jongin mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Sehun. namun mata balita itu tertutup rapat. Oh, ini gawat Sehun mulai mengigau. Kenapa bisa secepat ini panasnya naik? Pikirnya.

TES

TES

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan pundaknya basah dan mencium bau amis dan besi yang cukup kuat. Oh, Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Anaknya sedang mimisan sekarang "Astaga Sehun" ucapnya kaget ketika mendapati dugaannya benar.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

TOK!TOK!

"Keluarlah Kyungsoo!" perintahnya dengan nada panic dan putus asa sementara Sehun terus mengigau dengan kata yang sama yaitu ia sayang eomma dan sayang appanya.

"YA! KYUNGSOO!" teriaknya didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan kembali menggedor dengan kerasnya. Membuat para maid, tukang kebun dan supir menghampirinya karena khawatir.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya tuan Kang, supir Jongin "SURUH KYUNGSOO KELUAR. ANAKKU DEMAM TINGGI DAN TERUS MENGELUARKAN DARAH" Jongin berteriak pada Naeun salah satu maidnya juga.

BRAK!

Tanpa diduga teriakan Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membukakan pintu.

GREP!

Dengan cepat yeoja itu mengambil alih Sehun dari gendongan Jongin tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata sedikitpun "Apa Sehunie sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Minah "Belum Kyung, dia hanya makan tadi pagi saja dan tak makan dan minum setelahnya" jelas Minah "Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Minah mengangguk sementara Jongin hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tolong campurkan madu dengan air putih" Minah mengangguk kemudian segera membantu Kyungsoo "Naeun tolong ambilkan pakaian ganti juga handuk dan air hangat" dan mereka akhirnya bubar setelah Kyungsoo membawanya kedalam kamar kembali.

"Jangan tidurkan dia dikasur lantai seperti itu, pindahlah ke kamarku" ucap Jongin namun Kyungsoo hanya diam layaknya Jongin tidak ada. Ia hanya focus pada pekerjaannya, membersihkan darah dan mengganti pakaian Sehun yang terkena darah dan keringat, mengganti gel pengompresnya dengan yang baru.

"Ayo sayang, minum ya" entah sudah kali keberapa Kyungsoo mencoba, namun Sehun masih tak bisa menelan madu yang sudah dicampur air minum itu, karena sendok susah sekali masuk kedalam mulut mungilnya yang terus bergumam dan mata yang tak menuntukkan bahwa dirinya sadar. Lama-lama Kyungsoo jadi khawatir.

Ia memanggil-manggil Minah namun tak juga ada sahutan hingga akhirnya "Kau butuh sesuatu?" Jongin memutuskan bertanya dan bersabar atas sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

"Tolong ambilkan pipet di kotak obat" Jongin mengangguk "Pindahlah ke kamarku aku akan membawakannya kesana" perintah Jongin "Aku akan mudah mengawasinya jika ia ada dikamarku" jelasnya lagi dan Kyungsoo menurut dengan langsung beranjak dari kamarnya.

.

.

"Anak eomma pintar" ucapnya pada Sehun yang kini tengah menghisap putingnya yang ia tetesi sedikit-demi sedikit dengan air madu, ya setelah mencoba entah mengapa hanya ini yang terlintas dibenak Kyungsoo, karena ia ingin Sehun merasakan bahwa dirinya ada disampingnya, siapa tahu akan membuat Sehun cepat membuka mata.

Jujur saja, ia sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah pada Sehun. sehun seperti ini bukan hanya karena Jongin tapi juga karena dirinya. "Cepat sembuh sayang, eomma disini ingin melihat Sehun membuka mata" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus menetesi putingnya yang tengah dihisap Sehun.

Sementara Jongin hanya bisa diam, memperhatikan dari jauh Kyungsoo yang sedang tiduran diranjang dengan posisi miring dan Sehun yang menghadap kedadanya, jika dilihat Kyungsoo seperti ibu yang tengah menyusui anaknya.

"Apa sudah turun?" tanya Jongin ketika ia mendekat menghampiri ranjang "Pegang saja olehmu" tanpa basa-basi Jongin menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sehun "Tidak sepanas barusan" gumamnya namun masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. "Tidurlah" Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo "Tidurlah, tuan butuh istirahat. Pasti melelahkan seharian ini mengurusi Sehun yang sakit".

Jongin merebahkan dirinya disebelah Sehun, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap Sehun yang sedang terlelap. Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo sesaat dan kemudian berbalik memunggunginya.

"Kau boleh merawatnya" satu kata yang membuat perhatian Kyungsoo terfokus pada punggung kokoh Jongin.

"Aku akan mencoba mempercayakannya padamu, kau boleh merawatnya, mendidiknya dan memberinya banyak teman" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Sungguh inilah yang ia inginkan untuk Sehun "Tapi kuanggap ini adalah permintaanmu yang waktu itu sempat aku tawarkan" ucapnya diakhir.

"Terimakasih, tuan"

Satu kalimat yang mengakhiri malam itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aisshhh… Kau ini bagaimana eoh? Apa kau bodoh? Kau membiarkan tunanganmu datang kemari?" pagi yang cukup cerah ketika Jongin membaca berkas diruang kerjanya sebelum Leeteuk datang dan mengomel padanya dan merusak acara membacanya.

"Biarkan saja dia datang ajhuma" jawab Jongin santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas di tangannya "Kau gila? Lalu mau kau kemanakan Kyungsoo eoh? Tunanganmu yang menyebalkan itu akan datang besok pagi..aisshhh jinjja kepalaku" keluh Leeteuk sambil memijat pelipisnya karena kepala yang berdenyut nyeri.

Oh bagaimana tak sakit kepala jika pagi-pagi ia mendapat telpon dari tunangan majikannya bahwa ia akan sampai besok pagi di rumah keluarga Kim sementrara sang pemilik rumah sudah punya istri yang sangat baik? Aishhh.. Leeteuk tak mungkin bisa membayangkan posisi Kyungsoo nantinya.

"Makanya jangan banyak pikiran ajhuma, nanti kepalamu bertambah sakit" ujar Jongin "YA! Bagaimana kepalaku tidak nyeri, kau ini sebenarnya punya otak tidak sih? Atau saking kejamnya dirimu kau jadi seperti ini? Walaupun Kyungsoo kau anggap budak tapi kau menikah dengannya tuan besar, lalu Sehun, kau tahu sendiri Sehun tak menyukai tunanganmu itu dari dulu" Jongin hanya bisa diam mendengarkan Leeteuk yang mengomel.

"Sudahlah sebentar lagi aku ada meeting penting di kantor, aku tak mau terbebani dengan hal sepele macam ini jadi tolong jangan dibesar-besarkan ajhuma" Leeteuk mendelik tak suka.

"Ishh.. kau tak mau mendengarku eoh? Sepele katamu? Dasar gila" tangan Jongin turun ke meja dan menatap Leeteuk "Sedari tadi aku mendengarkanmu tapi jika memang dia mau datang tinggal bukakan pintu dan anggap saja dia tamu oke" Leeteuk mendengus keras "Baiklah, ku sumpahi kau benar-benar mati jika Kyungsoo pergi, hidupmu akan sengsara jika Kyungsoo sampai terluka, dengarkan itu tuan besar menyebalkan" Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil. Leeteuk memang selalu mendokana dirinya seperti itu jika menyangkut Kyungsoo.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh proporsional tengah menjejakan kakinya di bandara Incheon, kaca mata hitam, pakaian minim dan shigh heels yang ia kenakan membuat semua perhatian orang-orang di bandara tertuju padanya. Oh, bagaimana tidak, busana yang dipakai wanita itu amat sangatlah berkelas, harganya bisa sebanding dengan harga mobil mewah dan siapapun pasti menginginkannya mendaji wanita itu.

Drrrttt~~~drrrtttt~~

Ponsel sang wanita berbunyi "Nde eomoni?" jawabnya ketika mengangkat telpon

"….."

"Nde, aku akan segera ke rumah Jongin besok pagi ketika urusanku selesai" jawabnya.

"…"

"Nde, arasso. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya setelah enam bulan ini" ucapnya mengakhiri percakapannya dengan wanita diseberang telpon sana.

"Kim Jongin, tunggu aku" gumamnya sambil kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

.

"Appa~~~" Jongin yang baru menutup pintu rumah tersenyum mendapati Sehun yang berlari menyambutnya. "Eyyy..anak appa yang tampan, sudah makan?" tanyanya sambil meraih Sehun dalam gendongan "Belum appa, eomma balu celecai macak balucan" Jongin mengangguk ini memang jam wajar Kyungsoo menyuapkan makan malam.

"Oh? Kau pulang cepat?" Jongin mengangguk ketika mendapati Kyungsoo di hadapannya dan segera mengambil tas kerjanya "Mau makan malam atau mandi dulu?" kebiasaan Kyungsoo selalu bertanya seperti itu ketika Jongin pulang, jika Jongin ingin mandi dulu maka Kyungsoo akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk berendam tapi jika Jongin ingin makan malam dulu itu lain cerita, karena Kyungsoo tak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan air hangat karena Jongin tak akan berendam.

"Sehunie mau makan atau mandi lagi sama appa?" Sehun menggeleng "Cehunie mau makan, Cehunie lapal appa" jawab Sehun sambil mengusap perut kecilnya yang membuat Jongin gemas dan…

CHUP~~~

CHUP~~~

CHUP~~~

menciumi pipinya dengan sedikit menekan karena saking gemasnya "AAAaaaaaa…appa cudah, cakit appa…jangan kelas-kelas ciumnya" protes Sehun sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya random di gendongan Jongin.

"Eoh? Mianhae habis appa gemas sekali" rengeknya yang membuat Sehun mendelik "Cehunie memang lucu hihihihi..tapi pipi Cehunie pegal kalau appa cium cepelti itu" protesnya "Nde, mianhae nde.." Sehun mengangguk dan Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan karena disana Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan Sehun akan segera disuapi.

.

.

TREK!

Kyungsoo meletakan secangkir the di atas meja kerja Jongin yang sedang menatap laptopnya "Teh anda tuan" Jongin mengangguk "Tuan" panggil Kyungsoo "Wae?" jawab Jongin yang kini tengah mematikan laptopnya karena layarnya mulai gelap.

"Tadi siang ada sepasang ibu dan anak yang mencari anda" terang Kyungsoo dan Jongin menutup laptopnya kemudian meraih teh hangat yang tadi Kyungsoo bawa kemudian menyesapnya.

"LAlu?" tanya Jongin "Mereka bilang ada kepentingan dengan anda, tapi karena anda belum pulang dan pasti mereka menunggu lama saya menyuruhnya kembali besok pagi sebelum anda berangkat ke kantor" Jongin mengangguk "Apakah mereka itu Yura dan Soora?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya untuk mengganti waktu bertemu" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu..

"Tapi sepertinya mereka sangat membutuhkan untuk bertemu anda" Jongin mengangguk "Iya aku tahu dan aku masih punya kepentingan lain pagi nanti, aku hanya tak mau terganggu" Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Jongin memang keras kepala.

GREP!

"A-ada apa tuan?" Kyungsoo tergagap ketika Jongin tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya bridal style "Sekarang waktunya kau bekerja untukku" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Ta-tapi…"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk membuat Kyungsoo berhenti protes karena bibir yeoja itu sudah di lumatnya sedikit keras.

Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama Kyungsoo sudah menjerit-jerit minta dilepaskan namun Jongin hanya bisa menikmati aktivitasnya yang sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar yang luas itu, masih terdapat sepasang insan yang tengah bergelung dengan selimut. Hanya saja yang satu tertidur lelap dan yang satu tengah terjaga dan menatapi objek yang tengah tertidur itu.

Jongin, namja yang tengah terjaga itu sendari tadi hanya memandangi Kyungsoo dari wajah sampai ke ujung kaki yang tertutup selimut. Sesekali ia memandangi jam meja yang terpasang manis di nakas sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi" gumamnya.

Kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo, dari kening, pipi yang sedikit berisi, kemudian bibir yang sedikit bengkak karena ia yang menciumnya dengan kasar ketika sedang berhubungan intim denganya. Ya, Jongin tidak bisa jika tidak meninggalkan bengkak dibibir Kyungsoo mengingat dia yang kecanduan bercinta.

Setelah bibir, matanya beralih pada leher yang penuh bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang dibuatnya semalam. Padahal sebelumnya leher indah itu bersih, tapi dengan mulutya ia bisa membuatnya seperti ini karena kecanduan dengan desahan Kyungsoo.

'Ish apa yang kupikirkan' makinya dalam hati namun matanya tak bisa berbohong, kini ia menatap dada Kyungsoo yang sama dengan lehernya, dipenuhi bercak kemudian tangannya menelusuri selimut dan menurunkannya sedikit dan terlihatlah gundukan besar yang sering Jongin hisap-hisap. Oh, itu sungguh menyenangkan bagi Jongin.

"MAsih ada waktu, bagaimana kalau sekali lagi" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sebelum kemudian mulutnya menangkup putting Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya lembut agar yeoja itu menikmatinya tanpa sadar.

"Eughhh~~~" Kyungsoo mendesah dan mencoba menjauhkan sesuatu yang tengah menghisap-hisap putingnya. Jongin berhenti dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadarpun kau tak menginginkan bercinta denganku eoh?" ucapnya pada Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap "Baiklah kau akan merasakan kejutan setelah ini" ucapnya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dua belahan payudara Kyungsoo dan kedua tangannya yang memegang masing-masing pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Eughh~~~ah~~~" Kyungsoo mendesah lemah, iya sungguh lelah dan sulit membuka mata karena Jongin mengerjai tubuhnya hingga tengah malam dan sekarang ia menginginkannya lagi. "Ahh~~tuanhh~~" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mendesahkan panggilannya pada Jongin.

Tapi Jongin hanya menyeringai, Kyungsoo benar-benar kepayahan karena masih lelah sehingga matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka dan ini kesempatan Jongin melancarkan niatnya.

Lututnya mulai meregangkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo kemudian memposisikannya agar berada diatas paha Jongin, perlahan tapi pasti JOngin mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka kembali.

"Sudahhh~~" Kyungsoo memohon dengan nada yang begitu pelan, sehingga bukan berhenti malah Jongin merasa seperti diundang.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Kyungsoo yang pasrah dan Jongin yang bergerak begitu agresif, mulutnya tak berhenti sama sekali dari kegiatan menghisap bahu dan dada Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Mana Jongin?" suara seorang wanita dewasa yang masuh dengan seenaknya bak nyonya besar itu bertanya sinis pada Naeun "Ma-masih tidur nyonya" jawab salah satu maid Jongin itu dengan tergagap. Karena sungguh, nyonya dihadapannya ini sangatlah angkuh.

"Oh, baiklah biar aku yang membangunkannya" ucapnya dengan nada centil. "Mian nyonya anda tidak bisa masuk" Leeteuk menghentikan langkah wanita itu di depan tangga menuju ruang atas dimana kamar Jongin berada.

"Ya! Ajhuma, aku tahu kau sudah dianggap keluarga oleh Jongin tapi kau tetap harus ingat statusmu disini hanya kepala pelayan" ucapnya dengan nada keras. "Tetap saja anda tak bisa mas.." yeoja itu mendorong Leeteuk kesamping, untunglah Naeun segera menyangganya jadi Leeteuk tidak terjatuh sementara yeoja itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kekamar Jongin.

"Baiklah, sayang aku datang untuk kejutan" ucapnya sebelum membuka pintu dan…

SRET!

Mata yeoja itu membola seketika ketika pintu baru saja dibuka. "Jongin" gumamnya.

Ia masih tak percaya dengan yang terjadi dihadapannya, ia melihat pria yang menjadi tunangannya itu tengah menikmati tubuh yeoja yang berada dibawahnya. Jongin begitu keras menghentak tubuh yeoja yang ada di bawahnya, sementara sang yeoja hanya bisa pasrah dengan tubuh yang lemah dibawah kuasa Jongin.

Dan yeoja itu dapat melihat bagaimana mulut Jongin tak berhenti menghisap-hisap bahu, dada dan breast yeoja itu kuat-kuat. Ya, Jongin mengecapnya dengan kuat karena yeoja itu bisa mendengar decakan mulutnya sementara pinggulnya tak berhenti menghentak-hentak dengan keras mencari-cari kenikmatan.

Pergelangan tangan yeoja itu di pegangi oleh kedua tangan Jongin, sehingga ketika tangan itu bergerak sedikit saja Jongin langsung menahannya. Dan seketika wajah yeoja itu memerah menahan marah yang memuncak ketika ia mengetahui bahwa pria yang menjadi tunangannya ini benar-benar menikmati acara bercintanya dengan yeoja yang tengah berada diranjangnya itu.

Giginya bergemelatuk, tangannya mengepal kuat. Entahlah apa Jongin menyadari keberadaannya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas yeoja yang sedang disetubuhi itu pasti tak menyadari keberadaannnya karena wajahnya mengarah kesamping, berkebalikan dengan tunangan Jongin.

'Sialan kau Jongin, kita bahkan belum pernah bercinta sekalipun tapi kau melakukannya dengan wanita itu?' batinnya penuh amarah.

BRAK!  
Akhirnya ia kembali keluar ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Jongin mencapai kepuasannya, dan Jongin benar-benar menikmati semua itu. Ia menggebrak pintu dengan cukup keras.

.

.

"Ugh~~~/ Ngh~~~" Jongin dan Kyungsoo orgasme disaat yang bersamaan. "T-tuan se-sepertinya tadi…"

"Iya aku sudah tahu sejak ia datang membuka pintu" potong Jongin.

"La-lalu ba-bagaimana…"

"Sudahlah, aku juga ingin dilihat ketika bercinta denganmu" jawab Jongin enteng, sementara Kyungsoo ia sungguh malu luar biasa ketika menyadari ada orang yang tengah melihatnya bersama Jongin.

"Ayo temani aku mandi" Jongin mengangkat tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo ketika yeoja itu masih sibuk terdiam. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo selalu mencoba meredam rasa malunya.

"KENAPA TUAN MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU EOH?" Kyungsoo memekik tepat ditelinga Jongin. kyungsoo kalau sudah marah tak akan sadar jika ia tengah kelelahan.

"Berisik, cepat gosok saja punggungku" perintah Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam. Setelah beberapa menit, kini mereka tengah berendam air hangat dengan Kyungsoo yang berada dipangkuan Jongin.

Berendam air hangat yang sudah diberi aromaterapi membuat Kyungsoo lebih rileks dan tak sadar tertidur kembali sementara Jongin kini tengah menggosok lengan Kyungsoo yang masih terdapat sisa sabun.

"Kau lelah eoh?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan hidung yang menghadap ke ceruk lehernya. Membuat Jongin geli dibuatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak, aku merasa sangat segar" ucapnya lagi

Setelah keluar kamar mandi dengan Kyungsoo digendongannya Jongin menemukan ranjangnya sudah rapi dan bersih dengan dua pakaian diatasnya yang satu dress biasa untuk sekhari-hari dirumah yang dipakai Kyungsoo dengan aksen bunga-bunga sedangkan yang satunya lagi kaos berkerah berwarna biru langit dan celana katun berwarna abu-abu cerah milik Jongin, tak perlu ia mencari tahu karena ia sudah hafal Leeteuk yang membersihkannya jika Kyungsoo masih bersamanya. Benar-benar yeoja yang penuh pengertian itulah yang selalu Jongin sebut untuk Leeteuk.

.

.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?" Jongin baru menjejakkan kakinya ditangga terakhir langsung disambut dengan teriakan yeoja yang tengah marah. Dan itu tunangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang" jawab Jongin santai dan ketika ia melihat Minah tengah membersihkan kaca ia langsung beralih "Apa Sehun sudah bangun?" Minah yang merasa ditanya menoleh "Belum tuan, sepertinya tuan muda akan bangun siang" Jongin mengangguk "Apa dia sempat terbangun?" Minah menggeleng "Ani tuan sepertinya badannya sudah terasa enak, jadi ia tak terbangun sama sekali" Jongin kembali mengangguk dan menyuruh Minah meneruskan pekerjaannya lalu ia melenggang kedapur. Sungguh perutnya terasa sangat lapar pagi ini.

"YA! KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU JONGIN" teriak yeoja itu lagi "Aku mendengarmu Sulli, kau tak perlu berteriak nanti anakku terbangun" ucapnya dingin.

"Oh, anakmu yang terbangun atau yeoja sialan itu yang akan terbangun eoh?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap wajah tunangannya.

"Jangan berkata buruk tentang yeoja itu, kau tak tahu apapun Sulli, jadi jaga ucapanmu" Sulli berdecih "Cih, aku tahu yeoja itu. Dia adalah jalang yang berhasil menjebak tunangan orang lain yang demi tuhan tunanganku belum pernah melakukannya padaku bahkan pada wanita manapun diluar sana, benar?" Jongin terdiam.

"Pelacur yang kau bawa itu, apakah sudah dari kemarin kalian bercinta eoh? Sepertinya saat kau melakukannya dia sudah kepayahan? Oh, astaga apa yang si berengsek itu lakukan hingga tunanganku seperti ini eoh? Sebegitu nikmatkah tubuhnya hingga tunanganku ini begitu ganas padanya? Wanita murahan yang.."

"CUKUP SULLI" Jongin sepertinya tersulut emosi.

"Dia bukan jalang, dia bukan pelacur dan terlebih dia tak seperti apa yang kau katakan" Jongin bukan membela, tapi itu kenyataan, Kyungsoo memanglah bukan pelacur.

"Oh, jadi kau membela sijalang itu eoh?"

Jongin tak mau menggubris lagi karena ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sulli yang berteriak-teriak menyumpah serapahi Kyungsoo.

"Dasar tak tahu diri, kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa pelacur sebenarnya itu adalah kau? Dasar jalang" gumamnya tanpa terdengar oleh siapapun selain dirinya.

Tanpa tanpa menyadari Sulli yang pergi kelantai atas.

.

.

BRAK!  
kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur sontak terperanjat kaget dengan pintu yyang berdebum keras akibat dibuka dengan kasar.

Dengan pandangan yang setengah mengantuk ia mencoba mengambil alih kesadarannya dan..

SRET!

Selimut yang menutup tubuhnya terbuka dengan paksa, untung ia sudah memakai pakaian dan sprei sudah diganti jadi tak tercium lagi bau habis bercinta.

Merasakan selimutnya ditarik paksa Kyungsoo segera terduduk namun..

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi putihnya.

"YA! BANGUN JALANG" teriakan keras seorang wanita menghampiri gendang telinganya yang masih berdengung sebelah.

Dan matanya menangkap sesosok wanita cantik dengan bibir merah, rambut cokelat sebahu dan dress minim yang mahal tengah menatapnya sinis.

"A-anda siapa?" tanyanya tergagap.

"SIAPA KATAMU"

"AKH~~"

Kyungsoo memekik karena wanita itu menjambak rambut panjangnya kuat-kuat kemudian menariknya keatas, bermaksud memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"KELUAR KAU DARI SINI PELACUR!"

JLEB!

Bukan main sakit hatinya Kyungsoo dikatai pelacur oleh yeoja yang menurutnya tak tahu apapun tentang dirinya. Namun apa daya, Sulli sudah menyeret Kyungsoo keluar kamar dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur dilantai.

PLAK!

Kembali Sulli menampar Kyungsoo dipipi yang sama namun kini bibirnya ikut memerah dan meneteskan cairan merah berbau besi. "Se-sebenarnya apa yang…"

Belum sempat selesai bicara Suli memotong "Apa yang terjadi? Cih jalang sepertimu tak pantas memperlihatkan wajah polos begitu. tak sadarkah kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar?" Kyungsoo diam, ia bingung apa lagi salahnya kali ini? Dan kenapa ia harus disalahkan.

"Aku tidak berbuat salah dan aku tak mengenalmu" Suli mendecih dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut yeoja yang tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

SRET!

Kembali ia menjambak rambut Kyungsoo kuat-kuat "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Kyungsoo berusaha menggeleng "Aku Sulli dan Jongin, namja yang telah bercinta denganmu itu adalah tunanganku" jelasnya dengan nada ngotot yang kentara.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"Tu-tunangan" Sulli mengangguk "Ya, tunangan kau mengerti kan? Aku sudah tiga tahun bertunangan dengannya dan kau, jalang sialan yang dengan berani menggoda tunanganku eoh?" cengkeraman Sulli kembali mengerat pada rambut Kyungsoo.

TES!

TES!

TES!

Tetesan air mata itu berlomba keluar begitu saja, sungguh betapa remuknya hati Kyungsoo saat ini. Dikatai pelacur, jalang dan sebagainya tanpa yeoja itu tahu bahwa semua ini bukan keinginannya. Jongin yang membelinya, Jongin yang memperkosanya, dan selalu JOngin yang memaksanya dan membuat Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan karena Jongin….

Menikahinya.

Itu semua kenyataan yang terjadi dan kini Kyungsoo harus kembali menelan kenyataan pahit, bahwa Jongin memiliki tunangan jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo merasa sakit, Jongin benar, ia hanyalah seorang budak, budak untuk pemuas pandangan dan birahinya semata.

Tapi mengetahui Jongin punya wanita lain, membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa sakit luar biasa. 'Aku istrinya, aku bukan pelacur sementara kau hanya tunangan yang belum tentu dinikahi' batinnya tanpa sadar.

"JADI PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA JALANG!" teriakan Sulli menggema di hampir seisi rumah, Sehun yang tertidurpun sampai terbangun dan menangis

"EOMMA~~~HWEEEE~~~EOMMA~~~"

tangis Sehun terdengar sangat kencang dipendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Lepas, tolong Sehun menangis" mohon Kyungsoo.

"Cih, Sehun katamu? Panggil dia tuan muda berengsek" jelas Sulli, dan Kyungsoo memaksa tangan Sulli untuk lepas darinya kemudian berlari ke kamar Sehun.

"HWEE~~~ EOMMA~~~" segera diraihnya Sehun yang tengah terduduk di ranjangnya agar berada dalam dekapannya "Eomma~~~hikccc.. Cehunie takut eomma" Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Sehun agar tenang dan menggendongnya lebih erat ia tahu, Sehun pasti pusing dan sakit sekali kepalanya karena terkejut saat tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Sssstttt~~ eomma disini sayang cup..cup.." sambil mengusap punggung kecil Sehun dan isakannya mulai berkurang tapi..

"YA! LEPASKAN SEHUN DARI TANGAN KOTORMU JALANG" ternyata Sulli mengikutinya hingga ke kamar Sehun. dan sontak Sehun kembali menangis sementara Sulli merebut Sehun dengan paksa dari gendongan kyungsoo.

Sehun berontak dalam gendongan Sulli dan meraung-raung, karena ia ingin eommanya "HWEE~~~ EOMMA~~~EOMMA!" teriak Sehun begitu memilukan.

"DIA BUKAN EOMMAMU ARASSO!"

Bentak Sulli dihadapan wajah Sehun dan menepuk pantat balita itu cukup keras "Ku mohon berikan dia padaku nyonya, kepalanya pasti sakit dan pusing" Kyungsoo mencoba meraih tangan Sehun yang mengarah padanya minta digendong.

"APA? Seiblis apa dirimu hingga anak ini memanggilmu eomma" ucap Sulli.

"Hentikan" suara dingin itu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dan Sulli bersamaan "Berikan Sehun padanya Sulli".

"Tidak mau, dia jalang yang tidak pantas…"

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak seperti apa yang kau katakan, Sekarang berikan Sehun padanya dan pergilah dari sini" mata Kyungsoo dan Sulli membola seketika.

Apa katanya tadi? Pergi dari sini? Bukankah itu artinya Jongin mengusir Sulli? Pikir dua yeoja itu. Dengan berat hati Suli memberikan Sehun padanya dan Sehun buru-buru memeluk Kyungsoo seerat-eratnya. "Tidurkan dia dikamarku" Kyungsoo segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar Jongin tanpa perduli protes dari Suli.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo masih terisak kecil setelah menidurkan Sehun, kini balita itu sudah terlelap setelah lama rewel lalu dimandikan kemudian di suapi makanan yang Kyungsoo masak sendiri. Walau suhu badannya agak naik Sehun menurut dan mau minum obat.

CEKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengelap air matanya kasar. "Sehun sudah tidur" Kyungsoo mengangguk ketika suara Jongin menyapa pendengarannya. "Sa-saya permisi" Kyungsoo bangkit dan hendak berjalan keluar namun Jongin meraih pinggangnya, menahan Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

"Dia menamparmu dengan sebegitu kerasnya" ucapnya sambil meraih dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. Dilihatnya wajah itu yang biasanya selalu bersih kini menampakkan memar disudut bibir dan kemerahan di pipi.

Jongin mengusapnya selembut yang ia bisa, entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah menemukan wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti ini "Sakitkah?" tanyanya lembut dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng karena ia tak mau banyak berurusan dengan Jongin "Aku tak pernah menamparmu, tapi kenapa dia bisa melakukannya hingga pipimu begini" ucapnya "Tanyakan saja pada tunanganmu" jawab Kyungsoo dingin. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring kemudian.

CHUP~~

Mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya lebut namun tak lama "Kemarilah, biar kuobati lukamu" Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja. sementara Jongin mengobatinya dengan lembut dan telaten. Kembali wajah namja itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak karuan. Sungguh sudah dua kali ia menemukan Jongin bersikap seperti ini padanya. Ia jadi bingung sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dimana tunangamu sekarang?" Kris mencibir dihadapan Jongin. ya, kini mereka tengah berkumpul diruang kerja Jongin.

"Ada dirumahku" jawab Jongin enteng

"Cih, dasar gila. Dia sudah ada empat hari disini dank au membiarkannya tidur dirumahmu?" Jongin mengangguk atas pertanyaan sakratis Kris. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam saja memperhatikan, ia tak bisa berkomentar banyak seperti Kris karena tugasnya masih menumpuk.

"Dia pasti menyiksa Kyungsoo" tebak Chanyeol "Ya, dia menyiksanya dari pertama kali datang saat ia memlihatku tengah berhubungan intim dengan Kyungsoo dikamar" sontak kedua mata lelaki yang ada disana melotot lebar "Kau benar-benar gila" ucap Kris lagi.

"Kau sungguh memperhitungkannya?" kini Chanyeol yang bicara dan Jongin mengangguk, Kris yang tidak bodoh mngerti akan arti kata yang dilontarkan Chanyeol "Jadi kau sengaja?" tanya Kris dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Lalu? Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sulli yang menyumpah serapahi Kyungsoo" Jongin mengangguk lagi, diagnosis Kris 100% benar.

"Apa kyungsoo dan Sehun baik-baik saja?" Kris bertanya lagi "Mereka baik walaupun Sulli selalu melakukan berbagaimacam cara untuk menyakiti Kyungsoo, makanya aku minta Teukie ajhuma untuk selalu mengawasi Kyungsoo, aku sudah menyuruh Sulli pergi tapi ia bersikeras tinggal dan setelah kuberi peringatan ia hanya mendumal tak jelas" jelas Jongin.

"Apa kau dan Sulli tidur bersama?" kii pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terdengar "Aku tidur dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, kau tahu kan anak itu tidak suka pada Sulli dan dia jadi lebih protektif lagi padaku, jika aku pulang maka aku harus menggendongnya, jika aku sedang bekerja ia harus ada di pangkuanku dan Kyungsoo harus ada disampingku, lucu sekali anak itu" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat tinggak anaknya.

"Haaahhh~~~ aku jadi kangen Zifan/ Aku jadi ingin punya anak" dua kata berbeda keluar secara bersamaan.

"Makanya cepat-cepat program Chan" ucap Kris yang diangguki jongin "Kau juga Jongin, aku heran kalian sering melakukannya tapi Kyungsoo belum hamil-hamil sampai sekarang" kedua namja itu seakan membatu ditempat dengan ucapan Kris.

"Aku melakukannya hyung, hanya saja Baekhyun masih trauma keguguran" Chanyeol menunduk dalam. Ya, baik Kris dan Jongin tahu, Baekhyun pernah keguguran karena rumah Chanyeol yang di serang orang-orang suruhan Yuri ketika Chanyeol sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Canada. Maka dari itu Chanyeol selalu membawa Baekhyun kemana-mana dan Jongin menyetujuinya.

"Kalau aku, yah kau tahu sendiri aku jarang berada dirumah, padahal tiap aku melakukannya aku tak pernah pakai pengaman sekalipun tapi mungkin karena aku menyentuhnya bukan saat masa subur jadi ia belum hamil sampai sekarang. Lagi pula aku tak semesum Chanyeol Hyung yang menyentuh istrinya hampir tiap hari" Kris memegang pelipisnya. Chanyeol mendecih.

"Ya, mana mungkin dia mau melayani mu kau memperkosanya tiap kau ingin" tambah Chanyeol "Ya, benar itu yangmembuatnya susah hamil. Dia stress disetubuhi pria yang tak mencintainya sama sekali" tambah Kris.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pikirkan langkah kita selanjutnya. Ini tinggal sedikit lagi" Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun Kris dan Chanyeol hanya menurut saja.

.

.

"Ya, Kyungsoo"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo meminum air putihdi gelasnya, Sulli menghampirinya dengan dua bungkusan. "Iya, ada apa anda memanggil saya?" Sulli segera menyodorkan satu bungkusan pada Kyungsoo "Jongin sebentar lagi pulang, campurkan ini kedalam air minumnya" perintah Sulli dan Kyungsoo memandangnya heran.

"Tak perlu banyak tanya cepat lakukan saja" Kyungsoo tergagap lalu mengangguk. "Cepat ambil dua gelas lagi aku juga haus" dan Kyungsoo segera melesat mengambil gelas dan air yang Sulli inginkan tanpa tahu Sulli telah memasukan serbuk yang lain kedalam minuman Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Sulli-ssi" Leetuk tiba-tiba memanggil Sulli "Ada apa si tua itu memanggilku" Sulli berdecak namun tetap menghampiri Leeteuk. Sementara Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang Sulli minta.

"Kyung" Kyungsoo menoleh ketika suara Jongin menghampirinya, dengan gelagapan ia membereskan bungkusan yang sudah menjadi sampah di meja. "O-oh su-sudah pulang?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Ini, aku sudah membelikan titipan Sehun" Kyungsoo meraih plastik yang Jongin sodorkan padanya, tadi sore Sehun ingin bubble tea coklat. Kyungsoo memasukkannya ke kulkas sebagian karena Jongin membelikannya dua cup dan cup satunya lagi ia buka dan memasukkan isinya setengah ke gelas Sehun. ia tak mau Sehun sakit lagi, jadi Kyungsoo hanya memberinya setengah.

Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo, Jongin meneguk air di salah satu gelas tersebut hingga habis. "T-tuan, a-anda me-meminumnya?" Jongin mengangguk santai sementara Kyungsoo mulai gusar, Jongin benar-benar minum dari gelas yang sudah Kyungsoo beri sesuatu yang Sulli minta.

"Kau tidak minum? Gelas disini ada tiga tak biasanya kau minum banyak" Kyungsoo meraih gelasnya kembali "Nyonya Sulli bilang.."

"Jangan panggil dia nyonya, panggil namanya saja" Jongin memperingatkan "Dia haus" Jongin mengangguk lagi. Dan Kyungsoo sedega minum karena ia baru sadar sebenarnya dari tadi dialah yang kehausan.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang?" Jongin mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sulli, "Sudah minum?" Jongin mengangguk lagi dan Sulli tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia meraih gelas yang satunya lagi dan meneguknya sampai habis.

'Kena kau Jongin, kupastikan kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku mala mini dan Kyungsoo selamat menjadi putri tidur di kasur lantaimu yang dingin yang pantas untukmu' batin Sulli.

**TBC**

**Hai-hai.. hira dating lagi dengan chapter 5 JOURNEY semoga tidak mengecewakan chingu semua ya hheee.. hira sungguh senang sekali dengan respon chinggu yang gak disangka-sangka ternyata suka dengan cerita hira. Gomawo sudah REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW juga BACA ff hira yang abal ini. Senang membaca semua review yang hira dapat. **

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA SEMUANYA \^0^/**

**MIAN KALO HIRA BELUM BISA BALAS REVIEW CHINGU SATU-PERSATU TAPI HIRA ALWAYS KEEP BACA REVIEW CHINGU SEMUA. **

**Semoga ceritanya berkenan dihati ya, oh iya untuk yang 'A GIFT TO ME' itu bukan hira gantung atau ga dilanjutin tapi itu pasti ditamatin cuman hira masih belum sempat meng END-kan ceritanya hhheee.. hira masih ngerjain yang Journey ini dengan mengambil waktu luang.**

**Kalo 'SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI SAYANG' itu kumpulan cerita 'ONESHOOT' jadi hira pikir masih banyak waktu untuk tidak update ceritanya hhheeee… karena sekarang hira harus bisa bagi-bagi waktu. Sebenernya udah ada judul baru untuk FF ini tapi belum selesai dengan berat hati nanti aja :D mianhae nde..**

**Baca Juga FF hira yang lain ya, semoga bisa menjadi selingan menunggu Journe lanjut **

***DEEP BOW**

**See you in the next chapter**

***dadah…dadah…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Marry Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, tapi mungkin ada anehnya sedikit hhee:D peace.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Saya tahu anda marah tuan, saya tahu tentang kejadian Sehun yang hilang tapi anda tak bisa mendekamnya terus-menerus didalam rumah. Ia juga butuh teman dan hal-hal baru untuk pertumbuhannya" jelas Kyungsoo. "Cih, sekarang kau membawa-bawa masa pertumbuhannya? Wow kau seperti ibu sungguhan" DEG! Entah mengapa ucapan Jongin menusuk Kyungsoo dalam-dalam dan ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menangis." it's Kaisoo as Main pair

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Ini, aku sudah membelikan titipan Sehun" Kyungsoo meraih plastik yang Jongin sodorkan padanya, tadi sore Sehun ingin bubble tea coklat. Kyungsoo memasukkannya ke kulkas sebagian karena Jongin membelikannya dua cup dan cup satunya lagi ia buka dan memasukkan isinya setengah ke gelas Sehun. ia tak mau Sehun sakit lagi, jadi Kyungsoo hanya memberinya setengah._

_Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo, Jongin meneguk air di salah satu gelas tersebut hingga habis. "T-tuan, a-anda me-meminumnya?" Jongin mengangguk santai sementara Kyungsoo mulai gusar, Jongin benar-benar minum dari gelas yang sudah Kyungsoo beri sesuatu yang Sulli minta._

"_Kau tidak minum? Gelas disini ada tiga tak biasanya kau minum banyak" Kyungsoo meraih gelasnya kembali "Nyonya Sulli bilang.."_

"_Jangan panggil dia nyonya, panggil namanya saja" Jongin memperingatkan "Dia haus" Jongin mengangguk lagi. Dan Kyungsoo sedega minum karena ia baru sadar sebenarnya dari tadi dialah yang kehausan._

"_Eoh, kau sudah pulang?" Jongin mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sulli, "Sudah minum?" Jongin mengangguk lagi dan Sulli tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia meraih gelas yang satunya lagi dan meneguknya sampai habis._

'_Kena kau Jongin, kupastikan kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku mala mini dan Kyungsoo selamat menjadi putri tidur di kasur lantaimu yang dingin yang pantas untukmu' batin Sulli._

**-JOURNEY CHAPTER 6-**

Sulli tengah bersolek sambil bersenandung dengan riang, ia merasa bahagia sekarang karena ia dan Jongin akan memiliki waktu berdua –pikirnya. Walaupun sesekali menguap kecil, tak menyurutkan niat yeoja itu untuk datang ke kamar Jongin, mungkin sambil menemaninya bersama berkas-berkas yang ia kerjakan.

Membayangkannya membuat ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri tapi..

"Ugh, kenapa rasa kantukku bertambah parah ya?" gumamnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam. "Ada apa denganku? Tak seperti biasanya" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ketika pandangannya menemukan ranjang bersprei hijau segar, entah mengapa Sulli seperti tertarik pada benda itu. "Mungkin istirahat sebentar tak masalah" ucapnya lagi setelah merebahkan diri dengan nyaman di ranjang empuk dengan sprei berwarna hijau segar dengan aksen bunga-bunga itu.

.

.

'Ugh~~kenapa badanku terasa panas sejak tadi' batin Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Ia kini tengah memeluk Sehun yang tertidur setelah ia menina bobokannya. Sementara Jongin tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang.

'Apa cuaca malam ini begitu panas? Kenapa berubah secepat ini ya?' batinnya lagi. Sedari tadi ia tidak tahan untuk menyalakan oendingin ruangan namun ia takut Sehun akan kena demam lagi dan memutuskan mengatur penghangat ruangan karena Jongin bilang mala mini cukup dingin.

Sungguh ia benar-benar erasa gelisah sekarang, tubuhnya begitu panas seperti terbakar dan sesuatu yang nyeri menyapa tubuhnya sekaligus. 'Apa aku sakit?' ia memegang keningnya kemudian menggeleng. Namun bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa geli, seperti….

Membutuhkan sentuhan?

'Apa? Kenapa aku seperti ini?' ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali kemudian melihat Sehun yang sudah benar-benar terlelap. Ia menyelimutinya kemudian menghampiri Jongin.

"T-tuan" Jongin mendongak ketika Kyungsoo berdiri dihadapannya, yeoja itu terlihat aneh dengan keringat yang sedikit membasahi wajahnya juga pipi yang memerah seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya seperti biasa "Bo-bolehkah sa-saya tidur di dapur?" Jongin berhenti melanjutkan pekerjaannya "Tidak bisa, kita sudah sepakat kita tidur bersama setiap hari" tegasnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, bolehkah saya tidur diruang kerja anda?" Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti Kyungsoo kenapa ia memilih tidur diruang kerjanya.

"Kau mau tidur disofa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Saya bisa pakai kasur lantai tuan, saya mohon" ucapnya "Kau sakit?" terdengar nada Jongin yang tak seperti biasanya –khawatir. "Ani, saya hanya merasa panas maka dari itu saya ingin tidur dibawah saja diruang kerja anda" jelasnya dan Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mintalah pada Teukie ajhuma" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah di kasurnya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada tubuhnya 'Apa tuan tak akan menyentuhku malam ini?' batinnya. Entah mengapa ia begitu menginginkan Jongin menyentuhnya karena sesuatu terasa menggelitik bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ishh~~kenapa aku harus menginginkannya?" gumamnya pelan sambil sesekali memukul kepalanya yang terasa bodoh malam ini.

Dan tanpa terasa air matanya tak terbendung, Kyungsoo menangis. ia menangis karena tak mengerti dengan keadaan dirinya, merasa panas yang menyiksa namun ada gairah yang meluap-luap tiba-tiba tanpa bisa ia mengerti.

Pakaiannya sengaja ia ganti dengan pakaian tipis karena kegerahan yang menjalari tubuhnya, tali spageti yang melingkari pundaknya juga pahanya yang terekspose karena saking minimnya pakaian itu harusnya sudah membuat Kyungsoo merasa sejuk bahkan mungkin kedinginan. Tapi nyatanya kondisinya tidak seperti itu.

"Hiks~~hiks~~" akhirnya isakan kecil itu keluar dari mulutnya, mengalihkan atensi Jongin yang kini tengah menutup laptopnya dan membereskan berkas yang sudah selesai dikerjakan.

Kamarnya sudah redup dan Sehun sudah begitu lelap tanpa terasa terganggu sedikitpun membuat Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah teduhnya.

CHUP~~

Ia mengecup pipi gembil sehun dengan lembut "Saranghae nae adeul" ucapnya kemudian melangkah menghampiri suara isakan kecil itu. Dan Jongin benar-benar dibuat tercengang dengan keadaan Kyungsoo 'Apa-apaan dia? Apa dia ingin menggodaku?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Walaupun Kyungsoo mematikan lampu namun Jongin masih bisa melihat tubuhnya karena ia menyalakan lampu meja kerja Jongin. dapat Jongin lihat tubuh yeoja itu sedikit bergetar karena menangis.

Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo lebih dekat, selimut yang tak terpasang ditubuh moleknya menandakan yeoja itu tengah kepanasan. "Kau kenapa Kyung?" Jongin bertanya sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas bagian kasur yang kosong.

Ya, kasur lantai itu bisa menampung dua orang dewasa diatasnya. Jongin memperhatikan tubuh bergetar itu dengan seksama, tubuhnya hampir semua bisa Jongin lihat. Pundaknya, dadanya, dan juga lehernya yang bersih dan terekspose begitu saja membuatnya terasa diundang untuk memberi warna keunguan seperti empat hari yang lalu.

Paha putih yang terlihat karena minimnya pakaian dan tersingkap membuat underware yang dipakai sedikit mengintip keluar.

GLUP~~~

Jongin menelan salivanya kasar. Diperhatikan lebih jauh lagi justru Jongin ingin langsung saja menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo seperti biasa, namun rasa penasaran membuatnya tertahan untuk melakukan kebiasaannya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongin menyentuh pundak telanjangnya. "Tu-tuan sa-saya…" ia gelagapan dibuatnya, sambil menghapus jejak air matanya ia menunduk sambil menggeleng, jujur saja ini sulit dijelaskan.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menegang, haruskah ia katakan kalau ia merasa kepanasan di cuaca yang cukup dingin ini?.

"Sa-saya merasa sangat kepanasan tu-tuan" jelasnya sambil meposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan menyeret selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh moleknya.

"Aneh sekali, lalu apa kau merasa sakit?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Saya merasa tersiksa karena…karena.." Jongin tersenyum miring dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. "Su-sudahlah tuan tidur saja" ucapnya.

CHUP~~~

Seketika Jongin meraih dagunya dan menciumnya begitu lembut. Jongin ingin Kyungsoo, sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Dan penjelasan yeoja itu sudah cukup bagi Jongin untuk tahu apa yang tengah Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Enghh~~~" Kyungsoo melenguh ketika Jongin menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya lalu melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menolak seperti biasanya, dan ini aneh, ia cenderung menikmatinya dan ingin lebih dan lebih lagi karena tubuhnya merasa terbakar oleh gairah ketika Jongin melumat bibirnya sebelum lidahnya melesak masuk.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Kyungsoo mengalung dileher Jongin dan merambat meremas surai dark brown tuannya karena terhanyut dalam ciuman dalam dan basah tuannya.

"Hmmcppkkk…" kecipak saliva terdengar cukup nyaring dan kini mereka sudah berganti posisi dengan Kyungsoo yang berada dibawah Jongin. terasa Kyungsoo menarik surainya, Jongin melepas bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo yang membengkak akibat ciuman panas yang ia lakukan cukup lama.

"Ngh~~Jonginh~~" dan ini kali pertama ia mendesah memanggil nama asli tuannya ketika Jongin menjilat, dan menghhisap bagian lehernya hingga ke ceruk yang membuatnya terasa melayang. Sementara tangan nakal Jongin meremas kedua breastnya yang hanya tertutupi selembar kain tipis tanpa bra.

"Kau benar-benar panas dan menggairahkan" Jongin berucap sambil melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo yang sudah pasrah pada dirinya.

"Ngh~~Ah~~~" Kyungsoo menekan kepala Jongin saat pria itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di belahan breastnya yang sudah tak tertutupi apapun. Kyungsoo sudah telanjang dengan Jongin yang masih topless tengah menghisap kuat gundukan kesukaannya.

"Sshhhhh~~~ngh~~" Kyungsoo sungguh menikmatinya, ya, ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dengan sentuhan Jongin ketika Jongin menghisap breastnya dengan begitu kencang.

Sementara Jongin begitu menikmati suara desahan hebat yang heluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, suara itu seolah menyemangatinya untuk mengantarkan yeoja itu ke puncak kenikmatan.

Dengan segera tangannya melepaskan celana hingga ia sama telanjang seperti Kyungsoo. dan detik berikutnya dua insan ini bergerak seirama, sesuai dengan apa yang sudah ditakdirkan pada manusia umumnya ketika menyalurkan hasrat bilogisnya.

"Jonginh~~~ah~~Lebih kencangh~~~" desah Kyungsoo sambil berucap "Sesuai permintaanmu sayang" dan ini kali pertama kata-kata itu muncul dari mulut Jongin, dan mereka melanjutkan aktivitas panasnya dengan desahan Kyungsoo yang makin mengencang dan hentakan Jongin yang begitu kuat pada tubuhnya serta lengan Kyungsoo yang memeluk leher Jongin dan bibirnya yang menyentuh ceruk leher Jongin ketika melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Dan saat ini Jongin baru merasakan bibir itu tengah mengecap bagian tubuhnya dengan begitu polos, membuat sensasi bercintanya sungguh terasa luar biasa nikmat.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terusik dari tidurnya di hari yang masih cukup pagi, ini baru pukul 05.30 pagi jadi semua masih terlelap. Dan ketika ia membuka mata ia harus mengontrol rasa terkejutnya ketika menemukan wajah damai Jongin yang begitu dekat dan lengannya yang dengan tidak disadarinya memeluk leher kokoh Jongin.

Dapat ia rasakan nafas Jongin berhembus di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Dari sedekat ini wajah tampan Jongin begitu damai seperti Sehun yang masih polos meninggalkan jejak keangkuhan dan rasa dingin dari perangainya.

Tatapan Kyungsoo terpaku pada wajah damai itu namun tak lama karena mata Jongin mulai terbuka perlahan dan dengan reflex ia melepas tangannya yang memeluk leher Jongin barusan "Oh, sudah baikan?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, yeoja itu hanya diam dan bergerak mendudukan diri bermaksud menggapai pakaiannya yang tercecer.

"Ya! aku bertaya dan harusnya kau menjawab" Jongin menyentak tangan Kyungsoo yang akan memakai pakaiannya. "Maksud anda apa? Saya merasa baik-baik saja dan hal tidak baiknya adalah saya yang bangun dengan telanjang begini" Jongin menyeringai yeoja dihadapannya itu belum sadar dengan apa yang telah mereka lewati semalam.

"Apa kau bilang, hei bisa kau lihat tubuhku?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke tubuh Jongin yang tak tertutup selimut. Dan matanya membola seketika mendapati tubuh Jongin ada bercak merah keunguan yang cukup banyak. "Apa tuan sakit?" tanyanya begitu polos "Tidak, apa kau tak ingat semalam kau yang membuatnya?" Kyungsoo terdiam, seakan tersentak ingatannya dengan cepat memanggil bayang-bayang yang terjadi semalam.

"Sudah ingat?" Kyungsoo diam dengan pipi yang memerah malu, dia ingat jika semalam ia merasa tubuhnya panas dan selanjutnya berakhir dengan Jongin yang mencumbunya dan mereka saling mencumbu, tak hanya Jongin yang mengecap tubuhnya tapi iapun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sa-saya tidak…"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik siapkan aku air hangat aku ingin mandi" dan Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi.

"Sssshhhhh….s-sudah~~" Kyungsoo mendesis mencoba menghentikan Jongin yang kini tengah menghisap pundaknya. Ya, mereka mandi bersama namun setelah selesai mandi Jongin malah memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang ketika tengah bercermin di depan wastafel dengan handuk yang melilit dadanya.

"Ayolah aku masih mau" ucap Jongin begitu terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa inginnya. "Se-sehun" Jongin tak peduli, yang ia tahu putranya tengah tertidur hingga…

"Eomma~~~" samar-samat terdengar suara manja putranya dari depan kamar mandi. "Eomma, Cehuni mau pipic" ucapnya yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi sambil memegang celananya sendiri karena tidak tahan ingin pipis.

Dan dengan adanya hal seperti itu, Jongin terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membuka pintu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun yang tengah melompat-lompat kecil meraih pegangan pintu dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang miliknya sendiri.

"Appa Cehuni pipic cedikit" dan benar saja celananya sedikit basah.

"Apa dia mengompol?" Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil meletakkan bantal diatas ranjang karena telah rapi "Dia hanya tidak tahan jadi sedikit kencing dicelana" Jongin mengangguk "Kau tak memakaikannya popok lagi?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dan Jongin mengernyit heran. Setahunya, maid Sehun selalu memberi diaper agar Sehun tidak mengompol saat bermain ataupun tidur.

"Saya tidah memakaikannya lagi sejak dua bulan lalu, karena saya melatihnya untuk bilang jika ingin ke toilet baik buang air kecil ataupun buang air besar, dan sebelum tidur saya selalu memintanya untuk kencig terlebih dahulu makanya Sehun tak memerlukan popok lagi, kecuali jika perjalanan jauh ada kemungkinan ia membutuhkannya".

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, Leeteuk benar jika ada ibu semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan Jongin merasakannya.

"Tolong dasiku" pintanya dan segera Kyungsoo memasangkan dasi dileher Jongin dengan telaten membuat sang tuan besar hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam.

"Eomma~~ Cehunie mau pakai kaya appa" Sehun merengek sambil menarik-narik baju Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin yang sedang dipasangkan dasi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja garis-garis biru dan celana pendek berbahan denim yang membalut kaki mungilnya.

"Sehunie mau pakai kaya appa?" Sehun mengangguk semangat mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu "Memang Sehuni mau pergi kemana eum?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Cehunie mau pelgi kelja dengan appa" dan jawaban itu mengalihkan atensi keduanya pada wajah polos bak malaikat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sini eomma pakaikan" Sehun mengangguk semangat dan tak butuh waktu lama Kyungsoo datang dengan sebuah dasi pendek ditangannya dan memasangkannya di leher Sehun.

"Tunggu…sepertinya ini…" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Dasimu yang sudah robek, aku potong bagian yang masih bagus, cocok kan?" ucapnya ketika selesai memasangkan Sehun dasi berwarna biru yang sangat cocok dengan kemeja Sehun.

"Nah celecai ayo appa kita salapan habic itu kita pelgi kelja cama-cama" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dengan semangat. Tapi..

Tunggu…

Apa tadi? Pergi kerja bersama?

"Sehunie mau pergi kerja?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias "Iya Cehunie mau ikut appa bekelja, Cehunie mau jadi boc di tempat kelja appa" oh, ya ampun mereka kira Sehun hanya tengah main-main saja dengan kata pergi kerja, tak tahunya anak itu serius ingin pergi ke tempat kerja sungguhan.

"Sehunie dirumah saja ya sama eomma nanti kita main kerja-kerjaan dengan Minho hyung" Kyungsoo mulai membujuk si kecil Sehun yang malah membuat ekspresinya makin lucu karena merengut dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Cehunie mau pelgi cama appa, eomma~~~" Sehun mulai merengek.

"Ya, boleh ya appa Cehunie ikut kelja cama appa ya, ya, ya" rengeknya pada Jongin. dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo mencoba meminta jalan keluar "Sehunie kan baru sembuh nanti kalau Sehunie sudah benar-benar sehat baru kita pergi ke kantor appa ya?" bujuk Kyungsoo sambil mengelus surai hitam Sehun "Hwweee~~~eomma~~~Cehunie ingin pelgi~~hweee~~~".

Tangis Sehun membuat dua orang dewasa disana tercengang dibuatnya, pasalnya Sehun adalah anak yang penurut apa lagi pada Kyungsoo. Sehun akan jauh lebih menurut ketimbang pada Jongin appanya. "Tidak mau eomma~~~Cehunie mau pelgi kelja caja Hwe~~~~Cehunie ingin punya uang banyak hwe~~~".

Tangis Sehun makin kencang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo makin tidak mengerti dibuatnya "Memangnya kalau Sehunie punya banyak uang mau diapakan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meraih Sehun dalam gendongannya "Cehunie ingin beli lumah untuk Culli ajhuma" apa? Beli rumah? Untuk Sulli?.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Jongin "Ajhuma cihil tidak pulang-pulang pacti dia tidak punya lumah appa, kalena Cehunie takut nanti ajhuma cihil jahat pada eomma dan pukul Cehunie lagi, lebih baik Cehunie belikan lumah kecil cupaya dia bica pulang" penjelasan Sehun begitu lucu.

Ia ingin membelikan rumah untuk Sulli agar tak mengganggu Kyungsoo dan memukulnya seperti tempo hari lalu sampai ia menangis dan demam lagi. Oh anak ini, tapi kenapa harus memberinya rumah segala?.

Jongin hanya ingin mencoba mengerti putranya, ia hanya terdiam. Ia tahu Sehun tidak suka pada tunangannya, terlebih Sehun malah takut pada Sulli tapi Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa anak ini sampai taut pada yeoja itu. lain dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun justru selalu menginginkan apapun dari yeoja ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hari ini Sehunie pergi kerja sama appa ya nanti appa beri uang untuk membeli rumah yang Sehunie mau" Sehun berhenti menangis di gendongan Kyungsoo. "Hikc..benalkah appa?" Jongin mengangguk sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipi gembil itu.

"Tapi kalau Cehunie kelja halus ada eomma" pintanya lagi "Kenapa harus ada eomma?" tanya Jongin pura-pura tidak mengerti padahal ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan di keluarkan si kecil ini "Nanti kalau Cehunie istilahat dan mau tidul kan halus cama eomma. Kalau tidak ada eomma nanti Cehunie khawatil tidak ada yang melindungi emma appa" nah inilah jawabannya ketika ditanya, lucu sekali. Ia selalu merasa melindungi eommanya padahal anak itu begitu bergantung ada eommanya.

.

.

.

.

CEKLEK!

"Jongin, ini file yang kau minta" Chanyeol meletakan file diatas meja Jongin yang kini tengah memeriksa file yang belum tuntas. Sementara Sehun tengah membaca Koran-ah lebih tepatnya cerita anak yang ada di Koran tersebut yang baru Jongin dapatkan tadi pagi di kursi direktur milik Jongin.

"Hei jagoan, sedang apa?" Chanyeol mendekat dan lalu berjongkok mengintip apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan dengan Koran pagi milik appanya.

"Eoh? Cerita monyet dan lumba-lumba?" Sehun mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Koran itu "Lalu bagaimana nasib si monyet?" tanya Chanyeol "Camchon belicik Cehunie cedang bekelja" Chanyeol dibuat menganga dengan bocah ini 'Hei apanya yang kerja? Apa membaca Koran bisa disebut bekerja?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Memang Sehunie bekerja membaca Koran?" Sehun mengangguk "Lalu setelah itu? bagaimana dapat uangnya?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya "Cehunie celita pada appa dan Cehunie bica dapat uang banyak" jelas Sehun mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol kearah Jongin.

"Benarkah itu Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari berkas dihadapannya. "Kalau begitu Sehunie mau cerita pada samchon? Nanti samchon beri Sehunie gaji karena sudah bercerita" Sehun menoleh dengan mata berbinar "Benalkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk yakin "Apakah uangnya bica membeli lumah?" Chanyeol terdiam, apa? Rumah? "Kenapa harus rumah?" tanya Chanyeol "Dia ingin beli rumah untuk Sulli supaya dia cepat pergi dari rumah" jelas Jongin "Kalau masalah itu kau sendiri bisa mengusirnya asal kau mau" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu dia keras kepala" tambah Jongin "Dan aku yakin kau bisa lebih keras padanya, sama ketika kau keras pada istrimu" Jongin menoleh dengan pandangan tidak suka walaupun ucapan Chanyeol benar 100% tetap saja Jongin tidak terima.

"Kau jangan bicara macam-macam jika tak ingin kuhajar" namun Chanyeol tidak ada takut-takutnya sama sekali atas ancaman Jongin "Aku bicara kebenaran, kasihan Sehun dan Kyungsoo apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan dan fisiknya?" Jongin diam "Mereka baik-baik saja aku yakin itu"setelahnya taka da pembcaraan lagi.

"Nah jadi jangan jadi pembohong cepelti ci monyet kalau camchon tidak mau celaka nantinya" Sehun menutup cerita yang ia baca dari koran.

PROK~~

PROK~~

PROK~~

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan saking senangnya mendengar Sehun bercerita dengan aksen cadel yang menggemaskan "Baiklah kalau begitu ini uang untuk Sehunie" Chanyeol memberikan 1000 won pada Sehun "Aciikkk…holee~~appa Cehunie punya uang banyak" ucapnya girang.

"Jadi Cehunie bica beli lumah cepelti yang ada di kolan" ucapnya lagi dan Chanyeol yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya "Memang Sehunie mau beli rumah yang seperti apa?" Jongin tersenyum aneh "Kau pasti akan terkejut jika tahu" ucapan Jongin berhasil membuat pria itu kebingungan "Nah cepelti ini Camchon, halganya delapan latus acik..Cehunie macih punya uang buat jajan cama eomma".

"Hmmpppttt" Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin terbahak segera membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika Jongin menatapnya tajam setelah Sehun menunjukkan gambar rumah yang akan dibelinya untuk Sulli.

"Wiiihh Sehunie pintar ini cocok sekali untuk rumah Sulli ajhuma" tambah Chanyeol membuat Sehun tambah berbinar "Ya cudah Cehunie beles-beles dulu nanti ictilahat appa akan bawa Cehunie untuk beli lumahnya" dirasa Sehun menjauh dari sofa Jongin Chanyeol yang tak tahan langsung terbahak "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hei Jong, apa benar kau akan membawanya membeli rumah anjing itu?" kini Chanyeol berbisik pada Jongin agar Sehun tak mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, aku bingung bagaimana bisa Sehun membeli rumah anjing? Tapi kalau aku tak setuju ia akan menangis seperti tadi pagi" jelasnya "Hhheee..anakmu lucu sekali ya, dan ia tahu dimana tempat yang cocok untuk tunanganmu itu" Chanyeol mengejek "Dan kau tahu hyung? Dia menyebut Sulli ajhuma sihir karena baginya Sulli itu jahat" Chanyeol mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kalau yang itu aku sependapat, oh iya ngomong-ngomong mana istrimu yang cantik dan mungil itu?" Jongin menautkan alisnya tak suka dengan panggilan Chanyeol "Kenapa kau? Cemburu eoh?" Chanyeol mulai menggoda Jongin. Sungguh, ia ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi sahabat sekaligus adiknya ini ketika merasa Kyungsoo dipuji orang.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi dia bilang ke toilet tapi sampai saat ini belum kembali" Chanyeol mengangguk "Eh? Apa mungkin yang bersama pria tadi itu Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Sebelum ke tempat Jongin iapun pergi ke toilet dan menemukan yeoja yang tengah di tanya-tanya oleh salah satu kliennya.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin mulai penasaran "Tadi, Doojoon sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita di toilet dan…ya Jongin kau mau kemana?" tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya, Jongin melangkah tergesa keluar ruangannya.

.

.

"Oh, terimakasih" Doojoon menerima the hangat yang Kyungsoo berikan. Mereka berdua kini tengah ada di pantry kantor tepatnya Kyungsoo membuatkan the hangat untuknya setelah meminta izin pada office boy dan office girl disana.

"Apakah terasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyungsoo "Nde, tapi ini terlalu pahit nona" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Tidak apa, ini agar sakit perutnya cepat hilang" Doojoon mengangguk dan meminum tehnya kembali.

BRAK!

Keduanya terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu di dobrak begitu keras, padahal pintu itu tak terkunci sama sekali bahkan tak tertutup sempurna tapi mengapa pria ini menggebraknya sekeras mungkin?

GREP!

"AKH!"

Kyungsoo sedikit menjerit karena pergelangan tangannya di cengkram begitu kuat "Sedang apa kau disini? bukankah ke toilet hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar eoh? Dan mengapa kau bisa bersama dia?" tanya Jongin bertubi-tubi pada Kyungsoo yang tengah meringis menahan sakit.

"Oh, tuan Kim. Mianhamnida, nona Kyungsoo tadi menolong saya" jelas Doojoon dengan sopan "Tadi saat datang kemari aku terus sakit perut dan sudah tiga kali ke toilet dan nona ini menolongku dengan membawaku kesini dan memberi teh pahit dan sekarang saya sudah lebih baik".

Cengkeraman di tangan Kyungsoo mengendur sedikit. "Oh, jadi anda sakit?" Doojoon mengangguk "Sedikit, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik dan kurasa kita bisa mempercepat meetingnya sebelum makan siang" Jongin mengangguk namun tetap dengan wajah dinginnya "Oh, iya apa nona Kyungsoo baru pertama kali bekerja disini?" Doojoon penasaran dengan siapa Kyungsoo dan mengapa ia begitu sopan pada semua karyawan disini seperti pegawai baru.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin mulai tak suka dengan arah pembicaraan Doojoon "Saya melihat dia begitu sopan pada semua karyawan seperti pegawai baru" jelasnya "Jika tak keberatan saya ingin mengambilnya untuk bekerj…."

"Dia istriku, sudah jelas? Saya permisi dan sampai bertemu di ruang rapat" Jongin menjauh dengan menyeret Kyungsoo pergi, sementara Doojoon dibuat tercengang dengan Kyungsoo yang ternyata istri Jongin, setahunya Jongin punya tunangan yaitu Sulli.

.

.

"T-tuan, sa-saya…"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan dsini, dan jangan berkeliaran di kantor ini kecuali ke ruang rapat. Kau tahu aku membawa Sehun kedalam" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan ia hanya berdiam diri di ruang kerja Jongin.

Lima menit berlalu dan ia merasa bosan tak melakukan apapun, matanya berkeliling dan menemukan berkas-berkas yang acak-acakan dari pada berdiam diri ia memutuskan untuk merapikannya kedala laci atau meja Jongin.

Namun pandangannya tertarik pada sebuah map bergambar putri kerajaan eropa seperti Cinderela, Snow White, dan lain-lain.

Ia meraih berkas tersebut dengan kening berkerut heran, kenapa tuan besar mempunyai map lucu seperti ini? Pikirnya dan tanpa rahu membuka map tersebut.

"I…ini…" gumamnya terkejut. Di dalam file itu tertulis Rainbow Orphanage yang artinya panti asuhan pelangi. Dan disitu tertulis nama Yoon Yura sebagai kepala yayasan tersebut, dan foto anak-anak beserta staf pengurus panti sedang berfoto bersama ketika perayaan hari anak tahun lalu.

Dan yang terlihat selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan lagi, ini adalah proposal pengajuan dana panti asuhan untuk direktur Kim yang tak lain itu adalah Jongin sendiri. Tapi, Bagaimana mungkin tuan sebaik ini? Mengingat segala yang Kyungsoo lihat Jongin adalah pribadi yang kejam tanpa kasih sayang terkecuali pada Sehun dan Leeteuk tentunya.

Jongin tak mungkin membantu orang terlebih ia pernah beberapa kali melihat pria paruh baya yang Jongin usir karena tak menepati janji dan akhirnya harta pria itu diambilnya secara paksa, apa mungkin Jongin masih bisa disebut baik?.

Kyungsoo membukalembar selanjutnya, dan ini lebih mengejutkan lagi disana tertera banyak surat kontrak dan pengajuan dari mulai panti itu dibangun sampai sekarang dengan puluhan cek yang jumlahnya sangat banyak sekitar 10 juta hingga 50 juta won. Oh apa lagi ini? Batin Kyungsoo merasa otaknya kepayahan dengan kebingungan yang Jongin berikan secara tak langsung padanya.

Tak mau ambil pusing segera ia merapikannya kembali, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Leeteuk saja nantinya. Namun saat kembali merapikan map besar itu, Kyungsoo kembali dikejutkan dengan map yang bertuliskan Black Note- kenapa namanya aneh-aneh sih? Pikirnya dan tanpa pikir panjang, rasa tahunya kembali menyeretnya untuk membuka file tersebut. Dan "Astaga.."

Ia terkejut bukan main disitu tertulis profil orang-orang yang mungkin sudah Jongin rampas hartanya karena coretan merah yang tebal menyilang pada kertas tersebut nama-nama itu sangat asing bagi Kyungsoo lengkap dengan laporan dan bukti-bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa orang-orang tersebut memanglah patut dan sangat pantas untuk Jongin perlakukan seperti itu karena berhutang tapi tak bertanggung jawab dengan hutang bahkan keluarganyapun kebanyakan diabaikan untuk hal ini Kyungsoo sangat setuju dengan tindakan Jongin karena tuannya itu sudah banyak meminjamkan modal tanpa bunga pada orang-orang tersebut namun berakhir dengan penghianatan karena uang yang digunakan secara tidak benar, dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika melihat profil ayah tirinya ada didalamnya.

Lengkap dengan tinta merah menyilang yang tebal.

Ia membacanya dengan perlahan dan air mata langsung menetesi kertas tersebut. Di dalam profil itu terdapat surat perjanjian antara Minjoon dan Jongin lengkap dengan foto dirinya yang waktu itu masih berusia 18 tahun. Di surat itu Minjoon meminjam uang beberapa kali pada Jongin dan di kalkulasikan jumlah hutang Minjoon adalah 800 juta won dengan alasan untuk biaya hidup dan membuka usaha.

Namun disitu ada file pengawasan, dan ternyata semenjak pertama kali meminjam uang dalam laporan tersebut tertulis bahwa uang tersebut depakai hanya untuk berjudi dan bermain wanita di kasino dan bar-bar terdekat lengkap dengan bukti foto Minjoon yang tengah melakukan aktivitas judinya dan berapa banyak ia menghabiskan uangnya.

Sungguh ini keterlaluan, dan di surat perjanjian terakhir tercantum jika Minjoon tak bisa mengembalikan uangnya maka ia akan memberikan Kyungsoo pada Jongin. 'Apa? Apa dia mengenalku?' dan akhirnya Jongin setuju dengan terbubuhnya tanda tangan diatas kertas dan materai.

Namun perjanjian menikahi Kyungsoo tidak ada dalam kertas itu. Air mata mengalir begitu deras, Kyungsoo baru mengetahui alasan mengapa Jongin bilang bahwa hutang Minjoon hanya bisa ia lunasi dengan hidupnya. Dan Jongin benar atas hal itu, jikalau Kyungsoo ingin melunasinya itu akan membebani anak cucunya kelak karena saking besar hutang Minjoon padanya. Dan Jongin benar lagi kali ini dan Kyungsoo mengakuinya.

.

.

"Permisi nyonya, direktur memanggil anda karena tuan muda rewel diruang rapat" suara salah satu karyawan Jongin mengalihkan kesadarannya dari melamun. Kyungsoo, segera bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju ruang rapat dimana Sehun berada.

"Jeosonghamnida, saya ingin menjemput Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kearah kursi paling depan diaman Sehun berada.

"Cehunie mau dicini eomma~~tapi cama eomma~~" Sehun mulai merengek dengan mata yang sayu, Kyungsoo tahu Sehun mulai mengantuk karena lelah. "Sehunie sama eomma saja ya" Sehun menggeleng jika sudah rewel seperti ini Sehun biasanya lebih sensitive dan hanya ingin diikuti kemauannya.

"Cehunie mau dicini eomma~~~" rengeknya lagi sambil menendangkan kakinya kesegala arah tapi tak mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Arasso, tapi eomma gendong ya? Dan kita diam dipojok sana" Sehun menggeleng kuat, ia merasa dirinya sedang bekerja saat ini "Sehunie kan sedang rapat?" Sehun mengangguk "Nah, sebagai pekerja yang baik tidak boleh mengganggu rapat, jadi kita harus ada dipojok supaya yang lain bisa mendengar dan memperhatikan penjelasan appa" Sehun melihat kearah Jongin dan sang appa mengangguk.

"Kalau Shunie disini nanti mata Sehunie silau dan itu tidak baik juga yang lain tidakbisa melihat layar, sayang" jelas Jongin dan Sehun akhirnya mengangguk dan pasrah ketika Kyungsoo menggendongnya.

Beruntung ruang rapat yang cukup luas jadi mereka tak mengganggu jalannya rapat karena Kyungsoo yang tengah menggendong Sehun sambil berjalan mondar-mandir agar anak itu tertidur dengan bibir yang bergerak dengan suara lembut di telinga Sehun membuat anak itu tak rewel lagi. Sepertinya kyungsoo mulai bercerita pada sang anak.

.

.

"Wah, Sehun punya eomma yang perfect ya hyung" Kris mengangguk atas ucapan Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil sesekali mengecup pipi gembil Sehun. dari pandangan kedua namja itu kentara sekali Kyungsoo amat menyayangi Sehun seperti darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Kalian kenapa tak keluar?" suara Jongin memecah perhatian mereka yang tertuju pada Kyungsoo, rapat sudah selesai dan para klien sudah keluar ruang rapat dengan tender yang berhasil menorah kerja sama karena merasa puas dengan apa yang direktur Kim berikan.

"Kami akan keluar sebentar lagi" jawab Kris dan Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, ia tahu apa yang tengah kedua hyungnya perhatikan "Jangan melihatnya seperti itu, atau kulaporkan kalian pada Baekhyun dan Tao noona".

"Apa? Kau cemburu?" ini sudah kedua kalinya Jongin dikatai seperti itu pertama oleh Chanyeol dan sekarang Kris.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu apa masalahmu eoh?" tanya Kris lagi "Aku hanya senang melihat keponakanku punya ibu yang baik seperti Kyungsoo, kau lihat? Sehun sekarang sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan kami, juga anak itu tumbuh sehat dengan badan yang berisi membuat kami senang dia terurus dengan baik semenjak kau punya Kyungsoo" jelas Kris.

"Eum, Sehun anak baik dan jauh lebih baik sekarang hyung, bahkan ia tambah pintar, ceria dan menggemaskan" tambah Chanyeol.

"Ya dan aku benar-benar bingung, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa jatuh ketangan direktur Kim yang menyebalkan bahkan memperlakukannya dengan amat sangat tidak baik, ckckck" dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kris barusan.

"Pantas saja Teukie ajhunma selalu menyumpahi kau seperti itu Jong, ternyata ini. Kau memang pantas mati jika Kyungsoo tidak ada" tambah Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kalian ini cepatlah keluar aku muak mendengar ocehan kalian" oh, Jongin mulai sebal dengan kejujuran para hyungnya. "Ayo Chan kita keluar" ajak Kris "Dan satu hal lagi Jongin, cepat usir Sulli dari rumahmu sebelum aku yang melakukannya" Jongin diam. Kali ini Kris serius padanya.

.

.

"Sini, biar aku yang menggendongnya" Kyungsoo memberikan Sehun pada Jongin "Ugh..anak appa berat sekali eoh?" Kyungsoo meraih berkas yang Jongin simpan dimeja "Apa tuan akan makan siang bersama yang lain?" Jongin menggeleng "Bukankah kau sudah membawa makan siang? Jadi untuk apa aku makan siang di kantin?" Kyungsoo terdiam "Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Jongin "I-iya tadi susu kotak Sehun saya berikan pada salah satu anak klien and yang sedang menangis, apa boleh saya…"

"Aku akan membelinya, kau tunggulah di ruanganku dan apa kau ingin sesuatu juga?" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak "Apa boleh saya meminta strawberry float?" Jongin mengangguk dan mereka segera melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

.

"Appa, lama cekali Cehunie ngantuk" ucap Sehun yang kini sedang duduk di pelukan Kyungsoo dengan piama beruang yang membalut tubuhnya sementara Kyungsoo memakai gaun tidur berbahan sutera berwarna pink fanta yang duduk disofa seberang meja kerja Jongin, Sehun ingin hari ini Jongin yang menina bobokannya karena Jongin sdah berjanji.

"Sebentar lagi sayang" jelas Kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut. Jujur, ia juga sudah sangat lelah tapi ia harus memastikan Sehun tidur dulu.

Lama Jongin berkutat dengan berkasnya, sementara Kyungsoo dn Sehun sudah terpejam di sofa dengan saling memeluk. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mematikan laptop dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

CEKLEK!

Pintu terbuka dengan Sulli yang melangkah tergesa dengan wajah yang memerah marah, sejak terbangun tadi pagi Sulli sudah berteriak marah-marah dan makin mengamuk ketika mendapati Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi dirumah. Mereka pergi bersama ke kantor jOngin dan baru kebali pukul 5 sore.

Tak mendapati siapapun di ranjang kakinya terbawa ke ruang kerja JOngin dan mendapati Kyungsoo dan Sehun tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk "Sialan kalian berdua" desisnya marah.

"YA!" Sulli berteriak dan keduanya terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan Sulli "YA! KEMARIKA SEHUN DAN PERGI DARI SINI" Sulli merebut Sehun dengan paksa dan anak itu mulai menangis kencang.

Kyungsoo yang marah berusaha mengambil Sehun dari cengkeraman Sulli "Ada apa lagi ini?" ucap Jongin dari kamar mandi dan segera mengelap wajahnya.

"Kemarikan Sehun, kau hanya akan membuatnya sakit dengan cara seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo "DIAM KAU JALANG, KAU YANG MEMBUATKU TERTIDUR" bentak Sulli lagi dan ketika Sulli akan menjambak rambuk Kyungsoo pegangannya pada Sehun terlepas dan…

CEKLEK!

DUK!

Mata Jongin melotot keseketika, ya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi ia dihadiahi Sehun yang terjatuh dari gendongan Sulli dan kepalanya ikut terhantam lantai "SEHUN!" Kyungsoo menjerit dengan Sehun yang terjatuh. Ia mencoba meraih Sehun namun Sulli mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"HWEE~~~~~EOMMA~~~APPA~~~" Sehun menjerit kesakitan.

**TBC **

**Dulu ya chingu, ini sudah ada lanjutannya kok dan mian kalo hira bikin banyak konflik disini tapi satu per satu semuanya akan terbuka kok. Dan kalo si kecil Sehun banyak muncul disini karena semua konflik ini sebenarnya banyak melibatkan anak ini. Lebih lanjutnya nanti chingu semua bakalan tau kok hhee..**

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida untuk REVIEW dan FAV juga FOLLOWNYA oh ga lupa untuk MEMBACANYA juga, hira senang sekali membaca respon chingu semua. See you in the next chapter ya, mudah-mudahan chapter selanjutnya bisa post cepet soalnya udah ada hheee.. I'm Just waiting for respons of you all.**

**Mian kalo hira ga belum bisa juga balas REVIEW tapi hira Sungguh membacanya kok.**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter 7 ya, mungkin minggu depan atau 4 hari lagi **

**#Deep bow pai pai..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Marry Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, tapi mungkin ada anehnya sedikit hhee:D peace.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Tuan, boleh saya meminta sesuatu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati "Apa?" tanya Jongin "Bagaimana kalau saya dan Sehun tinggal berdua" jelas Kyungsoo "Ha-hanya sementara ini saja tuan, sampai tunangan anda kembali ke-kerumahnya" jelas Kyungsoo gugup, ia takut Jongin salah faham akan ucapannya."Kau ingin aku mengusir Sulli?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Ani, saya hanya.." it's Kaisoo as Main pair

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Kemarikan Sehun, kau hanya akan membuatnya sakit dengan cara seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo "DIAM KAU JALANG, KAU YANG MEMBUATKU TERTIDUR" bentak Sulli lagi dan ketika Sulli akan menjambak rambuk Kyungsoo pegangannya pada Sehun terlepas dan…_

_CEKLEK!_

_DUK!_

_Mata Jongin melotot keseketika, ya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi ia dihadiahi Sehun yang terjatuh dari gendongan Sulli dan kepalanya ikut terhantam lantai "SEHUN!" Kyungsoo menjerit dengan Sehun yang terjatuh. Ia mencoba meraih Sehun namun Sulli mendorongnya sekuat tenaga._

"_HWEE~~~~~EOMMA~~~APPA~~~" Sehun menjerit kesakitan. _

**~ JOURNEY CHAPTER 7 ~**

Jongin berlari menghampiri Sehun.

GREP!

Diraihnya tubuh Sehun dan tak lupa meraih pergelangan tangan Sulli

"PERGI!"

Satu bentakan diwajah Sulli sudah cukup membuat Sulli terdiam. Sementara Kyungsoo terisak keras dan Sehun menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"TIDAK! JIKA AKU PERGI YEOJA INI HARUS PERGI JUGA!"

bukannya takut Sulli malah balik membentak "Kyungsoo cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghampiri lemari yang berada tepat disamping kanan lemari pakaian Jongin untuk mengambil pakaiannya kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi dan Jongin mendorong tubuh Sulli cukup kuat sehingga yeoja itu keluar kamar Jongin.

.

.

"HWEE~~~APPA CAKIT!"

Jerit tangis Sehun masih menggema di kamar rawat salah satu rumah sakit elit di Seoul, Jongin sudah menelpon dokter pribadi Sehun tapi ternyata sang dokter sedang mengikuti seminar kedokteran di London. Jadi disinilah ia berada di rumah sakit karena Sehun yang demam dengan kening yang memar akibat terbentur.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya hanya bisa terduduk di sofa depan katil Sehun sambil menangis.

"Kami akan memberi hasil ronsen kepalanya besok, dan untuk sementara dua hari ini sebaiknya tuan muda dirawat disini" tutur sang dokter dan Jongin hanya mengangguk "Dan setelah diperiksa lebih lanjut, kami menemukan memar yang cukup banyak tuan, seperti bekas cubitan" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Memang dia sering dicubit dokter, maaf saya sangat ceroboh" potong Kyungsoo "Apakah anda segera mengobatinya? Karena lebam-lebam itu ada yang sudah pudar dan masih baru" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Saya melakukannya ketika saya mendapati tubuhnya seperti itu setiap sehabis mandi" sang dokter mengangguk "Apakah benar itu bekas cubitan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi "Sudah berapa lama?" tanya sang dokter lagi "hampir seminggu ini" jawab Kyungsoo.

'Apa? Seminggu? Itu artinya selama Sulli tinggal dirumah?' pikir Jongin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan "Baiklah tolong jaga tuan muda baik-baik, saya permisi dulu, jika ada sesuatu tuan bisa menghubungi suster".

"Eomma~~~ hikc..hikc.." Kyungsoo mendekat ketika Sehun memanggilnya "Sehunie masih sakit?" Sehun mengangguk sambil terisak dan segera Kyungsoo mengambil salep yang sudah dokter berikan untuk mengobati memar di kepala Sehun lalu mengoleskannya.

"Eomma gendong ya?" Sehun mengangguk dan Kyungsoo mulai bersenandung menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Sementara Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya dan kata-kata Kris dan Chanyeol terngiang di telinganya.

.

.

"Tuan"

Setelah lama terdiam satu suara akhirnya menyadarkan Jongin Kyungsoo tengah menyodorkan selimut padanya "Istirahatlah biar saya yang menjaga Sehun" Jongin menerima selimut itu.

"Kita tidur bersama saja, Sehun tidak akan terbangun sepertinya" ucap Jongin sambil mengunci pintu kamar rawat Sehun, takut jika Sulli nekat dan mengacau di ruma sakit.

Setelah semuanya tertutp rapi ia menarik gordyn semua jendela dan menghidupkan lampu tidur agar Sehun tertidur dengan tenang. "Ternyata sofa ini bisa di tarik" gumam Kyungsoo "Iya, semua kamar disini memang disediakan sofa yang bisa dipakai tidur seperti ranjang rumah untuk dua orang karena ini tidak memakan tempat" ujar Jongin "Apakah kamar yang biasapun seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo "Tentu saja hanya saja lebih kecil karena ruangan biasa satu kamar berkapasitas banyak" tambah Jongin.

"Tuan, boleh saya meminta sesuatu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati "Apa?" tanya Jongin "Bagaimana kalau saya dan Sehun tinggal berdua" jelas Kyungsoo "Ha-hanya sementara ini saja tuan, sampai tunangan anda kembali ke-kerumahnya" jelas Kyungsoo gugup, ia takut Jongin salah faham akan ucapannya.

"Kau ingin aku mengusir Sulli?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Ani, saya hanya ingin kejadian ini tidak terus terulang tuan. Saya khawatir pada Sehun, tolonglah biarkan saya tinggal berdua dengan Sehun di tempat yang mungkin bisa anda kunjungi sesekali" pandangan Jongin berubah tajam. Ia tidak suka jauh-jauh dari keluarganya. Dan pendapat Kyungsoo mungkin akan menjadi petaka untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ini salah satu bentuk usahamu melarikan diri eoh?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo "Bu-bukan tuan, tolong jangan salah faham. Saya ingin Sehun tidak terganggu dengan adanya tunangan anda dan anda bisa tenang tanpa mendengar keributan Sulli" tapi Jongin sudah tak terima.

"Tuan, bebrapa hari ini saya melihat memar ditubuh Sehun dan tadi uisa bilang itu bekas cubitan. Setelah saya bertanya kenapa bisa tubuhnya seperti ini Sehun selalu menjawab Sulli yang mencubitnya. Saya tahu Sehun tidak mungkin berbohong tapi saya mencoba mencari bukti dan benar, alasan Sehun takut karena tunangan anda memberinya memar jika Sehun berada didekatnya. Saya mohon tuan..hiks.." Kyungsoo mulai menangis lagi.

"Teukie ajhuma bahkan maid dirumah pun sudah sering melihatnya" dan Jongin benar-benar marah setelah mengetahui segala perbuatan Sulli pada Sehun. Jujur, ia sudah ingin menampar yeoja itu ketika Sehun terjatuh namun ia masih menahannya karena Sulli itu perempuan. Oh, apakah kau lupa kalau Kyungsoo juga wanita Jongin?.

"Jawabannya tetap tidak, aku akan buat Sulli keluar dari rumah"

"Tapi sampai kapan? Hikss…" Kuyngsoo mulai terisak lagi "Apa sebegitu cintanya tuan pada Sulli sampai-sapai tak bisa memberinya jalan keluar agar bisa tetap bersama anda?" rahang Jongin mengeras tanda tak suka atas perkataan Kyungsoo. dan oh apa yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi? Jongin ingin tetap bersama Sulli? Apa kalimat ini seperti rasa cemburu?.

"Hentikan omong kosong mu Kyungsoo, aku sudah berusaha mengusirnya dan dia wanita jalang yang benar-benar keras kepala" ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu saya dan Sehun yang pergi. Itu yang tuan jawab secara tidak langsung"

GREP!

"AKH! Sakit"

Kyungsoo yang tadi menjerit langsung mendesis menahan sakit cengkeraman Jongin di bahunya "T-tuan, kau bisa berbuat seperti ini padaku, kenapa tidak dengan tunangan anda eoh? Hiks.." cengkeraman Jongin makin mengerat.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak tahu apapun jadi diamlah dan jangan coba-coba membawa Sehun pergi dari ku" peringatan pertama Jongin di mulai.

"Ta-tapi…" detik berikutnya Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terlentang. Dan detik berikutnya kejadian menyakitkan itu terulang lagi, Jongin menyetubuhinya dengan sangat kasar, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis sambil menggigit selimut sekuat-kuatnya karena sakit yang ia terima.

Sungguh ia ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya jika tak ingat Sehun yang tengah terbaring sakit dan ini rumah sakit yang tidak kedap suara seperti kamar pribadi Jongin.

Jongin selalu begini setiap dia marah, tapi apakah yang ia lakukan bukan kekerasan? Jika yang dilakukan pada Kyungsoo kekerasan mengapa ia tak bisa melakukannya pada Sulli?.

.

.

"Ini Kyung, aku sudah siapkan pakaianmu dan juga pakaian Sehun" Tao menyodorkan sebuah tas berukuran sedang kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ini uang yang kau pinjam, dan jaga diri dengan baik" nasihat Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih berisi uang pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur setelah menelpon Baekhyun jam.03.00 pagi tadi yeoja itu mau susah payah membantunya.

Ya, jam 3 tadi Kyungsoo terbangun dan dengan langkah terseok-seok ia pergi menuju telpon umum rumah sakit lalu mencoba menelpon Baekhyun karena saat pertamakali bertemu ketika Bakehyun berkunjung ke rumah Jongin, yeoja itu memberi secarik kertas dan disitu tertulis sederet nomor ponsel Baenhyun sendiri.

"Te-terima kasih eonni sudah mau menolongku" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan Sehun yang tenang dalam gendongannya.

Kalau Kyungsoo tahu, kedua yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini ingin sekali menangis melihat keadaannya, mereka bisa tahu apa yang terjadi ketika Kyungsoo datang ke tempat mereka membuat janji.

Ya, Kyungsoo membuat janji pada Baekhyun jam.04.00 pagi ini disebuah kedai seberang rumah sakit, dan Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Baekhyun membawa Tao, yeoja yang diketahuinya istri dari Kris Wu dan Kris adalah orang baik menurut Kyungsoo.

"Ini bajuku dan baju Tao yang bisa kau pakai, untuk pakaian Sehun tidak apa-apakan jika Sehun memakai baju Zifan? Walaupun mungkin akan agak sedikit kebesaran" Jelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo makin menunduk.

Ia merasa sedih dengan keadaan dirinya, datang ke kedai dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan, mata sembab, bibir bengkak, pakaian acak-acakan dan langkah terseok yang tak biasa. Semua orang sudah pasti akan berpendapat macam-macam padanya.

"Te-terimakasih eonnideul" ucapnya sambil bergetar menahan tangis.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya hangat oleh pelukan, dan dua orang yeoja yang ditemuinya sedang memeluknya.

"Kyung, hati-hati" Tao berbisik dengan ar mata yang menetes dipipi. Sungguh, melihat Kyungsoo ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti Kris yang menyayanginya dengan penuh kelembutan lain dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jaga dirimu dan Sehun. Hiks.." kini Baekhyun yang berucap yeoja itu sudah tak kuat menahan isakannya lagi. Setelah Kyungsoo bercerita, sungguh ia hanya ingin menghajar Jongin tapi ia urungkan niat tersebut karena Ia akan membantu Kyungsoo pergi dan mungkin kejadian ini harus bisa membuat Jongin terpukul. Ya, harus. Batinnya.

"Peganglah ponsel ini, ini ponsel yang sengaja ingin kutitipkan pada Kris untuk diberikan padamu kemarin, disini sudah ada nomor ku dan Baekhyun, aku mohon kau tak menolaknya" ucap Tao sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo, memaksa yeoja itu untuk menerimanya.

"Hubungi kami jika sudah sampai disana ya, dan untuk uang ini kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya padaku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi i-ini.." BAekhyun menggeleng "Anggap saja ini bekal dariku dan juga imbalan tutup mulut kami" ucap baekhyun diangguki Tao.

Sementara Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika ia menerima uang ini maka Baekhyun dan Tao tak akan memberi tahu siapapun dimana ia berada dan itu adalah hal utama bagi Kyungsoo saat ini. "Ba-baiklah, mianhae aku banyak merepotkan" Tao menggeleng "Jika kau butuh apapun katakan pada kami" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Nde eonni, aku pamit sekarang" ucapnya smentara Baekhyun terus-terusan menggenggam tangannya, merasa sulit melepas Kyungsoo. jujur jika melihat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun seperti melihat dirinya di masa lalu hanya saja Jongin lebih berengsek dari pada Chanyeol pikirnya.

"Hati-hati nde" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi yang memang sudah Tao pesankan untuknya.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja" Baekhyun mengangguk di pelukan Tao.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Jongin menggebrak meja resepsionis rumah sakit pagi ini, membuat sang pekerja ketakutan dibuatnya. "Katakan padaku dimana dan siapa yang membawa anakku pergi" tanyanya dingin "Se-sebentar tu-tuan biar saya periksa laporannya" jawabnya sambil memeriksa daftar penyelesaian administrasi.

"Pa-pasien Kim Sehun di bangsal anak, putra anda?" Jongin mengangguk "Jeosonghamnida tuan, tapi disini hanya ada daftar masuk dan riwayat sakit saja, untuk administrasi biasanya tuan muda tidak pernah membayar dan bebas pulang kapan saja karena anda pe-pemilik rumah sakit ini" Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar.

Memang benar ini rumah sakit miliknya, tapi ke tidak benarannya adalah ia yang bebas tak membayar di rumah sakit jadi tidak mengetahui kapan masuk dan pulangnya jika ia sakit. Karena semua itu dirahasiakan.

"Baiklah tapi apakah para pegawai yang berjaga tadi malam masih ada?" sang resepsionis mengangguk "Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang ada di ruang absensi" Jongin segera berlari keruang absensi pegawai.

"Aku perlu bicara sebentar" semua pegawai menoleh ke sumber suara dan hanya bisa terdiam, beberapa karyawan memang mengenal Jongin tapi sebagian tidak, jadi bisa dipastikan sebagian dari mereka diam karena kebingungan.

"Nde sajangnim ada apa?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka "Apa kalian melihat pasien di bangsal anak yang baru masuk di kamar VVIP no. 207?" mereka semua terlihat berpikir hingga..

"Oh? Saya melihatnya tuan" ucap salah satu cleaning service paruh baya "Jam.4 pagi tadi saya melihat seorang ibu muda yang membawa anaknya keluar ruangan itu. apakah matanya bulat dan berambut hitam sepinggang dengan cardigan putih dan rok bunga-bunga biru muda?" Jongin mengangguk itu memang ciri-ciri Kyungsoo.

"Mereka keluar pagi-pagi sekali, aku tak mau bertanya karena sang ibu begitu menyedihkan tuan. Matanya bengkak bibirnya juga, oh jangan lupakan jalannya yang terseok sepertinya ada seseorang yang melakukan kekerasan seksual padanya ih sungguh kejam" ucapnya tanpa sadar siapa yang tengah ia bicarakan.

Sementara yang lain hanya terdiam dengan tubuh yang menegang, pasalnya ia tahu siapa yang berada di kamar VVIP itu. Dan Jongin hanya bisa tertegun, tanpa orang melihat ternyata mereka bisa menilai keadaan Kyungsoo yang sudah di kasari oleh seseorang.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu ia akan pergi kemana karena aku tidak bertanya" Jongin segera pergi setelah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Hiks..orang suruhanmu sudah menemukan mereka?" Leeteuk bertanya sambil terisak-isak ini sudah hampir seharian Kyungsoo dan Sehun pergi dan Jongin sedari tadi menghubungi semua rekan dan suruhannya untuk mengabari Jongin dalam hasil pencarian yang ia lakukan.

Dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menangis ketika mengetahui Kyungsoo pergi membawa Sehun bersamanya setelah sebelumnya memaki-maki Jongin yang sudah kelewatan pada Kyungsoo selama ini dan lengahnya perlindungan pada Sehun.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa terdiam ketika Leeteuk menceritakan perihal Sehun yang selalu dijahati Sulli dengan membentak, mencubit bahkan memukul jika ada kesempatan dan JOngin tidak ada. Sungguh perasaan JOngin kacau balau sekarang, walaupun ia terlihat dingin dan santai tapi siapa yang tahu hati manusia eoh?.

Drrrrrtttttttt~~~~~Drrrrrttttt~~~~

Ponsel Jongin bergetar

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Apa? Jam 4 pagi? Didepan kedai? Oh baiklah aku akan segera menemui kedua orang itu" ucap Jongin sambil memutus sambungan telponnya.

Ia segera meraih mantel dan kunci mobil "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk melihat JOngin yang tiba-tiba akan pergi "Menemui istri Park Chanyeol" jawabnya dengan nada kesal yang kentara "Apa Kyungie dan Sehun ada disana?" Jongin mendengus keras "Lebih tepatnya adalah Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo pergi".

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup cukup keras, meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri dalam keheningan vaviliun mansion Kim.

.

.

"Katakan dimana Kyungsoo dan anakku Baekhyun noona" desak Jongin yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Park yang megah. Setelah dengan seenak jidatnya Jongin masuk sambil menggebrak pintu dan mengejutkan Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati secangkir teh sorenya sambil bersantai, berakhirlah ia duduk berhadapan dengan kedua suami istri ini.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada dingin yang tak biasanya.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong nyonya Park, katakan dimana mereka karena aku punya bukti" ucap Jongin lagi.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku tahu tuan Kim sangatlah hebat tapi mengapa kau harus susah-susah kemari jika kau bisa menemukannya? Direktur Kim yang terhormat" ucap Baekhyun sengit dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam. Masalahnya ia tak begitu mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi cepat katakan" perintah Jongin dengan nada mulai meninggi. "Ya, Jongin pelankan suaramu pada istriku atau akau akan menghajarmu" peringat Chanyeol yang tak terima istrinya dibentak orang.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tuan Park? Kau tahu istrimu ini sudah membantu usaha melarikan diri seseorang dan ia membawa anakku pergi".

DEG!

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, jadi Baekhyun pergi ada hubungannya dengan Sehun? bukan benar-benar pergi menemui teman lamanya yang tersesat dan kehabisan uang? Begitulah pikir Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapnya masih tak mengerti.

"Kyungsoo….dia pergi membawa Sehun dan yang membantu Kyungsoo kabur adalah Baekhyun noona dan Tao noona istri Kris hyung. Mereka bertemu di kedai depan rumah sakit jam.4 pagi tadi" Jelaslah sudah Chanyeol mengetahui kebohongan istrinya yang subuh tadi mengatakan bahwa temannya tersesat disuatu tempat dan butuh uang ternyata itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa…"

PLAK!

Belum selesai Chanyeol bertanya dalam keterkejutannya satu tamparan keras mengenai wajah Jongin, dan keduanya hanya bisa terdiam mereka belum tahu jika Baekhyun akan seperti ini.

"Itulah jawabannya Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat. Aku benci kelakuan bejatmu pada istrimu, dan tuan Park aku akan lebih membencimu jika memihaknya karena semua yang kau lakukan dulu padaku mirip sekali dengan perlakuan Jongin pada Kyungsoo hanya saja dia lebih keji dari pada kau" Baekhyun menodong telunjuknya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan memberi tahumu setelah apa yang terjadi. Istrimu Kim Jongin, demi tuhan dia istrimu tapi kenapa kau memperlakukannya bak budak eoh? Dan terlebih apa dia seorang pelacur pribadimu? Yang dengan seenaknya kau perlakukan kasar ketika berhubungan intim? Dan oh apa kau tak pernah diajari cara memperlakukan ibumu dengan baik?"

KREK~~~

Tangan Jongin mengepal kuat, apa-apaan yeoja ini hingga berani-beraninya membawa ibu yang selalu ia cintai dan hormati. "Hentikan omong kosongmu noona lebih baik kau langsung beri tahu aku dimana mereka" Baekhyun mendecih.

"Aku memang membantunya tapi aku tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi, see?… kau sudah tahu semuanya sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku karena aku muak melihat wajahmu" ucapnya dengan nada pebuh kebencian.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus katakan kemana dia pergi oh, atau mungkin kau bisa menghubunginya" ucap Jongin lagi.

"Aku benci padamu Jongin, aku tidak punya kontaknya kau sendiri kan yang tak memberi apapun padanya termasuk ponsel jadi pergilah aku tak mau berurusan lagi denganmu, yah kecuali suamiku" Jongin belum menyerah dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang membuatnya tak puas.

"Kau ingin menguji kesabaranku eoh? Katakan dimana Kyungsoo, noona sebelum aku melakukan yang lebih dari bertanya padamu" Chanyeol hanya diam, ia hanya bisa terdiam karena ia tahu Jongin tak akan segan-segan dan ia-pun akan menyalahkan istrinya karena istrinya sudah bertindak ceroboh dan berbohong adanya tadi pagi.

"YA, KAU TULI EOH?" Baekhyun mulai membentak.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU TIDAK TAHU! DAN PERGI DARI SINI DASAR BEJAT, AKU TAHU KYUNGSOO DAN SEHUN AMAN JAUH DARIMU!" bentaknya lagi dan habis sudah kesabaran seorang Kim Jongin.

"AKU BILANG KATAKAN DAN CUKUP SUDAH OMONG KOSONGMU, KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN TENTANG KEADAAN DAN NASIB MEREKA!" Jongin mulai berteriak.

"Apa katamu? Aku tak tahu apapun? Apa yang aku lihat dengan mataku itu hanya tipuanmu? Kau tahu Kyungsoo menderita sama halnya dengan anakmu tapi mengapa kau tak bisa baik sedikit saja pada mereka? Biarkan mereka pergi dan aku yakin mereka akan bahagia tanpamu. Kyungsoo wanita baik-baik dan ia pasti akan menemukan pria lain yang akan menikahinya dengan penuh cin….."

"Tapi dia istri sahku, kau tahu itu noona" Baekhyun mendecih.

"Tsk…kau baru mengakui dia istrimu setelah dia pergi eoh? Ingat Jongin dia itu budak bagimu" tuding Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tak bisa mengelak jika surat-surat pernikahan ada dan itu asli. Aku hanya mengakui statusnya dimata hukum" Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau mencari mereka? Aku tahu kau mencintai Sehun jadi biarkan anakmu bahagia bersama Kyungsoo, dari pada hidup denganmu yang selalu melarangnya ini itu, dari pada kau repot-repot mencari mereka lebih baik…."

"Sehun dalam bahaya apa kau tahu?" Baekhyun diam ketika kata-katanya terpotong oleh kalimat Jongin barusan. "Apa kau tahu mengapa aku selalu menjaganya dengan penjagaan yang amat sangat ketat?" BAekhyun terdiam, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang akan JOngin ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Itu karena Yuri, ibu tiri Oh Sehun-sahabat kita yang telah meninggal mengincar anak dari Oh Sehun yaitu anak yang aku lindungi dari lahir" Baekhyun tercengang. Ia tahu betul siapa itu Kwon Yuri, ia adalah pebisnis wanita yang cukup sukses. Walaupun terkenal agak angkuh namun Yuri bisa membuktikan eksistensinya dengan keberhasilan bisnisnya itu. dan satu hal lagi, Yuri adalah ibu tiri Oh Sehun.

"Ta-tapi mana mungkin, kau hanya mengada-ada Kim…."

"Yah, sudah kuduga kau akan bicara seperti itu dan yang harus kau tahu, sebelum meninggal Sehun dan Sohee sudah membuat surat wasiat yang berisi tentang, seluruh harta yang Sehun miliki dan dikelola oleh siapapun itu akan jatuh telak ketangan anak mereka. Dan kau tahu siapa anak itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk "Kim Sehun, anakmu" jawab Baekhyun pelan, dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah kaya jadi tidak…"

"Memang benar, bahkan Sehun tak butuh warisan ayahnya karena harta dariku sudah melebihi cukup" ucap Jongin.

"Bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari milik mendiang appanya sendiri" tambah Chanyeol.

"Dan kau tahu noona? Dalam Surat itu tertulis juga jika Sehun tak memiliki anak maka hartanya jatuh pada panti asuhan dan 70% pada pengelola perusahaannya, dan atas segala kelakuan liciknya Yuri memenangkan pengelolaan atas perusahaan Sehun setelah ia meraup harta ayah Sehun yaitu Oh Kyuhyun. Ia membunuh pengacara kepercayaan keluarga Oh, dan sekarang ia harus membunuh Kim Sehun, cucu satu-satunya keluarga Oh untuk mendapatkan 70 ah ani bahkan 100% harta Oh Sehun, selagi masih ada waktu 22 tahun lagi" jelas JOngin.

"Maksudmu? Kenapa harus 22 tahun lagi?" Chanyeol mengangguk "Itu karena setelah usia 25 tahun Kim Sehun, bayi kecil yang dibawa Kyungsoo saat ini akan otomatis mewarisi seluruh harta dan ia bebas melakukan apapun dengan harta miliknya 100%" jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makin terkejut dibuatnya.

"A-apa?" kata-kata Baekhyun seakan tercekat ditenggorokan. Sungguh ia baru mengetahui semua kenyataan ini sekarang.

"Mianhae sayang, aku tak bisa memihakmu karena dengan sangat menyesal kau bersalah disini" ucap Chanyeol sendu.

"Kau tahu, akupun ikut melindungi Sehun karena jika harta Sehun jatuh ketangan Yuri maka ia akan berkuasa dan habislah kita, karena Yuri memiliki seluruh harta Kyuhyun ajushi dan dengan kekayaan Kyuhyun dan Sehun ia akan menghancurkan segalanya, termasuk sekolah, panti asuhan, rumah sakit, rumah jompo yang sudah kita bangun untuk membantu semua kalangan baik miskin ataupun kaya akan ia hancurkan" Baekhyun makin tercengang dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Hupfff…" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Karena ia bersekongkol dengan Yoona, ibu tiri Jongin yang kau tahu? Seberapa besar harta Kim Hankyung itu?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dan ia akan menarik semua investor karena menjanjikan sesuatu yang lebih besar walaupun harus mengorbankan orang tak bersalah sekalipun. Dan Jongin, aku dan Kris hyung akan menjadi buronan dengan hukuman mati"

DEG!

Jantung Baekhyun terasa turun kedasar mendengar kata hukuman mati. "Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Baekhyun "KAu tahu sayang? Bahkan ia membangkrutkan kita dalam sekejap mata" ya, Baekhyun tahu Yuri adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat usaha Chanteol bangkrut karena investor yang ia renggut tanpa sisa karena janji dan silat lidahnya.

"Dan aku setia pada Jongin karena dia, kita menjadi seperti sekarang. Berdiri kembali" jelas Chanyeol lagi.

"Hiks…hiks..hiks.." isak tangis Baekhyun begitu memilukan "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tak mengatakannya dari awal eoh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terisak-isak "Karena aku dan Jongin tak mau membebanimu dan Leeteuk ajhuma. Terutama Kyungsoo, ia tak bisa jadi korban atas segala yang bukan posisinya. Kyungsoo orang luar yang tak boleh tahu apapun dan terkena imbas apapun".

"Lalu aku? Siapa aku dimatamu Chan?" pekik BAekhyun "AKU ISTRIMU, KYUNGSOO ISTRI JONGIN KALIAN KIRA APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN EOH?" Baekhyun mulai berteriak. Sungguh ia tak tahan dengan segala rahasia dan ketertutupan suaminya selama ini.

"AKU MELINDUNGI SEHUN! DAN KYUNGSOO HANYA BAGIAN PEMERAN FIGURAN YANG DATANG TANPA SENGAJA!"

Jongin mulai membentak. "Apa katamu? Kyungsoo pemeran figuran?"

"Kau istriku Baek" potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Ya, aku tahu aku istrimu Chan dan, kau tahu Jongin? Kyungsoo sama sepertiku dia istrimu. Dan perlu kalian ketahu tuan sok pintar, semua yang terjadi mutlak bukan salahku tapi salah kalian. Kau pikir apa gunanya seorang istri eoh? apa hanya menjadi pemuas nafsu bajingan kalian diranjang?" Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Jika kalian tahu dari awal tentang Sehun, seharusnya kalian memberi tahu istri kalian karena guna seorag istri adalah ikut memberi solusi pada keluarganya. Bukan hanya menjadi orang dungu yang tak tahu apapun karena kalian yang membuatnya dungu! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya khawatir?" dua namja itu hanya terdiam "Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya memikirkan seseorang namun tak sedikitpun orang itu memikirkan keadaan kita? Dan tahukah rasanya ingin membantu tapi tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa karena kita tahu kalian bermasalah tapi tetap tertutup tak mau bercerita?" pekik BAekhyun lagi.

"Rasanya seperti sampah tak berguna"

DEG!

Ucapan itu sukses membuat hati dua namja itu terasa tertusuk.

"Ku harap Kyungsoo bisa menjaga anakmu diluar sana, aku tak bisa membantu karena aku tak punya kontaknya begitupun Tao eonni, dia hanya ingin Kyungsoo menghubungi lebih dulu jadi tak menyimpan kontaknya sama sekali. Dan kau tahu? Kyungsoo sudah mengambil peran utama itu, Kim Sehun begitu mencintainya sebagai seorang ibu begitupun sebaliknya dengan Kyungsoo, dan aku yakin apapun yang terjadi Kyungsoo akan mengorbankan apapun demi Sehun termasuk dengan nyawanya sendiri"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung Jongin berpacu cepat 'Ada apa ini?' batinnya bertanya-tanya "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo bertahan dengan bajingan sepertimu itu semua ia lakukan demi Sehun seorang, padahal kau tahu kan? Wanita itu sangat sengsara ketika suaminya sendiri tak mencintainya. Sungguh itu sangat menyakitkan dan penderitaan yang amat pedih" tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan dua pria yang masih tertegun, jujur keduanya sangat terpukul dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Di benak mereka sekarang timbul banyak kata seandainya.

'Seandainya mereka lebih berhati-hati'

"Seandainya mereka memberi tahu orang terdekat'

'Seandainya mereka tak membiarkan orang yang mereka sayangi merasa khawatir atas keadaan mereka'

Kau tahu? Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir.

.

.

.

.

"Uhuk~~~uhuk~~~"

Jongin terbatuk-batuk, ini sudah dua hari ia terbaring karena selama hampir 12 hari ia selalu terjaga dan sibuk kesana kemari mengurusi bisnis dan mencari Kyungsoo juga Sehun itu atrinya sudah 2 minggu Sehun dan Kyungsoo taka da disampingnya. Sungguh ia begitu khawatir pada Sehun terlebih entah mengapa ucapan Baekhyun selalu sukses membuatnya takut dan ucapan Kyungsoo yang mengorbankan nyawa demi Sehun selalu terngiang dikepalanya.

Baekhyun benar, Kyungsoo selama ini bertahan demi Sehun dan Sehun sangat mencintai Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya dan Jongin tak berbohong bahwa ia bisa melihat betapa mereka saling menyayangi hanya dengan sikap dan tatapan.

"Uhuk…" Jongin kembali terbatuk, dua minggu ditinggal pergi membuat namja itu super sengsara, ia tak bisa makan enak, tak bisa tidur nyenyak, tak bisa konsentrasi bekerja, hatinya selalu tak tenang dan dilanda khawatir juga mimpi buruk, oh dan jangan lupa satu hal ia tak bisa melampiaskan hasrat lelakinya karena Kyungsoo yang tidak ada.

Walaupun Sulli selalu mengambil kesempatan dengan sering menggodanya, Jongin masih waras dengan ingat tempat ia biasa menyalurkan birahinya. Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang tanpa sadar telah mengisi hari-harinya dan sukses menyiksa otaknya selama dua minggu ini, yeoja yang sukses membuatnya terbaring sakit hanya dengan memikirkannya, ya, Jongin sakit bukan hnaya memikirkan Sehun tapi juga Kyungsoo.

DRrrrttt~~~drrrttt~~~

Ponsel Jongin bergetar dimeja nakas dan disana tertera nama Shim Changmin, pria yang ingin meminjam modal padanya tiga minggu yang lalu.

"Nde, Changmin-ssi" ucapnya setelah sebisa mungkin membuat saranya seperti biasa "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu bolehkah aku menumpang padamu siang ini?"

"…"

"Aku ada urusan disana untuk melihat rumah sakit milikku dan para petani disana"

Sesaat kemudian Jongin menyimpan ponselnya, tubuh lemah dan sedikit menyusut itu ia paksa untuk berjalan kearah lemari dan mengganti pakaian. Jujur, jika ada Kyungsoo ia tak akan repot-repot berjalan mengambilnya sendiri karena yeoja itu pasti sudah menyiapkan pakaiannya ketika ia selesai mandi tapi sekarang? Kyungsoo tidak ada itu artinya Jongin harus melakukannya sendiri.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Jongin sambil menutup pintu mobil "Ah, aniya saya juga baru sampai Jongin-ssi" ucap namja tinggi yang kini duduk disebelahnya "Maaf jika saya lancang tapi anda terlihat pucat dan sedikit kurus, tiga mingggu lalu saya bertemu tubuh anda masih bagus dan segar" Jongin tersenyum kecil "Iya, aku memang sedang kurang sehat tapi taka pa, doakan semoga aku cepat sembuh dan tubuhku kembali" Changmin mengangguk faham.

Selama perjalanan Jongin lebih sering tertidur karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak baik, dan Changmin hanya bisa terdiam dan sesekali menawarkan makanan dan ia senang Jongin mau menerima dan memakannya.

"Mian jika aku banyak tertidur, jadi tak bis amengobrol banyak soal urusanmu" ucap Jongin yang kini tengah terjaga sementara hari sudah mulai gelap sementara Changmin masih setia menyetir mobil. "Gwenchana, aku mengerti dan mungkin kita bis amembicarakannya setelah anda sembuh?" Jongin mengangguk "Ya, semoga" gumamnya membuat Changmin melirik heran.

"Apakah anda akan lama disini?" kembali Changmin membuka suara "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sebaiknya kita bicarakan masalahmu lusa saja sebelum aku pulang ke Seoul" Changmin mengangguk dan..

DUARR!

Terdengar sebuah ledakan yang cukup membuat mereka menghentikan mobil.

"Aigoo! Bagaiamana ini? Kenapa bisa meletus disaat seperti ini?" Jongin keluar untuk memastikan ketika mendengar suara keluhan Changmin, jujur ia agak kesal karena ini sudah senja dan perjalanan ke rumah sakit masih jauh semnetara mereka masih berada di desa tempat warga bermukim.

"Mian Jongin-ssi sepertinya aku harus membereskan masalah ini dulu" Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk, walaupun agak kesal tak mungkin ia menyalahkan Changmin yang tidak tahu akan kejadian mendadak ini.

.

.

"Anda yakin akan berjalan kaki? Rumah sakit masih jauh" ucap Changmin "Tidak apa, kau bawalah mobilmu bersama dengan dia" tunjuk Jongin pada seorang pria paruh baya yang kini siap menderek mobil Changmin dengan mobil buntungnya.

Jongin tak bisa ikut karena mobil sang pria yang penuh dengan pakaian siap antar karena selesai di laundry sementara di bagian depan hanya bisa terisi oleh satu orang. "Jeosonghamnida Jongin-ssi" Jongin tersenyum sekilas "Gwenchana, pergilah. Kita bertemu lusa aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja dan seseorang akan memberikan tumpangan padaku" Changmin mengangguk ketika Jongin berkata seyakin itu.

Akhirnya disinilah Jongin, berjalan sendirian di hari yang sudah hampir gelap. Kepalanya sedari tadi sudah terasa sakit dengan peluh dimana-mana namun mungkin ujian baginya belum berakhir, ia tak mendapati satupun mobil yang lewat. Malah ia hanya bertemu dengan para petani dan peternak yang sesekali membungkuk badan padanya dan ia balas dengan hal serupa.

Jalan yang makin lama terasa mengujinya, peluh yang membanjir dan pusing juga sakit kepala yang terasa memukul telak kepalanya membuat pandangannya menjadi sayu, hingga akhirnya….

BRUK!

Pandangannnya menghitam seiring tubuhnya yang jatuh ketanah dan samar ia mendengar seorang pria berteriak.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks.. appa~~"

Sehun terus saja menangis lirih disamping Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo kini tengah mengelap peluh seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja dititipkan dirumahnya, ketika Jung ajushi mengetuk sambil berteriak heboh karena ada seorang pria pingsan dijalan dan itu tepat didepan rumah mungil Kyungsoo.

Karena panic Kyungsoo menerima saja ketika para ajushi yang menggendong pria itu membawa tubuh pria itu menuju kamarnya. Dan berakhirlah seperti ini, ia yang harus mengurusi pria yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati karena itu adalah ayah Sehun, Kim Jongin.

Sungguh ia tak tahu bagaimana tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali dengan keadaan yang sangat mengejutkan, Jongin pingsan dijalanan, ditemukan, lalu dibawa kerumahnya dengan keadaan yang sangat pucat dan demam yang tinggi.

Dan seperti inilah reaksi Sehun melihat pria yang selalu ia rindukan selama dua minggu ini secara tiba-tiba dan dengan keadaan yang tidak baik ia menangis pilu, sungguh Sehun begitu merindukan appanya. "Hiks..hiks… appa~~~" lirihnya begitu sedih.

"Gwenchana sayang, appa akan segera sembuh jika Sehunie jadi anak baik dan berhenti menangis. sekarang sudah malam Sehuni makan dulu nde!" ucap Kyungsoo begitu lembut dan mengusap kedua pipi gembil Sehun yang basah dnegan penuh sayang.

"Eomma, Cehunie boleh tidul cama appa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk "Boleh sayang" ia dengan mudah mengizinkan, karena ia tahu betapa anak ini ingin melepas rindu padanya. "Cama eomma juga" rengeknya manja "Sehuni saja, biar eomma tidur di depan saja menjaga appa dan Hunie" jawab Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengambil laukdan nasi pada sendok untuk menyuapi Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun kemudian mengunyah makanannya "Karena tempat tidurnya tidak cukup sayang" Sehun mengangguk "Kalau begitu Cehunie tidul di kamal Cehuni celdili caja" Kyungsoo tertegun, masalahnya dari awal ia tinggal dirumah ini, Sehun belum pernah tidur di kamarnya sendiri jika malam hari tapi sekarang? Benarkah ia mau tidur sendiri?.

"Tidak apa sayang, Sehunie tidur sama appa saja khusus hari ini" Sehun berbinar dengan sekejap ketika Kyungsoo berkata "Jeongmal?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia tahu Sehun butuh ayahnya.

.

.

"SShhhh~~~" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia mendengar desisan yang cukup keras menghantam pendengarannya.

Ia tak mengenal tempat ini,karena ini bukan kamarnya ataupun kamar rumah sakit. Ia menoleh pada sesuatu yang tengah meringkuk bersandar disampingnya 'Oh, apa ini?' jantung Jongin terasa jatuh kedasar setelah melihat siapa yang meringkuk disampingnya, matanya tiba-tiba penih dengan air dan tangan kekarnya bergetar.

"Sehunie.." panggilnya begitu lirih hingga tak terdengar oleh Sehun yang terlelap didekatnya, "Benarkah ini kau nak?" tetes demi tetes air bening itu berjatuhan dari matanya. Sungguh, dada Jongin begitu sesak saat ini, ingin rasanya ia terisak karena bahagia bisa melihat putranya lagi. Diusapnya pipi mungil dan gemuk itu penuh sayang, dan berakhir mengelus punggung kecil nan berisi itu dengan penuh hati-hati, tak mau mengganggu pangeran kecilnya.

"Jeongmal bogoshippo adeul" lirihnya lagi sabil emmeluk dan mencium pipi Sehun. Ia bahagia Sehun sehat dan terawat dengan amat baik.

"Sshhhhhh~~~" tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan, JOngin ingat ia terbangun karena desisan keras itu. memastikan Sehun tak terganggu ia berjalan menuju pintu yang tertutup dan matanya terbelalak ketika mengintip di celah pintu.

Kyungsoo tengah mendesis menahan sesuatu "Sabar Kyung, sebentar lagi selesai" ucap yeoja yang kini tengah memasukan sesuatu ke lubang vital Kyungsoo.

"Ini sakit" ucap Kyungsoo sambil meremas bantal yang berada disampingnya kuat-kuat.

"Iya ini memang sakit tapi hanya ini cara untuk mengobatimu, dan selesai" ucapnya lagi, lalu membereskan alat-alat yang ia bawa serta kapas bekas darah, sementara Kyungsoo masih harus terbaring sambil mengangkangkan kakinya. Ia harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum bisa bangun.

"Sehun mana?" tanya yeoja itu " masih tidur Krys, dia semalam menangis mengkawatirkan appanya yang selalu ia rindukan" yeoja bernama Krystal itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ini uang pesanan makan siang besok untuk 20 orang" Krystal menaruh uang dekat bantal Kyungsoo "Wah, sudah bertambah peminat dirumah sakit eoh?" Krystal mengangguk antusias.

"Kau tahu, walaupun aku dokter spesialis kandungan tapi kenalanku tak hanya di divisiku saja jadi aku paksa mereka mencoba masakanmu dan yah baru dua minggu pesanan bertambah" ucapnya riang.

Ya, yang tengah mengobati Kyungsoo itu adalah Jung Soojung atau ia lebih suka dipanggil Krystal, karena itu adalah panggilan sayang suamninya dan ia lebih memilih semua orang memangginya Krystal.

Krystal adalah dokter kandungan yang rela dikirim ke salah satu rumah sakit di pelosok pedesaan tempat Kyungsoo kini tinggal bersama Sehun. ya, walaupun ini pelosok desa tapi jangan salah gaji yang diterima sangatlah besar melebihi gaji yang di terima rumah sakit dikota besar. Oleh sebab itu Krystal yang suaminya dilanda kebangkrutan akhirnya rela bekerja di pedesaan demi membantu suaminya mengumpulkan modal, sementara sang suami masih berusaha di seoul dan menemui Krystal tiga hari sekali ke desa ini.

Krystal sudah menikah sejak lima tahun silam, namun sampai saat ini mereka belum dikarunia keturunan, maka dari itu saat bertemu Sehun hingga saat ini sepasang suami istri itu amat menyayangi Sehun .

Pertemuan Krystal dan Kyungsoo ituberawal dari dua minggu yang lalu tepat saat Kyungsoo membawa Sehun pergi.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Ini masih jam.7 dan Kyungsoo masih berada di kereta menuju Gangwon, pedesaan yang jauh dari Seoul.

Ya, walaupun awalnya memang tak punya tujuan, namun entah mengapa hatinya membawanya ke Gangwon dan dari jam.4 pagi ia berangkat mereka belum sampai hingga pagi ini.

Sehun masih tertidur sementara Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur sama sekali, hingga seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya menyenderkan kepala di pundaknya. Kyungsoo hanya membiarkannya karena ia mengerti raut wajah lelah sang yeoja yang belum ia kenal ini.

"Eugh~~~" setelah dua jam bersandar dipundak Kyungsoo akhirnya yeoja itu melenguh dan terbangun. "Oh, mianhae" sang yeoja terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari ia bersender dipundak yeoja yang tak dikenalnya dan terburu-buru minta maaf.

"Gwencanha Agassi, saya tahu anda lelah" jawab Kyungsoo ramah namun sang yeoja hanya merintih sambil memegang lambungnya sendiri.

"Gwencanha?" tanya Kyungsoo tampak khawatir "Sepertinya maag ku kambuh, ugh~~ ini menyakitkan" Kyungsoo segera merogoh isi tasnya karena sebelum naik ke kereta ia menyempatkan membeli beberapa makanan yang mengenyangkan takut jika Sehun terbangun dan ia lapar.

"Igeo, ambillah" Kyungsoo menyodorkan 3 bungkus bimbap berbentuk segi tiga dengan bungkus plastic yang masih utuh serta telur rebus. "A-apa tidak.."

"Ambillah saya masih punya banyak untuk-nya" jelas Kyungsoo sambil melirik Sehun yang masih tertidur dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dan dengan senang hati yeoja itu menerima makanan dari Kyungsoo "Ini obatnya" Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu kaplet obat nyeri lambung dan sekali lagi yeoja itu menerima dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Gamsahamnida….."

"Kyungsoo, namaku Kyungsoo" dan sang yeoja mengangguk "Gamsahamnida Kyungsoo-ssi aku Soojung tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Krystal dan ku harap kita bisa berteman" Kyungsoo segera menjabat tangan Krystal dan tersenyum tulus.

Dan perjalanan mereka diakhiri dengan obrolan yang menyenangkan karena mereka terlihat tertawa bersama sesekali.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Baik Krystal dan Kyungsoo, mereka berteman hingga saat ini.

"Ugh, baiklah terimakasih karena sudah mau repot-repot membantuku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau ini bicara apa eoh? aku senang melakukannya" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Lain kali biar aku saja yang ke rumah sakit, jadi kau tak perlu lelah kemari setelah pulang kerja" Krytal berdecak tak suka "Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh? kau pikir jarak dari sini ke rumah sakit itu dekat? Sireo aku akan tetap kemari dan bertemu pangeran kecilku juga makan geratis yang lezat buatanmu hhheee.." Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Dalam hati ia tak enak, karena Krystal begitu baik namun yeoja itu selalu kesal jika Kyungsoo tak menuruti keinginannya, jadi Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saja. lagi pula Krystal benar, rumah sakit memang jauh dari sini, butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai kesana sementara didesa ini jarang sekali mobil yang lewat jadi Kyungsoo harus ikut pada petani sayuran yang akan berangkat menjual hasil panen jika ia ingin sampai ke rumah sakit karena itu yang selalu Krystal lakukan setiap pagi mengenang mereka yang tak punya mobil pribadi.

"Oh, aku lupa kau sebaiknya kurangi pekerjaan mencuci pakaian rumah sakit Kyung, karena aku sudah bilang pada mereka kau tak lagi melaundry" Kyungsoo hanya bisa terbengong "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo "Itu tak baik untukmu, dank au tahu 20 pesanan makanan juga panen di depan rumah itu sudah cukup untuk biaya sehari-hari kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau tak boleh kelelahan Kyung, aku janji akan mencari pelanggan bentomu lebih banyak oke?" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Tidak perlu Krys, aku…" Krystal menggeleng "Aku akan tetap mencarikannya, kau tahu kan Sehun bukan hanya butuh makan, ia juga kadang butuh mainan dan pakaian baru" Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus, Krystal begitu pengertian dan tulus membantunya.

"Gomawo" Krystal mengangguk "Jaga Sehunie dan dia ya" Krystal mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang masih rata "Kau tahu, janinmu sangat lemah jangan sampai pendarahan lagi karena kau tahu kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Dan sebaiknya, pria yang ada dikamarmu itu cepat pergi sebelum aku mengusirnya" Kyungsoo mendongak ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Krystal ingin mengusir Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu, Krystal sangat membenci Jongin, karena penyebab Kyungsoo harus diobati seperti ini adalah karena mulut rahimnya terluka cukup parah dan Krystal yang notabene seorang dokter kandungan bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami kekerasan sex bahkan Krytal menepukan selaput dara yang robek tak beraturan itu artinya Kyungsoo mengalami pemerkosaan.

"Kau tahu, bajingan yang sudah menyakitimu itu yang membuatmu harus mengangkang menahan sakit ketika kuobati dan ia juga yang membuat janinmu sungguh lemah dan rentan sekali keguguran"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Mata Jongin yang bersembunyi dibalik celah pintu itupun terbuka lebar 'Apa? Kyungsoo hamil? Tidak mungkin' batinnya.

"Sudah kubilang gugurkan saja tapi kau bersikeras mempertahankannya huh? Aku saja benci pada bajingan yang sudah menghamilimu itu, yah walaupun dia suamimu tapi dia sudah berbuat kekerasan padamu" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

Memang Krystallah yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya karena luka dimulut rahimnya dan lemahnya kandungan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras menolaknya dan memohon agar ia bisa memiliki janin ini dan Krystal yang iba akhirnya pasrah dan rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk memeriksa Kyungsoo dua hari sekali karena kegigihan yeoja itu mempertahankan titipan tuhan yang jujur saja Krystal benci karena suami Kyungsoo itu jahat.

"Mianhae, aku akan tetap mempertahankannya Krys, dia juga nafasku sama seperti Sehun" Krystal hanya bisa menghela nafas keras, jujur jika sudah seperti ini hatinya akan luluh juga.

"Baiklah terserah padamu, aku pergi dulu nde. Jaga mereka baik-baik aku akan kembali lusa" Krystal beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi keluar untuk mulai bekerja setelah ia mengambil box berisi makan siang yang Kyungsoo buat, ia harus memohon pada petani sayur untuk datang lebih siang karena Kyungsoo yang harus diobati.

Sementara Kyungsoo beranjak mem bereskan kasur lantainya, Jongin kembali beringsut ke ranjang sempit yang ia tempati saat tak sadarkan diri 'Ini tidak mungkin, dan tidak boleh terjadi..tapi..'

**TBC**

**NOTES:**

**Anyeong.. hira mau bilang JEONGONGHAMNIDA, JEONGMAL MIANHAE atas keterlambatan updatenya, ini sudah hira ingin posting tapi musibah menghampiri, ibu hira sakit dan hira ga kepikiran apapun selain ngerawat ibu. Mungkin ada yang bilang hira PHP tapi hira maklum dang ga bisa nyalahin manusia hanya bisa menyangka-nyangka tapi hira harap prasangka PHP itu hilang setelah baca notes ini ya.**

**Mian kalau storynya kepanjangan dan kurang memuaskan ini hira tulis tambahannya pas selingan ngerawat ibu hhheeee..tadinya gak sepanjang ini.**

**Jeongmal gamsahamnida udah menunggu tulisan hira and masih mau baca. See you all in the next chapter. Gomawo untuk REVIEW, FAV dan READ juga FOLLOWnya hira sangat senang membaca review chingu semua. Semoga hira bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. **

**Oh iya disini udah pasti tau kan kenapa Jongin protect banget sama Sehun and bersikap nyebelin? Semoga udah tau ya dengan baca chap ini ^_^**

***Deep BoW**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Marry Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, tapi mungkin ada anehnya sedikit hhee:D peace.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

""Anakku sehat" gumamnya tanpa sadar "Ya, dia sehat tuan" Jongin mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang berada diluar. "Aku sungguh merindukannya, tapi aku bersyukur dia baik-baik saja, oh betapa lucunya putraku"-Jongin" it's Kaisoo as Main pair

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Mianhae, aku akan tetap mempertahankannya Krys, dia juga nafasku sama seperti Sehun" Krystal hanya bisa menghela nafas keras, jujur jika sudah seperti ini hatinya akan luluh juga._

"_Baiklah terserah padamu, aku pergi dulu nde. Jaga mereka baik-baik aku akan kembali lusa" Krystal beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi keluar untuk mulai bekerja setelah ia mengambil box berisi makan siang yang Kyungsoo buat, ia harus memohon pada petani sayur untuk datang lebih siang karena Kyungsoo yang harus diobati._

_Sementara Kyungsoo beranjak mem bereskan kasur lantainya, Jongin kembali beringsut ke ranjang sempit yang ia tempati saat tak sadarkan diri 'Ini tidak mungkin, dan tidak boleh terjadi..tapi..' _

**\- JOURNEY CHAPTER 8-**

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun masih tertidur dengan Jongin yang memeluknya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Dipegangnya kening Jongin "Syukurlah sudah turun" gumamnya, tanpa sadar si kecil Sehun membuka terusik dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Eomma~~"

Panggil Sehun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur "Sehunie sudah bangun?" Sehun mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya "Eomma appa cudah cembuh?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dengan lembut Sehun menempelkan tangan mungilnya ke kening Jongin "Cudah tidak panac" ucapnya lagi.

"Eum, tinggal tunggu appa bangun dan memberi bubur" Sehun mengangguk "Eomma cudah macak?" Kyungso mengangguk "Apa halmoni cudah datang mengajak Cehunie belkebun lagi?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Halmoni belum datang sayang" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu Cehunie mau mandi dan calapan cebelum halmoni datang ya eomma" Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian hendak menggendong Sehun tapi…

"Cileo, Cehunie tidak mau digendong!" Kyungsoo mengerut alisnya keheranan memang akhir-akhir ini Sehun tidak mau ia gendong kecuali duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kacihan adik Cehunie nanti eomma kelual dalah lagi"

oh, iya Kyungsoo baru ingat kejadian ia pendarahan dan Sehun tidak mau digendong selain dipeluk dan dipangku saja. kyungsoo sudah dua kali pendarahan, pertama karena kelelahan dan kedua ia menggendong Sehun setelah ia bekerja banyak dirumah jadilah Sehun tidak mau ia gendong khawatir menyakiti adik dalam perut ibunya.

Kehamilah Kyungsoo memang lemah maka dari itu Krystal selalu menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya karena kondisi fisik Kyungsoo dan sang bayi yang sebenarnya tak memungkinkan untuk bertahan tapi Kyungsoo yang bersikukuh akan menjaga diri baik-baik selalu berhasil membuat Krystal mau berjuang bersamanya mempertahankan kandungan, padahal kemungkinan anak itu hidup sangatlah kecil. Begitulah hasil pemeriksaan yang telah dilakukan Krystal.

"Arasso, kajja" Sehun meraih tangan Kyungsoo kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar kamar, Sehun harus mandi dan sarapan sebelum membantu halmoni tetangga menanam bunga hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Ke gangwon? Baiklah kalau begitu aku besok aku akan bersiap menyusulnya" Sulli Nampak mengeratkan genggamannya setelah menerima kabar bahwa Jongin pergi ke gangwon bersama Changmin. Sungguh ia kesal mengapa JOngin selalu meninggalkannya untuk urusan bisnis terlebih Sehun dan Kyungsoo jujur saja Sulli jadi makin dendam "Dasar bocah tengik kuharap kau lenyap secepatnya" ucapnya begitu emosi. Ya, sedari dulu Sulli selalu menginginkan Sehun lenyap dari hidup Jongin karena baginya bocah itu adalah musuhnya yang palong utama. Di tambah kini Sehun yang memiliki Kyungsoo oh betapa Sulli ingin melenyapkan keduanya sekaligus, tapi ia harus bersabar sampai saat itu tiba.

Atau mungkin itu takkan pernah terjadi?

.

.

.

.

Jongin kini tengah menatap langit-langit kamar, matanya tak henti menerawang semenjak kepergian Sehun dan Kyungsoo tadi. Sungguh, ia senang Sehun begitu memperhatikan sang adik dalam perut ibunya, ya, sedari tadi Jongin memang tak tidur jadi ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Sehun tadi.

'Cileo, Cehunie tidak mau digendong!'

Lagi, kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga Jongin.

'Kacihan adik Cehunie nanti eomma kelual dalah lagi'

Dan kata-kata Sehun yang ke dua kali entah sudah berapa ratus kali terulang di memori Jongin. "Ugh~~" Jongin memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pening dan berdenyut nyeri. 'Kenapa harus seperti ini?' batinnya 'Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi' batinnya lagi.

SRET~~

Terdengar pintu digeser mengalihkan Jongin dari kegiatan memijit pelipisnya. Disana berdiri Kyungsoo dengan nampan berisi makanan diatasnya, dan hanya dengan menatap Kyungsoo, Jongin tahu yeoja itu tengah menahan takut dan rasa gugupnya. Itu terlihat dari ia yang selalu menunduk dan langkahnya yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

TREK~~

"Tu-tuan su-sudah bangun?" tak ada respon dari Jongin, lelaki itu hanya diam dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa dan membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Makanlah dulu setelah itu saya akan membantu anda mandi" ucap Kyungsoo sambil emnyodorkan semangkuk bubur namun Jongin tak kunjung mengambil mangkuk itu.

"Apa anda mau mandi dulu?" Kyungsoo bertanya hati-hati namun masih tak ada respon, akhirnya ia berinisiatif menyuapi Jongin "Makanlah agar anda cepat pulih" ucapnya dan tak butuh waktu lama Jongin membuka mulut dan semangkuk bubur habis di lahapnya.

"Mana Sehun?" setelah sekian lama terdiam Jongin akhirnya membuka suara "Sedang membantu halmoni tetangga menanam bunga, tuan bisa melihatnya lewat jendela dari sini" JOngin mengalihkan perhatiannya sesuai telunjuk Kyungsoo, ya disana terlihat Sehun yang tengah berlarian kesana kemari dengan lincahnya sambil membawa bibit-bibit bunga yang lucu.

"Anakku sehat" gumamnya tanpa sadar "Ya, dia sehat tuan" Jongin mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang berada diluar. "Aku sungguh merindukannya, tapi aku bersyukur dia baik-baik saja, oh betapa lucunya putraku" ucapnya pelan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk merasa bersalah telah menjauhkan Jongin dan Sehun karena ia tahu betapa Jongin mencintai Sehun begitupun sebaliknya. Walau bagaimanapun Jongin yang telah ada semenjak Sehun lahir dan tak bisa dipungkiri Jongin memang appa Sehun karena ia yang telah memberikan Sehun kehidupan dan nafas di dunia ini.

Tanpa Jongin, Sehun kecil belum tentu bisa menghirup nafas didunia mengenang kejadian orang tuanya yang mati terbunuh.

"Tuan, apa anda.."

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong setelah merasakan pergerakan di ranjangnya, Jongin beranjak berdiri dan pergi keluar rumah membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan dibuatnya.

"SEHUNIE!"

Kyungsoo kini mendengar Jongin meneriakkan nama Sehun dan ia bisa lihat Jongin yang berjalan kearah Sehun lewat jendela kamarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun mendongak dan wajahnya sangatlah ceria

"APPA!"

teriaknya semangat lalu menggerakan kaki-kaki mungilnya untuk berlari secepat mungkin dan..

HUP~~

Sehun sudah ada dalam dekapan Jongin, mereka saling memeluk dengan erat kentara sekali mereka takut terpisahkan. Dan Kyungsoo tertegun sesaat ketika ia dengan jelas melihat air mata itu menetes dipipi Jongin lalu ia mengusapnya dengan cepat.

"Tuan.." gumamanya dengan bergetar. Dadanya sungguh terasa sesak, sesak akan rasa bersalah yang menghimpit hatinya pada kedua ayah dan anak itu.

.

.

"Oh, anda ingin tidur?" ucap Kyungsoo ketika mendapati Jongin membuka pintu kamar dari luar, sementara ia tengah duduk diranjang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dua tumpuk bantal sehingga posisinya setengah duduk. Jujur saja, ia membutuhkan posisi seperti ini agar lebih rileks setelah bekerja seharian.

"Sehunie sudah pulas" Jawab Jongin sambil menangguk atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak beranjak dari ranjang, Jongin menginterrupsinya "Mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung.

"Sa-saya akan tidur diluar tuan jadi tuan bisa nyaman tidur disini" jelas Kyungsoo dan menimbulkan tatapan tidak suka dari Jongin. "Kita tidur bersama" tegas Jongin "Ta-tapi….."

Belum selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya Jongin memeluk dan menahan tubuh Kyungsoo "Tidurlah" ucapnya lembut membuat darah Kyungsoo berdesir merasakan kehangatan yang Jongin berikan. "Aku hanya memintamu tidur disampingku bukan melayaniku" jelasnya lagi dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Langit masih gelap dan hening menyapa bumi, ini masih pukul dua pagi dan Kyungsoo harus terusik dengan sesuatu yang kini menjalari perutnya ah lebih tepatnya rahimnya, sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menghujaminya dengan lembut mengantarkan rasa penasaran akan tidurnya yang terusik.

Dan matanya seketika berair menatapi pemandangan di hadapannya.

CHUP~~CHUP~~CHUP~~

"Mianhae sayang, appa sudah jahat" terdengar suara lembut Jongin yang tengah berbicara sambil mengecupi perut Kyungsoo yang masih rata dengan pakaian yang tersingkap keatas 'Tuan' batin Kyungsoo walaupun pelan namun Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Jongin ucapkan.

Ia terus memandangi Jongin dalam diam agar Jongin tak menyadari bahwa ia tengah terjaga "Appa banyak berbuat kesalahan dan kesalahan appa yang paling besar adalah menyakitimu" kata itu terdengar jelas dipendengaran Kyungsoo "Mianhae, bukan appa tak menginginkanmu nak, sungguh appa sangat menginginkan hadirnya dirimu untuk menemani hari-hari appa dan juga kakakmu"

Air mata Kyungsoo kini tak terbendung lagi, walau tak terisak namun air mata itu bergerombol dengan derasnya dari pelupuk mata bulatnya.

CHUP~~

Jongin mencium sambil mengusap perut Kyungsoo, mencoba berbicara dengan segumpal darah yang ada didalamnya "Appa mencintaimu sayang, sangat"

Sungguh kata-kata Jongin membuatnya sesak, awalnya ia menduga Jongin tak akan menerimanya jika ia mengandung darah daging Jongin, tapi semua pikirannya salah ternyata Jongin menginginkannya, dan ucapan Cinta Jongin sungguh sudah membuktikan betapa ia sangat mencintai nyawa yang ada dalam perutnya.

"Walaupun kau belum dapat melihat appa tapi, dengan hidupnya dirimu disini appa sungguh bahagia, appa mohon padamu sayang jadilah anak yang kuat demi appa nde, appa janji akan menjagamu semampu dan sekuat yang appa bisa, appa akan memberikan segalanya untukmu sayang, appa mohon bertahanlah, kuatlah dan sehatlah anakku, demi appa" lagi, airmata Kyungsoo semakin deras, sambil menggingit bibirnya ia mencoba bertahan menahan isak tangis bahagia.

Ia bahagia Jongin mau menerima anak yang dikandungnya, tapi ia juga sedih karena rahimnya sungguh sangat lemah dan memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk bertahan dan lebih dari itu hatinya sangat menderita karena Jongin tak mencintainya sama sekali. Yang ada dipikiran dan hati Jongin adalah Sehun dan anak dalam kandungannya.

CHUP~~

Kyungsoo merasakan lagi kecupan sayang dari Jongin diperutnya "Permintaan appa hanya satu, jangan benci appa. Karena appa akan menyakitimu lebih dalam sayang, kau tahu, para orang jahat itu sudah mengetahui identitas kakakmu dan jika mereka tahu kau ada, jiwamu akan terancam sayang, maka dari itu bertahanlah bersama eomma karena appa akan melindungimu, appa janji".

CHUP~~

Jongin mencium perut Kyungsoo begitu lama hingga Kyungsoo tak kuat lagi menahan emosinya, tubuhnya seketika bergetar hebat dan Jongin terkejut ketika mengangkat kepalanya, Kyungsoo sudah berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jongin menyembunyikan rasa gugup karena mungkin Kyungsoo mendengar segala ucapannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah makin menangis sambil meggelengkan kepalanya "Tuan..hiks…tahu…hiks…saya…hiks..hikss…hamil?" Jongin mengangguk dan Kyungsoo makin menangis "Jeongmal gamsahamnida tuan mau menerimanya hiks…hiks…" Kyungsoo makin menangis. dan Jongin hanya bisa diam dengan wajah datarnya, sungguh lelaki ini sebenarnya merasa malu dan terenyuh hatinya ketika Kyungsoo berucap terima kasih padanya, oh bukankah harusnya Jongin yang berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo?.

"Tidurlah, jangan menangis" ucap Jongin sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dalam keheningan kamar yang temaram.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan Jongin sudah terlihat lebih baik, itu terbukti dengan ia yang bisa bertemu Changmin disebuah restaurant dekat rumah sakit milik Jongin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Changmin sesaat setelah Jongin memeriksa proposal pengajuan dana padanya, sungguh namja itu sngat gugup dan takut Jongin tak mau menerima proposalnya dan tak jadi memberikan modal usaha padanya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan pengajuanmu dan aku akan meminta asistenku mengurusi perihal ini" Changmin tersenyum cerah mendengar jawaban Jongin "Jeongmal gamsahamnida Jongin-ssi" Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Proposalmu tak merugikanku sama sekali, dan aku harap bisnismu dapat berkembang dengan baik" Changmin tersenyum lagi dan menganggukkan kepalanya tegas dan yakin.

"Nde, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik terimakasih atas doa dan kepercayaan anda" Jongin mengangguk.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi karena ada janji dengan seseorang" Changmin mengangguk setelah berjabat tangan dengan Jongin.

.

.

"Kyung, hari ini kau ikut panen eoh?" Kyungsoo yang tengah berjongkok dengan singkup kecil ditangan mendongak mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya "Eoh? halmoni, nde aku ikut panen karena uangnya lumayan" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan sang nenek mengangguk ia juga melakukan hal yang sama ikut memanen hasil kebun untuk mendapatkan upah. Yah, walaupun tak seberapa itu sudah cukup untuk ia bisa bertahan hidup sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati jangn terlalu memaksakan diri, jika sudah lelah beristirhatlah"Kyungsoo mengangguk atas nasehat sang nenek "Mana Sehunie?" tanya sang nenek lagi "Dia sedang memanen ubi bersama Kim ajushi di kebun belakang" jawab Kyungsoo dan sang nenek memulai pekerjaannya setelah matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucu sendiri itu tengah membawa tiga buah ubi besar dan menyimpannya di keranjang.

SRAK~~

SRAK~~

Lama Kyungsoo berjongkok dan berkutat dengan sekopnya mencabut dan menanam kembali bibit wortel yang baru tanpa menyadari sekitarnya hingga…

SRET~~~

BRUK!

"AKH!"

Ia memekik karena seseorang menendang punggungnya hingga ia tersungkur ketanah, oh bagaimana ia tak memekik jika sesuatu membuatnya terkejut?.

"Hai jalang" mata Kyungsoo membola seketika mendapati suara yang sangat ia kenali akhir-akhir ini itu suara…

"Su-sulli" ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa Sulli dengar dengan jelas.

Wanita itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya dihadapan Kyungsoo saat ini "Kenapa? Kau terkejut eoh?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan ketika ia hendak bangkit.

BRUK!

Sulli mendorongnya kembali hingga terjatuh "Aku tak mengangganggumu, jadi pergilah" usir Kyungsoo dan Sulli hanya menjentikkan jari dan seketika dua orang pria besar berada dihadapannya "Apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh anisipasi, pasalnya ia ketakutan sekarang dan perutnya mulai terasa nyeri akibat dorongan Sulli yang begitu kuat.

Dan Kyungsoo akhirnya tahu, pria besar dihadapannya tengah mencegah masyarakat untuk membantu Kyungsoo hingga..

DUK!  
Kyungsoo merasakan Sulli menendangnya kembali, kali ini tepat diperutnya "EOMMA!" Sehun berteriak begitu kencang namun sang pria besar itu menggendong dan menutupi matanya agar tak melihat Kyungsoo.

Kentara sekali Sehun berontak dalam kungkungan pria itu sambil menjerit-jerit memanggil Kyungsoo dengan tangisan kencangnya.

Tapi apa daya? Pria itu memegang pisau yang setiap saat bisa menancap pada tubuh mungil Sehun. "Ku mohon hentikan, lepaskan Sehun" mohonnya tapi tak ada jawaban.

PLAK!

Terdengar suara tamparan keras dari tangan Sulli.

"KESABARANKU SUDAH HABIS JALANG"

PLAK!

Sambil menampar pipi Kyungsoo yangberlainan Sulli berucap sambil membentak.

"KAU SENGAJA MERAYU JONGIN AGAR MENDATANGIMU KEMARI EOH?" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat namun Sulli meraih rambutnya dan menjambak dengan keras.

"TAK PUASKAH KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU EOH?"

SRET!

Kyungsoo menahan kaki Sulli yang hendak menendangnya lagi "OH? SUDAH BERANI MELAWAN KU JALANG? KAU HANCURKAN SEMUA RENCANA MASA DEPANKU DAN BAGIKU KAU PANTAS MENERIMA KEHANCURAN KARENA KELAKUAN BERENGSEKMU" dan kini Sulli tak segan lagi, ia kembali menendangi Kyungsoo dengan brutal, kadang memukul dan kadang menendang, para petani yang ada disitu hanya bisa diam, karena selangkah saja mereka bergerak maka goresan kecil pada tubuh Sehun akan bertambah.

Ya, sedari tadi mereka ingin melawan namun sang pria besar malah menyayat Sehun .

DUK!

Kembali Sulli menendang Kyungsoo dan kali ini Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah, tubuhnya sudah terbaring lemah dengan darah yang mengalir dari bagian bawah tubuhnya 'Mianhae aegy, eomma tidak bisa menjagamu' batinnya begitu pilu.

Anak yang lemah dalam kandungannya harus menanggung beban seberat ini akibat ulah dirinya. Oh, haruskah Kyungsoo menyalahkan Jongin juga? ataukah memang segalanya adalah kesalahan Jongin semata?. Kyungsoo tidak tahu, yang ia tahu saat ini adalah ia tak bisa melindungi kedua buah hatinya –Sehun dan janin yang ada dalam rahimnya.

"Oh? Kau hamil? Lihat darahmu bercecer" ucap Sulli dengan nada penuh mengejek dan..

BUGH!

Tubuh Sulli tersungkur seketika, terasa sekali bibir dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah yang banyak oh, mungkin bisa dipastikan tulang hidungnya patah akibat hantaman keras yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

SRET!

Sulli merasakan kakinya tak menapak tanah ketika tangan besar itu menggamit kerah pakaiannya "LEPASKAN SEHUN!" tubuh Sulli bergetar hebat dalam ketidak berdayaan, ia mengenal suara itu.

Itu suara Jongin, ya, itu Jongin.

Dan seketika Sulli mengangguk dan Sehun dilepaskan "EOMMA!" Sehun hendak berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo namun tangan lembut nan kekar merengkuhnya dalam dekapan yang kuat.

"YA! KAU HARUS TAHU KYUNGSOO ISTRIKU DAN PEMBUNUH SEPERTI KAU TAK PANTAS HIDUP" Jongin membentak tepat dihadapan wajah Sulli yang menatap sayu karena sakit luar biasa yang mendera wajahnya.

BUGH!

Tak segan Jongin kembali menghantamkan pukulan pada wajah Sulli hingga yeoja itu tergeletak ditanah. "Bawa dia ke kantor polisi, urusan kita belum selesai".

Ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia berjalan tergesa dengan kemeja yang dibasahi darah, Kyungsoo keguguran karena darah yang keluar begitu banyak dan ia segera masuk kedalam mobil dengan Joonmyon yang sudah berada di depan pengembudi setelah ia membawa Sehun masuh dan mendudukannya di kursi samping kemudi sementara Jongin tak melepas gendongannya pada Kyungsoo ketika ia telah memasuki mobil.

Sungguh baru sekarang, ia merasakan kembali apa itu kehancuran. Namun ia hanya bisa membuat dinding tebal dengan kediaman dan dinginnya ekspresi wajahnya.

.

.

PLAK!

Sebuat tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Jongin mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang tengah berada disekitar lorong karena tamparan yang berbunyi sangat nyaring. Sementara si pelaku tak menyadari jika tangannya memerah karena ia menampar sangat keras, sementara Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah padam karena tamparan itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?" Krystal membentak Jongin sekuat yang ia bisa, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia berteriak dengan nafas memburu.

"KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBUNUHNYA SAJA SEKALIAN DARI PADA MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA SEPERTI INI EOH? hiks…hiks.." kini ia berteriak sambil terisak.

"Tak tahukah kau bagaimana perjuangannya mempertahankan darah dagingmu yang ada ditubuhnya?" Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dengan semua ucapan Krystal padanya "Tahukah kau betapa ia berjuang menahan sakit agar bisa sembuh dari luka yang kau berikan? Kyungsoo, dia sungguh menginginkan anak yang ia kandung. Oh, betapa bejatnya dirimu Kim" maki Krystal.

"Kau tahu bagaimana ia memohon padaku agar aku tak menggugurkan kandungannya? Kau tahu bagaimana ia harus bertahan dengan kehamilan lemahnya dan harus tetap menghidupi kedua anakmu? Cih, sudah kupastikan kau tidak tahu karena kau terlalu keji" Jongin masih mematung.

"Dan sekarang anaknya hilang, anak itu mati gara-gara kau membunuhnya hiks..lelaki macam apa kau ini eoh? hiks… Kyungsoo…. lebih baik dia mati dari pada harus hidup seperti ini".

KREK~~~  
Tangan Jongin mengepal kuat, ia tak suka dengan ucapan Krystal yang menginginkan Kyungsoo mati. Sungguh ia tak rela jika Kyungsoo pergi. Eh? Kenapa Jongin tidak rela?.

"Kau marah? Kau tahu Kim? Kyungsoo menderita luka mulut Rahim semua itu karena mu, Kyungsoo menderita lemah kandungan semua itu karenamu dan anak Kyungsoo meninggal itu juga karenamu"

DEG!

DEG!

Jongin merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata Krystal yang satu ini.

"Jadi, inikah yang namanya penghianatan? Ataukah ini anugerah cinta yang tuhan berikan?" Jongin terdiam. "Aku tahu, kau takmencintai Kyungsoo sedikitpun, tapi apakah selama ini Kyungsoo berhianat padamu? Apakah selama ini Kyungsoo mencelakakan Sehun-anakmu? Apakah Kyungsoo setuju menggugurkan kandungannya padahal aku sudah memvonisnya bayinya tak bisa bertahan? Apakah Kyungsoo tak menjaga anak-anakmu dengan baik? Apakah kau masih bisa melihat Sehun sehat hingga saat ini? JAWAB AKU KIM JONGIN!" Krystal mulai berteriak kembali, sungguh dadanya sesak melihat keadaan Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo bercerita kau pernah dihianati seseorang, tapi sungguh pikiranmu sangat dangkal dengan menyamakan setiap orang akan berbuat hal yang sama. Walaupun kau tak percaya cinta tapi ketahuilah Kyungsoo sangat mencintai anak-anakmu. Jika kau tak mencintainya cukup perlakukan dan pandanglah ia sebagai manusia sama seperti kau memandang orang biasa disekitarmu. Kyungsoo koma, keadaanya buruk karena kehilangan banyak darah dan lebam ditubuhnya yang sudah pasti hasil siksaan ku doakan semoga ia cepat pergi dari hidupmu".

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Betapa sakitnya hati Jongin mendengar semua perkataan Krystal setelah yeoja itu berbalik meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan seketika udara disekitarnya terasa begitu menyesaknnan hingga Jongin jatuh berlutut sambil memukul dadanya tepat dibagian jantungnya sendiri, berusaha meredakan rasa sesak yang begitu menghimpit dirinya.

Sementara Krystal tak menoleh lagi pada Jongin, sambil terus menangis yeoja itu terus menggumamkan kata-kata maaf "Mianhae Kyungsoo, kuharap suamimu dapat pelajaran, mianhae bukan maksudku berlaku buruk mianhae, semoga kau cepat pulih kuatlah untuk Sehun Kyung, dia masih membutuhkanmu" gumamnya bagaikan mantra.

.

.

"Eomma~~~ hikc…hikc.. Cehunie kangen eomma hikc.." Sudah seminggu ini Sehun menangis terus sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang belum sadarkan diri. Semenjak Kyungsoo dinyatakan koma, Sehun selalu bersedih memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo dan ia akan mengamuk jika satu langkah saja Jongin membawanya keluar ruang rawat Kyungsoo. jadi, berakhirlah Sehun yang selalu tidur di rumah sakit bersama Kyungsoo tanpa mau keluar sedikitpun dari sana.

"Kenapa Sehunie menangis lagi eoh? bukankah Sehuni janji tak akan menangis jika appa mengizinkan Sehunie tinggal dirumah sakit bersama eomma?" Sehun segera mengusap kasar air matanya dan mengangguk dalam diam.

Ya, ia sudah berjanji pada appanya untuk tidak menangis ketika menjaga eomma, namun memang dasarnya Sehun tetaplah anak kecil yang mudah terbawa emosi sehingga ia gampang bersedih ketika melihat eommanya tergolek tak berdaya di atas katil bersprei buru langit itu.

"Appa, apa Cehunie nakal campai eomma tak mau bangun?"

DEG!  
Dada Jongin kembali dihantam rasa sesak, sungguh Sehun yang masih kecil saja merasa bersalah dengan keadaan eommanya mengapa ia begitu kejam?

Kini Jongin baru menyadari apa itu arti ketakutan, apakah Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo hingga semua yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini begitu menyesakkan hati?.

Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng "Lalu kenapa eomma macih belum bangun? Kata eomma kalau Cehunie jadi anak yang baik maka tuhan akan kabulkan apa yang Cehunie minta" Jongin terdiam sesaat hinga akhirnya bertanya.

"Memang apa yang Sehunie minta dan eomma katakan pada Sehunie?" ucap Jongin penuh sayang pada Sehun.

"Cehunie minta cupaya eomma cepat cembuh kalena Cehunie dan appa cangat cayang eomma"

DEG!

Sayang? Apakah Jongin menyayangi Kyungsoo selama ini?

Atau inikah hukuman yang tuhan berikan karena tak menyayangi yeoja sebaik Kyungsoo selama hidupnya?

Oh betapa sakit hati Jongin saat ini mendengar kalimat yang begitu sederhana namun begitu dalam menusuk dihatinya.

"Olang-olang celalu bilang, kalau Cehunie cangat mencintai eomma kalena Cehunie jadi anak baik appa"

DEG!

Cinta?

Apakah Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo selama ini?

Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Jongin ketika Sehun berucap. "Tapi, kenapa eomma belum mau membuka mata? Padahal Cehunie cudah lindu appa, Cehunie cayang eomma, Chunie cinta eomma dan Cehuni tidak belbohong appa" ucapnya begitu polos dan yulus akan pembuktian kebenaran cintanya pada sang eomma.

"Nde, Sehunie tidak nakal, Sehuni anak baik tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan permintaan Sehunie appa yakin itu nak" Sehun mengangguk patuh sementara Jongin mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang, dalam hati Jongin, ia begitu bersyukur memiliki Sehun disampingnya.

Walaupun Sehun hanya mengatakan kata-kata yang menurut orang-orang hanya perkataan sederhana tapi dengan kata-kata sederhana itulah hati Jongin bisa tersentuh, dengan tingkah polos dan ketulusan cinta balita inilah Jongin begitu terenyuh menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Putriku dirawat di rumah sakit kepolisian?" terdengar nada terkejut dari sesosok yeoja yang kini tengah menerima berita lewat ponsel akan putrinya yang dirawat.

"Benar nyonya, nona Sulli menderita patah tulang hidung dan lebam di wajah akibat pukulan tuan Jongin yang begitu keras"

Jawab seorang pria yang kini tengah menjawab telpon sang nyonya tersebut.

"Jinja, bocah itu sudah mulai berani mengeluarkan taringnya. Baiklah siapkan segala keperluanku lebih baik kita bergerak lebih cepat sebelum Jongin membunuh Sulli, kita harus cepat membunuh wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo untuk membalas pukulan yang putriku alami juga Kim Sehun, bocah itu harus lenyap sesuai dengan permintaan rekan ku" jelas sang yeoja dengan nafas yang memburu karena tersulut emosi.

"Baik nyonya apakah kita akan bergerak sekarang?" sang yeoja berpikir sejenak.

"Tunggu aku sampai dan persidangan Sulli mendapatkan hasil, sekarang kita bersiap saja agar langkah kita lebih mudah nanti".

PLIP

Sambungan telpon terputus.

"Awas kau Kim Jongin, semua yang ada padamu kupastikan hancur tanpa bersisa" gumamnya begitu jahat.

**TBC**

**NOTE TOLONG DIBACA:**

**Hai-hai semuanya, hira update lagi untuk chap 8, hira senang sekali dengan tanggapan chingu semua walaupun yah mungkin ff hira ini ceritanya udah mainstream banget ya, yapi hira senang chingu tidak bosan malah masih menunggu tulisan abal-abal ini. Jujur hira sangat senang sekali sampai ada seorang teman yang review dan bertanya..**

**apakah tulisan hira ini hasil REMIX dari ceritanya kak SHANTY AGATHA?**

**maka hira akan menjawab **

**Maaf sekali Chingu, FF ini murni dari karangan hira sendiri bukan hasil REMIX hhheeee. Hira sudah tuliskan diatas sebelum chingu membaca bahwa dalam ****Disclaimer ****tertulis "The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D" yang artinya semua murni atas dasar pemikiran hira sendiri **** hira tidak tersinggung atas pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang Chingu semua berikan. Hira malah sangat senang menerimanya. Semoga setelah chingu membaca chap ini Responnya semakin baik buat hira.**

**Maaf jika ada kata-kata hira yang salah nde *dimaafkan :D *maksa CHU~~~**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA UNTUK REVIEW, FAV DAN FOLLOWNYA. MIANHAE BELUM BISA BALAS REVIEW TAPI HIRA BACA SEMUA REVIEW KALIAN. HIRA SUNGGUH SANGAT SENANG SEMOGA CHINGU SEMUA GAK BOSEN NGIKUTIN CERITA HIRA INI.**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP YA!**

***DEEP BOW**

***DADAH-DADAH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Marry Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, tapi mungkin ada anehnya sedikit hhee:D peace.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"M-MWO?"/ "Bu-bujangnim?"-Krystal/"Mian Jongin-ssi saya lupa memperkenalkan ini.../"Jung Soojung dokter kandungan dan lebih suka disapa Krystal" potong Jongin yang di jawab dengan anggukan" it's Kaisoo as Main pair/GS/DLDR/Hurt/Romance.

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Apa? Putriku dirawat di rumah sakit kepolisian?" terdengar nada terkejut dari sesosok yeoja yang kini tengah menerima berita lewat ponsel akan putrinya yang dirawat._

"_Benar nyonya, nona Sulli menderita patah tulang hidung dan lebam di wajah akibat pukulan tuan Jongin yang begitu keras"_

_Jawab seorang pria yang kini tengah menjawab telpon sang nyonya tersebut._

"_Jinja, bocah itu sudah mulai berani mengeluarkan taringnya. Baiklah siapkan segala keperluanku lebih baik kita bergerak lebih cepat sebelum Jongin membunuh Sulli, kita harus cepat membunuh wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo untuk membalas pukulan yang putriku alami juga Kim Sehun, bocah itu harus lenyap sesuai dengan permintaan rekan ku" jelas sang yeoja dengan nafas yang memburu karena tersulut emosi._

"_Baik nyonya apakah kita akan bergerak sekarang?" sang yeoja berpikir sejenak._

"_Tunggu aku sampai dan persidangan Sulli mendapatkan hasil, sekarang kita bersiap saja agar langkah kita lebih mudah nanti"._

_PLIP_

_Sambungan telpon terputus._

"_Awas kau Kim Jongin, semua yang ada padamu kupastikan hancur tanpa bersisa" gumamnya begitu jahat._

**\- JOURNEY CHAPTER 9-**

Hari berganti hari, tanpa terasa sudah sepuluh hari Jongin dan Sehun tertidur diruangan yang sama dengan posisi yang tak berubah. Sehun tidur disamping kanan Kyungsoo dan tangannya memeluk sang eomma, sedang Jongin tertidur di kursi dengan kepala bertumpu pada lengannya di samping kiri Kyungsoo.

Dan pagi ini mata bulat itu mulai bergerak-gerak mencari cahaya. Setelah segalanya terlihat jelas yeoja itu tersenyum begitu mendapati wajah mungil itu tengah terlelap sambil memeluknya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah yang berlawanan dan menemukan Jongin tengah terlelap dengan wajah yang tertutupi kedua lengannya.

Dengan pandangan sendu ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai kepala Jongin, namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Jongin merubah posisi kepalanya menjadi berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Aegi...aegi.." gumaman lirih itu masih bisa Kyungsoo dengar walaupun kecil.

"Mianhe..." gumam Jongin lagi dan mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, tangannya kini menyusuri perut ratanya, ya, Kyungsoo ingat penyebab ia seperti sekarang dan Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan juga janinnya.

Tes

Tes

Kyungsoo kini menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas "T..tuan kau menangis" batinnya miris ketika Jongin mengeluarkan air mata dalam tidurnya. Sungguh entah mengapa kini Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada Jongin.

"Eomma~~" suara itu sampai di pendengaran Kyungsoo, terlihat kini Sehun tengah menatap matanya dengan tatapan polosnya. "Eomma...apa ini eomma Cehunie?" Tanyanya karena sepertinya bocah itu belum yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya "Nde, ini eomma sayang, eomma sudah bangun" seketika itu mata Sehun berbinar penuh kebahagiaan, anak itu langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo

"EOMMA~~"

teriaknya senang hingga tanpa sadar membuat Jongin terkejut dan membuka mata.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Jongin bertanya pada Krystal setelah ia selesai memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo "Apa pedulimu?" Krystal berucap sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh lebih cepat.

Tak tinggal diam, Jongin mengikuti Krystal hingga keruangannya "hupf~~" Ktystal menghela nafas panjang ia sungguh sebal pada Jongin apa lagi sekarang pria itu sudah duduk manis tak tahu diri dihadapannya.

"Keluar sekarang juga" perintahnya, namun Jongin masih tetap diam "Kau tinggal menjawab tak perlu banyak bertele-tele" ucap Jongin membuat yeoja itu mendengus keras.

"Cih, bagaimana jika aku bilang Kyungsoo tidak bisa hamil lagi?"

Deg..

"Kau seorang dokter hati-hati dengan ucapanmu" ujar Jongin penuh penekanan. Jujur saja ia tak suka ketika Krystal berbicara seperti itu. Dan jika itu benar sungguh Jongin tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh si pembunuh anaknya saat ini juga.

Ceklek!

"Oh, bujangnim" Krystal dan Jongin menoleh kearah sumber suara disana berdiri dua orang namja yang satu dengan jas dokter kebesarannya dan yang satu menggunakan kemeja biru dengan jas hitam tersampir di lengannya "Oh, Kim sajangnim" Krystal segera membungkuk hormat ketika Kim Joonmyeon atau biasa disapa Suho masuk lebih dalam kedalam ruangannya.

"Kalian datang bersama?" Suho menggeleng "Aku bertemu suamimu dilorong jadi kami sekalian saja" jawab Suho menjawab pertanyaan siapa pria yang datang bersamanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri anda?" Suho bertanya pada Jongin yang dijawab dengan gelengan "Krystal-ssi baru akan memberitahuku" jawab Jongin sambil melikik sinis kearah Krystal.

"Jadi kau belum memberitahu keadaan istri bujangnim?" mata Krystal membulat seketika

"M-MWO?" Krystal reflex berteriak dihadapan wajah Suho.

"Bu-bujangnim?" Ucapnya tergagap dan dijawab anggukan oleh Suho.

"Mian Jongin-ssi saya lupa memperkenalkan ini..."

"Jung Soojung dokter kandungan dan lebih suka disapa Krystal" potong Jongin yang di jawab dengan anggukan "Dia adalah salah satu dokter pindahan yang baru bekerja kurang lebih 3 minggu lalu dan seperti yang anda tahu dia yang menangani Ny. Kyungsoo, istri anda" terang Suho.

"Apa? " kini Changmin yang berkata dengan sedikit memekik, jujur saja ia baru tahu bahwa Kim Jongin yang istrinya sering ceritakan dan telah ia tampar adalah Kim Jongin yang memberi modal padanya.

"Ja-jadi yang kau tampar waktu itu Kim Jongin yang..."

Changmin sudah tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya dengan anggukan jelas dari istrinya yang berwajah lesu dan serba salah.

"Apa? Kau menampar Kim bujangnim?" tanya Suho dengan nada yang sama seperti Changmin. "Kau tahu dia siapa?" Suho bertanya dengan nada ngotot "Dia adalah orang yang menggajimu disini Krystal kau ini benar-benar.."

"Ta-tapi aku kan tidak tahu Kim uisa, yang namanya Kim Jongin itu banyak bukan hanya dia saja" jawab Krystal tak mau disalahkan. ya, walaupun ia benar-benar terkejut dengan siapa itu Kim Jongin tapi ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Jongin adalah suami Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan.

"Jeosonghamnida atas kelakuan salah satu pegawai kami tuan" Suho membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ayo Krystal minta maaf? Perintah Changmin, namun yeoja itu malah merajuk menghampirinya dan menarik-narik kemejanya.

"Kau tahu dia adalah penanam modal usahaku" Bisik Changmin penuh penekanan ketika Krystal tak mau meminta maaf.

"Andwae, aku tidak mau minta maaf dia sudah berbuat kejam pada sahabatku" jawab Krystal dengan berbisik pula.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita harus mengganti modal usaha yang sudah dia pinjamkan pada kita"

"MWO!" Changmin segera menutup mulut Krystal yang berteriak.

"Bagaimana?" Krystal yang mendengarnya terpaksa harus pasrah, ia tidak mungkin mampu mengganti uang yang sudah dipinjam suaminya untuk saat ini.

"Ba-baiklah" ucapnya ragu lalu menghadap pada dua namja yang sedari tadi memandang heran pasangan suami istri ini. Denga enggan Krystal harus meminta maaf.

"Jeo-jeosonghamnida bu-bujang..."

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh keterangan kondisi istriku" jawab Jongin dengan nada dingin sehingga ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya menjadi gugup. Entah Jongin sekarang sedang marah atau bagaimana.

"Dia baik, semuanya normal hanya saja ia masih harus istirahat seminggu lagi" jawab Krystal lancar "Apakah benar istriku tidak bisa hamil lagi seperti yang kau katakan?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa? Kau ini berikan informasi yang benar Krystal" nasihat Suho dan Krystal hanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Suho ketika kesal.

"Tidak Jongin-ssi, istri anda baik-baik saja tidak ada tanda-tanda vital akibat kegugurannya, hanya saja ia harus dihibur agar mentalnya kuat, atau mungkin setelah pulang dari sini anda bisa berduaan dengannya karena wanita yang keguguran akan cepat memberi anda keturunan lagi jika ia benar-benar sudah sehat" nasihat Suho lancar tanpa menghiraukan wajah tiga orang dihadapannya yang terlihat canggung. Ya, Suho sudah membaca laporan pemeriksaan Kyungsoo jadi ia hafal dan tahu harus menjawab apa.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih" ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi sebelum memberi seringai pada Krystal dan sunghuh, yeoja itu merasa tidak enak hati sekarang.

"Kenapa anda menganjurkannya?" tanya Krystal begitu saja "Memangnya kenapa? Kurasa itu hal yang lumrah untuk suami istri, apa kau malu? Kau ini kan juga seorang istri jadi untuk apa malu?" Krystal menggeleng kuat "Aku tak mau sahabatku hamil karenanya" jelasnya "Memangnya kenapa? Kau bukan Kyungsoo jadi untuk apa kau mengurusi kehidupan pribadi mereka eoh?" Krystal berdecak atasannya ini memang tidak peka pikirnya.

"Kim bujangnim yang sudah membuatnya seperti sekarang" kalimat Krystal di hadiahi tatapan tidak suka dari Suho "Tahu apa kau tentang mereka eoh? sudah kenal sejak lama?" Suho berkata sinis "Kau tak tahu apapun jadi jangan berulah" peringat Suho tapi Krystal tak ada takut-takutnya sama sekali. Yang ia tahu ia harus melindungi Kyungsoo dari bajingan bernama Kim Jongin.

"Dia membuat sahabatku menderita tuan sampai kandungannya lemah dan keguguran dan apa anda tak melihat banyak memar dibadannya? Dia dianiaya sampai keguguran" ucapnya "Kyungsoo keguguran karena dihajar seseorang yang terobsesi pada suaminya, dan kau tahu apa yang tuan Kim lakukan ketika istri dan anaknya dianiaya?" Krystal menggeleng "Ia meninju tepat di wajah wanita itu dan kurasa hidungnya patah saking kerasnya pukulan tuan Kim dan ia terus mengeluarkan darah" Krystal melotot lebar "Apa benar?" tanyanya dengan nada super terkejut.

Mustahil sekali Jongin membela Kyungsoo, atau mungkin hanya Jongin saja yang boleh menyakiti Kyungsoo hingga Jongin berbuat seperti itu. "Anda seperti sudah kenal lama sekali mengenalnya?" tanya Krystal.

"Ya, aku memang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama sejak ia berada di tingkat 2 universitas. Dan aku sangat, sangat mengenalnya jadi ku harap kau tidak bicara seenaknya karena aku tahu semua yang terjadi dengan hidupnya bahkan itu dengan Kyungsoo, jika kau masih ingin bekerja disini dan membantu banyak orang baik-baiklah dengan tuan Kim, karena ia yang membuat dan merencanakan rumah sakit disini bahkan akan membangun kelinik-kelinik kecil di dalam desa agar orang dalam tak terlalu jauh kemari dan bisa segera ditolong" Krystal terdiam dengan semua penjelasan Suho. Jujur kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Kenyataan bahwa Kim Jongin adalah seorang pria dermawan harus ia terima telak ketika mulut Suho berucap, namun segala kekejian yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo justru semakin memuakan dan mengacungkan egonya. 'Kim Jongin? tapi, bagaimana bisa?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Ya Suho menjelaskan segalanya karena Krystal dengan sukarela pndah ke rumah sakit ini bukanlah main-main belaka.

Niatnya datang kesini adalah dengan visi dan misi yang sama dengan rumah sakit ini, memberi pertolongan dengan suka rela pada yang tidak mampu dengan kualitas ilmu terbaiknya.

.

.

"Aihhh..anak eomma lucu sekali" Kyungsoo mencubit kecil hidung Sehun yang kini duduk dipangkuannya, awalnya anak itu tak mau duduk dipangkuan Kyungsoo karena takut Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa tapi Krystal menjelaskan pada balita itu jika eommanya baik-baik saja jika ia duduk dipangkuannya.

"Eomma cenang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk senang karena sedari tadi Sehun menghiburnya dengan membuat wajah-wajah lucu sambil bernyanyi tiga beruang dan jangan lupakan gerakan-gerakan imutnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa terhibur dan tertawa. Sementara Jongin sedari tadi hanya terdiam disofa dengan tablet dan berkas yang setia berada digenggamannya. Ya, selama Kyungsoo sakit Jongin tak pergi kemanapun selain mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit dan makan lalu pekerjaannya ia bawa ke ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

Sesekali ia tersenyum, entah mengapa dadanya terasa hangat melihat Sehun kembali tersenyum oh, bukan hanya Sehun tapi keduanya. Ia senang Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyum yang begitu menyejukan dan mendamaikan hati –eh?.

"Eomma~~" pangil Sehun "Eum? Wae?" Kyungsoo bertanya namun Sehun hanya terdiam. Tangan mungilnya terulur mengusap perut Kyungsoo "Eomma, adik Cehunie cedang apa cekalang?".

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Seketika raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah pucat, oh bukan hanya Kyungsoo tapi namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka diam-diam ikut berubah. Perasaanya seakan di hempas ke bumi begitu saja setelah melambung ke langit.

Kyungsoo terdiam lama, memang setelah tahu Kyungsoo mengandung Sehun sangat senang dan selalu bertanya bagaimana keadaan adiknya setiap hari dan ia tak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Sayang" panggil Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kedua pipi gembil Sehun yang di tangkup oleh kedua tangannya. "Kenapa eomma? Apa adik Cehunie nakal?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Apa..apa adik Cehunie pelgi?" kini mata jernih nan mungil itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa Sehunie bilang begitu?" Kyungsoo masih mencoba tenang mengunggu jawaban si anak cerdas putra Kim Jongin ini "Habicnya waktu itu eomma beldalah banyak cekali, imo bilang kan eomma..hikcc..hikc.." kini mata Kyungsoo yang terasa perih dan seketika penuh air mata "Kata imo, eomma tidak boleh beldalah, Cehunie halus jaga eomma cupaya tidak beldalah kalau eomma beldalah..hikc..hikc..adik Cehunie nanti pelgi ke tuhan. HWEEE…..!" tiba-tiba Sehun menangis kencang sambil menjerit-jerit.

Ya, Krystal pernah menasehatinya agar menjaga eomma tidak berdarah tapi kejadian Sulli yang menendang dan menghajarnya mengejutkan Sehun karena ketika sang appa menggendongnya dan membawanya kedalam mobil Sehun melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari eommanya hingga membasahi kemeja sang appa.

Sementara Sehun menangis keras, Kyungsoo terus memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa agar Sehun bisa segera tenang. Mereka berdua sama-sama menangis dengan Kyungsoo yang terus menciumi kepala dan mengusap punggung kecil yang bergetar hebat.

"Mianhae sayang…mianhae.." ucap Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Sementara Jongin, ia sudah menghilang masuk ke kamar mandi dan tubuhnya merosot jatuh kelantai dengan kepala menengadah keatas dan bersandar pada dinding. Matanya sudah memerah menahan air yang memaksa matanya untuk menumpahkan segalanya.

.

.

Lama Sehun menangis dan kini balita itu sudah terkulai di pelukan Kyungsoo dengkuran halus dan wajah sedih mengantar tidurnya. Kyungsoo mengusap lelehan sungai kecil itu dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang satu menyanga kepala si mungil. Jujur, rasa bersalahnya kini makin menggunung dengan Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Mianhae sayang, mianhae.. Eomma akan bercerita pada Sehunie nanti nde. Jaljayo nae saranghaneun adeul. Mimpilah yang indah karena eomma tidak mau melihat wajah putra tersayang eomma sedih seperti ini"

CHUP~~

CHUP~~

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Sehun lalu keningnya dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Mengusap helaian rambut Sehun kecil lalu bangkit turun dari ranjang setelah menyelimutinya. Ia ingin melihat Jongin yang ia tahu pria itu sudah ada didalam kamar mandi begitu lama dan ini membuatnya khawatir.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks.." seketika Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar samar-samar isakan namja yang begitu pilu menahan nyeri.

TES!

TES!

'Kau menangis? tapi mengapa?' batin Kyungsoo berkecauk dengan tanya dan rasa bimbang yang menyesakkan bercampur dengan rasa nyeri dihati yang penuh akan rasa bersalah.

CEKLEK!  
Perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci kemudian masuk kedalam dan pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan baginya melihat Jongin dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat dan wajah tenggelam diantara kedua lututnya.

Lagi. Matanya harus rabun oleh air mata dengan semua yang ia lihat. Ia berjalan perlahan lalu berjongkok tepat di hadapan Jongin, ia bisa mendengar isakan kecil Jongin dan gumaman-gumaman kata-kata maafnya untuk aegi yang selalu ia panggil dalam tidurnya. Ya, anaknya telah pergi dan Jongin begitu terpukul akan kejadian itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Kyungsoo terulur mengusap punggung yang bergetar itu dan seketika tubuh itu menegang. Ia berhenti menangis dan menegakkan kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo menyingkirkn tangannya dari tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum walau air mata menggenangi pipinya sedikit-sedikit sementara Jongin mencoba berbicara sebagaimana ia yang biasanya. "Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng atas pertanyaan Jongin malah kini tangannya terulur mengusap jejak air mata dipipi Jongin.

Hangat.

Itulah yang Jongin rasakan ketika Kyungsoo menyentuhnya. "Tuan, mianhae" Kyungsoo meminta maaf dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang makin menderas. "Sa-saya tidakmenjaganya dengan baik" ucapnya lagi sarat akan rasa bersalah pada Jongin.

"Sudahlah tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, aku tahu siapa yang bersalah disini" ucap Jongin dingin dan mulai berdiri dan hendak berjalan menjauh.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan mungil nan kurus itu melingkari pinggangnya lengkap dengan selang infus yang masih menempel di tangan kirinya. Ya, Kyungsoo memeluknya.

Memeluk Kim Jongin yang kejam dengan penuh ketulusan, sementara Jongin mematung ia hanya bisa diam menahan sesak. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, karena jika ingin menyalahkan ia sudah sadar siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yaitu dirinya sendiri bukan Kyungsoo dan bukan yeoja itu yang seharusnya minta maaf.

"Bagilah bersamaku tuan" ucap Kuyngsoo setelah hening cukup lama. "Bagilah denganku rasa sedih, kecewa bahkan terlukamu" ujar Kyungsoo lagi "Walaupun kau tak mencintaiku, walaupun kau menganggapku budak ku mohon berbagilah sedikit saja denganku atas aegi yang telah pergi. Marahi aku yang tak becus menjaganya tuan asalkan tuan merasa lega dan tak serapuh ini hiks.." Kyungsoo mulai terisak lagi.

Perasaan.

Ya, perasaan.

Perasaan Kyungsoo menuntun dirinya berbuat seperti ini pada Kim Jongin, padahal sudahjelas-jelas namja itu banyak menyakitinya dan entah terbuat dari apa hati Kyungsoo hingga ia bisa seperti sekarang. Melihat Jongin rapuh seperti ini sungguh menyakitkan disbanding Jongin yang biasanya dingin, kokoh dan berkuasa.

"Kau tak bersalah, akulah yang paling bersalah. Aegi pergi karena aku, padahal aku begitu menginginkan dan menantikannya". Jongin melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung dan terisak pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung kau sudah sembuh?" suara yeoja paruh baya mengejutkan Kyungsoo setelah ia menutup pintu mobil dan menginjakan kakinya di depan rumah mungil miliknya, sementara Jongin menggendong Sehun yang tertidur selama perjalanan pulang dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eoh, halmoni" Kyungsoo segera menghampiri dan memeluk yeoja itu "Nde aku sudah sangat sehat sekarang" sang nenek mengangguk "Kau harus kuat sayang demi anak dan suamimu" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti atas nasehat sang nenek.

"Kau tahu, selama tiga minggu kau dirumah sakit disini terasa sepi karena Sehunie tidak ada" keluhnya "Dan tuan Kim terlihat sangat terpukul ketika aku sesekalimelihatnya kerumah membawa pakaian Sehun" Kyungsoo terdiam "Semoga tuhan segera membuatnya bahagia, karena tuan Kim begitu banyak membahagiakan orang lain termasuk kami semua di desa ini" Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar ucapan sang nenek "Sebaik itukah suamiku?" sang nenek mengangguk.

"Dulu, ketika ia masih sangat muda ia didorong keluar dari mobil mewah secara paksa dan mobil itu meninggalkannya sementara tuan Kim berlari mengejarnya" sang nenek mulai bercerita "Waktu itu tubuhnya penuh luka namun karena pengetahuan kami minim jadi kami mengobatinya seadanya saja. seminggu berlalu perlahan ia pulih dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ia berkeliling desa bersama kepala desa dan menemukan kondisi kami yang dalam kemiskinan, miskin uang, miskin pengetahuan karena hampir semua warga buta huruf dan tanah disini hampir sulit ditanami dan ia dengan sabar mengajari kami juga anak-anak membaca dan bercocok tanam yang benar mengingat desa ini minim pendidikan" mata Kyungsoo membulat terkejut.

"Waktu itu tuan Kim masih SMU, ku kira tuan muda kaya sepertinya takkan peduli pada orang miskin di desa ini tapi anggapanku salah. Ia berjuang keras memberi kami hal berharga yaitu membaca berbagai ilmu pengetahuan dan informasi, kemudian menjual bahan pangan yang kami panen dengan harga yang tak boleh merugikan kami. Ya, dia mengajari kami seperti itu hingga jadilah desa ini seperti sekarang tumbuh berbagai tanaman dimana-mana dan perlahan rumah-rumah reot kami berubah kuat, ada yang besar, sederhana ataupun kecil seperti rumah kita hhheeee" ia tertawa ketika melihat keadaan rumahnya dan kyungsoo.

"Dan rumah sakit pusat tempatmu dirawat adalah miliknya juga, bersama rekannya tuan Kim Joonmyeon ia membuka rumah sakit besar dan berfasilitas terbaik pertama walaupun jauh dari sini tapi itulah rumah sakit pertama yang dibangun didaerah dekat desa ini dan mau menampung orang-orang yang tak mampu seperti kami" lanjut sang nenek dan Kyungsoo makin tahu siapa sebenarnya Kim Jongin. "Dan kau tahu Kyung? seminggu lagi tuan Kim akan menjalankan proyek membangun klinik-klinik dekat lingkungan desa agar orang-orang bisa segera ditolong" Kyungsoo tersenyum sendu 'Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengetahui semua ini sekarang? Dan mengapa aku harus mengetahuinya dari orang lain?' batinnya miris.

Jadi seperti inilah Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya? Dibalik semua kuasa, arogansi, keangkuhan dan kuatnya seorang Jongin ternyata dia adalah orang yang rapuh dan baik hati?.

"Ta-tapi…apakah…apakah halmoni pernah melihatnya berbuat kejam? Seperti…" Kyungsoo bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya tapi sepertinya senyuman sang nenek menjawab segalanya "Tentu, tentu saja aku pernah melihatnya tapi hanya sesekali Kyung. Dia seperti itu karena marah, marah dengan orang yang hanya bisa merugikan orang lain" jelasnya "Maksud halmoni?".

"Dia akan marah pada orang yang suka berfoya-foya tanpa membayar hutang, juga marah pada orang yang tega menjual anaknya padanya demi tak mau bersusah payah membayar hutang Kyung. Dia benci karena dia merasa orang itu adalah penghianat" jadi dokumen yang Kyungsoo baca waktu itu adalah kebenaran. "Dia pemilih, pemilih jika akan membantu dan menjebak orang Kyung. Setiap bantuan yang ia keluarkan akan diawasi dan orang yang bersangkutan tak akan hilang dari pengawasan pekerjanya untuk mengetahui perkembangan, kegagalan bahkan kesungguhan orang tersebut" Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Kini ia lebih tahu siapa Kim Jongin itu.

"Oh, sudah sore apa suamimu sudah makan?" Kyungsoo terperanjat ia tahu Jongin belum makan sedari siang "Oh, aku lupa. Halmoni aku pamit nde, gomawo untuk ceritanya" sang nenek tersenyum "Cheonma".

Dan Kyungsoo segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa lama sekali?" suara Jongin menghampiri pendengarnnya ketika ia menutup pintu.

"O-oh, kau lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo "Aku ingin mandi" dan Kyungsoo mengerti, ia segera berjalanmenuju kamar mandi menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jongin.

CEKLEK

Terdengar pintu ditutup dan ketika Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya Jongin sedang berdiri dengan tubuh toplessnya dan bersandar di pintu "A-airnya sebentar lagi si-siap tuan" jelasnya dengan nada yang gugup. Entahlah ada perasaan takut tapi bingung sekaligus dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil memaksa menciumi ceruk leher Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo terdiam, ia bingung ia ingin menolak tapi ia ragu melakukannya setelah apa yang sudah terjadi "Jo-jongin" panggilnya.

"Eum?" Jongin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman "To-tolong le-lepas" ucapnya berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pinggangnya.

"Aku lepas tapi kita mandi bersama" Kyungsoo berkeringat sekarang "Ta-tapi aku harus menyiapkan makan malam" tangan Jongin melemah dipinggangnya "Sehun dan anda belum makan" jelas Kyungsoo dan Jongin melepaskan pelukannya "Makanan bisa nanti, aku sudah menyuruh orang mengirim makanan kemari" jelas Jongin.

"Ta..tapi…"

"Arra..arra aku tahu Sehun tidak bisa makan selain masakan buatanmu tapi untuk kali ini saja berilah ia pengertian aku ingin mandi denganmu sekarang" belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab tangan Jongin dengan cepat bekerja melepas pakaiannya satu per satu.

"Ke-kenapa?" Kyungsoo yang sedri tadi terdiam akhirnya membuaka suara "Kenapa apanya?" Jongin bertanya sambil tangannya tak berhenti membersihan rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan shampoo. Ya, mereka mandi bersama namun yang mengejutkan Kyungsoo adalah bukan Jongin yangmenyerangnya di bak mandi tapi Jongin yang mengeramasi dan memandikan dirinya.

Awalanya Kyungsoo hanya bisa terpaku, betapa Jongin telaten memandikannya dari mulai menyabuni badannya hingga saat ini ia mengusap sampo pada rambutnya.

"Kenapa anda memandikan saya?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin mulai membilas rambutnya "Hanya ingin saja, anggap saja ini caraku merawatmu karena kesalahanku" Kyungsoo diam setelahnya.

"Tapi.."

"Apa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu seperti biasa?" Kyungsoo diam tak bisa menjawab.

"Aku akan melakukannya nanti malam" wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya apakah ini semacam meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo?.

Entahlah apa yang sedang ada dipikirang Jongin sekarang "Aku memandikanmu karena kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dan darahmu sudah berhenti dua hari yang lalu jadi sekalian saja aku memandikan dan membersihkan bagian intimmu agar aku bisa menikmatimu nanti malam" kembali wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam dengan ucapan Jongin.

Namun seketika Kyungsoo menggeleng keras dan menangis keras. Kilasan bayangan Jongin dirumah sakit waktu itu melintas dipikirannya

"ANDWE! KUMOHON JANGAN!"

Kyungsoo menjerit histeris dan Jongin segera memeluknya walau yeoja itu terus meronta hebat.

"Eomma~~~Eomma kenapa? Eomma eodi?" suara Sehun terdengar begitu kencang. Sepertinya anak itu terbangun ketika Kyungsoo menjerit.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Sehun memukul pintu kamar mandi karena hanya kamar mandi yang pintunya tertutup "Eomma! Hikc…hikcc..eomma kenapa? Eomma buka! Hikc…bial Cehunie macuk eomma~~" Sehun berteriak sambil menangis. ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada eommanya.

CEKLEK

"Eoh? appa? eomma kenapa?" Sehun berusaha bertanya ketika melihat sang appa tengah menggendong eommanya yang tengah menangis lengkap dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya sementara sang appa topless hanya memakai celana panjang saja "Eomma tidak apa-apa sayang tadi ia terkejut karena hampir terjatuh di kamar mandi" Sehun mengangguk "Tapi kenapa eomma menangic?" tanyanya "Oh, eomma menangis karena perutnya masih sakit" Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Eomma jangan menangic lagi ya, cini Cehunie obati cakitnya" Sehun naik keatas ranjang Kyungsoo sementara Jongin mengambilkan pakaiannya.

"Sehunie"

"Ya eomma" jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap perut Kyungsoo yang tertutupi handuk "Eomma cudah tidak cakit lagi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Jangan menangic ne, Cehunie akan mengobati eomma" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera meraih tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan hangat dan Sehunpun membalasnya.

"Calanghae eomma" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Cehunie hali ini mau makan yang appa beli caja, kalau eomma cudah cehat Cehunie mau makanan eomma lagi ya" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sehun, bersalah akan adiknya dan bersalah akan kejadian ini.

.

.

Malam semakin gelap, Sehun sudah terlelap dikamarnya namun Jongin masih sibuk diruang tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan dan Kyungsoo tengah berbaring di kamarnya. Matanya tak bisa terpejam memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi.

KRUUUKKKK~~~  
"Aish kenapa aku lapar sekali"

Kyungsoo segera beranjak ketika mendengar gerutuan Jongin tentang perutnya yang lapar "Mau kubuatkan ramyun?" Jongin menoleh dan disana berdiri Kyungsoo diambang pintu kamar "Boleh" tak butuh waktu lama Jongin segera mendapatkannya.

.

.

"Kau takut padaku?" tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah membilas mangkuk terakhir terhenti ketika Jongin bertanya "Kenapa aku harus takut?" Kyungsoo berusaha meyembunyikan kegugupannya "Aku sudah bisa menebaknya" ucap Jongin.

GREP!

Jongin memeluknya dari belakang "Jangan berteriak" ucapnya dingin "Aku menginginkanmu jangan membuat Sehun bangun" peringatnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo harus pasrah ketika Jongin menghisap lehernya kuat-kuat meninggalkan warna merah keunguan disana.

"Ngh~~" Jongin menyeringai ketika Kyungsoo melenguh. Dan tanpa waktu lama Jongin sudah menggendong tubuhnya kekamar setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Jongin merebahkan Kyungsoo diranjang "Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, aku janji".

Kyungsoo diam, ia baru mendengar seorang Kim Jongin berjanji padanya. "Ta-tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jongin terlihat berpikir sesaat "Asal kau melayaniku dengan baik" Dan Kyungsoo hanya harus mengerti pada pria muda yang harus dilayani dengan tenaga ekstranya "Tapi anda harus menjawab dengan jujur" dan dengan mudah Jongin mengangguk.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memuaskanku oke" perintahnya dan Kyungsoo hanya harus mengangguk. "Yeoja pintar".

Ucapnya sebelum melumat dengan lembut bibir penuh Kyungsoo, awalnya keduanya merasa aneh dengan perasaan mereka yang tiba-tiba menghangat namun setelah beberapa saat mereka terbiasa dengan sensasi yang begitu mengejutkan tersebut. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang selalu Kyungsoo inginkan, ciuman lembut yang membuat Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya menyerah karena terbuai olehnya dan membalas melumat bibir Jongin.

Lama mereka saling berpagut mesra, hingga terasa nafas Kyungsoo yang mulai tak teratur Jongin melepas ciumannya "Kau menikmatinya? Ciuman ini begitu nikmat" Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertunduk malu dan..

"Ngh~~~ahh~~" Jongin mulai menghisapi leher Kyungsoo, meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah nan merah disana. Sungguh suara Kyungsoo begitu mengundangnya untuk segera menyentak tubuh Jongin untuk bersatu dengannya. Tapi Jongin harus bersabar, ia tak mau Kyungsoo sampai menjerit seperti tadi sore.

"Jo-jonginh pelanh~~" Kyungsoo memperingatkan ketika Jongin yang seperti kesetanan menghisap dan meremas breastnya dengan begitu kuat dan tak sabaran mengirim impuls kenikmatan ke tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa ampun.

"Mianhe" Apa? Jongin meminta maaf? Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam. Ia merasa hari ini tuannya sangat aneh. Ia begitu lembut memperlakukan Kyungsoo, walaupun disisi lain Kyungsoo sangat senang tapi disisi lain ia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Apakah ada yang sakit?" pertanyaan itu sukses menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang terbengong ria untuk kemudian menggeleng "Apakah aku boleh menyentuhmu?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo "Tentu saja, bukankah itu yangs eharusnya kau lakukan dari dulu ketika melayaniku?" Kyungsoo diam lagi "Sebut namaku Kyungsoo, aku tak mau kau memanggilku selain namaku" bisik Jongin begitu lembut sebelum kepalanya kembali tenggelam di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Nghh~~Jonginh~" Kyungsoo mendesah "Bagus, seperti itu sayang" bisik Jongin begitu mesra hingga tak terasa sekujur tubuh mereka memanas dengan gairah yang meningkat. Dengan cepat Jongin membuat mereka berdua naked total dan kini tangan kanan Kyungsoo tengah melingkar dilehernya sementara tangan kirinya mengusap punggung Jongin sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan.

Dan jantung keduanya berdetak tak karuan, terutama Jongin. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan lebih membahagiakan ketika Kyungsoo menyentuhnya. Ia merasa di terima seutuhnya.

"Ngh~~ahhh~~" desah Kyungsoo masih menggema. Kini ia sudah terlentang dengan tangan yang meremas bantal sementara Jongin mencumbu tubuhnya yang sudah terdapat banyak jejak merah dari leher hingga ke perut. Cumbuan Jongin terus turun hingga kepalanya tenggelam dikedua paha Kyungsoo. mengecap bagian inti Kyungsoo dengan panas.

"Ja-janganh~~Jonginh~~ah~~" Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi ketika merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang ia rasakan makin menggunung seperti ombak yang bergelung hendak menghantam karang dengan keras dan…

"Ah~~" tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat ia merasa kepalanya begitu pening. "Kau masih kuat?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang terengah dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi Jongin segera meraih Kyungsoo dan menyatukan dirinya dengan begitu hati-hati dan bergerak begitu lembut kemudian.

"Jonginh~~~" Kyungsoo mendesah dan meraih leher Jongin.

"Wae sayangh?~~" Jongin bertanya dengan susah payah dan tak pernah ia duga-duga Kyungsoo menyentakkan pinggulnya dengan begitu keras padanya "Ah~~Kyunghh~~" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin mendapatkan lampu hijau untuk bergerak sesuka hatinya.

Dan detik itu juga gerakan yang sebelumnya lembut dan lamban berubah mejadi gerakan brutal dan kuat, Jongin sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dan Kyungsoo mengerti akan kondisinya.

Tak hanya Jongin yang berusaha mencari kenikmatannya sendiri, seperti perintah Jongin bahwa Kyungsoo harus memuaskannyapun terjadi. Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya puas sampai ke puncak dengan gerakan pinggul mereka yang seirama.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Kris sajangnim senang berbisnis dengan anda" Kris tersenyum dan menjabat salah satu rekan bisnisnya yangbaru. "Sama-sama tuan semoga kita bisa menjadi parter bisnis yang baik" sang pria tertawa "Tentu saja, sampaikan salamku pada direktur anda" Kris mengangguk dan mereka berpisah di pintu depan meeting room karena arah yang berbeda.

Drrrtt~~~drrrttt~~~~

Ponselnya bergetar dan segera ia menggeser kearah lampu hijau "Yeoboseyo, bagaimana kau hari ini Yeol?" rupanya yang menelponnya itu Chanyeol.

"Berhasil hyung, Tn. Hiroshi akan bergabung dengan kita. Bagaimana dengan hyung?" Kris tersenyum mendengar laporan dari Chanyeol "Sama denganmu" terdengar suara teriakan dari seberang "YES! Bersiaplah si Yuri dan Yoona itu untuk runtuh" Kris mengangguk

"Tapi kau harus tahu, kita dalam bahaya" dan kini suara desahanlah yang terdengar "Arra hyung, kita harus bergerak lebih cepat. Yuri sudah mengetahui identidas Sehun dan Kyungsoo terancam dibunuh karena ketahuan hamil kemarin dan Sulli membuatnya keguguran" Kris mengangguk walau tak terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Jongin?" tanya Kris "Aku sudah menghubunginya beberapa hari lalu. Dania sudah tahu semuanya" Kris mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus kini saatnya kita bergerak secepat yang kita bisa, jangan sampai mereka mendahului kita. Kau tahu, kita sudah berhasil mengambil setengah pemegang saham penting dari mereka dan mereka takkan mungkin tinggal diam"

"Nde" hanya itulah jawaban dari Chanyeol yang menutup percakapan mereka ditelpon.

Setelah itu Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding dan perlahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah "Tao-ya, Zifan maafkan appa" ucapnya lirih kemudian tenggelam dalam lamunan yang panjang.

Sementara dilain tempat Chanyeol tengah membasuh wajahnya di toilet restaurant mahal tempat ia mengadakan meeting tadi. Sudah dari 20 menit yang lalu sejak Kris memutus sambungan telponnya ia terus membasuh muka dengan tidak-henti-hentinya. Untunglah toilet tengah sepi jadi tidak ada yang memandangnya aneh.

"Mian Baekhyun aku tak bisa melibatkanmu dengan hal ini, aku..." Chanyeol mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat, sarat akan rasa bersalah "Aku terlalu mencintaimu" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

"Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo hati-hati takut jika namja itu sudah terlelap, mengingat sesi bercinta mereka yang sangat hebat dan entah berapa kali mereka bergelung melakukannya. Hingga Jongin terasa terpuaskan dan berhenti, mereka benar-benar baru menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan kini keduanya terlihat begitu mesra dengan Kyungsoo yang bersandar di dada JOngin sementara Jongin memeluk pinggang kecilnya yang tertutup selimut.

"Hmm.." satu gumaman sebagai jawaban.

"Kau belum tidur?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang segar tanpa ada gurat kelelahan sedikitpun ketika Kyungsoo mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Jongin "Apa kau tidak lelah?" Jongin menggeleng "Kau boleh bertanya sekarang" ucap Jongin.

Namja itu mengerti jika Kyungsoo tengah berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menagih janji padanya.

"Sebenarnya…sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jongin masih terdiam menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Kau tau? Aku engetahui sedikit tentang dirimu dari halmoni tetangga kita tadi sore untuk yang ke tiga kali" JOngin mengernyit heran siapa saja yang sudah memberi tahu Kyungsoo sebelumnya? "Pertama aku tahu mengenai dirimu dari Leeteuk ajhuma" Jongin mengangguk ia ingat kejadia waktu ia bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo mengenai Sehun.

"Kedua akumengetahuinya lewat dokumen panti asuhan dan black note di ruang kerjamu" terasa tubuh Jongin menegang Kyungsoo dengan cepat meluruskan ucapannya "Aku sungguh tak sengaja melakukannya ketika aku sedang bosan dan memutuskan merapikan berkas-berkasmu yang berantakan" dan tubuh Jongin kembali rileks.

"Dan ketiga tadi sore dari halmoni. Mengapa aku harus mengetahui semua ini dari orang lain? Aku selalu bertanya seperti itu dan kini aku ingin bertanya bolehkah aku mengetahui semuanya darimu?" Jongin terdiam. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga suatu saat ini akan terjadi dan ia sudah siap dengan semuanya.

"Yang mereka katakan semuanya benar jadi kau ingin apa lagi?" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak "Semuanya Jongin, aku ingin mengetahui mengapa kau seperti ini, siapa itu Yoona, Yuri, dan Sulli" jawab kyungsoo.

"Yoona ibu tiriku, ia…dia yang membunuh ibuku dengan membuatnya seperti kecelakaan. Sebenarnya ibuku tak pernah kecelakaan jika saja orang suruhannya tidak membuat rem mobil eommaku putus dan kedua Yuri adalah pembunuh keluarga Sehun dari mulai Sungmin eommanya yang di tabrak lari dan tanpa saksi, Sehun dan Sohee yang dibuat seperti perampokan dan Kyuhyun yang dibunuh dengan diberikannya obat setiap hari" Kyungsoo begitu terkejut dengansemua penjelasan Jongin. sungguh orang yang bernama Yuri itu begitu kejam dan ini baru kisah tentang keluarha Sehun.

"Dan Yoona juga yang telah membunuh appaku dengan…"

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai-hai…. Mianhae hira baru update lagi hhheeee.. nah disini hira mau kasih kejelasan tentang Jongin lagi, siapa dia dan bagaimana dia. Dan mianhae karena hira ga buat Kyungsoo benci sama Jongin karena intinya chingu semua bakalan tahu seiring berjalannya cerita tentang posisi dan pointnya Jongin disini.**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA UNTUK REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW DAN BACANYA ^_^ hira sangat senang sekali membaca review dan mengetahui rspon chingu semua. Semoga chap kali ini tidak membosankan dan chingu lebih mengenal lagi siapa itu Pak Kim alias Jongin disini. hira cut duluya, masih ada kerjaan masalahnya.**

**See you in the net chapter ya, hira harap chingu semua tidak bosan mengikuti ff hira ini. Mianhae kalo lama dan chingu mabok karena kepanjangan. :D**

**Pai pai *dadah bareng KAISOOHUN**

***DEEP BOW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Marry Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, tapi mungkin ada anehnya sedikit hhee:D peace.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Wah, dia berangkat bersama siapa? Apakah itu putranya yang sering di bicarakan namun belum pernah di perlihatkan pada public?" ucap salah seorang wartawan wanita di dekatnya ketika melihat Jongin datang dengan menggendong Sehun./ "Apakah itu istrinya?"/ it's Kaisoo as Main pair/GS/DLDR/Hurt/Romance.

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Yoona ibu tiriku, ia…dia yang membunuh ibuku dengan membuatnya seperti kecelakaan. Sebenarnya ibuku tak pernah kecelakaan jika saja orang suruhannya tidak membuat rem mobil eommaku putus dan kedua Yuri adalah pembunuh keluarga Sehun dari mulai Sungmin eommanya yang di tabrak lari dan tanpa saksi, Sehun dan Sohee yang dibuat seperti perampokan dan Kyuhyun yang dibunuh dengan diberikannya obat setiap hari" Kyungsoo begitu terkejut dengansemua penjelasan Jongin. sungguh orang yang bernama Yuri itu begitu kejam dan ini baru kisah tentang keluarha Sehun._

"_Dan Yoona juga yang telah membunuh appaku dengan…"_

**-JOURNEY CHAPTER 10-**

Pagi yang cukup berisik karena hujan yang membasahi bumi dengan cukup deras mengantarkan bau basah yang begitu khas dan menyenangkan, menghujani tanaman dan memecah kegersangan akan keringnya tanah.

Terlihat si kecil Sehun yang tenang dalam selimutnya yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke leher menghiraukan suara hujan yang begitu ramai.

"Hujan" gumam seorang yeoja yang kini tengah dipeluk hangat oleh namja yang masih terpejam di belakangnya. Senyumnya mengembang seketika, entahlah ia sangat merindukan suasana hujan seperti ini terlebih ia bangun dipelukan suaminya. Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menggelengkan kepalanya untunglah Jongin tidak terbangun.

Dengan hati-hati ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jongin yang masih terlelap namun pelukannya mengerat mencari kehangatan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang tak terbalut apapun dibalik selimut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang menatapi wajah tampan yang tengah tertidur dihadapannya. Ia beranikan diri mengelus surai gelapnya dengan lembut agar lelaki dihadapannya tetap nyaman. Tanpa terasa pikirannya jauh menerawang pada kejadian tadi malam saat ia dan Jongin usai bercinta.

Sungguh ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan lelaki dihadapannya ini demi apapun. Kyungsoo tak ingin meninggalkan Jongin barang sedikitpun dan ia akan mengabdi padanya.

**Flashback on**

"Yoona ibu tiriku, ia…dia yang membunuh ibuku dengan membuatnya seperti kecelakaan. Sebenarnya ibuku tak pernah kecelakaan jika saja orang suruhannya tidak membuat rem mobil eommaku putus dan kedua Yuri adalah pembunuh keluarga Sehun dari mulai Sungmin eommanya yang di tabrak lari dan tanpa saksi, Sehun dan Sohee yang dibuat seperti perampokan dan Kyuhyun yang dibunuh dengan diberikannya obat setiap hari" Kyungsoo begitu terkejut dengansemua penjelasan Jongin. sungguh orang yang bernama Yuri itu begitu kejam dan ini baru kisah tentang keluarha Sehun.

"Dan Yoona juga yang telah membunuh appaku dengan hal yang sama seperti appa Sehun hanya saja" Jongin memberi jeda, sungguh ia merasa sesak jika harus bercerita lebih banyak. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur dan Kyungsoo memang sudah saatnya untuk tahu.

"Hanya saja jika appa Sehun dibunuh dengan diberi pil yang telah diganti dengan dosis yang tinggi sementara appaku disuntik dengan dosis obatnya sendiri yang melebihi batas hingga membuatnya seperti overdosis biasa, dan kau tahu? Appa ku sendirilah yang telah menyuntikan obat tersebut kedalam tubuhnya hingga dalam suntikan itu hanya terdapat bekas sidik jarinya"

TES

TES

TES

Jongin merasakan dada telanjangnya basah karena tertetesi sesuatu dan ia tahu, Kyungsoo kini tengah menangis.

"Appaku awalnya sehat-sehat saja, hingga setelah ia menikah mendadak kesehatanya turun dan ternyata vitamin yang selalu ibu tiriku berikan bukanlah benar-benar vitamin melainkan racun yang perlahan bisa melumpuhkan saraf-saraf ditubuhnya hingga dokter yang aku minta memeriksanya menemukan banyak keganjilan atas sakit yang diderita appaku. Dan dokter memutuskan untuk memberi obat suntik agar appaku cepat membaik. Karena tidak tega akupun menyetujuinya namun setelahnya kejadian yang tak pernah aku duga terjadi. Aku dipukuli dan dibuang kedesa ini tanpa sepengetahuan appa"

Kyungsoo mencoba mendengarkan dengan air mata yang berderai ia hanya terdiam sementara tangan kekar Jongin mengelus punggungnya dan sesekali mengusak rambut panjangnya.

"Dan selama aku berada disini Yoona memberikan dosis diambang batas itu pada appaku dan berhasil membuatnya meninggal dengan begitu cepat saat semuanya terasa begitu rumit dan tidak jelas. Dokter menemukan banyak sekali bekas suntikan dan ia mengidentifikasi bahwa appaku terkena overdosis karena obatnya sendiri. Dan kau tahu, appaku sudah meninggal dua minggu sebelum aku berhasil pulang Kyung, appa….tidak ada yang mengetahui ia meninggal hingga aku kembali aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendobrak paksa kamar appa dan appa..appa sudah…"

Kyungsoo mengusap dada Jongin, berusaha menenangkan namja yang kini seperti sulit bernafas. "Sudah tuan aku mengerti" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar namun Jongin menggeleng.

"Appa sudah menjadi mayat yang diawetkan Kyung. aku begitu terkejut mengapa mayat appa tidak bau dan ternyata sikejam Yoona menyuntikkan pengawet dan memandikan appaku dengan pengawet itu juga hingga mayatnya tak berbau dan menimbulkan curiga. Tapi saat semuanya terbongkar, itu sudah terlambat karena Yoona berhasil menemukan brangkas appa dan menstempel semua harta appa menjadi miliknya lalu menyogok petinggi kepolisian untuk menutup kasus ini, disitulah aku merasa terpuruk dan tak berdaya sama sekali hingga akhirnya aku dan Sehun yang sudah memulai usaha kami sejak eomma kami meninggal memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru, ya, kehidupan baru untuk membalas dendam pada orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarga kami".

"Kenapa mereka kejam sekali?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan namun masih bisa didengar Jongin.

"Ya, mereka begitu kejam hingga membuatku tak percaya cinta yang lain, kau sudah tahu mengapa aku tak percaya padamu dan tak mencintaimu sedikitpun" Kyungsoo mengangguk hal ini sudah jelas. Luka yang Yoona berikan pada Jongin begitu dalam dan sulit untuk disembuhkan.

"Apakah tuan Sehun sama seperti anda?" Jongin menggeleng "Sehun adalah yang paling cepat beruntung dibandingkan denganku, disaat-saat terpuruknya ada Sohee yang mengajarkan dan mengenalkannya kembali pada cinta dan kasih sayang dengan penuh kesabaran hingga ia memutuskan untuk menikah. Kau tahu, Sohee adalah mahasiswi psikologi dan ia bisa dengan mudah memahami Sehun saat itu" Kyungsoo mengangguk menegrti.

"Tapi semua berjalan begitu cepat hingga Sehun terbunuh"

"Sudah, jangan diteruskan aku sudah tahu tentang tuan Sehun dari Leeteuk ajhuma, yang aku tahu saat ini adalah Sehun anakku Kim Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terengah. Jujur ia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tahu.

Ini begitu menyakitkan dan ia tidak kuat menerimanya. Kehidupan Jongin dan Sehun begitu keras dan menyakitkan "Baiklah Sehun anakmu, anak kita" Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya lagi dan kini Kyungsoo merasa lebih tenang.

"Mianhae hiks..mianhae karena aku lancang, seharusnya aku tak pernah bersikap bodoh dengan lari dari anda tuan hiks..hiks.. seharusnya aku sudah bersyukur anda membeli saya dan menjadikan saya budak tanpa…"

CHUP~~~

Jongin membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan ciuman singkat "Jangan berkata begitu, kau tahu akupun salah tak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu sama dengan yang lain Kyung, seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu seperti manusia biasa bukan budak" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk diam.

"Kyungsoo" Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan wajah yeoja itu untuk menatapnya "Aku tahu kesalahanku tak mudah untuk kau maafkan, tapi aku sungguh minta maaf atas segala yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Kau mungkin tak percaya ketika aku mengatakan semua ini tapi aku sungguh minta maaf atas segala perbuatanku dan aku sungguh berterimakasih kau begitu tulus mencintai putraku Sehun dan memperjuangkan anakku yang ada dalam kandunganmu" air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes mengingat ia yang keguguran.

"Aku tahu semua ini berat bagimu, tapi kehilangan anakku adalah hal yang membuatku amat sangat terpukul hingga memberikan pelajaran yang sangat berharga" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti akan ucapan Jongin.

"Ap-apakah anda akan menganggap sa-saya manusia biasa mulai saat ini?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo walau agak terbata "Iya, mulai saat ini jangan panggil aku tuan, kau bukan budakku tapi kau tetap istriku" jelas Jongin tapi pandangan Kyugsoo berubah sendu.

"Istri?" Jongin mengangguk "Tanpa kau cintai?" Jongin bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo "Aku tidak janji, dan kusarankan jangan mencintaiku tapi coba percayalah padaku" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, ia tahu berbicara bodoh seperti ini hanya akan berdampak buruk pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Biarkan aku menjadi budakmu saja" Jongin menggeleng "TIdak, kau istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku" Kyungsoo meremas selimutnya erat. "Yah, seharusnya aku bersyukur dan tak meminta lebih darimu" Jongin taku Kyungsoo tengahmeneteskan airmatanya ketika mengucapan kalimat itu.

Jongin bisa merasakannya, dan rasa sakit itu kembali datang menyerangnya ketika Kyungsoo seperti ini. "Mianhe" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Ani, kau tak perlu minta maaf aku akan menjadi istrimu tapi bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Tapi aku takut menyakitimu karena tak bisa mengabulkannya" Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya untuk kemudian menatap Jongin dan tersenyum "Kau bisa mempertimbangkannya dan aku tak akan merasa tersakiti" Jongin diam dan berpikir sejenak "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Berbagilah denganku tentang apa yang kau rasakan baik suka maupun duka, apakah itu masalah atau kebahagiaan" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya 'Apa benar ini yang dia inginkan?' batinya.

"Iya, hanya itu yang aku mau" Seolah bisa menebak isi hati Jongin Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu.

"Baiklah, tak masalah" ucapnya tanpa berpikir panjang meninggalkan senyuman dibibir Kyungsoo juga di bibirnya.

Dan keduanya kembali menyatukan bibir dengan begitu mesra "Kyung, sekali lagi nde sebelum tidur" ucap Jongin meminta pada Kyungsoo "Tu-tuan..".

"Jongin, namaku Jongin bukan tuan" ralat Jongin cepat "A-aku le..ah~~" Kyungsoo mendesah dan ia lupa bahwa Jongin tetaplah Jongin. yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya dan menjadi penguasa atas dirinya. Terlebih dengan diakuinya sebagai istri Kyungsoo mungkin takkan pernah bisa menolak lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau pulang nak" Leeteuk menghambur kepelukan Kyungsoo dengan derai air mata yang masih setia membanjiri pipinya.

Jujur ia sungguh sangat bahagia ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo, namun ia juga sempat menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika tahu bahwa Kyungsoo yang mengandung tertimpa musibah dengan keguguran.

"Mianhae ajhuma, aku pergi tanpa kabar" Leeteuk hanya bisa mengangguk cepat "Jangan coba-coba pergi lagi nde? Kau tahu aku sangat mencemaskanmu" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan merasa bersalah sekaligus karena membuat teoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri ini bersedih.

"Eomma Cehunie ngantuk" ucap Sehun menarik rok Kyungsoo. dan mereka baru tersadar kalau mereka masih ada dihalaman rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah berhasil mengumpulkan setengah pemegang saham dari perusahaan Yoona dan Yuri" Jongin mengangguk senang "Lalu, setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Yura? Apakah kita akan melindunginya sebagai saksi?" tanya Chanyeol "Tapi kalau dia tiba-tiba menghilang mereka akan curiga" terang Kris.

"Vidio, kalung, rekaman dan para saksi itu bagaimana? Dengar Jongin kita tak bisa gegabah apalagi yang kita hadapi ini adalah orang-orang berhati iblis" Chanyeol kembali berucap.

"Semua sudah diatur, yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat seolah-olah orang yang kita cintai lenyap terlebih dahulu setelah itu kumpulkan awak media untuk membongkar satu kejahatan dengan akta yang aku punya setelah itu kita serahkan pada Chen hyung yang akan menunjukkan kebenaran lainnya" Kris mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau tahukan Chen juga akan terancam" Jongin mengangguk, ketiganya larut dalam keheningan memikirkan nasib kepala detektif yang merupakan salah satu sepupu Jongin yang juga menangani kasus pembunuhan Oh Sehun dan Yoon Sohee yang masih perlu penyelidikan juga Hankyung dan Kyuhyun yang hampir habis masa penyelidikannya dan jika itu terjadi maka kasus Hankyung dan kyuhyun akan ditutup. Walau bukti telah ada semua akan sia-sia jika sudah terlambat.

"Kalian mengkhawatirkanku?" tiba-tiba satu suara itu mengagetkan ketiga pria yang tengah termenung bersama "Oh, kau hyung" Chen mengangguk "Tenanglah, aku tak akan merasa rugi jika dipecat dari kepolisian karena aku membela keluargaku terlebih mereka adalah korban dan butuh keadilan" ucapnya tegas, namun ketiga pria itu masih terdiam seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Ayolah, sudah susah payah aku meminta pada atasanku agar kasus ini aku yang menangani dan kalian ingin merusak impianku eoh? lagi pula jika aku tidak bekerja lagi di kepolisian aku bisa meminta pekerjaan pada kalian" alis Chanyeol terangkat satu.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau kerjakan di perusahaan seperti ini?" Chen berpikir sejenak "Membuka resto di lantai bawah dan toko kue di dekat rumahku mungkin" jawabnya acuh "Itu namanya bukan minta pekerjaan tapi kau memeras kami" cibir Chanyeol yang mengundang tawa keempatnya.

"Itu tak masalah hyung" jawab Jongin "Assa!" Chen berseru senang "Kau sudah bilang tak masalah padahal aku belum selesai bicara" Jongin mengangguk "Lanjutkan saja, tak masalah untukku" terangnya "Aku ingin Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Zitao jadi pramu sajiku".

"MWO!" ketiganya sontak berteriak bersamaan.

"Kau gila"-Kris.

"Tak tahu diri"-Chanyeol

"Dalam mimpimu"-Jongin.

"Hahahahahaha" Chen tertawa keras "Aku hanya bercanda soal itu, jadi bagaimana?" ia mulai mengalihkan pada focus masalah kembali.

"Gamsahamnida, kami sangat berhutang padamu" ucap ketiganya yang dihadiahi senyuman Chen.

.

.

GREP!

Kyungsoo yang tengah merapikan mainan Sehun di kamar Jongin hampir berteriak ketika ada lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku pulang" tubuhnya melemas lega ketika suara berat itu menyapa telinganya "Kau mengejutkanku" Jongin tak menjawab ia sibuk menciumi ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan pundaknya "Tumben sekali pulang siang, sudah makan siang?" terasa Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin membalik badan hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Kajja, aku akan menemanimu makan siang" Jongin hanya tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah terlelap didalamnya.

.

"Besok sore kita akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun pernikahan rekan kerjaku" Jongin berucap setelah acara makannya selesai dan Kyungsoo tengah merapikan piring yang telah dipakainya "Besok, pakaianmu dan Sehun akan datang jam 10 pagi" Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung "Kau akan membawa aku dan Sehun kesana?" Jongin mengangguk "Ta-tapi Sulli…"

"Sudahlah kau ikut denganku, urusan itu aku yang mengurusnya oke" Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam "Pestanya akan diadakan sore hari dan aku akan menjemput kalian jam 3" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Jongin tidak mudah dibantah.

.

.

.

.

"Itu tuan Kim" ucap salah satu wartawan yang berada di pesta itu. Ini pesta ulang tahun pernikahan salah satu pengusaha besar Jung Yunho, maka wartawan pastilah tak mau ketinggalan untuk meliput.

"Wah, dia berangkat bersama siapa? Apakah itu putranya yang sering di bicarakan namun belum pernah di perlihatkan pada public?" ucap salah seorang wartawan wanita di dekatnya ketika melihat Jongin datang dengan menggendong Sehun.

Tak lupa pakaian mereka yang senada berwarna nuansa hijau tosca namun lebih gelap, Jongin memakai kemeja hijaunya dengan jas dan celana abu-abu, sedng Sehun dengan kemeja berlengan pendek dan celana selutut wanra kemeja dan celananya sama seperti Jongin membuat bocah umur 3 tahun ini begitu tampan. Sedang Kyungsoo memakai dress tanpa lengan dengan manik-manik seperti berlian di sisi pundaknya tak lupa rambut yang tergerai dengan jepitan berlian yang menghiasi kepalanya tepat disisi kanan membuat jeoja itu begitu cantik sekaligus bersahaja.

"Apakah itu istrinya?" kini pandangan mereka beralih kepada yeoja yang tengah menggandeng pergelangan tangan Jongin dengan senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya.

"Tuan bolehkah kami meminta foto?" tiba-tiba semua wartawan mengerubungi mereka, ya, memang wartawan diperbolehkan meliput namun tak bisa masuk ke taman pesta yang tengah diadakan. Dan setiap undangan doperbolehkan di potret hanya satu kali.

"Oh, Tuan Kim anda datang" Jaejoong –istri Yunho menyambut dengan senang "Nde, saya membawa Kyungsoo istri saya dan putra saya" Jaejoong menyalami dan mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo "Aigoo, istri anda cantik sekali" puji Jaejoong disambut terima kasih oleh Jongin "Dan ini siapa namanya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memegang tangan Sehun yang sudah berpindah ke gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Cehunie, halmoni" jawab Sehun sekenanya "Sehunie tidak boeh begitu" nasihat Kyungsoo ketika Sehun memanggil yeoja paruh baya itu dengan halmoni "Gewencanha Kyungsoo-ah aku memang sudah tua dan harus sudah bercucu" ucapnya "Jadi nama Sehun?" Jaejoong memastikan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Eomma, Cehunie mau coklat itu" tunjuk Sehun yang sedari tadi matanya berkeliaran melihat makanan yang terhidang dipesta "Baiklah kalau Sehunie mau coklat ikut dengan hamloni nde?" Sehun mengangguk antusias "Boleh kan eomma?" Jaejong bertanya dngan aksen anak-anak yang dibuatnya "Tentu nyonya".

"Istriku terlihat sangat bahagia" suara yang hampir dimakan usia itu menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo ketika tengah memperhatikan Sehun dan Jaejoong dari kejauhan.

"Eh, maaf tuan saya.." Yunho menggeleng "Istriku sangat kesepian, dan dia sangat menyukai anak-anak" Yunho berucap sambil terus menatap kebahagiaan istrinya "Ia selalu senang ketika melihat anak-anak tapi anak-anak kami belum bisa mengabulkan keinginannya untuk memiliki cucu, jadi sudah dipastikan jika ada anak kecil ia akan seperti itu" Kyungsoo mengerti akan hal itu.

"Gwencanha tuan, Sehun juga sangat senang" Yunho mengangguk tanpa sadar sepasang suami istri menghampirinya "Belum apa-apa anakku sudah dibawa pergi" suara itu menyadarkan Yunho "Oh, kau sudah sempat terkejut ketika melihat Zifan berlari menghampiri istriku" jawab Yunho sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kris dan Tao.

"Kyungie ayo kita kesana" Tao mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah mengobrol dengan istri pengusaha lainnya.

Perta berlangsung sagat meriah dengan matahari jingga menghiasi langit, ya, Jaejoong dan Yunho mengadakan garden party di halaman rumah mereka yang asri dan luas itu sehingga anak-anak kecil merasa riang dan dapat berkejar-kejaran seperi yang dilakukan Zifan, Sehun dan Jaejoong saat ini.

Mereka terlihat begitu bebas dan bahagia. Hingga tak terasa mata hari mulai tenggelam dan sinarnya memudar gelap.

"Sudah mainnya?" Zitao bertanya pada putranya yang tengah menghampirinya sambil berlarian bersama Sehun di sampingnya.

"Cudah mommy" jawab namja yang terpaut setahun lebih tua dari Sehun itu dengan cadelnya.

"Eomma, Cehunie mau appa" dan ketiga yeoja yang tadi berbincang memutuskan untuk menghampiri suami masing-masing.

"Kenapa Sehun berkeringat begini?" tanya Jongin ketika Sehun berpindah ke gendongannya "Dia senang bermain dengan nyonya Jung dan Zifan" Jongin mengangguk "Kalau begitu kita pamit pulang ya" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kami juga sekalian" ucap Chanyeol dan kris bersamaan.

.

.

"Nyonya Jung sangat suka anak-anak" Kyungsoo bercerita sambil menyisir rambutnya sebelum tidur "Iya, tapi anak-anaknya terlalu egois jadi ia kesepian" Jawab Jongin sambil berjalan kearah Kyungsoo untuk kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Wangimu berbeda, kau pakai apa eum?" tanyanya parau "Teukie ajhuma menyuruhku memakai lulur sebelum ke pesta, aku tak tahu wanginya akan bertahan lama" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Kau tahu, sedari tadi dipesta aku sudah tidak tahan dengan wangimu ini" ucapnya parau "Jadi kau ingin memakai yang seperti punyaku juga?" Kyungsoo bertanya pertanyaan yang membat Jongin tergelak.

"Bukan sayang, aku tidak tahan ingin pulang dan bercinta denganmu dengan wangi seperti ini" wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah, ia tak tahu maksud pria di belakangnya ini.

"Jadi, ayo kita habiskan malam ini hingga wangi yang nikmat ini menghilang" Jongin mengendong Kyungsoo untuk kemudian membaringkannya dengan lembut diranjang.

CHUP~~~

Dua belah bibir itu bertemu, saling melumat dengan lembut dan mesra.

Ini lah yang sering mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini, memuaskan birahinya tanpa ada rasa mendominasi dan menolak. Tanpa ada paksaan dan harus dipaksa.

"Jonginh~~pintunyah~~" Kyungsoo mencoba mengingatkan namun JOngin masih mengacuhkannya.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menempatkan kaki yeoja itu untuk melingkar di pinggangnya setelahnya ia menyingkap gaun tidur Kyungsoo untuk mengelus kulit pahanya yang lembut.

"OMO!"

Salah satu maid Jongin berteriak keras ketika ia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah berciuman dengan mesra dari depan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dan pagutan itu terpaksa terlepas.

"Aishh..ada apa Minah?" Jongin menghampiri maidnya yang tertunduk malu "I-ini tuan ta-tadi saat saya membuka pintu karena akan pulang seorang jawa pengiriman datang katanya ada paket kiriman dari tuan Chanyeol, pengirimnya bilang astikan langsung berada ditangan anda" Jongin mengangguk, memang ia meminta Canyeol mengirim paket padanya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang sekarang"

Minah mengangguk dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Jongin.

Dengan terburu-buru Jongin mengunci pintu kamar dan tak butuh waktu lama desahan, erangan dan rintihan Kyungsoo terdengar setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kurang ajar, si Kim Jongin itu" Yoona mencengkeram kuat remote tv yang tengah digenggamnya ketika salah satu stasiun tv terkemuka menayangkan berita tentang pesta pengusaha Jung kemarin sore. Terlihat salah satu yang mereka tampilkan adalah foto Kim Jongin beserta keluarga kecilnya.

"Anak itu Juga yeoja itu" geramnya. "Berengsek, kalian harus lenyap dari hadapanku dan Jongin. awas kau Jongin ku buat mereka pergi darimu" ucapnya begitu penuh kebencian.

"Mereka sudah mengambil setengah pemegang saham kita, dan sekarang Jongin dnegan percaya diri menggandeng wanita itu padahal ia masih berstatus tunangan Sulli?" tanya yeoja yang duduk di sebelah Yoona.

"Zitao, Zifan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun itu adalah kelemahan yang akan menguntungkan kita" Yoona mengangguk "Kita harus melenyapkan mereka, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin Jongin, Chanyeol dan Kris berada di tiang gantungan. Habisi semua yang berhubungan dengan Jongin dan Sehun" Seohyun menyeringai kejam "Itu mudah bukan?" Yoona mengangguk pasti.

.

.

.

.

"EOMMA!"

Teriakan itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya, sedangkan disampingnya Jongin sudah terduduk bermandikan peluh dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Minumlah" Jongin meminum air putih yang di berikan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. "Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Jongin mengangguk dan ..

GREP!

Ia langsung memeluk tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo seerat-eratnya sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengelus sayang kepala Jongin.

"Eomma~~~ eomma~~" panggil Jongin dengan suara bergetar "Arasso, keluarkanlah semuanya jangan dipendam" dan detik itu juga Kyungsoo melihat sisi yang begitu menyedihkan dari Jongin.

Lelaki itu menangis memanggil-manggil eommanya dan sesekali ia bernyanya mengapa eommanya pergi. Kyungsoo begitu miris melihatnya menderita sendirian padahal ia sangat membutuhkan sosok orang tuanya.

Melihat Jongin yang seperti ini, sama ketika ia melihat Sehun saat mencari dirinya. Dan ia tahu betapa berharganya sosok itu bagi Sehun tak jauh berbeda dengan Heechul bagi seorang Kim Jongin.

"Ssshhhh~~~" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan hingga lama kelamaan tubuh namja itu terkulai lemas dengan nafas yang teratur. Kadang Kyungsoo bingung, Jongin begitu mengejutkan baginya. Kadang ia hangat, kadang kekanakan namun dibalik itu semua tameng perangai dinginnya tetap berdiri kokohmenutupi segalanya.

Dan kyungsoo ingin melenyapkannya. Tapi mungkin ini tak akan mudah.

"Aku tahu kau merindukan mereka, tapi tetaplah kuat sayang, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya kemudian mengecup kening Jongin yang tertidur.

Entahlah, mungkin semua orang akan beranggapan kyungsoo aneh, karena setelah apa yang diperbuat Jongin padanya. Bukannya merasa sakit hati yeoja ini malah jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini padahal sangat wajar jika Kyungsoo membenci bahkan dendam padanya.

Tapi apa daya? Pada kenyataannya, hatinya menuntun dirinya untuk mencintai namja yang kesepian dan miskin kasih sayang bahkan hidupnya begitu keras dan menyedihkan dengan segala kesengsaraan yang tertutupi oleh kemewahan, keangkuhan bahkan perangai dinginnya.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan Jongin?" ucap Leeteuk ketika mereka berada di ruang kerja sementara Kyungsoo dan Sehun tengah bermain di kebn belakang rumah.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku begitu senang dengan perubahan kalian, apa kau sudha bisa mencintainya?" Jongin diam dengan mata yangmenatap lurus.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawanya singkat membuat Leeteuk yang berada dihadapannya menghela nafas jengah "Dasar namja bodoh" gumamnya "Dia bilang dia mencintaiku" satu kalimat yang membuat Leeteuk melotot kaget "Kyungsoo, aku selalu mendengarnya mengucapkan bahwa ia mencintaiku ketika aku sedang terlelap padahal da tidak tahu aku masih atau bahkan sudah terjaga ketika ia mengatakannya" Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam.

"Oh, yeoja itu sungguh baik tapi juga malang karea jatuh pada namja sepertimu" cibir Leeteuk.

"Arasso, aku tahuaku tak pantas dengannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah jadi istriku berarti tuhan yang memang membatku pantas untuknya" Leeteuk mendecih tak suka.

"Ya, dan sebentar lagi namja itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri" timpal Leeteuk.

"Ku mohon ajhuma, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa aku berikan untukmu, untuk menyelamatkan kalian" Leeteuk mulai menangis.

"Aku menyayangimu Jongin, kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri hiks..hikss..kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini pada istri dan anakmu? Aku baik-baik saja jika kau berbuat seperti ini padaku tapi enapa? Kenapa harus pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun?" tanyanya sambil terisak.

"Ku mohon percayalah padaku" Leeteuk menggeleng "Aku akan percaya jika aku ada didalamnya" seketika Jongin mengerang, sungguh yeoja paruh baya dihadapannya ini sangat keras kepala.

"Ini keputusanku jadi tak ada penolakan" Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang terisak-isak sendirian.

"Kyungsoo….hiks…Sehun…mianhae..hiks..mianhae…" gumamnya ditengah tangis dan keheningan.

**TBC**

**Hai-hai…. Mianhae hira baru update lagi hhheeee.. nah disini hira mau kasih kejelasan tentang Jongin lagi juga kehidupan yang rada mesra antara Kaisoo n.n. Dan disini hira buat Kyungsoo yang menyatakan cinta ke Jongin karena nanti bakalan lebih jelas lagi hhheee… masih secret.**

**Mianhae kalau chap ini seandainya mengecewakan. Hira rada bingung dengan alur yang menyambungkan mesra-mesraan dulu baru konflik hhheee…**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA UNTUK REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, PM DAN BACANYA ^_^ hira sangat senang sekali membaca review dan mengetahui rspon chingu semua. Semoga chap kali ini tidak membosankan dan mengecewakan chingu semuanya. **

**JEONGMAL MIANHAE kalau hira belum bisa bales REVIEnya satu-satu tapi percayalah, hira membaca semuanya, hira cut duluya, masih ada kerjaan yang menanti.**

**Oh iya kalo boleh mampir juga ke Oneshoot hira yang update bareng sama Chan ini , judulnya "MINE" hira tunggu respon chingu semua di cap ini dan ff ONESHOOTNYA ya.**

**See you in the net chapter ya, hira harap chingu semua tidak bosan mengikuti ff hira ini. Mianhae kalo lama dan kurang panjang. :D**

**Pai pai *dadah bareng KAISOOHUN**

***DEEP BOW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Present**

**~ JOURNEY ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**Genderswitch**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff **

**Rated: M**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Marry Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mungkin ini bakalan banyak obrolan dewasanya karena memang hira bikinnya begini kenapa di simpan di rate M karena alasan tadi, tapi mungkin ada anehnya sedikit hhee:D peace.**

**NOTE WAJIB DIBACA:**

Buat Reviewer yang bernama berinisial** Nay **terimakasih sudah MEREVIEW FF hira. Yang hira bisa bilang saat ini adalah menulis itu butuh berpikir, hira memang belum bisa seperti author lain yang bisa mengupdate ff dengan cepat. **Nay** bilang hira ga bisa menulis, nah lebih baik sekarang silahkan **Nay** buat tulisan dengan chapter yang banyak dan diupdate tepat waktu ditengah semua kesibukan yang **Nay** punya. Hira suka menulis tapi hira juga punya pekerjaan lain didunia nyata. Kalau memang ga puas dengan ff ini karena updatenya lama, silahkan cari dan baca ff yang bisa menyenangkan dirimu dengan updatean yang cepat. Hira diajarkan untuk menghargai orang sekecil apapun yang ia lakukan, dan hira salut sama author yang kebanyakan punya segudang aktivitas lain namun masih menulis dan mengupdate tulisannya walaupun lama, tapi setidaknya mereka memikirkan para pebaca lewat kotak review yang mereka dapat. Dan semua tulisan mereka buat dengan berpikir, memikirkan jalan ceritanya ingin seperti apa dan bagaimana menyampaikannya dengan bahasa penulisan yang baik. So keep appreciate and try to find another author that you're satisfied in update time.

**Nay **bilang hira ga bisa nulis kan, ya udah jangan Nay baca tulisan hira lebih baik Nay bikin tulisan sendiri dan baca tulisan yang lain aja. Itu saran dari hira intinya.

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summary: **

"Karena aku mencintaimu" nada suara Kyungsoo sama tingginya dengan Jongin/"Tapi aku tidak, kau puas? Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau hanya istriku aku tak mau kau tahu segala urusanku" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya ketika Jongin membentaknya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar"/ it's Kaisoo as Main pair/GS/DLDR/Hurt/Romance.

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Aku menyayangimu Jongin, kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri hiks..hikss..kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini pada istri dan anakmu? Aku baik-baik saja jika kau berbuat seperti ini padaku tapi enapa? Kenapa harus pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun?" tanyanya sambil terisak._

"_Ku mohon percayalah padaku" Leeteuk menggeleng "Aku akan percaya jika aku ada didalamnya" seketika Jongin mengerang, sungguh yeoja paruh baya dihadapannya ini sangat keras kepala._

"_Ini keputusanku jadi tak ada penolakan" Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang terisak-isak sendirian._

"_Kyungsoo….hiks…Sehun…mianhae..hiks..mianhae…" gumamnya ditengah tangis dan keheningan._

**-JOURNEY CHAPTER 11-**

"Ah~~~Jonginh~~shhhh~~~"

Malam yang pekat oleh kegelapan, penghantar tidur bagi yang lelah. Namun di kamar Jongin begitu riuh dengan desahan-desahan indah yang keluar dari bibir cherry Kyungsoo sementara Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihat istri yang berada dibawahnya mendesahkan namanya sambil sesekali merintih nikmat dalam kegiatan mereka.

Ini sudh jam 02.00 ketika Jongin terbangun pada pukul 01.00 dini hari dan memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah terjaga karena haus yang mendera kerongkongannya. Melihat istrinya terbangun inilah yang Jongin lakukan. Menikmati malam dengan bercumbu.

"Ah~~~"

Lagi, bibir merah itu mengeluarkan desahannya.

Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan tangannya yang meremas-remas sprei biru langit yang sudah kusut dengan peluh yang membanjir dimana-mana bukan membuat sang suami ingin berhenti tapi ingin terus memuaskan untuk menuntaskan hasratnya pada sang istri.

Kakinya sudah lemas tak mampu lagi untuk melingkari pinggang suaminya dan hanya bisa terkulai sambil sesekali menegang ketika nikmat menyapa. Dengan hentakan yang makin lama makin kuat menghujam tubuh sang istri dengan mulut yang tak berhenti diam memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih lagi pada sang istri agar terus bisa mengikuti memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"Jonginh~~shhh~~ah~~ jangahh~~~disituh~~~"

Ucap Kyungsoo sambilmendesah ketika mulut suaminya menghisap kuat puncak breastnya, sungguh kalau begini caranya ia akan cepat lelah sementara suaminya ini pasti akan membuatnya bergelung lama.

"Bersama sayang, aku akan keluar bersamamu" ucap Jongin sambil terengah menahan nikmat. Kyungsoo menggeleng ia takut Jongin membohonginya seperti sebelumnya. Ketika Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kenikmatannya Jongin belum bisa terpuaskan juga hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo harus menahan lelah karena harus bekerja lebih.

CHUP~~~

Jongin mencium dan melumat rakus bibir cherry yang sudah membengkak itu, tak tanggung-tanggung melesakkan lidahnya kesana menguak rongga mulut istrinya hingga tubuh sang istri melengkung merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi sementara tubuh Jongin menekan tubuh kecilnya karena merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ah~~/Sayangh~" dua lenguhan itu mengakhiri kegiatan panas keduanya.

Namun penyatuan mereka belum terlepas, sambil terengah keduanya menatap mata satu sama lain, menyelami apa yang ada di dalam mata pasangan mereka walau hanya ditemani lampu tidur yang temaram.

"Sudah?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia menyingkirkan anak rambut dari kening suaminya. Jongin mengangguk merubah pisisinya mendadi disamping Kyungsoo.

CHUP~~

CHUP~~

Kyungsooo merasakan kecupan-kecupan intim yang diberikan suaminya pada pundak basahnya "Istirahatlah" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membalik badan menghadap Jongin. "Besok libur Kyung, aku ingin melakukannya terus sampai pagi mungkin" segera Kyungsoo menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke leher dan berguling menjauhi Jongin ketika Jongin berucap demikian.

"Andwae! Besok kau berjanji pada Sehun menemaninya main dengan Zifan" Jongin menepuk keningnya "Aishh~~~ aku hampir melupakannya" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Tidurlah, bukankah besok ada hal penting yang akan kalian bicarakan?" Jongin mengangguk.

Ia memang bilang pada Kyungsoo akan membicarakan hal penting, walaupun Kyungsoo tak tahu mereka akan membicarakan apa tapi setidaknya Jongin sudah berusaha terbuka padanya.

"Kemarilah, aku juga butuh selimut" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kau kan sudah mengunci pintu, matikan saja pendingin ruangannya jadi kau tak akan kedinginan" Jongin ingin tertawa, ia tahu Kyungsoo takut diserang lagi olehnya.

"Kemarilah aku ingin memelukmu ketika tertidur" Kyungsoo masih menggeleng 'Oh, betapa ia bersyukur diberi istri yang menggemaskan seperti Kyungsoo dalam hati'.

"Wae?" Jongin bertanya "M-milikmu be-berdiri lagi" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam selimut hinggat tertutup. Jongin terkikik geli, ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti sangat malu "Oh, jadi kau sudah tahu ya" Kyungsoo tak bergerak dalam selimutnya "Baiklah kalau begitu aku saja yang menghampirimu".

"Andwe! Lepas Jongh~enghh~ah~~~".

Terlambat, Jongin sudah menindihnya dan mencumbunya kembali dengan sangat memaksa.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana hari minggu begini Park?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika melihat suaminya meraih kunci mobil diatas meja ruang tamu mereka.

"Oh, ada hal penting yang harus aku, Jongin dan Kris hyung bicarakan" jawab Chanyeol seadanya "Dimana?" Bakhyun bertanya lagi "Di Rainbow cafe" Bekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah Rainbow café itu ada didekat panti asuhan dimana Rainbow orphanage yang membukanya?

"Kris hyung membawa Zifan dan Jongin membawa Sehun sayang, jadi mereka setidaknya bisa main dengan anak-anak sementara kami bisa mengawasi" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, kenapa harus ke dekat panti asuhan? Kau tahu jaraknya cukup jauh" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak "Aku juga tidak tahu, Jongin yang memutuskan bertemu disana . Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Jongin, kau sudah janjian dengan Kyungsoo disana untuk ikut belanja dengan Teukie ajhuma kan?".

Baekhyun segera mengambil tas tangannya dan menggandeng lengan suaminya "Walaupun aku belum puas dengan jawabanmu, aku akan menuntut penjelasan" Chanyeol menghela nafas jengah akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun ketularan Tao dengan mencurigai dirinya.

.

.

"Kau lama hyung" protes Jongin ketika Chanyeol menarik kursi disampingnya "Maaf, Baekhyun terlalu banyak bertanya. Sepertinya ia sudah mencurigaiku sama seperti Tao noona yang mencurigai Kris hyung" Jongin mengangguk mengerti, memang kedua sahabatnya ini akhir-akhir ini agak berubah karena mereka mengetahui hal yang besar sementara istri mereka belum menyadari apapun.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pembicaraan ini"

.

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketika ia mendengar pintu rumah dibuka "Mian aku membangunkanmu" ucap Jongin dingin. Ya, Kyungsoo ketiduran disofa ketika menunggui suaminya pulang, segera ia meraih tas Jongin dan mengikuti namja itu ke kamar mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia melepas simpul dasi dileher Jongin "Tidak ada apa-apa hanya masalah pekerjaan" selalu.

Selalu jawaban yang sama yang dikeluarkan suaminya seminggu ini, jujur ia jengah jika seperti ini. Jongin sudah berjanji padanya untuk berbagi apapun yang terjadi tapi sekarang? Namja itu tengah berbohong padanya. Apa Kyungsoo masih harus percaya lagi dengan jawaban yang sama? Oh sepertinya ia harus bertanya lebih dari ini.

"Sudah seminggu ini jawabanmu sama, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi eoh?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo tak suka. Ia lelah dan Kyungsoo menuntut penjelasan yang mebuatnya tak nyaman.

"Bisakah aku tidur sekarang?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya dijawab dengan pertanyaan lagi "Jongin, aku tahu semua ini urusanmu tapi aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tahu waktu hari libur kemarin kau melupakan janjimu pada Sehun dan selalu pulang larut malam. Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Jam 01.00 malam, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan dengan pekerjaanmu jika taka da masalah yang gawat eoh?" Jongin menatap datar wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah, kau harus istirahat" hanya itu jawaban yang Jongin berikan "Tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku" jawab Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan.

"Jawabanku hanya satu dan kau sudah mendengarnya diawal" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Jawab yang jujur Jongin, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk.."

"Kau cukup percaya padaku" Kyungsoo mulai jengkel "Kau sudah janji Jongin, akan membagi semuanya denganku" Kyungsoo membela diri.

"Memangnya siapa dirimu eoh?" tanya Jongin remeh.

"Aku istrimu" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Jika kau istriku, seharunya kau sudah faham jawabanku" Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan. Apa sulitnya menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkan…"belum sempat selesai JOngin memotong ucapannya "Atas dasar apa kau khawatir padaku eoh?" nada suara Jongin mulai meninggi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" nada suara Kyungsoo sama tingginya dengan Jongin, jujur ia sungguh sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan Jongin seminggu ini. Pulang larut malam, melupakan semua janji pada anaknya, tidak teratur makan dan tidur. Sungguh Kyungsoo begitu khawatir pada ayah Sehun ini.

"Tapi aku tidak, kau puas? Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau hanya istriku aku tak mau kau tahu segala urusanku" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya ketika Jongin membentaknya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar.

Setelah sekian lama, ia baru merasakan Jongin meninggalkannya.

.

.

BRAK!

Jongin menutup pintu kamar tamu dengan keras kemudian menghempas kasar tubuhnya keranjang bersprei putih itu. nafasnya memburu sementara pandangannya menatap nyalang langi-langit kamar yang gelap.

"Sial, kenapa jadi seperti ini" desisnya kesal.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks…" tangisan itu begitu memilukan, walaupun teredam gemerisik suara shower tetap saja isakan keras itu masih bisa terdengar.

"Aku tak tahu…hiks…ternyata sesakit ini" ucap Kyungsoo entah pada siapa. Ia terduduk dilantai kamar mandi sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri, membiarkan air dingin yang di keluarkan shower itu membasahi gaun tidurnya.

"Hiks..hiks…"

'_Aku mencintaimu'_

Ucapannya terngiang di pikirannya.

'_Tapi aku tidak, kau puas? Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau hanya istriku aku tak mau kau tahu segala urusanku'_

Lagi, ucapan Jongin terngiang entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Membuat mata cantik itu semakin berair dan bibir hearth shape itu makin terisak dan memucat seiring dingin menerpanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan semua itu. yang ia tahu adalah rasa sakitnya yang tak kunjung hilang.

.

.

"Aishh.. kenapa aku tak bisa tidur" Jongin mengacak rambutnya sendiri, sudah 45 menit ia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun bukannya terpejam malah ia makin kesal dengan rasa resah yang menghinggapinya.

.

KLEK!

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya hati-hati, ia berharap Kyungsoo sudah tertidur agar bisa memeluknya, mencari ketenangan tubuh Kyungsoo yang selalu berhasil menanangkan danmembawanya kealam mimpi.

"Kyungsoo" ucapnya begitu pelan ketika tak menemukan Kyungsoo diranjangnya. Namun seketika matanya membulat lebar mendengar bunyi gemericik air diiringi isakan pilu yang sungguh, Jongin paling tak mau mendengar isakan ini.

Segera ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan memutar kenop pintu yang tak terkunci itu "KYUNGSOO!" serunya dengan langkah cepat dan lebar ia memasuki kamar mandi dan memaksa mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah bisa dipastikan yeoja itu tak akan bisa berontak.

Bibirnya biru karena kedinginan menandakan betapa kaku tubuhnya yang dingin hampir menyamai es.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada yang ngotot sambil tangannya sibuk melepas satu-persatu pakaian Kyungsoo yang basah, sementara Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa melawan. Bibirnya bergemelatuk tapi isaknya tak juga berhenti.

Setelah menglepas pakaian Kyungsoo Jongin melepas pakaiannya sendiri karena ia juga sama-sama basah, lalu dengan cekatan mengambil pakaian dilemari lalu memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo dan menyelimuti yeoja itu.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo didalam selimut.

Ini sudah jam 2 Jongin yakin Kyungsoo pasti sudah teralu lama berada dibawah guyuran air "Aishhh~~~" ia kesal dan pada akhirnya merobek-robek pakaian Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng takut, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tangan namja tan yang tengah dilanda frustasi ini.

"Tidak ada cara lain, ini akan membuat suhu tubuhmu cepat hangat" jelasnya. Dan Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa menolak lagi ketika Jongin mencumbui tubuhnya dengan begitu lembut dan ahli.

.

.

.

.

**-Kyungsoo's Side-**

"Hiks…hiks…"

Lagi suara isakan itu menggema didalam kamar sederhana dengan penerangan lampu tidur yang menemaninya. Gemerisik hujan yang menyapa jendela seolah menemani tangisnya di malam ini.

Ia merasa seperti baru kemarin ia berkumpul bersama dengan kedua istri rekan kerja suaminya dimana kejadian pahit nan membingungkan itu bermula menimpa ia beserta istri yang lainnya.

Ia mengusap perut buncit yang kini sudah genap berusia enam bulan. Ya, tak terasa sudah enam bulan lamanya ia berada disini tepatnya di desa Wengen yang terpencil dan indah berlatar pengunungan Alpen di Bernese Oberland, Swiss. Ya, sudah lama semenjak ia membuka mata dan ia sadar dirinya ada didalam pesawat yang tengah berada dalam penerbangan menuju tempat ini.

Iya, enam bulan yang lalu Jongin membuangnya bersama Sehun, oh tak hanya dirinya yang merasa dibuang bahkan Baekhyun, Tao dan Zifan juga merasakan hal yang sama karena mereka berada dalam pesawat yang sama dengan keadaan yang sama.

**Flash Back On -6 Months ago-**

"Ugh…" Kyungsoo melenguh, matanya mulai terbuka dengan pandangan yang makin lama makin jelas melihat sekitarnya. Ia merasa barusan ia tertidur di kamarnya namun ia merasa kamarnya berubah.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya lemah "Kau sudah bangun sayang?" suara wanita menyapa pendengarannya "Ajhuma, aku dimana?" tanyanya lagi. "I-ini pesawat?" Baekhyun yang duduk di belakanya menyahut dengan nada terkejut.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo memekik keras "Bagaimana bisa? Ada apa ini ajhuma?" tanya kyungsoo tak sabaran sementara Leeteuk hanya bisa menunduk diam.

"Tenanglah Kyung, nanti setelah sampai di tempat tujuan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" jelasnya "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja ajhuma?" kini Baekhyun dan Tao yang menginterrupsi.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke desa di Swiss tepatnya desa Wengen dan kita akan tinggal disana mulai sekarang namamu adalah Irene tunjuknya pada Kyungsoo, Sehun akan dipanggil Steve, Zifan bernama Kevin, Tao bernama Lidya dan Baekhyun identitas namamu adalah Elsa dan aku Diana" jelasnya.

"Kita akan tinggal disana karena kalian tak mungkin tinggal di korea, jadi apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah menganggap suami kalian membuang kalian. Kalian cukup percaya pada mereka walaupun mereka tak dapat kalian lihat lagi. Ingatlah hal yang selalu mereka katakan pada kalian, cukup percayalah pada mereka" jelas Leeteuk sambil memandangi mereka dengan tatapan iba yang begitu menyesakkan. Namun pandangan mata mereka memancarkan ketidak puasan "Aku sudah cukup pusing jadi jangan bertanya apapun oke" akhirnya mereka mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" gumam Baekhyun

"Jangan bertanya lagi karena tugasku hanyalah menjaga kalian semua, itu yang mereka perintahkan jadi kumohon mengertilah keadaanku" ucap Leeteuk begitu sendu "Baiklah ajhuma, kami percaya padamu" Zitao dan Kyungsoo kemudian menggenggam tangan yeoja paruh baya yang gemetar itu. mereka tahu sedari tadi Leeteuk menahan tangisnya.

"Disana sudah ada rumah yang bisa kita tempati, yah karena desa wisata jadi rumah kita layaknya villa kalian tidak perlu bekerja ada uang yang aku punya dalam tabunganku dan selama aku disini sudah pasti aku mendapat gaji" ketiganya menggeleng "Kami bisa bekerja" Leeteuk menggeleng "Mereka tak memperbolehkan kalian bekerja" jawabnya "Bagaimana kalau membuka toko didepan rumah?" jawab Kyungsoo dan dua yeoja lainnya mengangguk antusias membuat Leeteuk menghela nafasnya pasrah "Baiklah-baiklah tapi tidak keluar desa" ketiganya mengangguk setuju.

**Flash back End**

Selama enam bulan ini banyak hal yang terjadi dari mulai dari Kyungsoo yang baru mengetahui ia hamil tiga minggu setelah seminggu berada di Swiss dari seorang dokter yang di undang ke rumah untuk memeriksanya ketika ia selalu muntah-muntah di pagi dan menjelang petang hari, Sehun dan Zifan yang terus menanyakan keberadaan ayah mereka dan tak jarang ketika mereka merengek mereka meminta ayahnya untuk berada disisi mereka walau hanya untuk dipeluk.

Tapi apa yang mereka dapatkan? Bukannya pelukan, melihatnyapun mereka tak mendapatkannya. Dan selama mereka tinggal disini, Zitao yang selalu menjadi yang paling tegar dan berusaha tenang. Dan itu menjadi contoh bagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan sedikit demi sedikit mereka banyak menoreh senyum.

Mereka mulai saling belajar dari satu sama lain, Zitao mengajari mereka membuat pernak-pernik lucu menggunakan pita dan kain planel, Kyungsoo yang mengajari mereka merajut untuk membuat syal, sarung tangan dan topinya bahkan pakaian untuk cuaca yang cukup dingin di sana. Tak lupa Baekhyun yang mengajari mereka teknik oshibana yaitu merangkai tanaman kering yang ia pelajari waktu menemani Chanyeol dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang dari keahlian Baekhyun mereka membuat pembatas buku, cover album atau diary buku.

Karena desa Wengen adalah desa yang asri dan indah karen mobil dilarang masuk desa. Jika wisatawan akan ke desa mereka harus menggunakan kereta yang akan menghabiskan waktu 15 menit. Jadi jika Leeteuk akan berbelanja keperluan usaha mereka, ia akan ikut keluarga Markus yang tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang memang setiap minggu pergi ke kota untuk mencari bahan keperluan ski untuk tokonya.

Keadaan dirumah ini sangat baik, udara yang bebas polusi keamanan yang terjamin, ketenangan yang begitu memanjakan pikiran dan jiwa. Ya seharusnya ketenangan bisa mereka peroleh, namuan bagaimana bisa tenang jika kita tak tahu keadaan orang yang kita cintai? Tanpa meninggalkan pesan mereka memaksa kita pergi dari hidup mereka.

Oh, ini sungguh menyakitkan.

"Ibu hamil itu harus bahagia agar bayi dalam kandungan tumbuh sehat dengan baik, jangan membenci suami kita karena bayi kita akan terlihat menakutkan" begitulah nasihatnya. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo makin dewasa menghadapi keadaan. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ketiga yeoja yang tengah mengandung itu terkadang berlaku seperti Kyungsoo saat ini.

Menangis diam-diam didalam keheningan mengkhawatirkan sosok yang sangat mereka cintai namun tak dapat terjangkau oleh pandangan mata. Tak ia pungkiri, ia sangat membutuhkan keberadaan Jongin disisinya, terlebih ia tengah mengandung dan ini adalah kehamilan kuat pertamanya.

Namun apa yang ia dapat? Menghadapi masa-masa sulit di trimester pertama dengan selalu muntah-muntah yag begitu melemahkan tubuhnya tanpa Jongin.

"Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" lirihnya dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

.

**-Jongin's side-**

"Bagaimana keadaanya Jongin?" Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kris berjalan kearahnya "Dokter bilang dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya hyung, hanya saja tulang tangan kirinya patah jadi jika ia sembuh butuh waktu sebulan menyembuhkan patah tangannya" jawab Jongin sambil memandang Chanyeol yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Berarti patah tulangnya tak begitu berat" Jongin mengangguk.

Chanyeol sudah dua minggu masuk rumah sakit setelah mobilnya ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil box pengangkut paket pengiriman. Dan ia langsung ditangani oleh Joomyeon di rumah sakit milik Jongin, ia memindahkan Joonmyeon untuk sementara agar bisa tenang mengawasi Chanyeol. Sementara Chen telah berhasil menjebloskan sang pelaku ke penjara.

"Kau makanlah dulu, biar aku yang menjaganya" ucap Kris sambil menepuk bahu Jongin yang di jawab dengan anggukan.

.

.

"Hujan" gumam Jongin ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela ruangan Joonmyeon tempat ia dan Kris biasanya mengisi perut. Karena Lay dan Xiumin selalu menyimpan makanan disana untuk mereka.

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya pelan entah pada siapa, karena disana ia hanya seorang diri.

"Apakah Sehun dan bayi dalam kandunganmu tumbuh sehat?" ia mulai bermonolog "Semoga kalian semua baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo, kepergianmu. Mengapa begitu menyakitkan?" tanya Jongin sebelum pikirannya berkelana mengingat kejadian enam bulan yang lalu ketika ia memutuskan secara tiba-tiba untuk mempercepat segalanya.

**Flash back on -6 Months ago-**

"Ada apa kau mendadak memanggil kami?" Kris bertanya sambil duduk di kursi seberang meja Jongin yang disusul oleh Chanyeol.

"Chan hyung, tolong urus keberangkatan menuju Canada malam ini" Chanyeol melotot mendengar penuturan Jongin yang terkesan sangat mendadak bukankah rencana mereka tidak seperti ini? Batinnya.

"Identitas mereka sudah disembunyikan kan? Jadi aku minta penerbangannya tengah mala mini juga" Kris menggebrak meja "Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan Kim Jongin?" Kris bertanya dengan nada super kesal.

"Sudah seminggu" keduanya terdiam tak mengerti maksud ucapan Jongin "Kyungsoo hamil" mata keduanya kini melotot tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda Jongin" Chanyeol mencoba menahan Kris ketika namja itu menarik kerah kemeja Jongin "Itu sebabnya dia harus pergi secepat mungkin" kini pandangan Jongin berubah sendu sementara Kris memijit pelipisnya karena pening yang mendera.

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Jongin. "Hanya aku yang mengetahuinya ketika Kyungsoo pingsan seminggu yang lalu dan aku meminta dokter merahasiakannya" jelas Jongin.

"Baekhyun juga sama kehamilannya baru tiga minggu" akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara "Tao, tujuh minggu" kini Kris yang berucap lirih. "Kenapa kalian tak mengatakannya dari awal eoh?" Jongin memukul mejanya frustasi "Aku tak mau membuat kalian cemas, lagi pula Tao sepertinya ingin memberiku kejutan dengan menyembunyikannya tapi tanpa sengaja aku melihat hasil tes dari rumah sakit ketika ia tertidur" jawab Kris.

"Aku mengetahuinya ketika tetanggaku menelfon, ia bilang Baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit dan aku segera mencari tahu" ini sudah pasti jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kita lakukan mala mini" putus Kris. "Obat penenang, perubahan identitas dan tempat tinggal sudah kita urus. Sisanya sesuai yang kita rencanakan, suruh Chen membawa mobil dengan plat nomor yang sama dengan milik Jongin suruh Teukie ajhuma memancing mereka berkumpul ditempat yang sama sore ini juga" Kris dan Jongin mengangguk atas penjelasan Chanyeol.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar keras ketiga namja itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing.

**Flash back end.**

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Tiba-tiba suara merdu itu menyeretnya kealam nyata "Memikirkannya lagi?" tanyanya lagi "Noona sejak kapan datang?" tanya Jongin pada yeoja yang dipanggil noona olehnya.

"Barusan aku datang, aku membawa pakaian ganti untuk kalian" jelasnya sambil menunjukkan tas yang sudah pasti berisi pakaian itu.

"Jongmin dan Daemi mana?" tanya Jongin lagi "Biasa, mereka ada diruangan Chanyeol" Jongin mengangguk, Jongmin dan Daemi adalah keponakannya yang akhir-akhir ini rajin kerumah sakit menjenguk Chanyeol karena Xiumin sang ibu yang harus mengurusi adik sepupunya yang tak lain adalah Jongin.

"Apa Chen hyung mendapatkan sesuatu?" Xiumin mengangguk "Apakah Yura baik-baik saja dirumah kalian?" Xiumin mengangguk lagi "Tidak ada yang pernah datang kerumah, jadi dia aman disana Jongin. lalu apakah kau sudah menemukan perbedaan kalung yang Seohyun tunjukan waktu itu?" ya, kalung itu adalah bukti dimana Sungmin tertabrak lari waktu itu. namun ketika Jongin dan Chen dengan berani mendatangi rumah Seohyun, yeoja itu mempunyai kalung yang sama.

"Sudah noona, dia membohongi kita dengan membuat duplikat kalung yang detailnya tidak sama di beberapa bagian" Xiumin menghela nafas lega "Dasar yeoja itu, sudah pasti takkan mudah ditiru karena hanya ada 10 buah di dunia dan tak sembarang orang yang membuatnya" ucap Xiumin begitu jengah.

"Sudahlah noona, yang penting sudah ketahuan. Dan tolong lindungi Yura sampai akhir karena hanya ia satu-satunya saksi kematian appaku, rekaman saat ia masih menjadi maid rumahku adalah kunci kebenaran" Xiumin mengangguk "Lalu bagaimana dengan akta asli itu Jongin? kapan kau akan membongkarnya?" Jongin tersenyum penuh arti "Sebentar lagi, setelah Chanyeol hyung pulih" ucapnya yakin.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Seohyun bertanya pada Yoona yang kini tengah menyesap wine di ruang kerjanya "Dia kritis, si Park Chanyeol itu kritis dan banyak yang berjaga di rumah sakit" jelasnya dengan nada penuh rasa kesal.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat, mereka sudah menipu kita dengan keberangkatan istri dan anak mereka ke Kanada padahal mereka tak pergi kesana sama sekali" Seohyun berucap begitu frustasi "Tapi apakah mereka mengetahui kalungmu?" Seohyun menggeleng "Aku membuat duplikatnya dan bodohnya Chen dan Jongin datang kerumahku dan terkecoh dengan kalung ini jadi aku tenang" Yoona mengangguk dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

"Kita tak belum bisa membunuh Kim Sehun karena identitas yang tak di ketahui, jadi kita harus pastikan ketiga namja itu lenyap tanpa harus menunggu digantung" Seohyun mengangguk setuju "Tapi pastikan dulu pertunangan bahkan ernihakan harus terjadi" Yoona mengangguk lagi. "Tenang saja, hal itu akan segera terwujud sahabatku" dan mereka tertawa begitu nyaring tanpa menyadari apakah benar hari esok akan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah! Akhirnya kita sudah mengetahui dimana si Seohyun itu membeli secara sah kalung sialannya itu" ucap Kris dengan nada begitu senang. "Ya, sebentar lagi bukti akan menjawab kebenarannya" timpal Jongin.

Ya, mereka hari ini mengunjungi salah seorang pengoleksi perhiasan yang baru pulang dari Scotlandia dan betapa bahagianya ketika sang kolektor membuktikan siapa saja yang membeli perhiasan terbatas tersebut dan disana mereka melihat tanda tangan asli Seohyun dan tanggal pembeliannya.

Dan diperjalanan berbagai pasang mata memandang terpesona pada mereka, ya, bagaimana tak terpesona walaupun hanya memakai kemeja seadanya dan celana jeans yang membalut kaki jenjang mereka ditambah sepatu kets kedua namja itu masih mempesona para yeoja yang menatapnya di perjalanan menuju mobil mereka. Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa status keduanya sudah berkeluarga.

"Eoh, hyung aku lupa mengambil ponsel yang aku titipkan di toko sebrang jalan tadi, aku ambil dulu kau duluan ke mobil saja" Kris mengangguk dan Jongin segera berlari menyeberang jalan.

"Hei anak muda" sdua orang pria tambun yang tak dikenal menghalangi jalan Kris yang sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari mobilnya. "Aku tak punya urusan dengan kalian" ucapnya dingin.

BUGH!  
belum sempat menlajutkan langkahnya Kris sudah terjatuh karena tendangan yang begitu kuat di perutnya.

"Serahkan kalung itu pada kami" ucap salah satu diantara mereka. Sementara Kris menggenggam kalung itu begitu erat.

BUGH!

Kris melawan dengan menendang salah satu dan memukul yang lainnya. Namun tenaganya habis ketika dua pria tambun itu menghajarnya bersamaan dengan membabi buta, hingga salah seorang diantara mereka mengeluarkan pisau tajam dan…

BLASH!

Kris merasakan perut bagian kanannya begitu nyeri, setelah babak belur hingga mengeluarkan darah dari mulut suami Huang Zitao tersebut ditikam dengan pisau tajam.

SRET!  
pisau itu dicaput paksa oleh sang penikam dan kalung itu direbut paksa, dengan badan yang sudah tak kuat menopang tubuh Kris merangkak menuju dua orang yang menghajarnya itu dan memegang kakinya "Ke-kembalikan ka-kalung itu" ucapnya terbata dan…

BUGH!

Satu tendangan di bahu Kris menjadi penutup perjumpaan mereka.

"HYUNG!" Jongin berlari secepat yang ia bisa ketika ia mendapati tubuhKris yang tergolek di tengah jalan "Mi-mianh Jongin ka-kalung itu" Jongin menggeleng "Aku tak bisa menjaganya" JOngin menggeleng lagi "Jangan pikirkan kalung itu hyung lebih baik kau diam dan bertahanlah" ucap Jongin begitu frustasi.

Tangannya gemetar menutupi luka Kris agar darahnya tak keluar, namun nihil

"SESEORANG TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN!" teriaknya ditengah kesunyian sementara Kris sudah tak sadarkan diri.

**TBC **

**Hai-hai…hira datang lagi di bulan juli ini hhheeee.. gimana dengan chapter ini? **

**Apakah sudah jelas konfliknya kah? **

**Atau penyelesaiannya kah? **

**Atau terlalu banyak musibahnya? **

**Hheee hira memang membuatnya jadi seperti ini di chapter ini karena konflik yang sudah di perjelas karena Jong, Chan, Kris yang memutuskan membuat penyelesaian masalah. Alias ini klimaks masalah yang ingin hira tunjukkan sekarang.**

**Mianhae kalau chap ini seandainya mengecewakan chingu semua, karena memang konflik seperti ini yang hira bangun disini.**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA UNTUK REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, PM DAN BACANYA ^_^ hira sangat senang sekali membaca review dan mengetahui respon chingu semua. Hira sangat berharap kalau chap kali ini tidak membosankan dan mengecewakan chingu semuanya. **

**JEONGMAL MIANHAE kalau hira belum bisa bales REVIEnya satu-satu tapi percayalah, hira membaca semuanya, hira cut dulu ya sampai disini. Oh iya JENGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA JUGA buat yang udah mampir di ONESHOOTNYA hira yang berjudul "MINE" ya mianhae kalau hira menulis dengan kurang informasi mengenai psikologi karena hira males baca informasi yang lebih detail. Hira lebih suka baca buku tentang motivasi jadi ga kepikiran buat nyari info lebih lanjut tentang psikologi jadi seadanya. Mian ya, semoga kritikannya bisa membuat hira lebih menggali lagi.**

**Mianhae kalau hira curhat dulu diatas ya, karena hira merasa harus memberi penjelasan disini. See you in the net chapter ya, hira harap chingu semua tidak bosan mengikuti ff hira ini. Semoga respon chingu semua bertambah baik sama hira ^_^ Mianhae kalo hira banyak kata dan ceritanya kurang panjang. :D**

**Pai pai *dadah bareng semua casts.**

***DEEP BOW**


End file.
